Miracle In The Making
by Silent Broken Heart
Summary: This is the threequel to The Missing Piece and Eternal Love and Killer Seduction. Ally and Jake are back but what are they hiding? The man behind the roses is back. Will contain some swearing and mild adult themes. See inside for more info!
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys,**

**Mine and DQ's aim for posting this story was on New Years but we both finished early so here it is. Enjoy and review to tell me what you think. I know its short but I'm using chapter one as a type of preface. Trust me when I say all other chapters are at the very minimum four pages, most over six. =]**

**Just some quick info: This is nine years into the future from the end of eternal love and killer seduction meaning that Ally and Jake are TWENTY FOUR. =]**

**For those of you who don't know this story is crossed over with dramaqueen-144's Violets stories. Her version of the crossover is called: Unintended Happiness. Enjoy! =]**

**SBH**

**xxx**

The beginning-

The breeze flittered through my feathers and the sun warmed my hair. We were close. I could feel it, literally. I could feel my powers coming back to me and I could feel my hair growing longer. I was changing back and was glad for it. The years that had been while we were away had been hell without them and were tougher than I thought they would be. With every stroke of my wings and every breath I breathed in I could feel the strength returning.

I looked down casually into the deep brown eyes of my beautiful son. He had little black chicken wings with an odd emerald pattern on them. His eyes were just like mine but instead of emerald they were a deep brown like his father's. He had his father's hair other than the red streak through it but he had my nose and chin and was a real momma's boy.

Shadow was just two years old and soon would have a newborn baby sibling to play with. To think that when I was last with my full family I had just gotten together with Jake, now I was heading home for a reunion with Jake, a son and a soon to be baby number two. I felt a wing tip brush mine causing me to look up into Jake's eyes. He smiled at me reaching out for Shadow. With a quick kiss on the forehead he was off and into his father's arms as we finally saw the house we were looking for coming into view.

It was very quaint and was in complete solitude just the way all of us preferred to be. Carefully we descended into the back yard but just before we could my wing touched Jake's accidentally causing him to go off balance where he grabbed my hand and then we were both falling with our son smiling and laughing thinking it was a joke.

Jake wrapped his strong arms around me and landed on his back on the ground with an oof. I rolled off him protecting my stomach before jumping to my feet, turning around and helping him up.

"Are you okay Jake?" I was being a worried mother hen thanks to the hormones. I fussed and buzzed around him looking for blood but saw none and eventually decided that he survived.

"Mama look, mama look!" came Shadow's voice from above me. Wait, above me!?

I looked up sharply pinpointing him hovering just above Jake's head. His little chicken wings failed then making Jake reach out and grab him.

"Please don't try to fly without us knowing you are Shadow, but that was great." No way was I going to ruin his fun but I had to make sure he didn't just go off flying and then he crashed somewhere hurt.

"Okay Mama." What did I tell you, complete momma's boy.

A shriek came from the house causing us to remember where we were. Quickly we walked up to the backdoor before opening it widely to see…a disaster.


	2. Crazy Mishaps

**Hello my lovely readers,**

**I'm glad you like the crossover so far so here is a new chapter for you all! I'm going away to camp not tomorrow but the next day so I won't be able to post again until at least Thursday night. Enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**SBH**

**xxx**

Crazy Mishaps-  
A woman with straight black and hair and amazing frightened black eyes who was very similar to Fang was standing in the corner clutching a young girl around Shadow's age to her chest. The young girl was like a mini Iggy and by the looks of it the woman had another child on the way. All of the flock were in full transformation as were we. I'm guessing she didn't know.

"Ally, Jacob where have you been?" Max questioned.

"We've been finishing off some business." Jake replied warmly, if only they knew.

"I can guess what kind of business." Iggy joked around while raising his eyebrows at us.

"Shut up Iggy." I chided jokingly.

Iggy's gaze flickered worriedly over to the young woman worriedly.

"Oh crap, um…what's the word again, uh…πυρ." Slowly Iggy started going back to normal form causing the woman to run into his arms.

"What just happened?" I heard the woman nearly growl.

"I'll explain it in a minute." Iggy told her kissing her on the lips for a moment then scooping Lily out of her arms and into his. I was shocked to say the least.

"See Lily flower, I'm okay." Iggy cooed to the little girl causing her to giggle.

"Dada." She said happily wrapping her arms around his neck. Now I was more surprised.

"Ally and Jacob, this is Violet my sister." Fang told us explaining some of what the hell was going on here.

"You have a sister?" Jake asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it's a little bit of a long story, and that's her and Iggy's daughter Lily. My niece." Fang told us, pride emanating from his voice.

"This is Shadow, our son." I told everyone gesturing to my little boy standing at my side silently staring at Lily.

Violet lightly touched her stomach proving my theory of her being pregnant.

"So, are you going to explain all this?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, we'll just change back."

"Αιθήρ"

"Αέρας"

"νερό"

"Γη"

"σκότος"

"σέλας"

**"**Καιρός" everyone slowly transformed back to normal visibly calming Fang's sister out of her nerves.

"Well…" said Nudge. Violet's mouth was wide open in shock and with what she just saw I'm not surprised.

"I…um…" she stammered. Her face was pale making it seem like she might pass out which was probably why Iggy put an arm around her.

"Don't I look sexy with fire hair?" Iggy whispered into her ear.

"No, you don't. You look like an idiot who stood too close to the stove." We all chuckled quietly at her reply causing Iggy to make a face.

"I prefer you're normal hair." She ran a hand through his hair. "I can't do that with fire hair." Iggy suddenly had a I'm-gonna-get-laid-later face on. The sexist pig he was.

"So you've been busy." Iggy said to Jacob gesturing at Shadow and my bulging stomach.

"So have you." Jake replied raising his eyebrows towards Lily who was trying to steal a cookie off a plate over Iggy's shoulder. Violet gave her one thinking that Lily would start screaming.

"I've only got one kid." Iggy told us as Violet blushed. Definitely preggers.

"Are you sure about that." I told him causing Violet to make shut up gestures at me.

"Uh, I mean, yeah, one kid." It was a lame attempt of fixing it.

"Max and Fang got married." Violet blurted out. Not surprised, you could see the chemistry of those two from a thousand miles away.

"So did you and Iggy." Max retorted.

"Iggy got married?!" Jake and I said in unison, it was surprising.

"Why is that always everyone's reaction?" Iggy moaned making me smile.

"Two words man. Venice. Beach." Fang chuckled to himself.

"What happened at Venice Beach?" Violet asked raising her eyebrows at her hubby.

"Iggy had Fang describe the beach bunnies to him." Gazzy piped up. Violet glared at Iggy.

"Man whore." Violet grumbled.

"Not anymore." Iggy whined.

"It amazes me that you could end up married with children." She snapped at him.

"Children?" Iggy asked. Iggy could be so oblivious.

"I mean child. See, we've only got one." She pointed at Lily realising her slip up.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Iggy asked her.

"No." Lily yawned making her mother realise she had an escape route. "I'd better put her to bed." Violet took Lily and went out the back door.

Max came up and hugged me and Jake while Nudge and Angel cooed and awed over Shadow making him uneasy but he would have to get used to it living here. Fang came up and gave me a hug as well as Iggy. Everyone was happy to see each other.

"Do you think Violet's pregnant?" Iggy asked suddenly.

"Noooo." I said sarcastically.

"Oh good." Iggy replied relieved. I shook my head sadly. After a few seconds Iggy went more pale then normal.

"You were kidding." He stated.

"No duh." I told him.

Next thing you know Iggy's passed out on the floor and Violet's walking back in the door.

"Okay, who told him?" Violet asked the room of people before passing Lily to Fang and kneeling down beside Iggy.

"Iggy sweetheart, wake up. I can't do this alone." Violet pleaded to the goof splayed out on the floor. Iggy's eyes fluttered open as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Iggy asked.

"Why didn't _you _tell me you had freaky elemental powers?" Violet retorted.

"Touché. Do you want to go home and talk about this in private?" Iggy asked almost tenderly. Violet nodded causing Iggy to stand up and leave with Lily and Violet leaving with Lily's teddy. They walked out the back door meaning they don't live here.

"Well that was an eventful return." I laughed, not what I was expecting.

Everyone nodded smiling. Jake grabbed my hand as Shadow hugged my leg, he was so shy.

Now it was time for the most important thing.

"So, about that Ben and Jerry's?"


	3. Men Will Be Boys

**Hey guys!**

**I'm taking full responsibility as to why DQ and I haven't updated the third chapter until now. We went to camp and it was awesome and then we came back and I was all I'm not in the updating mood so then when I was ready to finish this chapter…I became very sick. While I was sick I couldn't write but I'm all better now so enjoy the chapter! =]**

**SBH**

**xxx**

Men will be boys

"Mama! Mama!" Lily howled running at top speed into the lounge nearly decapitating herself on her mother's knee. Luckily Violet picked her up just in time. Violet and I had been sitting on the couch talking and getting to know each other before Lily ran into the room. Violet seemed a pretty cool person and I could see us being friends.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Violet asked worriedly to her daughter, rocking her back and forth while rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"Sh-sh-shadow no pway dwess up with me." She wailed. I nearly laughed but knew better. Shadow would definitely not play dress up no matter how much he liked Lily.

"My poor baby. It's probably because he's a boy and boys are more into cars and transformers." Violet explained trying to sooth her.

"But me want him pwetty." She whined.

"It's okay, you can make daddy pretty later." Violet told Lily. My new mission was to find camera, no way was Iggy going to wear make up and me not get a picture of it.

"Why baby not here now? Me want to pway with it." This would be interesting.

"It's still too little."

"Where is it?"

"In my tummy." I had to hold in my giggles as Lily's eyes nearly shot out of her head. Unfortunately Shadow walked in during this conversation.

"Mama, you _ate_ the baby!?" Lily squealed at her mother. Shadow sighed and looked at her patronisingly. This couldn't be good. He knew too much too soon.

"No silly. When a mummy and a daddy love each other they go into their bedroom and-"Jake was suddenly behind him putting a hand over his mouth. Violet looked shocked, I still can't believe Shadow isn't scarred from how he found out. I'm surprised Lily didn't know with Iggy as he father.

"_Did_ you eat the baby mama?" Lily was being as serious as possible.

"No, it's just growing there because it's warm and safe in there." Violet explained. Maybe not as interesting as I thought but the fact she thought her mother had eaten a baby was hilarious.

"When can me meet it?" Lily asked looking up innocently.

"After you turn two." Violet answered.

"Long time." Lily said nodding her head; it was just so damn cute.

"I know but you have to be patient." Lily then went quiet; she looked like she was thinking deeply. I have never seen a more serious one year old in my life.

During this whole scene I had managed to not say a word or let a single giggle out. I think I did quite well.

"Violet, how are we going to feed Lily tonight?" Iggy asked from the kitchen. "Her food's ready, but there's no highchair."

"I'll hold her and you feed her." Violet called back. Violet pulled out a bib and stuck it on Lily then left the room. I turned to look at where Shadow had just been released from his father.

"Don't go around telling people things like that Shadow, Lily's too young." I scolded, technically he was too young but I couldn't go back in time.

"I'm sorry Mama." Shadow whispered looking down guiltily. I sighed opening my arms seeing him run forward. I hugged him to my chest as best I could since I had a big bulge of a stomach. I slowly stroked his hair resting my chin on his head. I could never regret having Shadow. He was my little boy and I loved him. I would do anything for him.

As Shadow pulled away Lily waddled into the room on her little toddler legs going to a chest and pulling out blocks. She sat on the floor with them and looked up at Shadow who sat next to me watching her carefully.

"Wanna pway?" Lily asked. Shadow jumped down and sat by her. I smiled looking at them; they had found something that they both liked.

Violet came back in and sat next to me watching them play. Shadow was a show off and he knew it. He made sure that his tower was taller than Lily's making her a bit disgruntled. I was ready to give some of his blocks to her before she started crying but surprisingly Lily didn't.

*~*~*~*~*

Dinner came and went with no mishaps. Max and Fang had decided that since I was upset I had missed out on so much that they would show Jake and I some home videos. I sat on the couch with Jake's arm securely around me and my head on his shoulder waiting for the movies to start.

The first movie was of Max and Fang's wedding, Fang was in a black tux, no surprises there, and Max was wearing an absolutely gorgeous dress that suited her. They looked so happy; I just wish I could have been there. Jake had yet to propose even though we had one child and another on the way but I didn't really mind too much because a piece of paper didn't mean anything. Violet and Iggy were grinning like idiots in the video.

"Now I know why you two were grinning like that. It all makes sense." Nudge commented. I looked into Violet's mind and saw they had just gotten engaged. I smiled at that. The next was Violet's and Iggy's wedding. Never thought he would be one for it.

"Oh god I was huge! I look like a whale." Violet shrieked cringing into Iggy's chest causing him to stroke her hair.

"No you didn't, you looked beautiful and always do." It cut to them dancing. Then Iggy and Fang were having a conversation on the screen.

"_This has to be a day for history books. Iggy the man-whore who once asked me to describe beach bunnies and cheerleaders for him just got married." _Movie-Fang said.

"_Violet's hotter than any cheerleader or beach bunny. Plus this one time when we were in bed..."_

"_Dude I don't want to know. That's my sister you're talking about."_

"_This sucks! I have no guy mates I can talk to about how sexy my wife is. She's your sister and Gazzy's too young! I need new friends!"_

"_Whatever man, just don't hurt her or the kid cause if you do I'll hunt you down and beat you up."_

"_You think you could take me emo boy?"_

"_I know I can."_

"_Okay right here, right now!"_

"_Bring it on!" _Then Violet walked over grabbing Iggy's arm.

"_Come on, we've gotta cut the cake." _She said urgently.

"_Okay my beautiful wife. You know today has been the best day of my life." _He kissed her. It was so sweet.

"Are you crying?" Iggy chuckled.

"No." Violet squeaked brushing tears away.

"I remember this. Anything is going to set you off for the next seven and a half months now. Am I right?" Iggy asked feigning seriousness.

"Shut up." The next movie started out with Violet looking pissed off, probably at Iggy.

"Oh no. Anything but this one!" Violet moaned.

"_Iggy, get the fucking camera out of my face and help me have your baby." _She screamed.

"_But don't you want to remember this day for the rest of our lives. I mean we're about to become parents."_

"_I want to remember the after bit not the really, really painful bit. And stop filming... down there."_

"_Anything you want dear." _He set the camera down on the bedside cabinet but it was still pointing at Violet. Iggy went over and held Violet's hand and put his other one around her shoulders.

"_Okay Violet, you need to push on the next contraction. It will be in twenty seconds." _Said who I presumed to be the doctor.

"_Come on Violet, you can do this." _Iggy encouraged her. In a few seconds she started screaming, I remembered this all to well and wasn't looking forward to it again.

"_Mother-Fucking bitch! This Huuurts!" _she moaned. I covered Shadow's ears quickly, he already knew too much I didn't need him to know swear words too.

"_I can feel the head." _The presumed doctor called.

"_See sweetie, our daughter has a head. Isn't that great." _Iggy said practically jumping up and down on the spot.

"A _head. Heads are good." _Violet gasped. I chuckled at that.

"_Get ready to push again_." The doctor called. Iggy cringed as Violet squeezed his hand. I did the same to Jake except he flew into the wall because I electrocuted him accidentally.

"I think you broke it." Iggy told her.

"Sorry, I was too busy having a baby to worry about your hand!" Violet retorted. She kissed it. "Better?"

"Much better."

_The heads out, we just need one more big push." _The doctor encouraged.

"_Just one more honey and we get to meet her. You're doing great." _Iggy kissed her forehead. Violet screamed and groaned again and then there was a little voice crying. She fell back on the pillow panting.

"_Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl." _The doctor announced, I really got to learn her name. Iggy disappeared off screen for a minute and returned cradling a bundle of blankets with a little pink face sticking out of it. Violet started crying and reached out for her baby. Iggy leaned over them.

"Soon we get to meet our second beautiful baby." Jake whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. I smiled at the thought.

"_Hello baby, I love you so much. You're so perfect. I'm so happy to finally meet you." _Violet told her baby.

"_She's beautiful." _Iggy agreed. Movie-Violet looked up at him. There was a tear falling down his cheek.

"_Are you crying?"_ Violet asked laughing a little.

"_No, my eyes are sweating."_

"_Whatever." _They both looked down at their baby happily as she opened her eyes looking up at them.

"See that's why we're doing this again." Said Iggy to Violet.

"Yeah," Violet said touching her stomach to which Iggy put his hand onto hers.

"Yeah, yeah we get it, you love each other and you love your kids. Now let's get onto the not soppy stuff." Fang said. I totally agreed, I was very hormonal and any more sappy stuff and I'd start crying. Maybe Jake can get me some chocolate before the next movie. I asked him in my mind. He laughed causing vibrations to go through me as he shook.

"Sure I can." Jake got up to get me some while they searched for the next movie. God I love that guy.

A younger version of Lily was on the screen now. She was sitting in the middle of the floor at a house. Most likely Iggy and Violet's, toys surrounded Lily.

"_Come on Lily say Mama!" _I hear Violet encourage from off camera.

"_No Lily, say Dada and you can have one of Dada's yummy cookies. You know Mama makes yucky cookies." _Iggy bribed her.

"_Hey! No bribery!"_

"_You tried to make her guilty 'I gave birth to you. You lived inside me." _Iggy said using a bad impersonation of Violet. There was a slap from behind camera. _"Ow! Spousal abuse! Spousal abuse!" _Iggy shouted, Violet must have hit him. I laughed along with everyone else.

"_You're such a wimp!"_ Violet told Iggy just as Fang walked into the room.

"_Fangy!" _Lily shrieked waving at him. He smiled and waved back. Two gasps were heard.

"_Do I win your little game?" _Fang asked Iggy and Violet while smirking at them.

"_Typical!" _Violet said exasperated._ "Kids today!"_

"_Can't respect their parents!" _Iggy agreed from behind the camera. Iggy and Violet left the room with the camera still going.

"_Fangy! Fangy! Fangy!" _Lily giggled.

"_You're sure a pro at getting on your parents nerves, kiddo. I respect you for that." _Fang said picking Lily up and cuddling her to his chest.

"I remember that. You wouldn't speak to me for weeks!" Fang snorted making Iggy and Violet both glare fiercely at him. At least Shadow's first word had been Mama. I was very proud of him during that moment, unluckily he then went on to say his first sentence and told everyone around him that Mama and Dada had sex last night. Smart little bugger he is.

"My turn to pick!" Nudge said and crawled down to box of movies that were situated by the TV. "What's this one?" she said placing a tape into the VCR. When it started the camera was pointing out of some curtains to the front porch.

"_Quick, quick here they come. Turn the camera on." _Iggy said excitedly as a fifteen year old Nudge and a boy of the same age walked up the stairs of a house, Dr M's maybe? They stood a couple of inches apart from each other.

"_This seems creepy. Why are we doing this?_" Gazzy asked nervously from off camera.

"_Blackmail. Why else." _Iggy answered snorting.

"_Cool. Wait... who else do you have blackmail for?" _Gazzy asked quickly, I wonder…

"_Let's just say, I could easily become the leader of the flock if I felt like it." _Max's face went red from anger but she kept her mouth shut and kept watching the movie.

"_Are you going to?" _Gazzy asked whispering to Iggy curiously.

"_As if! Way too much work. I need Iggy time. Look he's going to kiss her, this is blackmail gold!" _Nudge and the boy were kissing but it looked more like they were trying to suck each others faces off. I knew from the look on Nudge's face that Iggy was dead meat and obviously I was right. Violet had moved off of Iggy just in time.

"You're dead Iggy!" Nudge screamed and lunged across the room for him. Iggy quickly jumped over the back of the chair and ran out of the room with Nudge close behind. Right now I would not want to be Iggy.

"Does Iggy have blackmail tapes?" Fang asked Violet. Violet then proceeded to shrug; I'd have to go on a search mission for those tapes.

"He says he does but I don't know where they are." Violet told us moving Lily and herself into Iggy's empty seat so they weren't sitting on the floor anymore. Nudge entered the room with a smile on her face; she must have gotten him good. I can't wait to see what she did.

Iggy came into the room a few seconds after Nudge with a hand over one eye, he proceeded to sniff and sniffle like he was holding back tears the wimp.

"Nudge hit me." Iggy whined sounding very much like Kurt off Glee. Violet stood up letting Iggy sit back on the chair before sitting on his lap with Lily. Lily jumped off her mothers lap and went to play on the floor where Shadow was, I had just released him since the swearing had stopped.

"Aww poor baby." Violet told him tenderly.

I snorted, "Emphasis on baby." Iggy had always been a drama queen; he crossed his arms and scowled at me looking like a two year old whose lollypop had just been taken away. His eye was red and slowly turning blue a bruise forming already. Serves him right, you don't hide black mail with other home movies.

Next was Gazzy's turn to pick a movie so he picked one up and put it on. _The movie started off with Fang and Iggy wrestling like kids on the floor._

"_I'm driving!" __Fang yelled._

"_Nuh-uh you always drive it's my turn." __Iggy complained._

"_Because you're such a scary driver, Gazzy can drive better and he's only on his learners." Fang retorted smacking Iggy._

"_I wasn't the one who hit that bus load of cheerleaders. Or was that on purpose? Come to think of it a few of them had red hair." Iggy told Fang smirking._

"_Bye guys!" __Max and Violet said to them leaning out the windows of the motor home everyone else was already in, the boys instantly stopped fighting but it was too late. Max drove away leaving Iggy and Fang stranded. The camera was shaking as the flock laughed at their facial expressions. I felt tears coming, I had missed so much. _

"_How far are we going before we go back?"__ Violet asked still laughing. She was around six months pregnant with Lily by the looks of it. _

"_Five minutes, enough to make them sweat." Max answered going out of the driveway, she drove along a bit further then turned around and went back to where the boys were standing, ironically in the exact same places as they left them in. _

_Hanging their heads in shame they quickly entered the motor home not making a peep about driving._

"_Have you learnt your lesson?" __Violet asked them like they were five year olds who had smashed a vase._

"_Yes."__ They said in unison causing Max to start up the motor and drive away. The screen went black for a moment before Nudge and Iggy were onscreen. _

"_Please Iggy." __Nudge begged him looking upset._

"_Nope." __He said smugly acting like he was a king._

"_Come on. I hate sleeping outside. There are bugs." Nudge whined at him sounding a lot younger than she was._

"_No way. I want to do things with my fiancée tonight that I don't want you listening to. There is no way you or anyone else is sleeping in that motor home. It's just me and Violet. We could do it in a tent but Violet is pregnant so we need a proper bed." __He turned around and walked into the motor home with a skip in his step. The door closed behind him with a small click. _

"_Don't worry Nudge, I'll get him back for you. He's not getting any tonight. Sleep or sex that is." __Violet whispered to Nudge quickly before following Iggy into the motor home and leaving Nudge outside. It cut to Iggy coming out of the motor home the next morning looking like death itself. My curiosity peaked wondering what Violet had done. Iggy could hardly keep his eyes open as he walked over to the flock._

"_Coffee, need Coffee."__ He groaned stumbling into a seat while everyone else smiled._

"_Didn't sleep well Iggy?" __Max asked holding back her laugh just as everyone else was._

"_No, I did not. Violet would not stop asking me to do stuff for her last night. 'Iggy my back hurts, can you rub it? Iggy I need to go to the bathroom, come with me. No I can't go by myself. I won't be able to get up if I have to go in the woods. I need you to come with me.' And I did all that stuff. But that wasn't the worst. Then she asked me to get her cheeseburger and some fries because she was craving it. I said I'd make her some but no, it had to be from McDonalds. I told her I was too tired to go and find a McDonalds and she started crying and saying I didn't love her so I ended up flying to town and wandering around in my pyjama's until I found a McDonalds. I get what she wants and I don't even get a single chip. So we finally get back into bed and she wraps herself up in the blankets like an Eskimo! I didn't get any blankets. I was shivering all night." __Laughter erupted from the flock at the end of the speech; they couldn't hold it in any longer obviously. Iggy then proceeded to whip around where Violet was standing in a dressing gown and slippers. _

"_You stupid idiot. You actually fell for that." __Violet laughed watching his face._

"_What? Huh? You did actually need all of that stuff?" Iggy could be so thick sometimes, you can't help but laugh at him._

_No. That was for not letting the others sleep in the motor home. Of course they can. And while we are on the subject, you are not getting ANY sex for the rest of this camping trip!" Violet then__ went into the motor home but not before calling out,_

"_And get me some waffles!" She__ shut the door silently. Iggy stood there angrily then went to start making waffle mix. Food cravings were not to be messed with and luckily he knew that. _

"That night, everyone else but Iggy, was in the motor home." Gazzy laughed telling Jake and me. I think Violet and I will get along quite well, I like her.

"I was in a freaking tent. And I still got woken up! Violet texted me at two AM telling me to go get her some doughnuts. And I knew that was a real craving because when I said no, she came outside and started kicking down my tent!" Iggy yelled as I sniggered, serves him right.

"And now you have all that to look forward to again." Violet reminded him looking pleased with herself. He groaned as someone switched on another movie. Violet was looking a little tired just as the movie started but I was very awake, I wasn't going to miss a thing.

Another clip from the same camping disaster trip flickered on. _Fang and Iggy stood close to each other holding up a map. This could not end well for them._

"_So, we should follow that trail." Iggy announced looking up from the map and gesturing to one of the trails they could take. They were in a forest hiking._

"_Yup." Fang agreed taking a step forward. Max came over to the two of them and looked at the map for a moment._

"_How about this trail?" She asked pointing at the trail the boys didn't want to go on. Smug condescending looks crossed the Iggy and Fang's faces._

"_Max, we're not taking that trail." Fang told her gently acting like he was talking to a five year old who didn't understand English. Max was not impressed and by from the quick flash of the map I had seen Max was right about which trail they should take._

"_I say we are. Who's the leader of the flock?" She asked indignantly. _

"_As the men of the family we have made a decision." Iggy replied haughtily._

"_Men." Violet snorted from somewhere off camera, the camera turned to focus on Violet where she sat on a chair absently flicking through a magazine._

"_Ignore her, she's hormonal." Iggy mumbled trying to say it quietly so Violet wouldn't hear but like most things he failed. Violet glared and through her magazine at his head angrily._

"_See what I mean! I have to put up with this all the time but I never complain. Aren't I a good husband and father-to-be." Iggy boasted._

He was incredulous.

"_You won't become my husband if you don't shut up," Violet grumbled, "And bring that back to me." She requested pointing at her now dusty magazine on the ground. Iggy took it over brushing off some of the dust as he went._

"_Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Iggy asked handing it back to Violet._

"_I'm sure. Walking over roots and rocks is kind of hard where you can't see your feet. I can barely walk without tripping on a flat surface. Hiking up a mountain wouldn't be the most fun experience for me at the moment." Violet explained flicking back to the page she was at before she through the magazine at Iggy's head. _

She had pretty good aim, I'm glad she can keep Iggy in line, I mused to myself.

_I could carry you through all the hard bits." Iggy offered._

Iggy will regret that considering they're going to go the wrong way.

"_No darling, you go have fun. You put all the chocolate from home in your bag right?" Violet questioned glancing up from the article she was reading._

"_I did." Iggy grinned._

"_Then I'll be fine. See you later. Love you." Iggy bent down and kissed Violet swiftly before answering,  
"Love you too. I don't think we'll be that long." Iggy went over to the others and they started off up the path into the trees. The screen fizzled out into black for a moment before coming up with Iggy and Fang standing beside each other facing Max and Nudge and they all looked very angry._

"_We are going that way!" Fang declared pointing at a trail while Iggy just nodded to show he agreed._

"_We'll get lost if we go that way. I've looked at the map. This one will lead us up the mountain and then back down to the camping ground." Max explained trying to keep her cool._

"_So will this one, we're not going to get lost." Iggy insisted, "We are experienced bushman." Gazzy snorted at the last comment. He stood behind Fang and Iggy looking bored out of his mind and I can't blame him._

"_We all know what you do in bushes Iggy." Gazzy laughed._

I don't even _want_ to know what he has done in bushes.

"Ahh, that bush." Iggy said sighing happily looking like he was taking a trip down memory lane.

"So many memories." Violet agreed with him, "How many times?"

"Just about every time we've been to Arizona. It's our bush."

I whispered something to Jake quickly,  
"If we go to Arizona again…make sure I never touch any bushes."

Jake chuckled as I turned back to the TV.

"_You be quiet. Well Max, I guess if you're so insistent on going that way we should split up and see who makes it back first. Who's with me?" Iggy asked probably thinking everyone would suddenly put their hands up to go with him. No one did but Fang._

"_Me." Fang said causing Max to glare at him._

"_I'm with Max." Nudge told everyone, "Have fun getting lost boys. Because you so totally are going to." Everyone started to argue again so Gazzy took the chance to walk over to Angel who was filming everything._

"_You can go with the girls if you want. I'd better go with dumb and dumber to make sure they don't walk off a cliff." Gazzy muttered shaking his head and pointing at Fang and Iggy with his thumb over his shoulder._

"_Which one is dumber?" Angel asked hoisting the camera back up a bit more making it shake for a second._

"_To be honest, I don't know."_

Once again the screen went black before coming back a few moments later. This time it was a birds eye view, sorry for the pun, of Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy walking through the forest.

"_Just admit it, we're lost." Gazzy moaned exasperated._

"_We're not lost." Fang and Iggy yelled together._

"_We've passed that tree five times already." Gazzy told them proving his point._

"_We can get out of here. I think all this stuff looks new." Iggy said hopefully._

"_Oh great, we're lost ever further into the woods."_

"_We can't be lost. If we go this way then…" Fang stopped mid sentence turning the map around a few times looking confused. "Okay," Fang admitted shamefacedly, "maybe we're lost."_

"_We're not lost. If we get lost, Violet will think I'm an idiot. She wont' trust me with the baby. And I want to spend time with my daughter." The panic rose in Iggy's rose with every word._

"_Hey guys!" Max's voice called from behind the camera. The three boys looked up in surprise. Gazzy flew up to them but dumb and dumber stayed on the ground like lost puppies._

"_I thought this was supposed to be a hiking trip?" Iggy called trying to save whatever dignity he had left._

"_We did the whole trail and got back to the camping ground. We waited but you guys didn't show up so we came to look for you." Nudge smiled in victory. "You've gone completely off the trail." _

_Iggy and Fang reluctantly opened their wings and flew up in shame. After a few minutes of teasing the boys the whole flock were back at the camp site where Iggy started to have a total freak out seeing Violet no where._

"_Where's Violet?" Iggy asked searching all around him. He landed quickly and ran to the now empty chair that Violet had been situated in when they had left._

"_She's probably in the motor home." Someone suggested making Iggy run into the motor home but soon came back out looking frantic._

"_She's not in there! What if Itex is back and they've taken her! They could be running tests on her! She's probably scared and in pain! No, they want to test the baby! My baby! No, no, no! We've got to find her!" Iggy looked like a headless chicken who was about to faint._

"_Hey, how was the hiking?" Violet's voice asked as she walked up behind Iggy. He twirled around excitedly and visibly relaxed._

"_Violet!" Iggy called running up and hugging her, lifting her off her feet in the process. "God, I was so worried. Don't scare me like that again."_

"_I went to the bathroom. What did you think had happened?" Violet asked while Iggy blushed bright red._

"_Oh nothing. Hey is that the baby kicking?" Iggy changed the subject quickly making everyone laugh._

Another camping video started after this one.

_Violet and Iggy were sitting on a picnic blanket completely unaware that they were on camera._

"_Iggy is going to pay." Max said under her breath._

"_Him and his stupid blackmail, he's always bragging about." Fang grumbled._

"_The black-mailer is about to become the blackmailee." Nudge laughed silently._

"_Okay, I get that we need to get some revenge on him but how is this blackmail?" Angel asked confused. "They're just sitting around talking, having a picnic."_

"_Iggy has that face on." Gazzy told her not taking his eyes off of them._

"_He's about to get completely mushy about his 'darling baby girl'." Fang sniggered._

"_He's going to have an extremely long one-sided conversation with Violet's stomach." Max explained briefly. Iggy moved over to Violet and was leaning down so his head was by Violet's stomach._

"_Hello baby, I can't wait to meet you. You're going to be the most beautiful little girl ever. Just like your mama. You will be so loved and cared for. By your parents and all your assorted aunts and uncles. I know Uncle Fang is a bit angry at daddy over you at the moment but I can tell he's excited and of course you'll win him over. Because you're so adorable." Iggy cooed to her stomach using baby talk._

"_She loves the sound of your voice." Violet told him sitting up and placing his hand on her stomach. "See?" Iggy grinned widely._

"_I don't know if I can wait three months."_

"_Well there's a certain thing happening next month that you might be looking forward to. At least when that's done I can start focusing on the baby. I've been so busy with the wedding that I've barely done anything."_

"_I've got something for her." Iggy gave her a shopping bad which she looked inside of and smiled. "I saw it and I thought it would be perfect for her." Violet then proceeded to pull out a soft toy pig._

Lily looked up at the screen and squealed pointing at the pig. She was such a cute kid.

"_Oh it's so cute." Violet whispered. "I know she'll love it. You've got this parenting thing down already."_

"_Well I've got a pretty good co-parent." Next thing you know they start snogging._

"_I thought I wasn't getting any for the rest of the camping trip?"_

"_I changed my mind. Do you want to argue?"_

"_No ma'am." Iggy glanced up and must have seen the camera, "Let's take this into the motor home, it will be more comfortable for you." Iggy picked up Violet and started carrying her over. Everyone started panicking. _

"_Let's get out of here. I don't want to hear this." Fang shuddered disgustedly._

"_But if we leave they'll see us and know we've been eavesdropping. We're supposed to be at the lake." Max hissed at Fang hiding._

"_And Violet is not someone to mess with at the moment. And if we get in the way of Iggy getting some he'll be pissed." Gazzy pointed out._

"_We'll have to hide and block our ears." Nudge said finding a place to hide._

_The door opened just before the camera was switched off._

That was the end of the camping trip video.

"That was the day we all got scarred for life." Fang commented looking scared. "I never ever want to hear that again!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been eavesdropping on us then." Violet commented.

"No one can out blackmail me. I heard you guys in there. Paybacks a bitch ain't it Fang?" Iggy told him.

"You're wrong there Iggy." Jake laughed and I just smiled with him.

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked.

"I'm better." I told him.

"No way." Iggy laughed.

"Ever cross me and you'll find out how good I am at blackmail." I warned him teasingly.

"Sure sure." Iggy snorted not believing me, his first mistake.

Violet yawned and fell asleep but no way would I miss any of the videos, these were great.

A few more movies went by; Nudge graduating high school, Angel's first dance, Gazzy and his ex-girlfriend before they went to prom. The last movie clicked off leaving a blank screen. Everyone was silent but then Violet talked,

"Die dust bunnies! The banana marshmallows aren't for you, no you can't have an ice block. I'll clean you all up good!" She mumbled.

She was sleep talking, it was very entertaining. We all stayed silent listening for more.

"Its peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time. YEAH!"

A few minutes ticked by before we heard any more.

"AH, snakes on a plane guy is coming to get me! I didn't steal your fudgey pop, I swear." This was priceless; we erupted in giggles as she said more things but then came the interesting stuff.

"No, you can't have him. He's mine. I don't care if you think he's hot. Tess, stay away from Iggy. I've got a gun." Violet nearly shouted snuggling into Iggy some more. Chuckling quietly Iggy picked her up saying good night to us all and carrying her out of the house. Iggy left Lily with us sleeping on the couch but would be back for her soon.

"So where are we sleeping?" Jake asked picking up a sleeping Shadow into his arms carefully trying not to wake him.

"Well, we have one guest bedroom but it's really small so all three of you will have to share the double bed." Max explained.

"Okay." I answered following her down the hall to our room. She was right, it was small. Basically a box room. I sighed once Max left,  
"Looks like we're going to need to get a house of our own."

Jake nodded in agreement as we got ready for bed.

*~*~*~*~*

That night as I lay in bed, Shadow and Jake beside me I though about the home movies I had seen that evening. My eyes welled with tears as it finally set in on how much I had actually missed, life was unfair in that way, making us miss all of that. They were family and I had missed most of their lives, was it right coming back?

**I hope everyone who reads this reviews because this is a total of SEVENTEEN, that's right seventeen pages long! That's 7033 words long! Please review! =]**


	4. Breakfast and a Request

**Hey,**

**I'm a little upset at the moment. Last chapter was over 7000 words long and I haven't even done a chapter over 2000 before I don't think so that was a big thing but only a few people reviewed. I appreciate those who reviewed last chapter. I know that there are a lot more reading this story than there are reviewing. It takes less than a minute to write a review. Even one word would be good. Otherwise I just don't know if you like it or not. Please review. Enjoy the chapter.**

**SBH**

**xxx**

Breakfast and a Request-

This morning when we had woken up we found that getting dressed would be a hard task since all of our clothes were packed in bags but we all finally found some clothes that matched. I put on a black knee length dress on with a red belt that went just under my bust and red high heeled peep toe shoes, my hair was up in a pony tail, my streaks changed to red to match my outfit.

I'd never dressed very girly but I liked this outfit so I didn't really mind. Jake was simply wearing jeans and a t-shirt as was Shadow; they were so alike it was uncanny. Coming out of the bedroom we found the rest of the flock, even Nudge which was a surprise considering it was eight in the morning, up and waiting for us.

"Morning, what's happening?" I asked cheerfully finding a seat; my stomach was getting bigger by the day.

Nudge was talking before anyone else could open their mouths,

"Violet rang about half and hour ago and asked all of us if we wanted to come round for breakfast so we said yes of course because who would say no to Iggy's cooking so we were waiting for you to get up and now that you are so we can go and we can show you their house and OH, I wonder what Iggy's going to make, maybe eggs and sausages and bacon and-"Gazzy's hand slapped over her mouth before she could say anymore. I smiled; as much as it was annoying when Nudge rambled I'd missed it.

"That's great." I answered smiling happily at her; unusually I hadn't had any morning sickness this pregnancy so I seemed to be in better moods than when I had Shadow.

From the mention of food the baby kicked happily making me smile even wider and place a hand over my stomach.

Gazzy had removed his hand so Nudge quickly said one more thing,

"I love your outfit Ally."

"Thanks hon." My stomach grumbled then, "So are we going to go eat all Iggy's food or what?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A path led from the Flock's backyard down to a cottage ish house in the woods, it was nestled into a secluded and quiet area and wasn't more than about five minutes from the flock's house. It was perfect and I fell in love with it at once.

A few steps led up to a dark wooden house that had roses growing up the side, a beautiful garden grew all around and it felt like home, safe. The door swung open to show Violet and Lily, Iggy must have been in the kitchen cooking.

Violet was smiling at us. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a white singlet and black cardigan that was undone. Lily came running out in her floaty pink dress, when she reached us she basically jumped at Shadow hugging him. He stood stiffly having not expected her to hug him but eventually he hugged back satisfying Lily so she pulled back grinning showing her baby teeth.

We strolled up to the house and went inside following behind Violet and Lily who led us to the dining room which was quite big amazingly, we would definitely all fit.

"Iggy's just finishing up cooking and will be through in a minute." Violet said sitting down. I sat down beside her, Jake beside me, Shadow beside Jake, Angel beside Shadow, Nudge beside Angel, Gazzy beside Nudge, Max beside Gazzy, Fang beside Max, an empty seat for Iggy then Lily and we were back to Violet.

The dining table was a dark wood and had a vase of flowers in the middle; Lily was sat in a white high chair they had pulled up to the table from the corner. Shadow didn't like high chairs much so we just made a booster for him on the chair.

"Thanks for inviting us over Violet." Max told her grabbing hold of Fang's hand.

"Its fine, we've wanted you guys over for a meal for a while and since Ally, Jacob and Shadow are here we though what the hell lets do it." Violet explained.

Iggy came through the door carrying two plates of food, one of bacon and one of eggs.

"More to come guys." Iggy placed the eggs down one end of the table and the bacon basically right in front of Violet. Her face went green, oh no.

"Can you move the bacon Iggy…_quick!_" Violet asked trying to hold her breath.

Iggy noticed her face and quickly moved it down the other end with the eggs.

"Be right back." He told us running out to get the last plates. Within a minute Iggy was back with a plate of sausages and a plate that was half hash browns and half pancakes.

All the different smells of food wafted around me, I breathed in, it smelt sooo good. We all dug in as soon as Iggy sat down.

"I'll feed Shadow." Jake offered knowing I was really hungry.

"Thanks." I told him giving him a peck on the cheek before piling food on my plate and digging in, I hate to admit it but I had missed Iggy's food a whole lot. Everyone basically inhaled the food we were so hungry, I ate the pancakes, bacon, sausages and eggs within ten minutes and I'd had about four times the amount normal people would.

"You know Ig, this is really good." I told him.

Iggy looked at me gob smacked,

"Did you just compliment me? Jacob, I think you need to check if she's a clone."

I glared at Iggy,

"No, I'm not a clone. I'm just in a good mood which you're ruining."

A few minutes more of quiet chatter I asked a question that I really shouldn't have by the reaction it got.

"Who planted the garden?" I asked trying to change the topic.

Everyone but Jake, Iggy, Lily, Shadow and I groaned in unison while Iggy smiled.

"You had to ask." Violet said shaking her head, I was so confused.

"I did." Iggy told me sounding very proud of himself.

"You made a garden?" I asked amazed.

"It's pretty good right? It took me forever but I did it and everyone loves it." Iggy boasted.

"He nearly camped outside during winter so his roses wouldn't die. I dragged him inside when he started getting hyperthermia. I ended up taking him to the hospital. I don't think I've ever seen a doctor laugh about hyperthermia other than when they read how it happened." Violet told me rolling her eyes.

I realised Iggy was still talking about his garden so I started to listen again,

"That garden took me ages and a lot of hard work but I finally achieved perfection. Isn't it the most beautiful thing ever?" He was staring dreamily out a window at the garden.

"Iggy, have you taken something because your day dreaming about a garden." I asked carefully.

He glared at me before staring out the garden some more,

"It's the most beautiful thing in the world…other than Violet of course." Iggy added on at the end laughing nervously thinking he was in trouble.

"Nice save but its too late. Don't expect any for a while." Violet told him.

The table turned back to casual chatter for a short while as we enjoyed the food, I am never asking about Iggy's garden ever again. I've learnt from that mistake.

Angel and Gazzy chatted about school with Nudge adding in bits here and there, most of the time her mouth was too full with food for her to say anything. Max and Fang were talking with Iggy and Violet while I just listened to everyone talking around me, it was calming knowing that my family was all around me again. I didn't regret coming back anymore.

I started tuning into Violet, Iggy, Max, and Fang's conversation.

"You watching the football game tonight?" Fang asked Iggy before taking a bite of hash brown.

"Better than that, I'm going to it." Iggy bragged smugly. Of course they were talking about football.

"What!? How the hell did you get tickets?" Fang exploded angrily.

"Emma. I'm going with Dave." Iggy told him. Who were Emma and Dave?

"Crap," Violet started. "Do you think I'll still fit into my bridesmaid dress for their wedding?" She asked Iggy. Obviously whoever they were they were getting married.

"Yes, it's in two weeks you'll be fine." Iggy reassured Violet. "If not, it will be easily adjustable. Bloody hell, can you imagine Dave getting married."

"Yes, I can. You got married. So, you're going out tonight?" Violet asked picking at her pancake. Poor thing must have morning sickness.

"If that's okay with you. I won't go if you don't want me to." Iggy was worrying.

"I'll be fine, you worry wart. Go have fun with Dave. I might take Lily around to mom's house and tell everyone you knocked me up again."

"Yeah, you'd better." Fang told Violet sparing a sausage. "She rang me this morning, and she said 'I'm worried about Violet, I called her two days ago and she sounded weird and distant. Have you seen her lately.' I told her you were fine but had something to tell her." Fang did a very bad impersonation of a girl when he did his mothers voice.

"I'd better give her a call after breakfast. Thanks Fang." Fang was a good brother to Violet and I was glad they had each other. Fang was also a real mummy's boy, it was quite amusing.

"No problem baby sis." I reached out and got a few more pancakes, the baby was kicking, she/he obviously liked the food. Maybe a soccer player when they were older, they certainly were good at kicking.

"Uncy Fangy." Lily asked turning to him.

"Yes Lils?" He questioned, he was such a sucker for his niece.

"I know what sound a cow makes." Lily told him bouncing in her seat.

"Oh really what sound does it make?"

"Moo." She's smart.

"Well, aren't you a clever little thing. Give me a high-five kiddo." Fang held his hand up and Lily high-fived it. "Do you know any other animal sounds?"

Lily nodded keenly. "How about a cat?" Fang asked.

"Meow."

"Very smart. A dog?"

"Woof." Lily answered.

"And another name for a dog is a-" Shadow started but I slapped a hand over his mouth gently. Whoever taught him that is in so much trouble.

"Who taught him that?" I growled glaring. Iggy slouched down into his chair avoiding eye contact with anyone especially me.

"Whoops." Iggy said edging back his chair ready to run for his life.

"You're dead." I growled. Iggy jumped up abruptly looking scared.

"I'd uh better call Dave about tonight. He might want to go for a drink before the game." he sprinted from the room as fast as he could.

Violet turned towards me. I could tell she was hiding something, her thoughts wouldn't give away what though.

"How are you enjoying the box room?" Violet asked me.

"It's really... cosy." I answered trying to be polite about it, Max and Fang were nice enough to let us stay so I could at least be nice about the room. Violet laughed, she must know what the room is like.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you and Jacob something." Violet told us directing her attention away from Max and Fang.

"Um, okay. What is it?" Violet's mind gave away nothing so it was a total surprise when she asked us the question.

"Would you, Jacob, and Shadow like to move in with Iggy, Lily, and I?"

"Nooooo!" Iggy screamed from within the kitchen. He ran back into the room with the phone in his hand and . "Dave, I'm going to have to call you back. Violet has finally lost it... I will man, I will." Hanging up the phone he turned to Violet desperately.

"But Violet." He whined. "If you love me you won't do this. I can't live in the same house as Ally. She'll torture me!"

"I resent that." I said though it was probably true. If I torture him its his own fault. I'm not that mean.

"No Iggy, there isn't enough room at the Flock's house so they can move in with us. They're family and it'd be nice to have another adult woman in the house to talk to at night. You can start expanding the house tomorrow. I've already got plans." Violet told him quickly before turning back to face Jake and I.

_Do you want to? I think it might be a good idea._ I told Jake in his mind.

_Yeah, it sounds good._ He answered.

"We'd love to." Jake told Violet.

"That's great. You can move in as soon as construction is over." Violet smiled at us resuming eating her breakfast, Iggy was sulking in the corner. This would be fun.

Violet turned to her husband and what she said next made me like the idea of moving in even better,

"Grow some why don't you darling."

This seemed like it could be the start of something great, a new life, new family and a new friend. I couldn't wait to move in.

**Please review and if you do then you will get a teaser of the next chapter a few days before it is posted! So if you want that teaser review!**


	5. A Fairy on Crack&Jack Rabbits Next Door

**Hello my faithful and FORGIVING readers,**

**I'm so sorry that this chapter has taken so long. It's been written since I first posted this story but DQ and I have a rule of not posting a chapter until the one after that chapter is written so I had to finish chapter six first but it is finished so enjoy chapter five. I feel so guilty. Please review thought I probably don't deserve it. I'll start chapter seven now so that it won't be a long wait till the next chapter.**

**SBH**

**xxx**

A Fairy on Crack and Jack Rabbits Next Door

"Mummy, come play with me?" Shadow asked me quietly while pulling on my sleeve.

Shadow's hair had grown a lot and now needed a haircut. At nine months pregnant playing on the floor with blocks would be a task but lately I hadn't spent much time with Shadow because I was so tired so I was going to give him this time, especially with the baby nearly here. He was feeling a bit dejected, I had noticed but before now I couldn't do much about it.

I was wearing track pants because they were the only thing I felt comfortable in at the moment, the baby's due date was coming up fast and soon I'd have another little rascal to run around after though I hadn't been running round after Shadow for a while. Violet's baby bump was now visible but she wasn't very big yet.

Waddling over to the area of blocks I stopped wondering how on earth I was going to get on the ground. I frowned knowing I didn't have much of a chance of getting down and if I did then I wouldn't be able to get back up.

"It's okay. We can play at the table." Shadow told me picking up the blocks and running to the table, he could be so sweet.

Walking over to the table I sat down in a chair and started helping Shadow make a tower since he couldn't reach too high.

Around two months ago renovation on Violet and Iggy's house finished and it was now two stories, it was very roomy. The bedrooms were now all on the top floor; there was one extra bedroom as well. The house was a lot roomier so we moved in straight away. Not that living at the flock's house was bad but there wasn't much room and we couldn't raise two kids in one room with Jake and me.

We now had all the room we needed and so did Iggy and Violet. Lily and Shadow spent nearly every waking moment together, Violet and I had talked a few days ago and we both agree that one day there might be something between them.

_Flashback_

_No clouds were in the sky today and the kids were playing on the grass outside, they were running around all over the place laughing and having fun. I'd never had that as a child so I was glad Shadow could do this. Shadow and Lily had decided to play tag and were chasing each other._

"_They are so cute together." I commented to Violet watching them play and smile and just enjoy themselves._

"_I agree. Can't you just picture them married in like twenty or thirty years time? That I would love to see." Violet agreed. We had become a lot closer and were good friends now. It was nice to have a female adult to talk to._

"_I can picture that," I agreed, "I think it would be amazing, I can already tell Shadow likes Lily. He's only two so I doubt he'd be thinking quite that way yet but there is definitely chemistry there." _

_Flashback over_

"It has to go in a pattern." Shadow told me swapping around two blocks I'd got in the wrong order.

"What pattern?" I asked.

"It goes red, blue, green, red, blue, green." He told me pointing at the blocks.

After a minute of silence in which we got many more blocks onto the tower Shadow asked me something that broke my heart,

"Mummy, why don't you want me anymore?"

I nearly fell out of my chair I was so shocked, why on earth would he think that?

"Why would you think that sweetie?" frown lines appeared on my forehead from my confusion.

"Your having another baby, doesn't that mean you don't want me?" tears were welling up in his eyes, why did my stomach have to be so huge? I can't even give my, nearly, crying son a hug.

"Come with me Shadow." I got up as fast as I could which wasn't exactly fast and with Shadow following went into the living room and sat down on the couch. He scrambled up beside me nestling into my side as best he could.

"Mummy, do you love me?" Shadow asked me earnestly, I could feel his tears through my top.

"Of course I do sweetie, to the moon and back." I answered being totally truthful.

"Will you love me when the baby comes?" Shadow asked.

"I have always loved you, I will always love you, and not even a new baby will change that." My voice was strong when I said this so he would believe me.

"Promise?" Shadow whispered wiping away his tears.

"I promise." I told him gently.

After a moment of silence Shadow spoke again.

"I'm going to be a good big brother." Shadow announced puffing his chest out.

"I know you will be." I lent down to kiss his head.

Jake came in after our conversation,

"Hey."

Jake walked over and picked Shadow up placing him on the floor then tickled him mercilessly. Shadow laughed rolling around trying to break free to no extent.

Jake laughed picking up Shadow and taking him out of the room to play a board game. I sighed happily; everything was going so good at the moment.

Violet bounced into the room with a skip in her step and a duster in her hand. She was bouncing around the room dusting everywhere; I swore she cleaned more than she breathed.

"You look like a fairy of crack." I told her laughing when she scowled.

"No, I just enjoy cleaning." Violet defended herself only stopping momentarily before continuing on her daily cleaning mission.

I laughed leaning back against the couch and just enjoyed being around my family.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sometimes life can be just like a TV show and right now that was happening. Listening to thoughts can be like watching a TV show as well so when I 'clicked' into Violet and Iggy's conversation this afternoon I was very amused and very proud of Violet. We were good friends but after this afternoon we were sure to be even better friends especially as time went on.

You see, Violet and Lily were going for a swim in the pool Violet had got put in out back when reconstruction was happening and now Violet was teasing without the pleasing. Violet had dressed in a _very_ revealing bikini and had brushed up against Iggy turning him down for a 'swim', revenge is sweet.

"Nice work Violet." I called out as she went through a room in hearing distance.

"Thank you." Violet answered with a laugh.

* * *

When I walked into dinner Jake was moving awkwardly in his chair while Iggy and Violet sat silently at the table. Lily and Shadow were playing on the floor near the table having already had their dinner. The atmosphere was very tense and I felt like I was intruding but I walked in and sat down at the table.

Still silently everyone started putting food on their plate and eating. This was very weird indeed.

"Would you stop?!" Iggy exploded.

"Stop what?" Violet asked innocently, maybe a little too innocent.

"Humming that song." Iggy complained.

"Humming, I'm not humming. Do you guys hear any humming?" Violet asked Jake and I. We shook our heads keeping quiet and watching the spectacle in front of us unfold.

"Darling, I think you're hallucinating. Oh dear." Violet said putting a finger to her lips and batting her eyelashes. Iggy clenched and unclenched his hands,

"Iggy, would you like some baby carrots?" Violet asked, her eyes almost piercing.

"Why baby carrots?" Iggy asked suspiciously.

"Because your gay and guess what they look like? I thought you may like some." Violet replied putting the plate down in front of him.

The room was silent again.

"Someone want to catch us up?" I asked hoping I wasn't in the line of firing.

"No-" Iggy was interrupted by Violet.

"Yes, I would. It would be my pleasure. Basically I found out I have a gay husband who should be on queer eye for the straight guy." Violet announced spooning more food onto her plate.

"When did that happen?" Jake asked before I could.

"This afternoon when we were looking at colours for the baby's nursery. Iggy kept saying that colours didn't match when they did, 'No Violet. That's off white. It has to be Spanish white.' Like anyone but him would be able to tell. He wouldn't let me help at all. Not to mention his garden and the fact he can cook. Plus his clothes always match." Violet finally finished her speech then went back to eating.

"I always had a feeling he was." I said sweetly smiling nicely at Iggy, "If you want to come out of the closet, we're here for you."

He glared at me then abruptly stood up and yelled,

"I'll prove to you I'm not gay."

Iggy lifted Violet out of her chair and carried her out of the room and up the stairs to their bedroom, I laughed. It was always fun teasing Iggy but he knew I loved him so it was okay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I closed the curtain across the window so no moonlight could come in; the room was mostly dark other than the faint glow from the night light situated in the corner. Shadow didn't like having any light but I didn't want him to trip over if he got up in the middle of the night to come see me. He was in a bed since he was way too old for a cot.

I pulled up the blankets around Shadow's shoulders and tucked him in, I leant down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Slowly I stroked his hair,

"Night baby, have a good sleep okay?"

"Can you sing me a song?" Shadow asked.

"Sure. I will sing a sweet lullaby to my loves if ever they cry, I will sing a sweet lullaby to my loves if ever they. I will sing in tones soft and deep till my loves have fallen into to sleep, I will sing in tones soft and deep till my loves have fallen asleep. I will sing till morns early light until then I bid you goodnight, I will till morns early light till then I bid you goodnight." I sung softly watching his eyes close and by the end of the song Shadow was asleep. I left the room shutting the door quietly behind me.

I then went to Lily's bedroom; her parents were a little busy so I was putting her to bed. Walking in I shut the door so I could get her dressed privately. I'm sure Iggy would freak out if Shadow came down the hall and saw Lily half naked.

"Hey sweetie. Ready for bed?" I asked getting out a pair of pink footsy pyjamas with bunnies on them, how ironic.

"Yeah Aunt Ally."

I dressed her quickly then saw a problem I hadn't expected. Lily still slept in a crib and no way could I lift her up and put her in with my huge stomach.

"How am I going to get you in there?" I mumbled to myself but Lily must have heard.

"That's easy Aunt Ally." Lily pulled out the draws by her crib and walked up them like they were stairs then climbed over the rail and jumped in.

"Well that was efficient but don't do it again. Okay?" I told her.

"Okay." She answered happily. "How come mummy isn't tucking me in?"

"Well her and your father are playing a bunny game." I answered smiling.

"Bunnies! Can I play?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Uh no hun, their…rabid bunnies and are too dangerous so make sure you stay in here." We don't need two toddlers knowing what sex is. One shouldn't even know.

"Oh, can you tell me a story about daddy?" Lily lay down and I tucked her in as best I could.

"Sure. One day there was a prince who was very idiotic and unluckily he didn't have a princess at the time to drag him away by the ear and tell him off. So he decided he wanted to find out if he had fire powers so he lit a fire then got a teensy bit too close and boom, no more eyebrows for the prince. They were completely gone but no one told him so he was walking around for a month wondering why people were laughing at him. The end." Iggy still doesn't know.

"Night Lily."

"Night Aunt Ally."

Jake was already in bed so I pulled back the covers on my side of the bed and got in, I lay down and closed my eyes feeling peaceful for once in my life but the peace didn't last long.

Certain noises were coming from Iggy and Violet's room, I'm sure you can guess what, and they were being surprisingly loud. This was so not what I needed to hear. I guess Iggy was still showing Violet he's not gay.

I gave them another ten minutes then I couldn't take it any longer. Jake groaned in frustration, couldn't they be a little quieter, pregnant woman trying to sleep here!

I sat up and banged against the wall as loud as I could without waking the kids up,

"Can the humping jack rabbits in the next room keep it in their pants?" I yelled.

"No, we're a little busy!" Iggy called back.

"Well-" I stopped mid-sentence, "Oh no."

I looked under the covers and sure enough, it was wet.

"Oh shit." I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Violet called worriedly through the wall.

"Someone call an ambulance." I said feeling the first contraction hit.

"What's wrong Al?" Jake asked.

"My water just broke."

"WHAT?!" two voices yelled through the wall.

**Please review if you don't hate me! Oh and DQ, can you PLEASE send me what you have of chapter 7 so far because you know I can't write till I have it! Kisses!**** *mutters* so don't know where that came from…**


	6. An Angel of Sorts

**Hey guys,  
I think I procrastinate a little too much. I'm either in a writing mood or I'm not, your lucky because today I was. =]**

**Please review. It means a lot, trust me, if you saw my happy dance you'd know. HEHE.**

**SBH  
xxx**

Chapter 6-An Angel of Sorts

"Are you sure?" Jake asked panic evident in his voice.

"Ah, yeah. I think I know what's its like for my waters to brake." I snapped. Okay, I wasn't being the nicest but my waters had just broken and the pain was already coming. Plus when you haven't had sleep for a while you get a bit cranky.

Jake was out of bed, dressed, ready packed bag in hand and then helping me up within a few minutes. I started breathing deeply trying to calm myself but it wasn't helping.

I heard Iggy fall out of bed and onto the floor.

"Ouch."

"You think you're in fucking pain! Try being me!" I screamed as a contraction hit.

With Jake supporting most of my weight we made it into the hallway. Violet and Iggy burst out of their bedroom door looking dishevelled and not from sleeping either.

Violet threw a set of keys towards Jake and I, Jake catching them in his other hand. He was very skilled at the moment. Supporting my weight while carrying a bag and catching a set of keys.

"Take my car and we'll follow you in Iggy's car with the kids. Good luck Ally." Violet called to us energetically.

I glared at her chirpiness. We hurried down the hallway and into the garage. Jake helped me into the passenger seat then closed the door and was into the driver's side in a flash. As we buckled up the garage door opened, it seemed slower to normal but it just could have been the pain making it seem that way.

The car sped along the nearly empty road towards the hospital. It was dark but cloudy meaning hardly any stars were out. The street lights illuminated the road, the only sound that you could hear was the car as it moved along the road. I gulped in deep breaths. The only thing keeping me from screaming was thinking about the wonderful pain relief waiting for me.

Jake pulled out his cell phone to dial the hospitals number to alert them we are on our way there so that they could be ready for us.

I slammed the door of the car open and got in slowly. Once I was in I did up my seat belt and closed my eyes trying to focus on anything but the pain. Jake got into the drivers door and threw the bag into the backseat. I could hear the engine rev as he turned the ignition, before long we were on the road to the hospital.

The car ride seemed to take an age but eventually we pulled up at the hospital, luck was on our side thankfully because as we looked for a park someone pulled out right by the front doors. Jake turned into the park sharply then grabbed the bag from the backseat and came to help me out from my seat.

The door opened so I swung my feet out of the door while grabbing Jake's arm and managing to stand, cringing in the process. The contractions were getting worse even though they hadn't been going for long.

We speed walked into the lobby to find a smug looking Iggy sitting down totally relaxed. Violet was sitting beside him with Lily asleep on her lap and Shadow sitting by her looking very young and scared.

How in gods name did they get here before us?!

Iggy snickered in our direction,  
"Hey guys, what took you so long? Did you walk or something"

"No we drove. How the fuck did you get here before us?" I asked incredulous.

"Now, now, language. No need to corrupt the children." Iggy scolded, I went to move forward to throttle him but Jake's arm was around my waist restraining me. Lucky for Iggy.

"You can attack him after you've had the baby." Jake soothed me, I sighed knowing he was right. What did I ever do to deserve him?

I turned my attention to Shadow, he ran to me hugging me round the legs. I pushed back some of his hair smiling down at him.

"I love you baby. Make sure to keep Uncle Iggy and Aunty Violet far apart." I instructed, if they get bored who knows what they would get up to, actually I do.

Shadow nodded to me looking very tired. He walked back over to Violet and sat down beside her quietly. I let Jake lead me towards the corridor we needed to go down.

"Have fun!" Iggy yelled while laughing. I nearly turned back around but my husband kept me going forward.

The last thing I heard from them was Violet,  
"You are an idiot." Too right he is.

An elderly nurse with a kind face approached us,  
"Are you Ally?" she asked.

"Yeah." I winced as more pain hit.

"Follow me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hello dear, I'm Dr Finckle." An elderly doctor introduced himself; he briskly rubbed his hands together coming towards me. "Now open those legs and let me have a look-see!"

On instinct I closed my legs tight not allowing this creepy man entrance. "Its okay sweetie, I'll warm my hands first."

"Jake." I hissed outraged.

"Uh dude, step away from my girlfriend." Jake's voice was calm but deadly cold and I could see Dr Finckle take a step back.

"I have to look to see how far into labour you are. What do you want me to do? Get another doctor?" he asked frustrated. Dr Finckle threw his hands up in frustration only meaning the last question to be rhetorical.

*~*~*~*~* ten minutes later *~*~*~*~*

"Hey, I'm Dr Winter but call me Lesley because Dr sounds a bit too formal." A young woman around the late twenties mark walked into the room with a bright smile and a fun personality. I liked her already.

"Now would you mind if I took a quick look to see how far along you are?" Lesley asked kindly getting straight down to business. As soon as I had gotten into this room the nurse set me up with pain killers and man I was glad to have them.

I opened my legs enough for her to see then waited patiently as she looked. The contractions were getting less far apart as the minutes went by and I knew it wouldn't be long till it was time to start pushing. Jake's hand squeezed mine reassuringly. I smiled sweetly up at him knowing that there was no way I could ever love someone as much as I love him.

"Well it looks like it's about time to pop this baby out so when you feel the urge to push don't hold back. I'll be here the whole time helping you." Lesley assured me before getting back into it.

The urge to push came and just like that we were starting.

* * *

I screamed and panted as I pushed as hard as I could. Labour was different with me then it was with other people because I had to push and hold back all at the same time. Electricity lives in me, it runs through me just like blood and it's not something I can stop. Normally it's something I can control easy but when I'm frustrated or in pain it comes right to the surface. I have to hold it back though because if I didn't then Jake and the doctor might possibly turn into ash on the floor within a second.

Distractions would be the worse thing possible right now. Loud voices floated to me through my mind.

_Man Violet is smocking hot. She is the best wife ever, how many guys wives will do it with them in the janitor's closet of a hospital?! There goes her top…_

_I am so horny for Iggy right now._

Along with the words came pictures, I nearly screamed just from that alone.

"Jake, go to the janitor's closet on this floor and bang on the door while screaming fire. NOW!" I managed to pant out pushing again.

"You are doing so great Ally, the head is out but here comes the tough bit. You need to push really hard to get the shoulder's out then it's smooth sailing." I nodded getting ready to push again.

I mentally explained to Jake why he was doing this as he ran from the room. I listened into Jake's thoughts once I knew Jake had yelled fire and waited for the conversation to begin.

"_Where?!" Iggy called sounding excited._

"_Oh, so fire is more exciting than having sex with me?" Violet asked sounding very pissed off._

"_My work here is done. Ally could hear your dirty thoughts and it was distracting her. So keep it in your pants okay?" _That's my guy.

"_Never!" I heard Iggy yell and knew Violet was in agreement with him._ Oh that is it!

_I'm in shit loads of pain you morons, I don't want to hear you doing that crap! If you don't stop I'll rip your heads off._

That should stop them. I pushed again screaming from the pain and wishing Jake was here to hold my hand. Luckily my wish came true.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey baby." I cooed looking down at my beautiful daughter. Rosy pink cheeks adorned my baby's face, short black hair stuck out from her head. Unlike her brother she doesn't have a coloured streak. Her eye colour startled us when we saw them, they are Jake's and when I say Jake's eyes I mean the colour his eyes were originally, a beautiful light blue. Her wings were a dark black that gleamed in the light just like her father's.

I was incredibly tired after labour and was ready to fall over if I didn't get some energy soon. My electricity is like a flame inside me and the more energy I use the smaller it gets. It will never fully go but it weakens me without it.

"Jake, can you hold her for a minute?" I asked, he took his daughter quickly and started mumbling things to her. You could see how proud he was, all in his eyes.

Glancing around the room I noticed a wall socket on the other side of the room but luckily I found one right by the bed within reach. I dropped my hand down so it was right beside the socket and let the energy flow into me. That's right, whenever I want an energy boost I just have to draw the electricity out of the wall. Once I was done I sat up feeling just fine and ready to go home.

"We never talked about names." I pointed out as Jake placed a tender kiss on his new born daughters head.

"Well I have one idea…" Jake blushed slightly facing away from me.

"What is it?" I asked curious.

"Typa, it means spread wings which is a bit ironic but it would suit." Jake mumbled so I could only just hear him.

I smiled brightly at him,  
"I love it Jake. It's perfect."

Striding over to me from the window he placed Typa back into my arms and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I'll go get the flock."

I rocked my baby girl back and fourth as I waited for my family.

"Hi Ally, omg, was it painful? Of course it was painful I mean you just squeezed something the size of a water melon out of your, well you know. What gender? What's the baby's name?" Nudge rattled on grossing some of the boys out with one comment making me laugh.

"The baby is a girl and her name is Typa." I answered as everyone crowded around cooing and awing at Typa. Her little fingers got free of the blanket and she clapped them together yawning slightly. Her eyes were watching everyone.

The boys all clapped Jake on the back in congrats while the girls gave me hugs.

"Hey baby, do you want to come up here with me and see your baby sister?" I asked Shadow. He nodded and clambered up onto the bed sitting on his knees beside me.

Shadow watched his little sister for a few moments before he looked and me and smiled brightly. I grinned back glad he was happy with his new sister. Typa flung her tiny hand out and grabbed one of Shadow's fingers and held on tight. His smile increased.

"Okay, I'm going to pass her around okay?" I told them. "But Nudge your going to have to stop bouncing before I hand her to you."

Nudge instantly stopped bouncing and held out her arms allowing me to pass Typa to her. Before long it was like hot potato but with a baby as she got passed around the room, the girls having more than one turn each.

"Mummy, how come Shadow gets a sister and I don't?" Lily pouted making us giggle.

Shadow had snuggled into my side by this point and was sound asleep beside me; I stroked his hair absentmindedly thinking about how good my life is. I hope nothing ever changes.

I yawned glancing at the clock, "I can't believe that it's eleven already."

"Oh shit!" Violet and Iggy swore glancing at each other before nearly running out of the room.

"Was it just me or was that weird?" Max asked as we watched the now closed door they had just gone through.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The flock had been visiting for just over an hour now and Violet and Iggy still aren't back. Typa is fast asleep in a crib at the foot of my bed. Jake, Fang and Gazzy are scattered over some chairs by the window talking and laughing while the girls are on the bed with me. Shadow and Lily were both fast asleep on the spare bed next to mine. Luckily I wasn't sharing a room.

Suddenly the door was opened by Iggy who held it open for Violet who was crying and holding a picture to her chest. Oh, ultrasound appointment. Lily and Shadow woke up at the sound of their entrance rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"_He's _kicking." Violet announced turning to Iggy and grinning.

"That's my _boy._ He's going to be a football player someday." So they found out he's a boy, no wonder the tears.

A few people gasped while I just smiled having known for a while.

"A boy…so I'm getting a brother." Lily pronounced each word slowly not sounding too happy about the whole boy part.

"Yes princess, you're getting a little brother." Lily scowled, I'd hit the mark. Iggy picked her up and twirled her around in a circle.

"Daddy, can't you change it? Take him back and get a sister instead." She demanded.

"It's a little bit late for that." Iggy told her only letting a small smile through. This whole thing is rather amusing. "I could change it but then you wouldn't get your present." Bribery, an interesting tactic but most likely effective.

"Present? What present?" Lily asked the scowl wiping right of her face and replaced by curiosity.

"Didn't you know that every little girl who has a baby brother gets a new doll?" Iggy asked.

Lily's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?"

"Yeah, but I guess you don't want a new doll, so I'll just take your brother back." Iggy told her acting completely serious.

"Well," Lily said not wanting to miss out on the doll, "I guess a brother wouldn't be that bad. I can cope."

"Good girl."

"God help us." Fang moaned, " A miniature Iggy." I shuddered realizing he was right, I'll have to change that.

Iggy's eyes glazed over as he imagined the future and his son,  
"Isn't it great? I already have his whole life planned out." This can not be good. "You see he's going to be the star of the high-school football team AND the baseball team. But he'll be more serious about his football; baseball is just something he'll play during summer to keep up his fitness. He'll date a cheerleader-the head cheerleader to be exact." When he finished we were all silent except Violet who was laughing and shaking her head.

"Honey, what if he wants to be artistic or academic?" Violet asked causing me to laugh at Iggy's horrified look.

"Then I will disown him." That poor boy.

"You'll do nothing of the sort. Or I will divorce you." Violet warned. The rest of us were smiling in amusement at their conversation as it was rather entertaining.

A cell phone ring pierced the near silent air now, Iggy answered it quickly.

"Hello, Iggy Ride speaking…Oh shut up…I didn't look at the caller ID…I don't know, someone important…no, you're not important…well, screw you too…" This is by far the weirdest phone conversation I have ever heard in my life.

Violet took Lily and showed her the ultrasound picture.

"See darling, that's your little brother." Violet explained. I looked in Violet's mind so I could see the picture, such a small little thing he is.

"But mama, he's just a grey blob. He looks nothing like a baby." Lily argued sounding confused.

"No, no, look there's his head and his arm." Violet pointed out the different parts of the baby boy. Iggy then decided to turn to Violet with his I want something face. Jake came over to me and sat down wrapping his arms gently around my waist. I leaned back on him letting myself relax into his hold. I always felt safe and warm in Jake's arms.

"Violet, how opposed are you to me going away this weekend?" Iggy asked letting a bit of hope slide into his voice.

"Depends, where are you going?"

"Well, Dave's dad is letting him borrow the yacht and he's getting all the guys together and we're going to take it out. Like a boy's weekend."

"Shouldn't Dave be taking his wife out for a romantic cruise?" Violet asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, Emma is away for the weekend. Please Violet can I go please, please, please, please!" he begged desperately.

"Yes, yes fine. You'd think you were a five year old asking if you could go to a birthday party." Iggy scowled at Violet making Jake and I laugh silently while he went to tell Dave he could go.

"She said I could go…awesome…see you tomorrow." Iggy ended the phone call smiling and humming 'I'm on a boat'.

I suddenly remembered something turning to Fang.

"Hey Fang, you owe me money."

"Damn, why can't I pick this gender thing?" Fang mumbled to himself.

"You were betting on my baby?" Violet questioned raising her eyebrows, "May I ask why you decided on your choices?"

"I have my reasons." I should not have just said that. Violet cocked her head to the side wondering about my answer. This will not end well for me.

"No way." Violet said realizing, "You can't hear his thoughts. Can you?"

"No." I answered keeping a smooth face but unluckily I was talking to a lie detector.

"What's he thinking?" Violet interrogated me. I pretended not to hear her hoping she would drop it. If I answer her once then she will continuously ask me all the time.

Violet's eyes narrowed at me, "Fine then, come on Iggy." Violet instructed standing up with Lily on her hip.

"Where are we going?"

"Home, Lily's probably tired and hungry. She needs lunch and a nap. While she's napping I'm sure we can find ways to entertain ourselves."

"How will we entertain ourselves?"

"I'm sure you know." Violet answered suggestively. I shuddered trying not to think about it. Iggy jumped up at the suggestion.

"Bye guys, we're going home. I probably won't see you till I get back, have fun." Iggy babbled nearly funning from the room with Violet right on his heels.

"You know, I think I may just stay in hospital a bit longer." I told the flock all of them nodding in agreement and disgust at what was waiting at home.


	7. Just Breathe

**Hey guys,**

**I'm feeling down on inspiration at the moment, we aren't getting many reviews but to those who are we love you! When I see a review alert in my inbox it brightens my day and reading them as well. So please if you read the story can you review? Thanks guys, my inspiration for this chapter is the song, breathe by Taylor Swift.**

**SBH**

**X****xx**

**P.S By the way this will be the last chapter till after Monday because I am going to the beach soon.**

Just Breathe-

"Okay baby, are you ready?" I asked kneeling down to Shadow's height.

"Yes mummy!" Shadow grinned hugging me tight. My heart melted as I hugged him back. He's such a sweet kid, I couldn't ever be more proud of him then I am at the moment.

I stood up with a small worried smile and took Typa from Jake's arms so he could help Shadow. My wings opened all the way and I sighed feeling the muscles stretch. I haven't flown in months because of being pregnant but I can now and I plan to take full advantage of the moment.

The sun was shining bright above us and there was a light breeze so it was perfect weather for flying and for Shadow to learn. Violet was sitting on a lounger on the flock's deck, I could feel she was itching to fly but was too tired because of the pregnancy. The rest of the flock were up in air already chasing each other and coasting on the different air currents.

Jake and Shadow let their wings out as well. Holding Typa close to me I jumped into the air. She giggled happily in my arms enjoying the sensation of being up in the sky with the wind tussling her short wavy hair. Once I was high enough in the air I looked down eagerly to see my son fly properly for the first time. This is one of the biggest moments of his life.

While the majority of parents are excited about first steps I'm excited about the first flight, I guess I'm just different that way. But of course not all parents have a child with wings.

Jake picked up Shadow around the stomach and once checking he was ready through him as high in the air as he could then braced himself to catch Shadow if he didn't fly. Shadow's little black wings glinted in the light as they flapped frantically trying to keep him aloft. Pushing his wings hard he started to rise towards where I was. I laughed happily as he reached me, his face was screwed up in concentration but he managed a quick smile.

After a few minutes of getting used to the feeling he relaxed and fluttered all around us doing tricks. Flying is just like riding a bike, once you know how you never forget.

Jake's dark eyes flashed with pride as he watched Shadow waiting for any sign that he needed to be caught. Iggy had left the sun and sky to go see Violet while holding a very grumpy looking Lily. I can understand her frustration; I'd go crazy if I couldn't fly.

Suddenly a small blond head shot into the sky distracting me, I turned to look and saw Lily in the air…flying. She is so stubborn sometimes, I switched Typa to my left arm so I could grab Lily with my right but there was no need. Violet screamed and Iggy was in the air catching Lily in his arms within moments.

I coasted down to the ground with Jake and Shadow right behind me, tears poured down Violet's face as she hugged Lily close to her chest. After a moment Iggy, Violet and Lily left for the house so we followed behind yelling our farewells so we could make sure everything was okay.

"You did so good baby." I cooed giving Shadow a one armed hug as we walked through the trees. With the sun blaring down on us we walked happily together towards our home. Jake grabbed my hand as he held Typa in one arm and I squeezed his hand giving him a full blast smile. He grinned back at me letting his fringe flop into his eyes but I could still see them light up with happiness. God he is so sexy.

Shadow ran ahead on us as we reached the house but what we entered to was not what we expected at all.

Lily was standing beside Violet stamping her foot looking upset.

"Mama, come play with me!" she demanded trying to pull Violet off the couch where she was resting. Violet looked exhausted.

"Lily, I'm too tired."

"But maaama!" Lily whined pulling harder.

"Lily no! I'm going to bed straight after dinner. I'm honestly exhausted!" Violet told her sternly closing the subject but Lily still pestered on. We stood by the wall trying not to get in the middle of it. Carefully we crept towards the door as Iggy poked his head through the door to see what the commotion is.

"Mum," Shadow started looking up at me sweetly, "Can I go play in my room?"

That is the first time he has ever called me mum, his speech is getting better.

"Of course you can sweetie, you don't have to ask." He ran off towards his room quickly.

"I'll just put Typa down, she's getting tired." Jake told me taking her to her room for an afternoon nap while I went to our room. I flopped down in the middle of the bed closing my eyes.

"Sleepy?" Jake asked leaning against the wall by the door.

"Nope." I answered popping the 'p'.

"Well what do you want to do?" he asked brushing the hair out of his eyes.

I grinned cheekily before replying,  
"I think the real question is what _we_ are going to do."

Jake came over to the bed and pounced on top of me pinning me down and smiled seductively. I laughed leaning up to kiss him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Someone placed a sweet kiss on my cheek while stoking my hair. I smiled waking up and turned over to see Jake lying next to me. I stared into his eyes, something I defiantly count as a hobby, before placing a hand on his still bear chest and leaning up to give him a quick peck good morning.

I cuddled into Jake's side happily; everything seems to be going so right at the moment. For once in my life I'm safe, my family is safe, and I'm happy.

"Did you sleep well?" Jake asked his warm breath tickling my face.

"Mhhmmm." I mumbled closing my eyes again.

"We should probably get up." He suggested.

"You said probably meaning it is a suggestion but I'm afraid I will have to decline. Oh and you aren't going anywhere." I laughed as he tried to get up.

"Come on, or I'll drag you up." He teased. I groaned and let him pull me upright. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes yawning. Stumbling out of the bed I followed Jake to our closet and got dressed into some dark skinny jeans, a black halter top with an emerald green boob-tube vest over the tank top. After slipping on some black ballet flats and typing my hair up in a pony tail Jake grabbed my hand and practically dragged me down the stairs.

When we reached the door to the kitchen we heard a something smash against the wall, hurriedly opening the door we found an angry Violet, a surprised Iggy and a broken phone lying on the floor and the best bit. I had no idea what was going on.

"We heard screaming and something smashing." I told them hoping they would tell us what was going on. I only look in peoples minds if necessary because of the whole privacy matter. "What's going on?" I prompted.

Iggy handed Jake the paper so I looked at the title, _Bird toddler takes her first fly,_ announced the front page. I froze looking at the photo of Lily in the air, Iggy chasing after her and a horrified Violet.

Iggy hugged Violet close to him as I shared a secret glance with Jake.

"It's okay. I'll find out who's doing this. I'll sort it out." Iggy assured Violet.

_What are we going to do? _Jake asked me starting a mind conversation.

_Obviously we will have to be extra careful, stay away from windows and no going outside for a while._

_We could-_

_No,_ I cut him off, _we will have to stay. He might not even know._

We came back to earth realizing we had missed the entire rest of the conversation with Violet and Iggy. Whoops.

"Mama! Daddy!" I heard Lily call from upstairs. Now is time for our escape. We dashed upstairs as Iggy led Violet out of the room towards the dining room.

I went to Shadow's room to find him up and dressed playing with some toy cars on his floor.

"Hi mummy!" he said going back to playing with his cars.

"Morning Shadow, why don't you go down to the kitchen and get some breakfast from Uncle Iggy." I suggested.

"Okay mummy, are you and daddy coming down?"

"In a minute sweetie, we just need to do something first." I left the room hearing him go down the stairs. Walking to the Typa's bedroom I found her sitting up in her cot fully awake.

"Hey Typa." I cooed picking her up. I fed and changed her before getting out some clothes for her. I pulled on a black pair of tights over her small legs then pulled a red pinafore styled dress over her head carefully getting her arms through the arm holes. Lastly I put on some red matching ballet flats. She clapped her hands together as I put her back in her cot with some toys. That will keep her occupied for quite a while. I'm not sure but I think that because of her bird genes her brain develops faster which is why at such a young age she is doing things she shouldn't for months yet.

I found Jake sitting on the bed looking worried. I sat down beside him both of us saying nothing.

"This isn't good." I broke the silence stating the obvious. Jake tried to put his arms around me but I stood up and walked away. He sighed standing up to.

I rubbed my hands up and down my arms while pacing the room. As I passed the window I took a short glance outside to see no one but that would change soon, my hand snapped out closing the curtain shut so no one could see in. We couldn't take chances or it could mean death.

"Stop pacing Al, it will be okay." Jake called to me from where he was leaning on the wall in a casual position though it was far from casual; he was tense and obviously worried.

I turned sharply to face him, electricity flowing through me very fast. If anyone were to touch me right now they would surely get electrocuted.

"No, it's not Jake. Don't pretend that it's okay because we both know that's bullshit." I whispered angrily at him.

If anyone heard this conversation it would end with them asking questions we couldn't answer.

Jake sighed heavily knowing that there would be no reasoning with me even though I knew for a fact he was thinking that we were down the crapper just like I am.

"Jake," I whispered quietly staring at the ground, "What if he comes back? What then?"

I shivered involuntarily; Jake's arms were around me in a second. His chin rested on my head as I tried not to cry remembering the memories that would stay with me forever.

"He will never touch you Al, I'll kill him before he does." Jake growled into my hair making me feel safe.

The door clicked shut almost silently. I pulled back and looked Jake in the eye.

"Somebody heard."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now isn't a time for privacy, I scoured the minds in the house to see who it had been. Violet and she was in the kitchen telling Iggy.

"Come on." I said speed walking out of the room and down the stairs. I was so angry, she shouldn't invade people's privacy, I give her that same respect with the mind reading unless it's a life or death emergency and she was just being nosy. Jake hurried to catch up to me. Electricity zapped on my fingertips, self control is not something I am very good at especially when angry.

I burst into the kitchen with Jake hot on my heels and stopped by the door my fists clenched tight but my face was calm. On the inside I was not.

"And that is where he is kicking." Violet announced yanking Iggy's hand and putting it on her stomach. She was nervous and that wasn't what she was saying.

"Yeah, I can feel it. That's my boy!" Iggy said, he was playing along.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"The baby kicked." Violet explained a little too quickly. Yep, defiantly nervous.

"Then why are alarm bells ringing like crazy in you head?" I challenged as they shrugged not really looking at me.

"Um…I think I've got some laundry to do." Violet told us before nearly running out of the room.

My gaze fell on Iggy, Jake was tense and probably very closed off at the moment. Our trust has been broken.

"What were you really talking about?" Jake asked. Both of our voices were scary calm.

"Ah…llamas." He said looking confused as to why he had said llamas.

"Llamas?" I asked him making him sound crazy.

"Yes, you know. They are like alpacas…well Violet's probably hungry so…" and with that he was gone.

We walked into the dining room and sat down.

"They are getting suspicious. I don't know how much Violet heard but even one sentence is far too much for my liking." I sighed resting my head on my arms for a minute then looked up.

"If he comes back what will we do? I know you'll protect me but…we should still talk about it."

Jake nodded and opened his mouth then shut it quickly; we both glanced at the door to see Violet, Iggy and Lily come through and then out to the stairs giving us weird looks.

This is going to be very difficult.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Here it is." Jake pointed to one of the numbers in our address book. I got my cell phone out and dialled the number, Jake put the book back in a place no one would find it.

On the third ring a rough but kind voice answered.

"Hello?" They asked wearily.

"It's me." Now when most people say that the person always asks who but since this was a private number he knew straight away.

"Hi Ally cat. What's wrong? You do know this is the emergency number right?" Jack teased but this wasn't the time.

"We have a situation. Some photos got taken of the flock and they are in the paper. We weren't in them but we need to know if he knows where we are."

"He doesn't. I have inside people that are closer to him then me and they would tell me straight away."

"Are you sure?" I questioned having to be 100% positive.

"I'm sure Ally cat."

"He doesn't know anything…at all." I confirmed.

"Nothing, don't worry. I'm looking out for you."

I smiled. "I appreciate you doing this for us Jack, you're like family now."

CRASH!

"Ow!" Violet moaned next door.

"I've got to go Jack, keep us updated." I whispered snapping the phone shut effectively ending the call.

"Vi, are you okay?" I called out knowing she had been listening again.

"Yeah, I just fell off the bed." She answered.

I grinned, I've got her.  
"What were you doing on the bed?"

"I was um…dusting." She answered almost awkwardly.

"On the bed?!" I asked knowing my voice held a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah, I had to get a picture hanging about the bed."

"I didn't think you had a picture hanging above the bed."

I turned to Jake and whispered, "She definitely doesn't have a picture above the bed.

"Bloody hell Vi, what did you do?" I heard Iggy nearly yell.

Jake grinned at me,  
"Do you think it's too late to get a soundproof room?"

"Somehow after this I doubt Violet would even consider it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was still angry about Violet eavesdropping and I didn't know how much she had heard so after Jake calmed me down we went to the lounge to find Iggy sulking while Violet crossed names off a piece of paper.

"How about Jack, Iggy don't you like the name Jack, isn't Jack a nice name, we should call our son Jack."

My blood pressure rose, she had been listening, I was doing this to keep the flock including her safe so why couldn't she just leave it alone. My electricity crackled through me as my anger grew.

"What?" Iggy asked confused. "No, Jack doesn't sound right. What happened to Lucas? You were going on the other day how much you liked Lucas. And I like that name because I could say 'Luke, I am your father.'"

I couldn't help myself,  
"I think Jack sounds like the name off an eavesdropper." I interrupted them. Violet narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh really, because I think it sounds like someone who keeps secrets." She retorted as we glared at one another. I was now so angry that I could feel all the electricity in the house around me.

"Well maybe it's the name of someone who sneaks around poking their nose in other people's business or it could be the name of an old family friend who is just trying to help." I nearly screamed at her.

Violet stood and basically ran from the room; I heard a slam of presumably Iggy and Violet's bedroom door.

I was shaking from the fight and couldn't hold it back anymore; I let the electricity flow freely from me.

BAM!

Sparks flew from the power socket on the wall closest to me. Everyone jumped including me.

"I, uh, will pay for that." I mumbled feeling better because I had let my anger out but really awkward. I had after all just blown up a wall socket. They were just lucky it wasn't every electrical thing in the house instead of just the socket.

Iggy sat astonished on the couch for a moment before standing up and leaving to go find Violet.

"Oh Jake." I mumbled turning around to bury my head in Jake's chest. His arms came around me as some tears let loose.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as the tears had stopped I had left for the kitchen on a mission. Violet was-is my best friend and I won't let this fight ruin it so here I am walking down the hall to her room, a large tub of Ben and Jerry's cradled under one arm and two spoons.

I paused momentarily at the door before knocking lightly.

"Go away." Violet moaned from behind the door so I opened the door regardless. I shut it behind me then turned around. She didn't look at me but I sat down beside her cracking open the ice cream and handed her a spoon.

We sat side by side not saying anything, just eating the ice cream and looking out the window. Eventually there was no ice cream left, I placed the container on the ground and turned to her just as she did the same.

"I'm sorry." We both blurted at the same time. We started at each other for a minute then burst out laughing.

"I really am sorry." I managed to say through our giggles.

"Me too, I shouldn't have been nosy. I'm a terrible friend." She sighed as the laughing resided.

"No you shouldn't have eavesdropped but you aren't a terrible friend. You're the best friend I could ever have." I hugged her tightly, Violet hugging me back just as hard.

I pulled back.

"What are you sorry about?" Violet asked.

"A few things actually. One is acting immaturely, another is blowing up your wall socket which don't worry I'll pay for it plus saying those things I said and thirdly for letting this fight happen in the first place." I ticked off the things I was sorry for on my fingers.

"I won't eaves drop anymore…or at least on you." I laugh happy that the fight is resolved.

"You know, when you eavesdrop you normally don't hear the whole thing so you suspect the worst. Jack's an old friend of ours from a long time ago and we were just checking in with him." I explained, technically I wasn't lying. It was all the truth.

"Oh…well you don't have to answer this but what about when I heard you and Jake talking and Jake said 'he'd' never let him touch you, he'd kill him first. Whose 'he'?" She questioned me.

"You misheard, Jake didn't say that. As I said, you never hear the accurate story when you eavesdrop." I could tell she didn't believe me but since the fight she just dropped it.

"Remember everyone has secrets, don't worry, its fine." I smiled lying back on the bed.

"Yeah, hey, do you know what I feel like?" She asked me.

"Ice cream?" I guessed.

"Exactly."

**Review! I'll give you virtual cupcakes!**


	8. Falling Over the Edge In Safe Arms

**Hi guys,**

**First day of school was today and man am I tired even though I did absolutely nothing. Well anyway here is the next chapter! Enjoy and please review!**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

**P.S Oh and by the way, can you please pass this story onto people who would like it! Thanks guys!**

Chapter 8-Falling Over the Edge in Safe Arms

The morning was early so not much light was outside. I let the curtain fall back into place walking across the room to the open bedroom door. I glance back and I let a soft smile onto my face, Jake was just so peaceful sleeping, I didn't have the heart to wake him. Carefully closing the door without making any noise I left the room checking on both the kids before going downstairs.

Both Shadow and Typa were still fast asleep looking so adorable I didn't want to leave.

Skipping into the kitchen I found Iggy already up cooking something at the stove.

"Morning." I chirped feeling rather happy under the circumstances. I jumped up and sat on the bench making sure I wasn't in range of any windows.

"What are you doing up so early?" Iggy asked surprised since I was always one for not being up too early and since it was still partly dark out that meant it was pretty darn early.

"I'm not sure but don't get used to it." I jumped off the bench and walked over to the pantry peering inside to see what I could eat for breakfast. Humming slightly I checked every shelf and picked up a cereal box.

Arms encircled my waist giving me a backwards hug.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Jake's voice asked in my ear sending shivers through me.

"You looked to peaceful." I turned in his arms placing the cereal box on the bench nearby.

Jake leant down and kissed me but sadly we were interrupted.

"Hey, none of that mushy stuff in my kitchen!" Iggy scolded, we pulled apart glaring at him. Picking back up my cereal box I grabbed a bowl, spoon and poured milk in with the cereal.

I jumped back up on the bench taking a big bite of cereal and crunching thoughtfully.

"Did you get the paper today?" I asked swallowing my mouthful first.

"Uh yeah, it's just beside you." I picked it up and looked at the front page. Oh no.

"Iggy, you might want to look at the front page." I warned shoving it to him.

More photos adorned the front page in full colour. They were taken of inside the house, one was of Violet in her pjs, another with Iggy in boxers which has scarred me for life, the third being Iggy and Violet making out in the laundry. I can never look at that room the same nor do I ever want to touch the washing machine. Finally the last two were Lily and Iggy baking then the three of them watching a movie in their bedroom.

Iggy gave the paper a once over anger showing all over his face. Slamming down the paper on the bench he started pacing.

Finally he talked,  
"We can't tell Violet."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked stealing a bite of my cereal much to my protest.

"Why can't you just get your own?" I mumbled taking my spoon back. He answered with a smirk.

"We can't tell or show Violet the pictures in the paper." Iggy explained.

"She has a right to know." I pointed out.

"I don't know what to tell her." Iggy sighed. "If I show her these she's going to freak."

"She'll find out anyway." I knew for a fact that all secrets come out eventually which is why I'm worried about mine.

Iggy looked torn between telling her and keeping her in the dark.

"I don't want to put her under anymore stress. It can't be good for her and the baby."

Violet came through the kitchen door coming from the garage. She wasn't asleep after all.

"What do you need to show me?" She asked and from her tone of voice it was obvious she wouldn't back down from it.

Iggy grudgingly gave her the paper. Violet's eyes widened and she gasped not saying anything, not knowing what to do.

Without taking her eyes off the paper she said something that I was very glad for,

"Shut all the curtains."

Iggy and Jake ran from the room to close all the curtains snapping shut the one in the kitchen first.

I turned on the light and looked worriedly over at Violet.

"Are you okay?" It was a stupid question but I didn't know what else to say.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." Violet looked near tears so I sat down next to her and hugged her just like a best friend should. This must be so hard for her.

Iggy and Jake entered the room making us pull out of the hug. Violet stood up suddenly,

"I should go and check if Lily's up. She probably needs to go potty."

I put my bowl in the sink and stared at the now closed curtain. It seems like whenever things get good something has to come and ruin everything.

"Come on Jake, the kids will be awake by now."

And with that the day of doom was started, now instead of happy, tense and unhappy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The power bill is sure to be up this month, I mused to myself brushing back some of Typa's hair from her face. It was growing so fast.

At the moment I'm on the couch with Typa in my lap and Violet was sitting on the floor with a large box of baby clothes in front of her. Just some quality bonding time between friends I guess you could call it. Iggy had managed to convince Jake to go play video games though it didn't need much convincing to tell the truth. Shadow was upstairs with Lily playing in her room.

Violet held up a cute pink t-shirt with a flower on it.

"There's so much pink. I mustn't have though about the potential of having a son later on, I was so wrapped up in my little girl."

She needs some cheering up, time for one of my infamous jokes.

"You could always dress him in the pink. Everyone would know Iggy is his father." I pointed out making us both laugh. Typa smiled knowing something was funny but not sure what. She's going to get great grades when she goes to school one day.

Violet thought for a moment,  
"I guess I could always put them away in case I have another girl at some point." Violet started packing the clothes away again as I sat there in shock.

Violet wants another kid? She always hit Iggy so hard for getting her pregnant I thought she wouldn't want anymore but maybe it's just me. I'm happy with my two kids.

"You're thinking about having more kids after this?"

"Uh yeah maybe, just the one though. I don't know yet but I think I would like three kids. But definitely a bigger gap between the third one and the second one that there is between Lily and the second one. I'm not really thinking about it right now."

"I wouldn't have expected that." I told her honestly. "I'm pretty happy with two though." I felt a small smile tug at my lips as I glanced down at my little girl, her bright blue eyes shining up at me curiously.

"I can tell." Violet smiled sounding slightly amused but I could tell she meant it. "Hey Ally, I was wondering if-" Suddenly without warning Lily crying from upstairs cut Violet off.

Once Violet was standing we took off upstairs to Lily's room. Lily had had another accident, I felt for the kid. Shadow backed out of the room to where I was standing looking shocked.

"Come on." I herded Shadow out of the room with Typa sitting on my hip. I held Shadow's hand as we went to his room to give Lily and Violet some space.

"Do you think Lily hates me?" Shadow asked looking quite upset about the whole situation.

"Of course not Shadow, why would she?" I questioned confused. What an odd question to ask.

"Cause I ran away."

"You were just in shock sweetie. Lily won't hold it against you; she's just a bit embarrassed." I reassured him. "Lily's younger then you so you just have to remember that sometimes she hasn't…" I paused trying to think of the right word to use, "gone through the same things and is still learning."

"Okay."

"Now how about you show Typa and I your blocks." I suggested seeing him cheer up at the thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How do you have so many shoes?" Jake exclaimed looking at the mountain of them nearly bursting from our closet.

"I'm a girl; all girls have lots of shoes." I laughed seeing his face; he'd tried counting them before but gave up after forty five. What can I say, I love shoes.

"You have more shoes then Nudge and Angel put together." He sounded exasperated.

"Well most of them are the same shoes but just in different colours. Like my chucks. I have them in every colour, high top and knee high." I walked over and wrapped my arms around Jake.

"Just admit it; you love me and my shoe obsession." I teased.

"Shoe obsession not so much, you definitely." After lightly kissing me on the forehead I untangled myself from him and left the room only to find more bad news awaiting us.

More pictures covered the front page; they must have gotten them just before we shut the curtains. At least they can't get anymore.

I flopped down on the couch Jake joining me soon after. Lily was busy playing on the floor with some dolls, Typa was having an afternoon nap and Shadow was playing on the floor not far from Lily with his cars quietly.

Iggy came into the lounge sulking and sat on one of the couches. Violet watched from the doorway silently.

"Hey Lils, come sit up here. I wanna talk to you about something."

Lily got up off the floor and ran to her father crawling onto his knee.

"You're becoming such a big girl now that you can use the potty." He started.

"I had a few accidents but Mummy said it was okay. Is it?"

"Of course it is. You're just learning. And anyway your mother is always right. I've learnt that after ten years." It took him ten years? "So anyway, I've thought of another thing you need to do to become a proper big girl."

Lily's eyes lit up at the thought of becoming a real big girl.

"What's that daddy?" She asked eagerly.

"You need to move out of your cot into a big girl bed." Lily's face shut down, this is not going to go so well for Iggy.

"No! I don't want to!" Lily argued getting off of Iggy.

"Come on Lily." Iggy pleaded. "We need to use your cot. For the baby." I flinched knowing that now no matter what he says she won't budge for him. She's jealous of the baby already and now she feels like he's taking everything from her.

"He can't have it!"

"Come on Lily. Shadow sleeps in a bed." Iggy reasoned and Lily's face lit up. I nearly laughed at what she was thinking.

"Can I sleep in his bed?"

Iggy's face reddened,

"No! I mean, you'll have your own one."

"I don't want my own bed. I want my cot!"

Violet walked in holding something behind her back, ah, she's smart.

"Hey, what's going on?" Violet asked innocently as if she didn't know.

"Daddy wants me to move into a bed but I don't wanna move outta my cot."

"That's okay; you can wait to move out of it until you're ready." She backed out slowly making sure Lily knew there was something behind her back but not showing it. Iggy's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"What's behind you back mummy?" Lily asked leaning sideways trying to see it.

"Oh nothing, it's really only for big girls who sleep in beds." Violet was cunning, I grinned knowing where this was going.

"What is it?" Lily asked curiously. Violet brought it out from behind her back to reveal a pink fairy duvet. Lily's eyes brightened with excitement.

"I was going to give it to you but you don't want it so I guess I'll have to keep it for myself."

"No mummy I want it. I'll sleep in a big girl bed!" Violet put the duvet down and picked Lily up.

"Good girl." Violet turned to Iggy who was looking disgruntled.

"I guess you'll have to put together that bed that's in the garage. I think you can handle that."

Iggy stormed off like a two year old having a tantrum. What an amusing sight to see.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Iggy should never do DIY of any sort because he would fail at it just like he is failing at making Lily's bed. He should have been done hours ago but he was barely even started.

I was letting Shadow stay up a bit later tonight since Lily couldn't go to bed I knew he'd be upset if she got to stay up. He was tired just as Lily is. Lily snuggled into her mother' side trying to keep her eyes open and Shadow sat on my lap leaning against me. I stroked his hair lovingly knowing it was making him sleepier but he liked it.

"Mummy, I'm tired." I heard Lily say.

"I guess you won't be sleeping in your bed tonight."

"But then where will I sleep? Back in my cot?"

"Not a chance." Violet will never let Lily back in her cot having just got her out.

Violet turned to me,  
"Ally, would it be alright if Lily slept in Shadow's bed?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied smiling. "Unless you have a problem with that Shadow?"

"No, of course I don't." Shadow said hastily.

"Do you like that idea Lily?" She nodded. "Okay, you sit here with Aunt Ally and I'll go get your pyjamas."

I moved Shadow over slightly so that Violet could put Lily onto my lap. I smiled as she yawned. Kids are so cute.

Violet came back in with the clothes she needed and took Lily back. After Lily was ready we went down to Shadow's bedroom, I'd already changed him into his pjs so he was all ready for bed.

Violet lay Lily down on the bed as I did with Shadow. I pulled the cover over him tucking him in as Violet came back with Lily's duvet and pillows that she lay on the floor just in case Lily were to fall out.

"Mummy, can I have a story?" Lily asked softly.

"Of course." Violet answered, we both sat down as she thought of one. "Oh, I've got the perfect one. Once upon a time there was a handsome prince and an average looking princess."

I snorted,  
"Handsome?"

"No mummy," Lily argued, "I think the princess would have been the most beautiful in the land."

"Excuse me. I'm telling the story so I get to decide the attractiveness of the characters. So, there was a prince and princess. But they weren't just any prince and princess, they could fly. However the prince had a curse but on him at a young age so he couldn't see a thing. Despite this the princess loved him with all her heart and the prince felt the same way about her. They were very happy together.

"One day they went flying together high up in the trees. The prince told his princess about how much he wished to see her. You see the prince got jealous easily and the day before that they had been out together and for some reason some guys started hitting on the princess. It angered the prince as they could see her and he couldn't. He didn't think he was worthy of the princess's love. It broke the princess's heart to see him so discouraged but it was nothing compared to the heartbreak she would soon feel.

"The princess managed to cheer the prince up a little bit but as they were finally beginning to enjoy themselves the prince heard a helicopter. As it came into view the princess saw who was in it. It was their mortal enemies, the devilish Omega and the Princess's evil identical twin. They also had a whole bunch of their evil robot minions. The Prince and the Princess prepared to fight their way out but there were too many robot minions for them to fight.

"They captured the Prince and took him away in their helicopter leaving a devastated Princess behind, passed out on the ground. When the Princess woke up she was surrounded by her family, her non-evil twin brother Prince Fang, Princess Max, Princess Nudge, Prince Gazzy and Princess Angel. The Princess was so heartbroken she could barely explain what had happened. But she managed to tell them and they came up with a plan, to find the Prince at whatever cost."

"So they searched everywhere they could think of but they had no luck. Every dead end made the Princess hurt even more. She had never felt this bad in her life. Finally luck came to her one day in the form of a stranger who never showed his face. He left a cryptic message for the Princess to decode. But she was clever and motivated to find her prince whom she missed dearly. It took her a day and she discovered the Prince was hidden in the underground lair of the evil overlord Mr Chu.

"In the dead of night, the Princess and her family snuck into the lair going down a long dark tunnel but finally at the end of the tunnel they were greeted by hundreds of Robot Minions. They all fought valiantly, but Prince Fang told his sister to go find the Prince. Although she was reluctant to leave her family to fight, she knew that the Prince would need her so she rushed off to find him. When she found him she was overjoyed. He was sleeping innocently..."

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief,  
"Since when is Iggy innocent?"

I had never actually been told this story so it was interesting to listen too.

"Good point. Well he was sleeping and the Princess woke him up. But then she got the shock of her life. The curse had been lifted and the Prince could see again. They ran to find the other but were interrupted by Omega and the evil twin. But from behind them out stepped the wickedest of bit- I mean, witches. It was her had lifted the curse on the prince but for her own selfish reasons. She wanted him for her army. She tried to use her magic to entice the Prince to join her side but the Prince's love for the Princess was much too strong to be swayed by magic.

"He turned her down and the Princess was so enraged that the wicked witch had tried to steal her man that she punched the witch in the face. The witch was actually very much a wimp so she was knocked out immediately. Then two fights broke out. One between Omega and the Prince and another between the Princes and her own evil twin. Needless to say the Prince and the Princess were both victorious and after sharing a brief kiss they returned to help their family who were struggling against the robot minions. But the Princess had a trick up her sleeve. She had developed a new a power. The power to control water. There was a large tank of water that the prince broke and let flow into the room, electrifying the robots but she kept all the Princes and Princesses enclosed in a bubble of air, so they were safe. They all escaped safely."

"Did they have a happily ever after?" Lily asked curiously.

"Yes baby, they did. They got married and had a beautiful little Princess of their own." Violet smiled down at Lily.

"I like that story. I think it's my new favourite." Lily announced snuggling down deeper into the duvet.

I turned to Shadow and leaned over to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Night sweetie. Have a good sleep okay?"

"Night mummy."

Shadow turned over onto his side facing the wall.

I stood up and went to the door where Violet was waiting. We turned the light out and closed the door.

"What's Iggy going to say?" I asked.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

I grinned.

Shadow POV

"Love you baby." Mum whispered kissing me lightly on the forehead.

"Love you too." I answered as she left the room.

The room turned black as night with not even a shimmer of light piercing through the darkness. A silence filled the room, my eyes shut as I went to drift to sleep. My eyes shot open at a slight noise. Lily whimpered from beside me.

"Shadow?" She whispered to my back which was facing her. I could almost imagine her lip wobbling.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"I-I-I'm scared." Lily whimpered again moving closer to my back and away from the edge of the bed.

I turned over to face Lily; I could only just manage to see the outline of her face. Her eyes showed she was really scared.

"What of?" I questioned confused, I know she's not afraid of the dark so what could there be to be scared of.

"Falling out of bed." A tear slipped down her cheek as she moved closer still to me. Understanding dawned on me. I pulled a hand out from under my duvet and wiped away the lone tear from Lily's cheek just like Mummy normally did for me.

"It's okay. I would never let you fall out." Lily smiled at me. I slung my arm around her so she would feel safe and slowly we both fell asleep, a smile lingering on our faces.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ally POV

Every morning felt the same, check the paper, worry, stress, look at the paper again and hide behind closed curtains and though that was mostly the case this morning there was something slightly different about the article.

Jake and I have been in the kitchen for about half an hour just relaxing, well as much as possible given the events.

"What's the paper like?" I looked up to find Violet and Iggy entering the kitchen hand in hand looking hopeful. Time to crush the hope.

"They didn't manage to get a photo of you guys but they've done a profile of the house and released some information about you guys from an 'insider'." I slid the paper across the table towards them so they could see for themselves.

Violet sat down in the chair with Iggy reading over her shoulder and with every word they got more tense and worried.

After reading Iggy burst out with anger,  
"Who knows all this stuff? And more importantly who would tell the paper."

It was obviously none of the flock and their friends would never do something like this either so who else knew all of this, I mean birthdays, hobbies and personal information.

Lily pranced into the room dragging Shadow behind her. Iggy quickly hid the paper from the kids because they don't need to know this stuff. It would only worry them and kids shouldn't have to worried all the time, I know what its like and I would never want this for any child let alone my own.

"Hey baby, how was your first night in a bed?" Violet greeted Lily.

"Bed?" Iggy asked wondering what she was talking about. Oh no. "I thought she slept in her cot in the baby's room. That's what you told me!"

"Nope! I slept in Shadow's room!" Lily told him elatedly.

I pulled Shadow closer to me knowing that Iggy was too overprotective and that he would most likely yell.

"What?! But he…and she's only…why did you…" Iggy's words were jumbled and unorganised.

"They're toddlers Iggy it's not like anything would have happened."

Hurt flashed through me, who did he think my son was?! Some rapist, he may know a lot but he would never do anything. He hasn't even gone through the girls have cooties stage.

"When I was his age I was already stealing playboys from the white coats. I know how young boys' minds work." Iggy argued.

"Iggy," Violet scolded, "not everyone had a mind that is as disgusting and perverted as yours." This cause Iggy to glare at Violet then give a death glare to Shadow but before he opened his mouth Violet grabbed his ear roughly and dragged him from the room.

"Mummy, did I do something wrong?" Shadow asked.

"No honey, Uncle Iggy's just a perverted idiot." I consoled. "Jake, can you go get Typa up please?"

"Sure Al."

"Now," I smiled turning back towards Shadow, "toast or cereal?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How dare you! Yes I did…where the hell do you get off? I told you to say out of my life!"

I woke with a start jumping out of bed, I glanced wearily at Jake who was relaxing out of a fighting stance on the other side of the bed. Why was Iggy yelling this early in the morning? Who was he yelling at? And why on earth was he yelling in the first place?

With a silent look we both ran out the door and down the stairs as fast as we could as more yelling presumed.

"I'm not you son and I never have been…in fact I do know, I have a child of my own. Remember you sold her pictures to the magazine when she was only three months old…"

We burst through the door to find Iggy yelling down the phone and Violet looking very surprised at this outburst. I was shocked to say the least and very confused.

"That's because I would never do this to her! You have never been my parents! ...You don't deserve to be parents! …Oh, what would you know about supporting a family! …I have my own way of doing it! …We live in a big house, with two cars and a pool and there is food in the pantry, we go on a lot of vacations and my daughter has plenty of toys! How's that for financial security?! I don't need your money; I can support my family on my own! I've never needed you! …You won't make money off them ever again…I'm going to sure you and all your reporter friends! …Expect a call from my lawyer." Iggy nearly flung the phone back onto the receiver then kicked the coffee table nearly shaking with anger. I was speechless. Iggy collapsed onto a couch and put his hands over his face.

I saw the flash of grief on his face and saw he was ready to cry. Iggy never cries, it takes a hell of a lot just for water to be in his eyes but actual tears is more then a shock.

Violet and Iggy talked as Jake drew me to him instinctively.

"How could someone parents do that?" I whispered horrified then I remember, "Actually I take that back, I know exactly how that is." By now we had caught the gist of what had happened.

Lily came into the room and stood in front of me looking scared.

"Daddy?" Lily asked running over to them and attaching herself to Iggy's other arm worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Iggy grunted as Lily cuddled into him.

"You're not fine daddy, you look really upset." She's such a smart kid and she's so sweet too. Grabbing Jake's hand we left the room so they could have some family time.

Walking to the kitchen was tense and deafly quiet, neither of us quite knowing what to say.

Jake went to get the kids while I started on breakfast, now I'm not the most amazing cook but it's edible and tastes fine just not like a chef made it.

Quietly singing to myself I cooked up some eggs and bacon, plus putting toast into the toaster then set the table. I was setting out mugs of coffee and glasses of juice when Jake came back in with the kids all dressed. Shadow hopped into his normal chair and Typa sat in her high chair gurgling away. Everyone had food for them, the kids and adults now we just have to wait for the others. I sat down in my usual place feeling wiped.

Almost silently Violet came into the kitchen with Lily and placed her in her high chair then sat down at the table.

"Thanks guys." She mumbled piling food onto her plate.

"We didn't think Iggy would…" I stopped mid sentence not being able to think of the right words to describe what had just happened. The room felt slightly awkward.

"Yeah, he's really upset. I've never seen him like this." Violet seemed like she was in a whole other world.

One thing I'm pretty sure everyone noticed was that one chair stayed empty the food in front of it getting cold.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Since that phone call this morning Iggy hadn't emerged from his cave much to Violet's dismay. We were holed up in the lounge, Violet was reading while the kids played upstairs. Jake and I were revelling in just sitting together, spending time together. Typa giggled from Jake's lap causing us to smile slightly.

Finally Iggy turned up whistling to himself with high spirits and carrying a baseball bat. I watched him curious as to what he was going to do with it.

"Baseball bat, matches, explosives, what am I missing?" Iggy ticked off the things on his fingers looking thoughtful.

Violet put her book down giving Iggy an apprehensive look.

"Iggy, I'm glad to see that you've cheered up but what are you doing with a baseball bat, matches and explosives?" Violet wondered making Iggy smirk.

"I'm going to kill those cameras." Suddenly he clicked his fingers in an 'ah ha' gesture. "A crow bar! That's what I need." With that said and done he rushed from the room.

"Okay darling, have fun." Violet laughed.

Maybe this could mean no more curtains but we'll have to see. Of course, you can never be too careful…


	9. A Gnawing Feeling

**Hey everyone,**

**It's been a while and surprise surprise it was my fault…again. I seem to be getting busier and busier but I try to write. I do try to write, I write when I get a chance so I may not be able to promise perfect once a week chapters but I promise that I will TRY! **

**Now, this chapter is probably my least favourite and it was very hard to write so sorry if it's not that good.**

**EXCITING NEWS!**

**Okay so DQ and I will be putting up a new 'story' of sorts and it will basically be excerpts that didn't make it in the story either from not working or not liking it or what. But the best part is that if you have an idea to do with this story then you can REVIEW and REQUEST it from either DQ or I. It can be anything basically as long as it makes sense, like if you want one of us to write about the past or about a random minor character more, anything. Just a note: some things in Ally and Jake's past I can't do because it may reveal something from later on in this story but review and I'll tell you if I can do it or not.**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

**P.S this chapter is 24 pages long so please review!**

Every minute I'd check the clock waiting for it to be seven am so that I could wake Jake up. I was surprised he hadn't woken up just from the energy radiating from me. The clock seemed to go slower the more often the looked at it. I sighed glancing at the red numbers blaring out at me from the darkness. It was nearly an appropriate time to wake Jake up.

I refrained myself from bouncing around the room happily knowing that it would just be a few minutes now. My hands were folded neatly on my stomach over the blankets. I turn my gaze to the curtain clad window. Through a small gap in the material in came a rivulet of sunlight that spread a line across the floor and halfway up the wall opposite.

Once again I checked the clock and found it to be a bit past seven. Pulling back the covers with a smile I got on my knees and turned to my unsuspecting husband. I started bouncing up and down on the bed excitedly causing Jake to moan.

"Why do you wake me up and how do you have so much energy?" Jake turned over onto his back staring up at me with his dark eyes clouded with tiredness.

"Well my darling husband, today my baby is arriving." I nearly squealed which was very unlike me. He chuckled running a hand through his hair before placing both hands behind his head and watching me intently.

"I haven't seen you this excited since, well, ever."

I laughed extremely happy then sighed daydreaming,

"I've wanted a car like that one in Chicago when we had the car chase. I loved that car and this one is nearly a replica."

"Will I ever be able to drive the car?" Jake asked already knowing the answer but asking anyway.

I acted horrified as if the thought itself was terrible,

"No one but me will be driving my baby." I paused for a moment, "Unless in an emergency then you can but no one else."

"I feel privileged." Jake said sarcastically while I leaned against the head board.

A knock resounded on the door; I jumped up and went to the door to find Violet standing outside with her bathrobe on.

"Ally, sorry to wake you. But I'm kinda having a fashion emergency." Violet explained.

Fashion is right down my alley. I opened the door fully and leaned against the door jamb.

"What's the problem?"

Violet looked desperate so I followed her down the hall towards her room. I could distinctly hear the shower in their room on so I knew Iggy wouldn't exactly be in the room.

"I have nothing to wear to the lawyer's office." Violet stood back as I entered the walk in closet and looked through the clothes she had. I considered each piece carefully thinking of different ways to wear things and what would go with them. "I had something to wear but I don't fit it right now." Violet explained.

I glanced at Violet quickly looking at her baby bump before returning to the clothes. Pants, no, jean skirt, heck no. Something blue caught my eye from within the clothes. Grabbing it out I found the perfect thing, a navy blue dress that was tight around the bust then flowed out to knee length and it had sleeves that went to the elbows. I scrutinized it swiftly before giving Violet the dress.

I went out of the wardrobe while she got dressed, walk in closets are the best thing in the world. You just gotta love em. When she walked back out in the dress I assessed what she was wearing and nodded agreeing with the dress before taking her back in to get the rest of the outfit sorted.

I sorted through the belts she had and grabbed a black one that would go around just under her bust then I snatched up a pair of black peep toe shoes that were not too high.

Upon giving her a once over I knew the outfit was perfect.

"Perfect. Sexy but conservative, shows you mean business." I reassured her knowing how self conscious she is.

Violet looked unsure as she asked me the next question,

"Does it make me look amazingly huge and fat?"

No way in hell it did, it made the bump look nearly gone. I did a good job.

"No!" I yell. "You look gorgeous!"

Her face showed that she didn't believe a word I was saying, why did she not use her lie detecting now?

"Here, I'll prove it to you. Iggy come here!" I shouted out to him knowing the shower had stopped by the now silent bathroom. I'm glad he doesn't sing in the shower.

The door opened to reveal Iggy in a suit, he looked up at Violet and his eyes widened while his mouth dropped. If he wasn't careful he might start catching flies. I smirked.

"You look amazing." He announced sounding about ready to faint.

Violet smiled,

"You scrub up pretty well yourself."

Well that was fun,

"Okay, thanks for your help." I told him shoving him out of the room before turning to face Violet. "Now do you believe me?"

Red stained Violet's cheeks making her look down,

"I guess. I'd better go do my hair. Thank you so much." Violet came over to me and hugged me then left for the bathroom obviously embarrassed.

I left the room laughing going to actually get myself dressed. Jake was up and dressed when I came back in, he was busy in the bathroom so I walked over to our closet and opened the door marvelling at my sanctuary. I loved clothes and shoes, most say that's rather girly which I guess it is but some of the clothes I have aren't girly.

I picked up my black and white patch heeled shoes before walking away from the wall of shoes to where my clothes were. Taking down a pair of white skinny jeans and my black baby doll styled singlet top. After getting dressed I looked in the mirror and assessed myself, I hummed to myself playing with the ends of my hair. Slowly it grew longer until it reached just to the top of my stomach. I liked it so I left my hair down after brushing through it.

Once I emerged I found Jake waiting for me at the door of our room. He held it open for me but stopped me short touching the ends of me hair lying across my back.

"I like it long." He whispered letting me continue walking. I grinned grabbing his hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, Lily needs a nap at one, straight after lunch or she'll just get crabby. She needs her two soft toys or she won't sleep." Violet instructed me, I nodded. The boys had 'offered' to do the dishes so we were free to relax for a few minutes and since the kids were in the other room this would be Violet's only chance at telling me what I need to know with Lily.

"And the potty training thing, I hate to sound like I don't believe in her, because I do, but she is probably going to have an accident. What you need to do, is not make a big fuss over it, reassure her, clean it up and she should be fine. Just remind her to go every couple of hours. Oh, and put a nappy on her before she goes to bed. I don't think we'll be back until late. I think that's everything." My mind churned as I tried to remember everything.

Iggy looked around the corner of the door,

"We've gotta get going soon." He reminded Violet.

"Okay, we'd better say goodbye to Lily then."

Violet stood to go to the lounge with Iggy right behind her. Both of them looked very formal in their suit and dress. I followed them both after a moment just as Jake came into the room. We stopped just inside the room; I leaned back on Jake as he rubbed my arms with his hands.

The sun was pouring into the room from the windows that were now not covered with curtains constantly. I still stayed away from them as much as I could always being cautious and 'listening' for any warning signs. The paparazzi didn't scare me as much as who was reading the papers and seeing the pictures.

Luckily no more had turned up since Iggy destroyed them all but you can never be totally sure.

Violet waved goodbye as she left the room making me come back to my body, I had zoned out while they had said goodbye to Lily.

"Hey guys, when my car arrives do you want to take a drive with me?" I asked Lily and Shadow.

"Yes please!" Lily said and Shadow nodded but I could see the excitement in his eyes. He knew what my driving was like and knew it would be fun.

"I'll stay here for when Typa wakes up. I'm sure I'll get a chance soon to have you drive me around." Jake told me giving me a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving to check on her.

A loud beeping came from outside,

"Come on guys, lets go see the newest addition to the family."

I ran to the front door and opened it wide to see the most perfect car in the world. I could feel the goofy grin on my face as I skipped down the steps and went over to the guy delivering it.

A guy in jeans and a plaid t-shirt got over and the car leaving the door open. I shudder at the sight of plaid, one of the worst fashion mistakes in history. I ran my hand along the bonnet marvelling in the smooth black surface. Not a chip in the paint yet, brand spanking new.

"This is a nice car." He commented grabbing the board for me to sign saying I have received the car and that I am in fact the owner and so on. I grinned at him signing the sheet with a flourish.

"That's why I got it."

"You're cars so shiny Aunt Ally!" Lily exclaimed from behind me.

"How are you getting back?" I asked the guy.

"The car behind yours." He laughed.

I finally noticed that indeed there was a car behind mine and there was another guy sitting in the driver's seat looking impatient. With a few strides the guy, I still hadn't learnt his name, got into the car and they thundered off down the drive again.

I sighed happily closing the driver side door. The car was black with full tinted windows and black leather interior. It was sleek, shiny and _fast_. It was expensive but very worth it.

"Okay, I'll go get your car seats then we'll buckle you in and go for a drive." I announced going back inside to the garage to retrieve the car seats. Being a mutant bird kid has its advantages, the whole extra strength thing helps when you have to carry two car seats at the same time.

After both car seats were in the back seat ready for the kinds I turned to get them.

"Come here Lily." Lily skipped over to me happily. I picked her up and put her into her pink car seat on the left side of the car, buckling her in tight. Walking round to the other side of the car I beckoned Shadow, once both were all buckled in and safe I ran to the driver's door and got in.

Snapping open the glove box I put in my wallet then closed it again buckling my own seat belt. I glanced in the mirrors getting them all in the right position then turned the ignition key. The car came to life purring quietly, I could feel the strength of the car just by holding the steering wheel.

I put the engine in drive and gunned the engine. Feeling a smile tug at my lips I glanced back briefly at the kids,

"Hold on."

And then I was off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I came to a stop inside the garage using a remote to close the garage door behind me.

"You drive better then daddy." Lily giggled from the back seat. "But faster."

I smirked unbuckling my seatbelt and hopping out of the car.

"That's because I've had more experience and his car isn't anything compared to mine."

Iggy got frustrated with people calling him gay all the time so he went and bought, basically a monster. A jeep that was big and 'manly' so that he would appear manlier but really all it did was scare Violet.

"Mummy, what are we going to do today?" Shadow questioned one I had managed to get them both out of the car and into the house.

"Well during the day you guys can play but tonight we can play some games and watch a movie." I told them seeing them both light up happily though Shadow doesn't really light up other then his eyes.

"Now what game do you want to play?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Shadow POV**

Mum was putting some type of cheese with a white outside on the pizza that she said was really good. There were some herbs and some chicken and bacon as well but I couldn't tell what else.

She turned briefly to Lily and I who were watching her and dad make dinner.

"Why don't you and Shadow go play while we make dinner?" Mum suggested.

A grin split onto Lily's face as she nodded quickly.

"That sounds great Aunt Ally. Bye." Lily did a quick wave before hauling me out of the room behind her. Lily was up to something.

"What are we playing?" I asked curiously.

"We're not playing." Lily stated leading me upstairs, now I was sure of it.

I judged her expression as much as I could and all I could see was pure determination.

"Then what are we doing?"

"We're being spies."

"What's the mission?" I enquired feeling slightly fearful as to what her answer would be.

"We're sneaking into my mummy and daddy's bedroom." With one last pull she managed to drag me into her parent's room.

I paused slightly,

"Okay…"

"You look in the wardrobe and I'll look in the bedside tables." Lily ordered jumping up and over the bed to get to the beside drawer.

Opening up the wardrobe doors I peered into the gloomy darkness not being able to quite reach the light switch but luckily we can all see pretty well in the dark. I scrounged through piles of junk and clothes but nothing interesting showed up.

"Shadow," Lily called causing me to emerge to from the wardrobe. "What do you think these are?"

She held up small white objects that I quickly recognised. Tampons, something a boy should never see but now it was too late. Visibly feeling the shock on my face I stumbled through my words,

"You should put those away."

"So, you know what they are?"

"Noooooo." I shook my head hoping she would put them back where she found them and keeping my eyes diverted to anywhere but to what she was holding.

"You so do! Why won't you tell me?!" Lily whined pouting slightly.

"They're for really big girls like our mummies."

"What do they do with them?" Sometimes she is too inquisitive for her own good.

"Ask your mum." I stated simply letting her know she wouldn't get anything out of me.

"You're no fun." Lily finally put the box back into the draw before going over to her dad's side of the room.

Her face lit up happily after rummaging through Uncle Iggy's possessions.

"Shadow! Daddy has balloons in his draw." Lily snagged one from the box dangling it from her fingers before starting to blow it up.

"Why would he have…" The pink balloon was not a balloon at all though, it's a condom.

I panicked,

"oh."

"Oh my gosh! It tastes like strawberry!" Lily laughed licking her lips. Oh god.

I felt heat rise in my cheeks, if only she knew.

"Maybe you should put it away."

"Why?" Lily asked curiously, innocence shone from her eyes.

"Ah, it's not a balloon." I decided to go with knowing that I'd get in trouble for telling her anything.

"Really? What is it?"

"Something that adults use to stop getting pregnant." Its getting harder to answer her questions.

"Huh? But my mummy is pregnant."

"They, ah, use them when they aren't pregnant."

"Why does he have them then?" Lily probed trying to squeeze the answers out of me.

"Why don't you ask your dad?" I countered trying desperately to get out of this conversation and this room.

"He's not here, he's out with mummy." The door creaked open to reveal Uncle Iggy. "Hi daddy!"

Uncle Iggy grinned at Lily rushing to pick up Aunty Violet's wallet.

I backed away trying to get back to the wardrobe to hide but Lily beat me.

"Oh no." I mumbled.

"Daddy, I've got a question to ask you." Lily skipped innocently over to Uncle Iggy hiding the condom.

"Sure princess, what is it?"

"Why do you have strawberry-flavoured balloons when mummy is pregnant?"

All the colour seemed to leave Uncle Iggy's face with dread and confusion.

"I don't have-crap." I saw recognition ignite in his eyes as Lily showed him the thing that would probably be the death of me. "Lily, give me the balloon."

"No, I don't want to. And why do you have pictures of naked ladies in your drawer daddy?"

"Shit." Uncle Iggy swore. "Lily, please give me the balloon."

Faster then I could ever imagine Lily was over the bed and out the door calling for my mum.

"AUNT ALLY!" Lily yelled down the hall. Iggy ran after her trying to stop her before she reached mum. Slowly I trailed behind waiting to watch the fight ensue.

Somehow I managed to pass Iggy and enter the kitchen before him. Mummy was crouched down by Lily as she explained everything that happened.

"I tried to warn her." Iggy ran in nervously.

"How much did she tell you?" he demanded.

**Ally's POV**

My eyes shot daggers at Iggy as I stood up from my crouching position beside Lily. Lily and Shadow scampered from the room knowing better than to stay when Iggy and I fight.

"What the fuck Iggy." I told him only just managing to keep my voice vaguely calm though under my skin my blood was boiling with rage, electricity flicked off my fingers in little sparks.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Iggy tried to blow me off but Violet's my best friend and no way in hell am I letting him get away with making her cry because if she found out about those magazines she would.

"Are you a natural idiot or do you have to work on it?"

Jake continued making the pizza knowing better than to mess with mine and Iggy's fight but after that question I noticed a twitch in his lips.

Iggy smirked,

"I'm not an idiot. Why do you think Violet doesn't know?"

He is so in for a slapping.

"And when she does find out what then? Knowing you have those will make her think she's fat and not good enough when really you don't deserve her if you think that having those are a good idea. It would crush her." I strode forward stopping directly in front of him, being a good few feet shorter then him did not help.

"You won't tell her." Iggy's voice sounded cocky but from his eyes and thoughts he was anything but. He was afraid.

I snorted,

"Of course I won't, she's my _best friend_ and though she deserves to know I know it would crush her and I'm not willing to let that happen." My voice dropped low and threatening, "But if you don't get rid of them by tomorrow I will and if I find anymore I'll burn them right in front of you."

Turning round I walked a step a way then thought better of it and turned back to face him, CRACK! Iggy's head whipped to the side from the force of my slap, you could see every one of my fingers on his cheek outlined in bright red.

Shock whipped through his eyes for a moment before he glared at me and stalked away to go back to the lawyers.

"You know Al," Jake started as I angrily opened the oven breathing in the scent of home made pizza, "I'm glad I never get on your bad side."

Flipping a smile over my shoulder I answered truthfully,

"So am I Jake, so am I."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily pranced into the room happily having finished with her dolls. Picking her up and placing her gently in her high chair I placed a small plate of pizza in front of her. Her eyes glowed happily as she squealed,

"Pizza! Yay! Thank you!"

Shadow had come in just before Lily and was already digging in not wasting any time.

I took a bite of my own pizza glad that everything was going good so far. No accidents.

"Aunt Ally?" Lily called causing me to swallow my mouthful and glance up at her. "Why does daddy have pictures of naked ladies in his drawer? Cause mummy is prettier than all of them and I bet she's much nicer."

I grinned at the question though inside I was still furious.

"Lily, I really don't know how your fathers mind works."

"He's a really good daddy but he's a little stupid sometimes." Lily had hit the nail on the head with that statement. She's an intuitive kid.

"That's the perfect description of him."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The dishes were done; the children were fed and not poisoned in the slightest. A good night's work I'd say. I had just finished feeding Typa and was coming down the stairs, her balanced on my hip.

"Ooh! Let's watch Enchanted!" Lily told everyone, "It's got princes and princesses and animals and singing and dancing and Dr Mc Dreamy!"

I shook my head amused, Lily should not be watching Grey's Anatomy at her age but she's not an average kid so somehow I'm not surprised.

"No," Shadow complained, I could almost see how much it would pain him to watch that girly movie, "let's watch Transformers!"

"Guys," I laughed taking a seat by Jake on the couch, "relax. I know what movie we're going to watch."

With that settled I leaned back, Typa's head rested just below my chest. Jake turned off the lights and pressed play.

* * *

Flick, flick, flick. An odd noise broke through my sub-conscious. Blearily I opened my eyes to see credits rolling down the t.v screen, obviously I had slept through over half the movie. Whoops. Turning my head I saw where the source of the noise was. Violet was opening all the blinds. She turned away from the window and noticed that both Jake and I had woken up. Jake looked very groggy.

"Aren't you guys adorable." Violet ragged us laughing.

"How was the lawyer's office?" I countered, I was actually curious as to how that had gone though.

"Boring." Violet sat down looking tired.

Lily laughing floated to us from down the hall followed by Iggy yelling.

"Argh! Lily don't splash me! I'm all wet now!" I chuckled while Jake snorted stretching on the couch.

"Lily got into the chocolate and she's all hyper. Iggy's trying to give her a bath." Violet explained to us. "What movie did you guys watch?"

"Chain-saw massacre." I answered as if it was nothing.

"You let my daughter watch what?" Violet screamed at me.

"Kidding, we watched Bridge to Terabithia. Do you think I'd let the kids watch that?" Violet's cheeks flamed red in response.

Iggy walked into the room dripping water all over the floor, I held in my laughter when I saw that he was soaked, a sour expression stuck on his face. He was carrying a wriggling and laughing Lily wrapped firmly in a towel. Quickly he handed her over to Violet before leaving to get changed.

"What did you do?" Violet asked smothering laughter at Iggy's expense.

"I splashed him!" Lily answered proudly like it was her greatest accomplishment. "It was funny, he screamed like a girl!"

Violet shook her head,

"You crazy little child. Come on, let's get you dressed and into bed."

She exited the room swiftly before Lily could get cold.

"I think its time to get these guys to bed." I told Jake wiping Typa's wavy black hair from her face, she was so adorable sleeping.

"I think its time you go to sleep too." Jake chuckled at me as I yawned.

"I doubt I can move off this couch."

"Want me to carry you?" he offered sweetly.

"No but I think I need help up."

"Come on then."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How do you manage to get up this early?" Jake groaned from beside me.

"Easy," I answered sticking on another piece of cellotape, "healthy food, exercise…oh and a constant dose of electricity."

Rolling over he looked at what I was doing this early in the morning. I had just finished wrapping one of Lily's birthday presents. I'd had to hide them pretty well so she didn't find them. It had been an entire week and it had flew by. Time just seemed to speed up.

"Now, get some clothes on and go get Typa up. I've got to help Shadow." I instructed picking up both presents and leaving the room. I had to check around the corner to make sure Lily wasn't there before I could get into Shadow's room. I didn't want her to open her presents in just in front of me and in the hallway.

"Mummy can you help?" Shadow asked as soon as he saw it was me at the door.

"Course baby." I smiled sitting beside him on the floor.

Shadow was so young so I wasn't in the least surprised that he needed help wrapping the present he got Lily. It was so sweet.

Once we finally had it wrapped we left to go to the lounge. Wrapping paper was all over the carpet; Lily had already started opening her presents from Violet and Iggy. It was like a pink appaloosa in the living room, pink everywhere.

"Do you want to open your other presents from me and daddy?" Violet asked, I spotted the gigantic new doll house in the middle of the room, Iggy spoils her so much, and it's sweet.

After much ripping and more paper splashed across the ground we found out the extent of her presents. New dolls, soft toys, furniture for her doll house, she's a lucky kid to be loved so much. I took a step towards her and handed her the two presents from Jake and me.

Lily's fingers grabbed at the paper tearing it off easily displaying a princess set, tiara, a dress and glass slippers.

"Every little girl wants to be a princess and now you can be." I told her receiving a hug in return.

"Thank you Aunt Ally, it's really great."

Carefully opening the other present she revealed a charm bracelet with two charms. One charm was an evil eye from Greece that was supposed to keep bad spirits away and the other an L with diamantes on it.

I helped her put it on as she thanked Jake and me. Violet distracted Iggy while Shadow walked up Lily. His cheeks were flushed a bright red as he held out his little present.

She seemed surprised but extremely happy to get one from him; taking off the paper she found a small velvet bag. Lily undid the string and tipped the contents into her palm to reveal a ring on a silver chain.

"It's a claddagh ring." Shadow told her. "Wearing it on a necklace means that we're friends."

"On a finger?" Lily's curiosity made Shadow blush harder.

"Uh, it means what our mummies and daddies are to each other."

"Oh." Lily exclaimed looking down at it. She managed to get the necklace on and then tucked it under her shirt so her dad wouldn't see it. Smart kid, she threw her arms around Shadow's neck and hugged him tight. I swear if he doesn't stop blushing it'll become permanent.

"Mummy and Daddy, stop eating each other's faces." Lily complained causing them to break apart and blush madly. Well that is one way of distracting someone and it sure did work well. Lily folded her arms looking older than she was. "It's not nice to look at."

Iggy hooted with laughter picking her up into his arms.

"Who died and made you queen of everyone?"

Lily smirked,

"You told me I could do whatever I wanted today."

Considering the answer first,

"I guess that means you get to pick what we have for breakfast."

Lily grinned as if it was the highest honour someone could give you.

"Pancakes!" she squealed blissfully.

"Okay, wanna help me make them?" Iggy questioned who got a nod in answer. They went into the kitchen to start.

"Come on Shadow, time to get dressed." Jake told him ruffling his hair. Shadow followed him upstairs as I took Typa to get her dressed.

"Well my darling, what will you wear today?" I asked dropping a kiss on her forehead.

Typa giggled at me and waved her arms around happily.

* * *

"Do you know what smell that is baby?" I asked Typa. I got a smile in response. "That's right, its pancakes!" I yelled crazily getting a full laugh out of her.

"You do you know your crazy right?" Jake teased me.

"Oh yes, I am fully aware of that."

We entered the kitchen and sat at our places, Typa is only three months old so even though she's already been fed for the morning she sits in a high chair. I'm nearly positive that because of our genetic make up that the kids develop faster or no way would she be able to sit by herself and laugh like she does.

"Do you remember what you were doing this time two years ago? Or have you suppressed that painful memory." Iggy smirked at Violet, its an experience no woman can repress sadly and I know she remembers giving birth to Lily.

"What were you doing mummy?"

"I was giving birth to you."

"What were you doing daddy?"

"I was getting sworn at, my hand broken, stuff thrown at me and getting told that I was the most irresponsible, stupid, inconsiderate excuse for a man that ever existed." Iggy sniggered while Lily's eyes widened in shock. Amen to all that, I thought to myself.

"Who would do that to you?! And on the day that your first baby was born?!"

"Your mother did all those things to me. And in six weeks or so I'll have to go through the same thing again."

Lily turned to her mother,

"Why?"

"Because I was in a whole lot of pain and daddy was responsible. And yes Iggy, I do plan on making you share my pain as much as I can." Violet looked to her daughter while Iggy cringed from the memory and what was to come. "You'll understand someday."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Iggy shouted.

"Can you say naïve or what?" I mumbled to Jake getting a small laugh out of him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All of us were going out for dinner for Lily's birthday and we were all waiting for Violet. When she finally came outside I opened my door to get into my car, the kids were already in.

"You know," Iggy taunted, "I'd challenge you to a race but your car is so sleek and shiny, I wouldn't want to get it dirty when it eats my cars dust."

I stood up straight never backing down from a challenge, my car could wipe the table with his.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about my car if I was you." I smirked.

"Please," Iggy snorted, "it's all show. At least my car has some power."

He made some engine noises as if he was five and playing with a toy car.

"Okay then. Let's race." There was no way in hell he would beat me.

"Dude, if you're smart you won't race Ally." Jake warned but Iggy just smiled as if he had already won and was being handed a trophy.

"You're on!" Iggy proclaimed getting Violet to groan.

"You're dead. There's no way you can win." Jake told him feeling sorry for his loss.

"I believe in my car!" Iggy fought.

"It's not the car, it's the driving experience." I snapped.

"No one will be racing!" Violet shouted but we ignored her glaring at each other. "Oh for god's sake."

"I'll settle this. In the past I've…how do I put this…had some practice with this sort of thing so I would whoop your ass." I threatened. Chicago had some good times and now it would come in handy.

"I-" Iggy got cut off by Violet.

"Shut your mouth or I'm driving! You pick."

Fear went through Iggy's eyes, his mouth shut so fast I thought he might have broken his jaw.

"Good choice."

Iggy hurried to his car after Violet, I rolled my eyes and slid into my car loving the still new car smell. Revving the engine I pulled out of the garage and onto the driveway following behind Violet and Iggy. The flock would meet us at the restaurant.

We were driving along the road when I saw some flashes of a camera from a car nearby. Oh crap!

"Hold on guys." I warned everyone speeding up a bit so that I could get in line with the paparazzi.

_Oh yeah, that pictures perfect. This is gonna make me rich!_ One of the guys in the car thought. What a creep.

I concentrated on the wheels for a moment and BOOM! They were gone. Zapped into oblivion. I smiled swerving in front of them for good measure, no way would they keep up now.

"Your scary sometimes, you know that?" Jake asked me incredulous.

I shrugged making sure I stayed right behind Iggy and Violet. "He so deserved it. Lily's crying." Glancing back in the rear view mirror I noticed that Shadow looked upset at the thought of Lily crying.

Slowly I pulled up in a parking spot by the restaurant.

"Let's get this show on the road." Jake announced getting out of the car but not before flashing me a smile that I couldn't help but return.

The night went by smoothly after that first little accident, everyone had a good time. Presents were opened, food was eaten and I can say that a lot of wine was drunken by the adults that weren't driving or pregnant. But of course another accident couldn't wait to happen.

Violet left to go to the bathroom and all continued as it had before she left until she wasn't back for a while.

"I'll be back in second guys." Iggy said leaving to see if she was alright.

A few minutes later Iggy came back in carrying a very upset Violet.

"What happened?!" Fang questioned almost instantly.

"Are you okay?!" I exclaimed seeing the scene play over and over in her mind. Damn those papz, if I get my hands on them they will regret ever trying to take a photo for the rest of their lives.

"The paparazzi ambushed her. When I found her, she was on the ground backed into a corner. I don't think she got hurt." Iggy told everyone else so they knew.

Tears streamed down Violet's face as her whole body shook with fright.

"C-c-can we go home?" Violet requested to Iggy.

"I'll just go sort out the bill and check that it's clear." Iggy left the room for only a moment before coming back to take her home.

"The restaurant set security on the paparazzi, its okay for us to leave. I paid the bill too." They gathered the presents, said goodbye and quickly left the room while we all sat angry in our seats.

"Well I guess that's the end of tonight." I sighed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Streams of sunlight peeked through the clouds sending torrents of light down onto the ground around us. A breeze was blowing through the field leaving us with a sense of wistfulness but that was gone when the competition started. I finished tying my hair so it was out of my face and pulled on a cap awaiting the verdict of the two boys. We had decided to play baseball this afternoon so that we could teach the kids how to play or at least try to.

Because of the heat everyone was wearing summer clothes, Iggy had a number one on the back of his shirt thinking that's what he is. I was wearing white denim shorts that stopped right above the knee and a black singlet top to match with chucks so that I could run.

The field was very secluded so we could let our wings out without people gawking and rushing for a camera. The large space was great so we could all have some fun and play a fair game. I shot a look at Iggy and saw him grinning smugly as if he had already won the game and the teams hadn't even been picked yet. Maybe it wouldn't be so fair considering that smile. Violet had decided to stay home, she seemed like something was bothering her but it could just be paranoia from the paparazzi, or not.

I gnawed on my lip wondering if she would be okay, something about it just seemed off. She would love to see Lily's first game of baseball.

"Okay guys, Fang and I are team captains so we'll just pick you one at a time." Iggy announced pulling me out of my day dream. "Gazzy, your on my team and you will be my assistant captain."

Lily pouted looking upset that her father hadn't picked her first.

"Why didn't you pick me first daddy?"

Iggy sighed,

"Sorry Gazzy, I'll take Lily first."

Lily ran to her father's side happily, we stood in a group facing the two captains.

"Jake, you can be my assistant captain." Fang invited his friend onto his team.

"Gazzy." Iggy chose, of course.

"Max." Fang chose her next knowing his wife would not be impressed if she was picked last and she's a damn good player as well.

"Angel." Iggy's grin grew to a wild size.

_Yes, with a mind reader on the team we'll know everything the other team will be doing!_

I read his thoughts narrowing my eyes glaring in his direction. It'd back fire on him, he'd see.

"Ally." Fang told me. I walked over to him casually balancing Typa on my hip, this left Shadow and Nudge left.

"Well it will only be fair that both of us have a kid on our team so I pick Nudge." Nudge squealed and ran over to join Angel who beamed back at her friend.

Jake gestured Shadow over held onto him by the shoulders affectionately.

"What's our team name going to be?" Max asked getting straight down to business.

"Hey did you see that episode of balls of steel last night?" Jake questioned Fang completely ignoring the question. I clicked my fingers,

"That's it; we could be wings of steel." I suggested.

Everyone nodded accepting the name.

"Our team name should be like a famous designers name like Louis Voitton or…OH! Dolce and Gabbana!" Nudge babbled, Angel agreed with her almost instantly.

"No, we should be the pretty pink princesses!" Lily argued.

"No way guys, team dynamite." Gazzy and Iggy said in unison.

"That's two votes for team dynamite and two for Dolce and Gabbana. You're going to have to decide Lily." Angel told her.

"But I wanted to be the pretty pink princesses, but if I have to I pick daddy's name!" Lily smiled at her father as he looked triumphant, the girls made a humph noise as the group made its way over to us.

"We've decided on Team Dynamite!" Gazzy laughed.

"We're Wings of Steel." Fang announced keeping it simple as always.

"Since you got to choose first we are batting first." Jake said to Iggy.

Iggy's team spread out, Angel taking third base, Gazzy taking second and Nudge taking first.

"Daddy can I pitch?" Lily asked skipping over to where Iggy was standing ready to pitch.

"Sure princess." Iggy handed her the ball and took a step back.

Fang was first to bat, he stood in place with the bat raised ready to hit. Lily threw the ball as hard as she could…and it landed halfway to where Fang was standing.

"Ah princess, how about you go help Aunty Nudge catch the ball and get people out." Iggy suggested when he saw how upset Lily was at not being able to throw far enough.

"Okay daddy." Lily smiled and went over to stand by Nudge.

The ball left Iggy's hand and sliced through the ear reaching all the way to Fang, he swung and CRACK! The ball went flying through the air in an arc. Fang dropped the bat and ran, Gazzy opened his wings and jumped into the sky going after the ball. Fang passed first and second before Gazzy managed to catch the ball, he caught it swiftly and threw it towards Angel's waiting hand. Fang saw the ball going towards third base and did a slide across the ground managing to touch the base a second before the ball hit Angel's hand.

With a smug smile he stood up by Angel who threw the ball back to Iggy. Next up was me; I handed Typa to Jake and took the bat. Planting my feet firmly on the ground I gripped the bat and swung it up ready to hit. Bring it on, I mouthed to Iggy as he got ready to pitch. The ball flew towards me, I watched as it came closer and just before it went past me I swung the bat and hit. With a loud SMACK the ball went in the opposite direction, I dropped the bat from my hands onto the ground and took off.

My feet pounded on the ground as I ran as fast as I could, the air whipped around me as I skidded around first base and kept going knowing that the ball hadn't been caught yet. I heard a cheer as Fang got home, I ran over second base and headed to third. Angel was shouting for the ball as Nudge and Gazzy went after it. I knew once I went past third base that I'd either get out or home and man I hope it's the latter. My foot touched home base and cheers from my team went up. I laughed breathing deeply having run full bore.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay Lily, you hold the bat like this and when the ball comes just swing and try to hit it." Iggy instructed helping her get the right stance so she'd have a chance.

We had already decided before the game that we would let both of the kids have a fair chance and we would let them both get a home run, they're too young for us to play properly with them batting.

"Okay daddy." Lily grinned giving her father a hug before getting back into position.

"If you hit the ball Lils, I'll buy you a new doll." Iggy offered thinking she wouldn't be able to.

Fang threw the ball gently towards Lily who had a very determined look plastered across her face. Lily swung the bat and the next thing we knew the ball was flying, she had hit it. Iggy's eyes bugged out as Lily dropped the bat and turned to her father,

"Did I do good daddy?"

"How-I mean yes-I mean run Lily!" Iggy stuttered.

Lily started running as we went after the ball slowly not worried about catching it. When Lily passed third base Jake grabbed the ball and threw it to Max who was waiting on third base. Lily cheered happily when she landed on the home base. We all laughed and joined in on her cheering.

"That's was so good Lily. I'm proud of you!" Lily hugged her tightly. "Maybe I should go home and check on Violet quickly." He told us after he pulled back.

"Its okay, I'll go check on her Iggy," I said taking Typa of Angel who was holding her since she was in batting team, "I have to put Typa down for a nap anyway. You guys all keep playing."

"I'm not sure-" Iggy started.

"I'm going, end of story." I stated pecking Jake on the cheek. "See you soon."

I snapped open my wings and waved bye to everyone holding onto Typa tightly. Within a few beats of my wings I was up in the sky and on my way home. Something kept nagging at me that something was wrong.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The door down stairs opened and closed loudly, the sound of crying drifted upstairs as Violet gradually came to the second story of the house heading towards the room I was currently in, her bedroom. I stayed silent hearing her footsteps come closer, I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what but I will find out even if I have to go into her mind and figure it out myself.

When the door opened Violet's eyes laid on me first and surprise crossed her face followed by curiosity as to why I was here while the others were still playing baseball.

"Ally? I thought you went with the others." Violet stated moving more into the room. I was sitting on the bed and had been waiting for her to get back for about half an hour.

"I did but I came home to put Typa down for a nap. Iggy asked me to check on you. I came in here and you were gone. Where have you been?" I asked when I found the house empty I was so worried something had happened but I knew that nothing had once I noticed the car gone.

A look passed across her eyes, one of worry, one of pain, and one of giving in.

"Violet what's wrong?" I asked starting to really panic now.

Slowly sitting down next to me she placed her hands on her stomach looking down at her roundness.

"I went to the doctor." She told me whispering, her eyes flickered to me quickly before glancing down again but in that one look I saw misery, "I knew that there was something wrong with me and the baby. And they ran some tests. It turned out that I most likely have preeclampsia." Rivulets of tears ran down her face.

"Violet," I choked out, "I'm sorry. I know that's not going to make you feel better but I don't know what else to say." My heart tightened knowing how dangerous this was. No wonder she didn't want to go to the baseball game.

"It's okay. It's all my fault. I let the stress get to me." I was shocked that she was blaming herself, its not her fault that assholes running around with cameras decided that she would be the man target.

"No, it's not." I told her letting the conviction into my voice, "You didn't ask for this to happen. You've been having a hard time lately."

"I'm his mother! I'm supposed to protect him and keep him safe. He could die from this! I could die!" It looked like she been slapped in the face and all the life sucked our of her, with a gasp of breath Violet broke down into tears.

I hugged my best friend fiercely knowing that she needed me.

"Violet, he's going to be okay. He's your baby isn't her? Yours and Iggy's. And by all accounts you and Iggy probably both should have died years ago but you're both still here. He's going to make it through this." I took in a breath deciding to break my rule, "He doesn't like it when you cry."

The sobs stopped automatically as she roiled in shock, she had been pestering me for months constantly wanting to know what the baby was thinking and I had chosen now because those other times she didn't need to know but now she did.

"Really?" Violet pulled back sounding very innocent.

"Yeah, it scares him," I looked into the baby's mind taking in the nearly undecipherable thoughts, "especially when you cry like this. He likes in when you laugh. He thinks about you all the time and you are his favourite person in the whole world. He loves you."

Violet laughed feebly through her tears,

"I love you too baby. We're going to get through this. I promise."

A silence ensued between us but Violet decided to break it,

"You can't tell Iggy about this." She pleaded.

"Vi, it's his baby too." I reminded her gently, he deserved to know.

"I just can't. Not till I know if I have it for sure, which will be tomorrow. He's so worried about the court trial, even if he isn't acting it, but looking forward to the baby is getting him through it. I want to let him have one more day thinking that everything's okay." Violet explained to me willing for me to see her point. I may not agree but she's my best friend and friends keep secrets for each other.

"You should tell him, it might make you feel better." I recommended.

"It wouldn't. I'm not supposed to be stressing about things and if I tell him, he'll stress about it and his stress will make me stress more. Please don't say anything to the others. I need to deal with this on my own." The front door opened downstairs. "Tell them I'm asleep."

I nodded agreeing to it and carefully left the room. This was going to be one of the biggest mistakes of her life.


	10. Spilt Water Makes Everyone Cry

**Hey guys!**

**This ones a bit faster because it's quite a bit shorter compared to the last one and for the fact that I am sick. I have no voice. I have to walk around school with a note to tell people that I can't talk. It's quite lovely especially in Spanish…NOT! Anyway, here is the chapter, enjoy and yes there is a sentence in here that is not really Ally like but I'm very tired and it kind of just came out. Just be glad I didn't leave a certain simile in there, you know the one DQ!**

**Read and **_**REVIEW!**_

**SBH**

**Xxx**

**P.S Remember that if you have an idea of something you want me or DQ to write then review us and tell us your idea. =]**

Chapter 10-

I opened one eye to see two dark ones staring back at me; quickly I squeezed my eye shut hoping he wouldn't notice.

"I know your awake, Al." Jake chuckled pushing some hair that had fallen across my face away.

"No I'm not." I mumbled resting my head on his shoulder and trying to go back to sleep.

"Nice try but you ruined it by talking." I could feel him laughing at my terrible effort to make it seem like I was still asleep. "You need to get up."

"Why?" I moaned hugging him tighter so I wouldn't have to move.

All the playfulness left his voice,

"Today's the court trial."

My eyes snapped open as I realised that he was right. Sighing I managed to sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. I stretched my hands up towards the ceiling before scrambling out of bed and to the closet.

"Sometimes I hate it when you're right." I called to Jake.

A flood of air greeted me as I opened the door to the walk in closet. I grabbed a pair of light blue jeans, a long white singlet top with black swirls on it and my black knee length boots without heel.

I ran a brush through my hair trying to get the tangles out as Jake got dressed. I turned to see him pull a t-shirt over his head. I fiddled with the ring Jake had given me turning it round and round on my finger. Jake's eyes were watching the ring very carefully. When I stopped fiddling with it he let out a sad sigh.

"Are you okay?" I questioned seeing that he was upset.

Jake's eyes softened and he grinned at me making my heart beat harder,

"Yeah Al, I'm fine." A silence filled the closet as we stared at each other.

"Everything might change today." I said looking at him worriedly.

"And it might not." He said back to me.

I offered a small smile before leaving the closet. The house was quiet but I could feel the Violet and Iggy's minds, they were in the kitchen. I didn't have to read someone's mind to know where they were. Everyone's mind has a sort of presence and if I leave myself open I can feel them.

Opening the kitchen door we were met with Violet and Iggy practically glued to each other sucking face.

"I thought there was no mushy stuff in your kitchen." Jake snorted from behind me. They jumped apart and locked their gazes onto us.

"Exactly, it's _my_ kitchen. I can do what I like in it." Iggy bragged smiling when he felt the baby kick.

My gaze flickered over to Violet who was holding back tears from seeing how happy the baby made Iggy. I could feel my heart clenching and growing heavier in my chest by the second. She needs to tell him, he needs to know.

"I should start getting ready." Violet muttered exiting the room immediately after with Iggy following a moment later.

An arm encircled my waist tucking me under Jake's chin as he hugged me,

"They'll win the court case, don't worry."

"Yeah, I know." I answered.

That's not what I'm worried about, I wanted to scream. I could feel Violet's pain through her mind, sometimes being a mind reader sucked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you finished your breakfast?" I asked placing mine and Jake's plates in the sick before turning towards the kids.

Shadow simply nodded at me thanking me quietly and allowing me to take away his plate and put it in the sink with the others. Lily was sitting at the table beside Shadow swinging her knees forwards then backwards constantly, she had already had breakfast with her parents.

"How about you guys go sit in the lounge and wait for Iggy and Violet to say goodbye before they leave?" Jake suggested giving Typa her bottle for the morning.

Lily and Shadow laughed running into the lounge chasing each other.

"We can do the dishes later." I offered to Jake who nodded in agreement.

We wandered into the lounge at our own pace and sat down at the couches as Lily and Shadow talked. Violet and Iggy came through the door ready for the trial wanting to say goodbye before they left.

"Daddy, did you know that Mummy was crying this morning. She seemed sad. Poor mummy." Lily informed her father patting her mother on the shoulder as a way of comfort.

"Mummy's okay princess. Don't worry." Iggy consoled Lily though his thoughts turned slightly towards paranoia over Violet.

"We'll be back tonight. You'll be okay right?" Iggy asked getting a nod from Lily. I nearly snorted, did he really not trust me that much?

"I will." Lily answered earnestly.

"Good girl, well we need to head off now so goodbye baby. Love you." He hugged Lily and pressed a loving kiss to her hair as she returned the hugging favour.

"Love you too daddy. And you mummy." Lily moved over to Violet hugging her.

"Goodbye darling, I love you. I'll call you if I can." Violet assured her putting her down onto the couch. Finally after a minute Violet managed to stand up, I got up and hugged her.

"It'll be okay." I promised but I wasn't sure if this was one I could keep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You guys okay with flying?" Jake asked the kids as we locked up the house and ran down the porch steps.

We were running late to go to the flocks so we could watch the court trial on their TV. Of course we could have watched it where we were but we thought it would be better if we all watched it as a group and that way if they called Lily could speak to her mum and dad. Shadow and Lily both nodded letting their wings come out.

"It's not too far so you guys won't get tired from it." I grinned at them knowing that they would love any chance they could get to go flying. Flying is as good as it gets, too us it's like breathing. We have to do it.

"Lily's not allowed to fly without her parents yet." Jake reminded me.

"That's okay, um; do you want to carry Lily or Typa?" I asked letting him choose.

"Lily." He told me picking up the pouting little girl. I smiled tucking Typa into my arms better; Jake had picked to carry Lily knowing she was heavier. I could quite easily carry Lily considering how we have extra strength and that she is only very young but he's a guy and he has to always take the heavier object or in this case, person.

"Why does Shadow get to fly and not me?" Lily complained as Jake jumped into the air letting his wings come out the slits in his shirt. He pumped them up and down until he was at the right height to fly over the expanse of trees.

His black wings glinted as the sun bore down, though it was early morning it certainly wasn't a cold day. I let Shadow get up into the sky first so I knew he was safe before following him. Soon we were gliding through the air letting the sun warm our backs. The flock's house isn't too far away so it was only a short flight between houses so before we knew it we were touching down to the ground again pulling our wings in, feeling the warmth from the feathers on our backs.

The back door to the house opened to reveal Fang.

"UNCLE FANGY!" Lily yelled wriggling her way out of Jake's arms and running to Fang who bent down to scoop her up into his arms, he hugged her tightly for about a minute. He beckoned for us to come inside once he had placed Lily back on her feet and taken her hand.

The lounge was full; Angel and Nudge were sat on a two-seater couch giggling as they talked to each other. Gazzy was emerging from the kitchen with Max behind him, both carried plates of food. The plates were piled high with chips and dip.

"Hey Max, can I put Typa down for a nap in the spare room? She didn't get much sleep last night."

"Yeah, sure Ally." Max smiled going back into the kitchen to get some drinks for everyone. No one would want to leave the room when that court case started so they were being prepared.

I walked down the hall that was so familiar to me now, like home, well a second home at least. I got to the tiny guest room and pulled back the duvet; carefully I lay Typa down after taking her shoes off and pulled the duvet up and around her. She yawned tiredly letting her eyes shut, her little hands relaxed and I knew that she was already near dreamland.

"Night sweetheart, I love you." I whispered tenderly placing a very soft kiss onto her forehead. I left the room quietly knowing that if she woke up I would hear it in her thoughts, I took a quick glance inside the room just before I shut the door and I knew that she was asleep.

"Is she down?" Jake asked me letting me snuggle into his side on the couch.

"Yup, sound asleep and probably for quite a while too." I pulled my knees up by me as I lay my head against Jake's shoulder.

"Next up we have the court case of the century. The Rides Vs Griffith's and media, be sure to watch it." The new anchor announced on the TV.

Everyone in the flock settled down to watch the TV. Lily and Shadow were playing on the ground quietly knowing we had to listen.

After an infomercial it went back to the news show, a camera was outside the courthouse awaiting the limo that would bring Iggy and Violet. A sleek black limo glided to a stop by the curb. A bodyguard stepped out of the limo ordering people to get back, flashes were going off in all directions. This was defiantly their limo. Iggy stepped out of the car after the body guard followed by Violet and then another bodyguard.

Hands flailed, more flashes went off and questions were thrown at them left right and centre. It was crazy. The crowd surged forward as Violet's mum and Peter exited the car last. One reporter managed to grab Violet by the arm; you could feel how tense the whole room got in that moment,

"Hey Violet, boy or girl?"

Iggy turned around so fast it was almost a blur; he pushed the dirty bastard away from Violet and moved her gently away from him,

"Keep your dirty hands off my wife!"

"Go Iggy!" Gazzy cackled as we all laughed.

They pushed and shoved their way through the crowd keeping Violet securely in the middle out of harms way, eventually they made it into the court house shutting our picture of them off for now.

A perky blonde reporter stepped in front of the camera at this point smiling widely and flipped some hair back,

"We'll be back soon, next time you watch we will be in the court house watching the trial. This is Sandra Heart signing off."

With another flashy smile the camera stopped rolling and the TV went to infomercial.

"Why were those people attacking mummy and daddy?" Lily asked Fang her lower lip quivering showing how obviously upset she was about that moment on TV.

"They weren't attacking them Lily, don't worry. How about we play candy land?" Fang offered seeing the trembling lower lip stop and be replaced by a very joyful smile.

"Oh yes please!" she told him racing over to hug Fang before he went to get the box.

"They might as well have been attacking them." Gazzy mumbled getting an elbow in the ribs from Nudge and a glare from Angel. He was lucky Lily didn't hear that comment or she would be upset all over again. Shadow raced his toy cars along the floor in a complicated game that no one could follow.

I reached forward for a chip making sure to get some dip on it, I sat back against the couch and went to take a bite…but Jake took it out of my hand and ate it. My mouth dropped open in astonishment as he chewed on MY chip. He smiled at me making my heart melt. I narrowed my eyes,

"You're lucky I love you." I murmured smacking him playfully on the chest. I reached forward for another chip.

I was waiting for Jake to take this one and I saw the idea in his mind before he did it so I was ready, just as he took a swipe for it I put the chip out of reach and kissed him full force on the mouth. He stopped and dropped his out reaching hand surprised at my movement, I pulled back and plopped the chip in my mouth in triumph. He was still sat there stunned by the time I had swallowed.

"No one steals my chips." I informed him leaning back against the chair feeling quite smug.

"Can you pass me a chip?" he asked.

"Nope." I teased him about to go for another but his arm tightened around my waist.

"If you can't have one neither can I." Jake said. I just laughed and leaned into him.

"And we're back, we are now entering the court room but you will hear from me after." The reporter informed her audience. The TV showed the whole courtroom, the judge entered as the camera man took his seat near the front so he could get the whole thing on TV. Momentarily it zoomed in on Violet and Iggy who were sitting away from the rest of the crowd in their own separate box but were in full view of everyone because of the glass windows. It was almost like a display box you see in shops but ten times bigger.

The lounge became silent other then the faint talking coming from Fang and Lily who had just started playing Candy Land. Lily had only moved twice and already she was kicking Fang's butt, he was letting her win though. Thankfully the flock have widescreen so we can watch the court case quite clearly.

"All rise for the honourable Judge Purell." The bailiff announced. Everyone stood while the Judge entered. She took a seat and looked up at the crowd of people gathered in her courtroom.

"Please be seated." She instructed following with everyone doing as she said, "Bailiff is that our first case?"

"Yes your honour. Our first case is Ride Vs Griffiths and the Media."

"Very well, is the prosecution ready?"

"Yes your honour." Peter told her.

"Is the defence ready?"

"Yes your honour." Came the reply from one of the bastards that was just looking for a punch in the face.

"Very well, the prosecution may begin their opening statements." Pushing back his seat, Peter stood and walked briskly into the middle of the court room.

No matter what the verdict today, everything will change drastically, I can feel it. At this point in time I didn't even know how right I was.

"Ladies, and gentlemen of the jury, I want you to consider exactly what the defence wants. They want to pretty much let a small girl, who is only two years old and a child who is not even born yet to have their entire lives displayed for the world to see. Who in the world would want that? Mr and Mrs Ride want their children to have the most normal life as possible, the life that neither of them had."

Peter then continued on telling everyone about their lives right from birth and about all the hardships they had to go through. We cheered as he finished, it was a great speech and you could tell that a lot of people were moved by it. I swear that someone in the jury wiped their eyes.

The booing came as soon as Reginald stood up, the speech had no back bone and consisted of talking about celebrities, it was pathetic on so many levels.

"That is such bullshit." Max said stunned that he would even say that crap.

As the chips were eaten and the dip became empty time went by, mostly in silence other than the few times Lily beat Fang or Fang fell even more behind in the game. At this point he was past letting her win, she was wiping the floor with him.

Finally it was Iggy's turn to take the stand. Everyone was paused listening to what would happen; even Fang and Lily paused to watch.

"I would no like to call Iggy James Ride to the stand." Iggy made his way down the stairs and sat in the witness stand. His gaze kept flickering back up to Violet.

"Mr Ride, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" The bailiff went through the motions.

"I do." Iggy told him, it reminded me of a wedding.

Peter stood quickly and walked over towards the witness stand before pacing back and fourth in front of him. I wonder if he knows that makes it more nerve wracking.

"Mr Ride," Peter started glancing up at him briefly, "your daughter was first put in the media spotlight a year and a half ago is that right?"

"Yeah, she was three months old."

"What kind of effect did it have on you, your wife and daughter?"

I could visibly see Iggy tense up as he said his answer, he was obviously still very angry.

"We left our home for a few months because we were afraid of people knowing us where ever we went. Violet was afraid to take Lily out in public because people would take photos of her and stuff like that."

"And how about this time?" Peter pressed, "When the more recent photo's started appearing?"

"It was worse because they were all taken within our own property." Iggy's eyes showed betrayal which was only natural, "I mean there are people taking photos of my family in our own home. It was a complete invasion of privacy. We couldn't do anything without the whole world knowing."

"I can imagine, how do you think it would affect your family if it continued?"

"I don't like to think about that, because it would change our whole lives. But eventually it would mean us having to move and going into hiding. It would mean us leaving our family and friends."

The court room was silent as he asked the next question.

"What health affects has it had?"

"It's stressing us out. Violet is pregnant and I know that it can't be helping her and the baby."

I could see Violet's reaction to the answer; we were both thinking the same thing. It was really not helping Violet or the baby's health. In fact it could even cause death.

A few more simple questions were asked before it was time for Reginald to have his turn. Even thinking his name felt like something dark had just put out the sun. It made you want to wash your brain out with more than soap; probably every cleaning agent there was in the entire universe.

"Mr Ride, is it true that you found your parents when you were fourteen?" Reginald questioned smirking at him, taunting him saying there's no way for you to win.

"Yes." Iggy answered plain and simple but you could tell even one word to this man was torture.]

"And then you left your loving parents just a few days later, leaving them heartbroken." He stated widening his grin.

"Yes, but they were trying to make money out of me."

"Really? Do you think they were only trying to make money to support your future?" he countered. This was not going good.

"No, they wanted the money for their own purposes."

"Did you ever ask them this?"

Iggy frowned,

"No, but…"

"So are you saying you just assumed that they were using you?"

Well butter my butt and call me biscuit, that man was good…luckily not good enough.

"Look," Iggy told him angrily, "I knew that they were doing it. I overheard them talking about how they were going to buy a beach house in Florida with the money. I know that when I became a father all I ever wanted for my daughter was to be safe and happy. I want her to have a proper childhood like Violet and I never had. She became my world and to see her being shown to the world as some sort of freak show, makes me think that maybe I'm not protecting her enough."

"Very touching." Reginald chuckled, "So your daughter was born on the seventh of September." He asked but we knew that he knew for a fact it was.

"Yes…" Iggy told him confused as to what he was getting at.

"And you and Violet got married on the twentieth of July of the same year?" he confirmed.

Everyone froze to stone; Lily was conceived out of wedlock.

"It's not the stone ages, hello." Nudge grumbled causing a few of the flock to giggle.

"We did." The answer was made of ice; I'm surprised he didn't flinch.

"So therefore your daughter was conceived out of wedlock. And from what I've been hearing it was an unplanned pregnancy. A mistake."

"What the hell?!" I yelled at the TV followed by a few complaints from the flock as well. We were filled with rage and so were Violet and Iggy.

"My daughter is not a mistake." Iggy spat furiously at Reginald, "Sure she may not have been planned but Violet and I have never ever regretted having her!"

"So you had a shot gun wedding. You only married for Lily's sake." How was this creep allowed to be a lawyer?!

"No. I love Violet. We wouldn't have gotten married if we weren't ready to. It just seemed like the right time to do it."

"No further questions." Reginald sauntered back to his seat looking smug. He hasn't won yet, far from it.

Iggy left the stand fuming.

"Court will be resumed after lunch." The judge announced banging the gavel down and leaving.

"Make sure you stay tuned for Violet's turn on the witness stand and the verdict that will most likely shock us all." Another flashy smile, another hair flick, and now a cheesy drama programme till later.

"Man I hate my father." Fang mumbled just as Lily cried out in victory.

"I beat you Uncle Fangy!" Lily giggled.

"Great, beat by a two year old." Fang sighed.

I laughed at his facial expressions managing to grab the last chip. Ringing filled the lounge,

"I'll get the phone." Fang said jumping up off the ground where he had been playing Candy Land and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Fang answered. "What do you mean?...That bastard. He's disgusting. I saw what he was asking Ig. So, you met this girl?"

It was obviously Violet on the phone.

"She met her father's new family and the daughter is an utter slut and a bitch." I explained to everyone else, they grimaced.

"How are we related to these people?"

"Uncle Fangy, can I please talk to mummy?" Lily pleaded.

"Hold on," Fang told Violet. "Okay Lily." He told her. "Lily wants to talk to you. I'll put her on. Good luck."

Fang passed the phone to an excited Lily.

"Hi mummy!" Lily said happily. "I saw you on TV and daddy too…Yup, it was funny…Um Uncle Fangy and I played Candy land. I've been having fun…I miss you too Mummy…Yes, I do!...Love you too mummy…I'm good daddy…are you okay after what that mean man said?...Guess what daddy, I played candy land with Uncle Fangy…He did!...I won and Aunty Max said I could give him a make over later too."

Fang glared at Max who looked back at him very innocently.

"I will daddy…okay." Lily finished off the phone conversation and passed the phone back to Fang so he could put it away.

"We are back to the trial once again. Next on the witness stand is Violet Ride. This should be interesting." The reporter smirked as the court came back into order.

"Order in the court." The judge instructed as we saw Violet and Iggy take a seat back in their box. "We now resume the session of Ride Vs Griffiths and the Media. The prosecution has the floor."

Peter stood up and looked towards Violet,

"I would now like to call Violet Arabella Ride to take the stand." Violet stood up and looked down at her feet in shock.

"Did mummy just spill her water?" Lily asked innocently.

"No honey, something worse, much worse." I told her my eyes were widened in disbelief. That is so not the right timing, because of the court case and the fact that the baby is way too premature.

"What are we going to do?" Fang asked worriedly."

"Jake and I will grab Violet's hospital bag from the house and meet you at the nearest hospital." I told them running out of the house. I knew the flock would look after Shadow, Lily and Typa.

The news reporter was right, the verdict was shocking.

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

**I may send Fang with a cookie if you do! Last thing but if you can pass us on to other people to read! XOX**


	11. Popping Annoying and Painful Thoughts

**Sorry for the wait, whose fault is it? *raises hand* I had a bit of trouble writing the next chapter and we can't release a chapter till the one after it is written. Enjoy and please review! If you want me to write a kind of one shot you can request it, mainly for this story like if you want to know more about something I've mentioned in the story or anything really just review and tell me. =]**

**Xx**

Chapter 11-

I was running before my feet even hit the ground, I tore across the ground nearly flying up the porch steps and only stopped to unlock the door. My hand grabbed a doorway edge propelling me around it and into Violet and Iggy's bedroom.

Carefully I dropped down onto my stomach on the floor to peer under the bed. A sneeze came out of me from the dust lining the floor under the bed. Once that baby was popped out I can bet there won't be a single spec of dust under that bed.

"The beds clear." I tell Jake as he opens the door to the closet. Placing my hands on the floor I push up and within seconds I'm on my feet.

"I've got it." Jake said.

"Let's go." On our way out I grabbed my car keys, Jake shoved the bag into the backseat and we stepped into the car. I shoved the key into the ignition and felt the engine fire to life. My left hand reached out to pick up my sunglasses, sliding them on I felt the ends push back some of my hair at the same time.

Adjusting the rear vision mirror swiftly so I could see behind me I placed the car into reverse and gunned the engine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The smell hit me first; disinfectant filled my nose burning the back of my throat. White walls and floor surrounded us on every side, memories flashed across my eyes. Screaming, pain, needles, blood, I shook my head pushing back the disgusting images that had filled my head.

A nurse looked up from the papers splayed across the reception desk. She popped a piece of gum looking rather bored.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we're looking for Violet Ride?" I told her flinching as she continued to pop her gum chewing loudly.

"Hmmmmm, I don't remember a Violet coming in." she told us once again, you guessed it, popping her gum. I clenched my teeth in annoyance.

"You could check the computer." Jake suggested.

She started at him blankly for a minute before turning to the computer and searching for Violet. Her pink nails tapped the keys quickly.

"Oooh, she did come in. She's in room 402 on the third floor. You can't go in there though cause like, she's in labour you know? So you have to wait till she's like, not in labour." She explained.

"Oh for Christ's sake!" I exclaimed throwing my arms up in the air in.

Jake grabbed my arm and started dragging me away; no one could really act that dumb.

"Thanks for your help." He told her pushing me towards the elevator.

"I'm going, I'm going." I mumbled. Something bright caught my attention just as the doors opened to the elevator, "Wait a sec Jake."

A gift shop was very cleverly placed by the elevators and something inside had caught my attention, it was perfect. I grinned taking a step towards the gift shop.

"Where are you going Al?" Jake asked curiosity shining in his eyes.

"I just saw the perfect present for the baby." I ran over to the shop telling Jake I'd be back in a minute.

Within five minutes I was exiting the gift shop as the proud owner of a teddy bear. Yes a teddy bear, Jake's eyes widened when he saw what I had exactly bought. The bear was baby blue since that was usually a 'boy' colour and was about as big as a five year old child. The fur was long and soft to the touch; a giant black ribbon was wrapped around its neck and tied in a bow at the front. Black eyes shone from its head just above its hard velvet nose. Very cute and very perfect.

I joined Jake by the elevators ignoring the stares from other patients and visitors to the hospital; it wasn't my teddy bear so why would they think it was?

Cheery elevator music hummed loudly in our ears as the steel doors shut leaving us in a tiny box being pulled upwards on a string, something that you can't be paranoid about of course.

My foot tapped on the floor impatiently while I watched I go up the levels and after two minutes we reached the third floor, that was most likely the slowest elevator ever invented. White splashed in front of us when the doors opened, more disinfectant burned our throats but we left the elevator as fast as possible, those things are way too small for bird kids.

We strolled down the hall knowing that we wouldn't be able to see Violet for a while so the rush was over. Jake was holding Violet's black hospital bag in one hand and my right hand in the other. Distress flitted across my mind for a fleeting moment. I frowned, it was a hospital so distress would be natural somewhere here but this was different, I knew the person that the distress was coming from.

I let body go into auto pilot as I searched for the distress…it was…Violet. Cold seeped through me as I locked onto the distressing thoughts. It was the baby. Carefully I felt around where her mind was and found the doctors, Dr Lodani, she was showing Violet a calm façade but her thoughts deceived her, she was stressed.

"Ally isn't that the flock?" Jake inquired pointing towards a large group of people coming down the hall from where the elevators were situated. I jolted back into my body,

"What?" I asked looking up dazed.

"I told you it was the wrong hospital!" Max scolded Fang as he sulked. The rest of the flock were following behind stifling their chuckles. Angel was cuddling a very awake Typa while Shadow and Lily walked together in the centre of them all.

"Where's mummy Aunt Ally?" Lily asked looking around.

"She's having the baby Lily. You can see her once she's done okay honey?"

Her head nods as she accepts what I said. With some help she crawls up onto a chair while Shadow gets on the one next to mine. "Do you want me to take Typa?"

"No its okay Ally, I love playing with her." Angel smiled at me then continued to make Typa laugh.

"You went to the wrong hospital?" I asked turning to Fang who was still sulking.

"Yes, I told him it was the wrong one but no 'Violet is my sister and I can tell she's in that hospital'." Max mocked him.

I grinned leaning back on the chair, something told me this would be a long night but as long as the ending is good it'll be worth it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You okay?" Jake asked worry lacing his voice.

"Yes, I'm just so familiar to Violet's thoughts that whenever she yells in her head or has any pain, which by the way she has a lot of, it courses through my head making it pound." I groaned as she pushed again, "I hate being a mind reader sometimes."

Jake ran a hand through my hair then placed a tender kiss on my forehead.

"Can you block it out somehow or do you need to leave?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm in no where as much pain as Violet is. It's just hard because I can't block out all the other voices at the moment so a million thoughts are running through my head."

I noticed Lily and Shadow playing with blocks together, the moment between the two of them made me smile softly momentarily distracting me from all the voices and pain but that was short lived; they were back with a vengeance now.

Two tough arms wrapped me in their hold pulling me to Jake gently. I tucked my head against his chest closing my eyes as voices buzzed all around me.

"Do you remember when we were at Gamma as kids and you had just found out you could read minds?" Jake whispered into my hair.

I nodded slightly remembering just how hard it was.

"And how you could hear all those voices and not block them out because the emotion behind the voices was too strong?"

My body trembled at the memory, all those kids in pain, dying, their thoughts had horrified me.

"I told you to focus on just my thoughts, just mine and then you couldn't hear the other voices. I want you to do the same thing now okay? Just my thoughts, focus on them and no others." Jake instructed hugging me tight to him.

Slowly I drew in a deep breathe then focused on the set of thoughts that were as familiar to me as my own.

_That's it Al. Just my thoughts, it'll be fine once we get out of here!_

Every muscle in my body relaxed as the other voices became a near silent humming in the back of my head, easy to ignore. It was so much easier not having all those voices in my head, now I could finally hear my own thoughts. The pounding in my head stopped.

"Finally." I mumbled into Jake's shirt.

Jake opened his mouth to say something in reply but I put up my hand to stop him, "Something's happening."

Violet's thoughts were coming back, the emotion too strong to ignore now.

All eyes went to me, I felt my own eyes widen,

"What's happening?" Fang demanded anxiously.

"He's here. He's born!" I cried out.

Smiles split across everyone's faces at the news. He was okay, the baby is okay. This is definitely a good ending.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A short while later the smiles were still plastered across our faces, Typa didn't know what we were all happy about but she smiled along with us getting that it was a happy time. After all, Violet and the new baby are both alive and well.

"Hey guys."

My head snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice, Iggy was walking down the hallway towards us.

"I want all of you to come meet my new son." Iggy told us beaming with pride.

Fang and Jake clapped him on the back because guys are too 'manly' to hug.

"Here's Violet's hospital bag." Jake told Iggy handing over the big black bag.

"Thanks man, I didn't think we'd get it."

"Congratulations Iggy." I whispered to him when no one was paying attention.

"Thanks Ally."

"What's his name?" Nudge asked bouncing on the spot she was so excited.

"Luke. Lucas Iggy Ride." Iggy's smile was bigger than all of ours put together he was so happy and I'm not surprised. Becoming a parent is one of the best things.

"Daddy can we go see him?" Lily asked tugging on his pants.

"Of course princess!" Iggy grinned picking her up.

I strode down the hallway with the rest of the flock, teddy bear in hand. The white hallway seemed like it would never end and man do I hope that the room is some other shade of white or I may have to jump out the window. This whole place was making my skin crawl. I shudder.

"This is it." Iggy told us coming to a stop outside Violet's room.

As I took in a deep breathe Iggy turned the door knob with the sound of a click and pushed the door open.


	12. New Pair of Wings

**Hello my readers, (if your still there that is)**

**Here is the long awaited chapter 12. DQ and I have that whole thing where can't post one chapter till the next is done. But, chapter 13 is done now so enjoy this and I'll try write chapter 14 faster than this one. I should have a lot more time as it is school holidays at the moment. This year we have so many tests and we have to get our credits to pass so both of us are very busy bees. Blame me for the lateness as usual.**

**Silent Broken Heart**

**x**

Chapter 12-

Violet was propped up on pillows holding an extremely small but extremely cute bundle of baby. She looked shattered from labour and her eyes showed tiredness but Violet was happy, she was glowing with happiness that all came down to that tiny baby held in her arms. He was tinier than I thought possible for a new born baby but an absolute splitting image of his father who grinned proudly holding Lily.

All of us gathered around the bed staring down at his pale pink skin and little scrunched up hands. Lily peered down at him curiously.

"Is that him? Is that Luke?" Lily asked.

"Yup, that's your brother."

"Oh, he's really little." She stated bluntly. Iggy walked to the bed and sat down so Lily could get a closer look. Lily and Luke both stared at each other for a minute before Lily gave him a small grin. "He looks like daddy, but that's weird because daddy is really tall but Luke is little."

"He's probably going to grow up to be as tall as daddy is. They are so alike."

"See," Iggy exclaimed proudly, "he's my mini-me!"

"God help me now." I mumbled to low for Iggy to hear.

"Congrats man." Jake clapped Iggy on the back with the other guys doing the same, Fang's may have been just a bit harder then the others though.

All of us girls flocked, excuse the pun, around Violet giving her awkward one armed hugs since she had her arms full.

"He's so cute, even if he does look like Iggy." Nudge chattered away happily cooing down at Luke. We nodded in agreement because it was true, Luke looks exactly like his father except adorable.

Suddenly I remembered the gigantic teddy bear for Luke, I reach down to my where my bag is on the floor and pick the bear up placing it on the edge of the bed. Violet's eyes opened wide at the sight of the bear, it is pretty big after all. Luke's eyes trained in on the bear,

"It's just a small, okay maybe not so small, present from Jake and I." I explained.

One of Luke's arms got free of his blanket and reached out towards the bear, curling his fingers into a little fist then open again as if trying to get a hold on the bear. Many other presents were opened, clothes, blankets and toys but he liked the bear best. When we tried to move it he would cry until he could see it again.

_I wonder if she'll like it._

Shadow's thoughts drifted close to the surface so they caught my attention, I glanced over to where Lily stood upset in the corner since she was getting no attention. Shadow was looking very nervous as he walked over to her, he brought a flower out from behind his back and handed it over shuffling his feet and looking anywhere but at Lily. Her eyes lit up at the gesture, stepping forward she gave him a peck on the cheek sending blood to paint his cheeks red.

It was so sweet and it melted my heart, and Violet's, but Iggy was different. Protectiveness for his daughter surged up.

"Hey Lily, do you want to hold your little brother?" Violet called sensing what was about to happen. I relaxed as Iggy backed down and Lily bounded over to the bed. Violet instructed Lily to sit in a chair by the bed and put a pillow on her arm so that Luke's head wouldn't flop around. Carefully Violet placed him in her daughter's arms ready to take him back if necessary.

Lily peered down at her brother and smiled down at him.

"He's not that bad." Lily admitted as Luke watched her. "But I would still like a sister."

I couldn't help a grin at how stubborn she was.

"We'll have to see about that." Violet laughed making Lily grin like she'd already won the battle.

When Lily got tired we played pass the parcel with Luke, eventually he got to me. I held him close to my smiling down at him. He was a gorgeous baby and his thoughts were so pure and sweet. He will never be a manwhore like his father, I promised. He's too good to be like that.

I felt his tiny fingers try to wrap around one of mine and my heart turned to mush. I grinned and handed him off to the next person.

"Hey, Ally and Jacob, can I ask you guys something?" Violet questioned. She covered her thoughts, now I'm suspicious.

We went right up to Violet and Iggy sat down on the bed beside her. "There's been something I've-we've wanted to ask you guys for a while. Would you guys like to be Luke's godparents? I couldn't think of anyone better."

I was shocked into silence.

_What do you think?_ Jake thought to me.

_I think that we should say YES!_

Jake grinned and nodded at me to give the go ahead.

"We'd love to." I told them grinning from cheek to cheek. Violet returned the smile while Iggy groaned but he forgot I could hear his thoughts and I knew he liked the idea.

"Why Violet, why?" Iggy complained.

"Stop being such a drama queen Iggy. I know you're happy about it." I teased him making him blush and look up at the ceiling. Violet snorted at her husband as we all laughed. Lily crawled up onto the bed next to her mum and fell asleep within seconds.

We crept out of the room silently once Violet's eyes had shut indicating that sleep had come.

"You know, I think today was a good day." I told Jake. "But I can't wait for bed."

Jake chuckled at me grabbing my hand as we left the hospital, the Flock right behind us.

"Jake." I mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah Al?"

"Why am I waking up in my car and why are you driving my car?" I asked blinking open my eyes finding it was nearly dinner time and we were driving towards the hospital by the looks of it.

"Violet will probably wake up soon so we're going back to the hospital to eat and see them." Jake explained, a diner was coming up on the left. It was one of the 80's styled ones except it had drive thru!

"Go through drive thru Jake!" I told him pointing it out.

"Why?" he asked confused but going in anyway.

"I'm not eating hospital food for dinner, and I can bet you a hundred bucks Violet won't want to either."

Within ten minutes we were back on the road with the smell of amazing food filling the car. The car glided smoothly into the hospital car park and found a vacant spot almost instantly.

"I'll let you get away with driving my car this one time."

"Thanks." He stated sarcastically. I sniggered.

A tray of disgusting hospital food sat pushed slightly to the side with only a few bites taken from it, obviously Violet found it less then pleasant.

"Here," I smiled holding out the take away bag for her to take, "I got you some real food."

Her eyes lit up like I had just handed her the secret to life.

"Thank you so much. You're a lifesaver!" Violet gushed stuffing as much food into her mouth as possible.

"What are friends for?" I shrugged grinning at her before leaning close to Jake and whispering in his ear, "You owe me a hundred bucks."

He shot a glare my way as I gave him my best innocent face.

"Iggy, go eat." Violet paused in her eating to instruct her husband into leaving.

"But…but…but..." Iggy tried to argue but he had no excuses left up his sleeve.

"I'm okay. Lily needs dinner and so do you."

Iggy stood up looking like a whipped puppy dog; he left the room with Lily looking dejected.

"I can't get used to the sound of no heels." Max commented as we walked down the hallway towards Violet's room. Today Jake and I will finally meet Dave and Emma.

"You're acting like this is the first time I haven't worn shoes with heels Max, I don't wear them all the time." I sighed in exasperation. This was the tenth time she'd commented on the lack of noise from my shoes since we entered the hospital. "In fact, I never wore heels until…well you know when." Today I had opted to go with black ballet flats instead of my usual.

"Yeah, we know." Fang murmured. We became shrouded in silence, I'd only really begun wearing heels quite a while after Jake and I had left years ago.

"If Nudge were here she'd be doing the awkward turtle sign." Jake interrupted the silence; suddenly it wasn't so silent anymore. It was like an invisible wall had cracked now that the awkwardness was over and noise floated to us from all directions.

When we turned the corner into Violet's room my eyes locked onto the two strangers. One was a man who was quite tall and tanned with short brown hair, the female was very small and blonde.

"Hi, you guys know Max and Fang and that's Ally and Jacob. They're Luke's godparents and Ally is my best friend." Violet introduced us.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Dave I presume greeted us pleasantly. I beamed at both of Violet's friends trying to make a good first impression.

"Hello." Emma mumbled coldly. My smile faltered for a moment but I managed to keep it on my face. Tense air filled the room as Emma glared at me as I stood awkwardly by Jake's side. Cocking my head to the side I opened my mind to her thoughts.

_I can't believe that bitch thinks she can steal MY best friend!_

I flinched from the anger in her thoughts.

"So, Violet talks a lot about you." I said filling the awkward silence.

"Yeah, you too." Emma told me then muttered under her breath.

_Stupid slut thinks she's all that._

Now I'm angry.

"Did she say I was a mind-reader too?" I growled taking a step forward but Jake held me back. We were now in a full out glaring match.

"Hey Violet, did I tell you about my new Jimmy Choos?" I questioned letting my gaze flicker over to where she was cuddling Luke and cooing.

"Jimmy Choos?" Curiosity leaked into Emma's voice. "What kind of Jimmy Choos?"

"Only the best pair from the newest season." I laughed as she gasped. She loves shoes too; this may work to my advantage.

"But that season isn't even out yet."

"I have connections." I was holding out on her but she called me a slut in her mind so she can live without some knowledge for a little while.

"Ally has more shoes than all of us combined." Violet explained to Emma's stunned face. Her eyes were nearly ready to drop out of their sockets. Violet went back to baby talking to Luke.

"You didn't mention that about her." Emma pointed her metaphorical finger at Violet wondering how she could not have told her.

Violet's glance went to Emma for a moment.

"Didn't come up."

"How could it not, you know how much I love shoes!" Emma stipulated.

"Okay, asking me stuff at the moment is not going to be very helpful to you. I have baby brain."

Emma's face scrunched up in confusion as I remembered back to those days. They were beautiful and terrible at the same time. You couldn't focus on anything but cuddling your child, everything else came second. It was like you had been taken off the planet with your baby and there was nothing else.

"Baby brain?"

"Yeah, leftover hormones, excessive tiredness. It's turning my brain into baby loving mush. Ally, you know what I'm talking about right?" Violet turned her eyes onto me.

"Yes, yes I do." I shook my head sadly. "It's a terrible disease."

"So Ally, how do you get your shoes before they're released?"

"I'm a fashion consultant for all the major shoe companies, so I get the shoes before anyone else." I explained. "I met one of the owners of a major shoe company quite a few years ago and helped him out. He realised that I had good style when it came to shoes and knew what I was talking about so he hired me to get my opinion on the shoes he designs and ways to make them better. The other companies heard about me through him and now I am a fashion consultant for most of the major ones and a few small time shoe designers."

"You have the best job I have ever heard of." Emma grinned at me.

"Well its money, free shoes, and I don't have to work in a cramped office every day so yeah it's pretty good."

"Dude, is that Ryan Seacrest?" Iggy asked. I whipped my head around to see Iggy and Dave leaning outside the window looking at the crowd of paparazzi down in the parking lot.

"I think it is." Dave told him trying to lean out further for a better look.

"Pretty boy asshole. I bet I could hit him with that jug of water."

"Nah," Dave argued. "There's no way you could get him with that."

"Wanna bet?" Iggy challenged.

Dave considered this carefully before grinning.

"You're on. Twenty bucks?"

"Let's do this thing." Picking up the jug of water he leaned back out the window. Dave started to laugh a minute later, he'd hit right on mark.

"Look at his face!" Dave exclaimed.

"Revenge is so sweet. And so is my twenty dollars. Cough. Up." Iggy bragged holding out his hand. Fang and Jake rolled their eyes at the other guys banter. Emma and I smiled at each other while Violet laughed. Everything is going good for once.

"Why do you subject me to this torture?" Jake moaned just as Elena was helping Stefan out of the house where he had been subjected to _real_ torture.

"The Vampire Diaries is a good show and I'm not making you watch it." I informed him not taking my gaze off of the screen. It's the latest episode and I'm dying to know what's going to happen, no way will he get away that easy. It has to be more complicated. "Now are you going to be quiet?"

"Yes." He sighed placing a hand on my right knee and settling back into the couch waiting for his so called 'torture' to be over. Technically it was self induced torture so it's his own fault. I stroked Typa's hair away from her face, it's getting quite long now and soon we will be able to tie it back a bit.

The garage door opened and closed almost soundlessly but I could hear Lily running to greet her mother. A moment later Lily was dragging a happy-to-be-home Violet into the lounge and showing her the new dolls she has acquired.

"Hey guys!" Violet greeted us.

"Hi Violet, welcome home." I smiled at her before returning to the TV.

"Thanks. It's so good to be back here." The relief was evident in Violet's voice as she oohed and aahed Lily's dolls.

Iggy entered the room with a baby monitor in hand.

"He's still fast asleep. I'll listen out for him."

The house was filled with sounds and everyone was finally home, things will be normal again. Well as normal as we can be at least.

"You're so handsome." I whispered to Luke staring into his wide innocent eyes. He was so adorable. I was holding him while Violet folded laundry. Never had I been so proud to be a godparent. Luke's little hand is holding onto one of my fingers tightly. "All the girls are going to love you. But we're not going to let you be a man whore. No. You won't follow in your father's footsteps."

He was relaxed in my arms, completely at peace and loved me holding him. Not as much as he loved being held by Violet, he's going to be a major mummy's boy, but I was still right up there on the list.

"Are you still alright holding him? I can take him if you want." Violet proposed but I wasn't finished with my hold of him yet.

"No, no, it's fine."

"Okay, well I'll just finish up here and then it's bedtime for you my boy."

Luke's hand gripped harder to my finger knowing exactly what Violet intended to do and wasn't having a bar of it. Unluckily since I was a mind reader I knew he was more tired then he was showing even though the yawn kind of clued in people who couldn't read his mind.

"Is it weird," Violet started, "that even though I've had the baby, that I'm still having cravings? I really want waffles."

We burst out laughing at the randomness of it.

"Well, that's kind of understandable, since you've been eating nothing but hospital food for the past few days." I giggled. That food wasn't fit for anything to eat, human or animal.

"It's so good to be home. And everything's kind of back to normal. We're still being stalked pretty much but they've given us a little bit of space since Iggy fought back with the water."

Once the last article of clothing was folded neatly I handed Luke over to his mum who took him to bed quickly rocking him on the way. As I followed her up the stairs my feet started to drag and my eyelids felt heavy. I needed a electricity of sleep. I'm voting for sleep and maybe a tiny bit of electricity in the morning and I'll be as good as new but until then its bed for me. When my feet had successfully dragged me to the bedroom I found Jake sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"You look perky." He commented trying to look innocent and failing miserably.

"Shut up." I glared at him getting into some pyjamas. I crawled under the covers slowly curling into a ball and closing my eyes. I could feel the covers behind me lift up and Jake slip in. One of his hands catches my hip as he tries to pull me close.

"Stop." I mumbled nearly incoherently. He didn't stop, not by a long shot, instead his arm went around my stomach and he succeded in pulling me closer.

"Night Al." Jake murmured into my hair.

"Night Jakey."

Luke cried more than twice last night, and it wasn't pleasant in the slightest. Even so, I was up early and fully dressed in a pinafore dress with tights under and my favourite boots without any heel on them drinking coffee from a large mug.

Violet and Iggy who is holding Lily stagger into the room with bags under their eyes looking like they'd been up for a week straight not just one night.

"You two look like death warmed up." I stated taking a big sip of coffee enjoying the warmth it brought to me…and the energy too.

Iggy placed Lily in her seat then slumped into his own seat just like Violet. A moment later snoring could be heard coming from Iggy who had his head on the table.

"Iggy!" Violet said making him shoot up from his seat.

"Where's the fire!" Iggy's eyes were flicking around wildly. Once he saw nothing was wrong he relaxed. Shaking my head trying not to laugh I chugged the last of the warm amazing liquid.

"Daddy?" Lily asked staring up at her father.

"Yeah princess?"

"You promised that we could go to the beach today. See?" Lily ran from the room coming back a moment later with a calendar in hand pointing at today's date. "You promised that me and you would spend some time together before the baby came, just the two of us. But then Luke came early, which was really rude of him. But we're still going to spend time together, right?" Lily was so innocent and Iggy was going to lose this fight.

"Lily, I know I promised." You could see the hope in her get crushed in that very moment. "And we will spend time together but I'm just really tired so can we do it another day?" Tears welled up in her eyes threatening to spill over any minute.

"But daddy, I was really looking forward to it and it's going to get colder soon and we won't be able to go swimming. It's because of Luke isn't it? You just want to spend all of your time with him don't you, because he matters more than me?"

Iggy is a sucker for falling for this, she has him around her little finger and I doubt she plans on letting go of that hold…ever.

"No, of course not baby. We can go to the beach." Iggy caved giving into his princess.

She beamed up at him; she is one smart kid that's for sure.

No clouds hovered in the sky blocking from us the warmth of the sun and the infinite blue sky that towered above us, it was a beautiful day, the ones where you think nothing can go wrong. So why do I feel on edge? Oh, right. Probably the ten mothers around the age of thirty five with a million kids running around them screaming all glaring and whispering about me.

They were jealous, their thoughts betrayed them. They think it's unfair for me not to look tired or have any pregnancy fat and one or two even for having a husband. The staring made my skin crawl.

"Why are you so tense?" Jake asked holding Typa in his arms as Shadow ran over to the biggest slide on the playground already climbing up the rungs.

"Those women keep glaring at me and are whispering about me." I hissed trying to ignore them.

"Why would they be doing that?"

"Oh, just because I'm not fat and I'm young and they are basically jealous." I muttered wishing they would stop.

Jake snorted.

"Are you serious? They must have nothing better today, though they should be jealous of you the way you look."

Grinning up at him I found a seat to sit on, Jake sat down beside me handing Typa over to me when I held out my arms for her.

"Hey baby. You wanna play in the sand?" I asked knowing she couldn't really answer me. Typa giggled which I took as a yes.

"I'm going to go to the sand pit for a little bit so keep an eye on Shadow." I said to Jake heading towards the mini beach minus the water. The sand pit is about the size of an average sized lounge with wood around the edges and a shade over the top to keep the sun off the kids.

I slipped my shoes off placing them on the grass beside the sand bit and sat on the wooden edge. Carefully I place Typa down in the sand. Her tiny hands slap against the sand, picking up bits and let it fall back into the sand pit. A tiny grin passes over my lips as she smiles playing with the sand.

A shadow passes over us making me tense ready to grab Typa and make a run for it if necessary.

"Shadow wants to ask if he can push Typa on the swings."

Relief flooded through me, it's only Jake.

"I think we can do that." I flash a smile at Shadow passing Typa up to Jake so that I can stand up and get my shoes back on.

The swings were beside the sand pit so we didn't have to walk far. Once Typa was buckled into one of the swings for younger kids we let Shadow do little pushes. Jake stood beside him ready to help if needed. I let myself drop onto one of the swings that you didn't have to buckle into meaning I would actually fit.

Shadow's eyes were alight. He loves his sister so much. No matter what happens, they'll have each other no matter what. I will make sure of that.

**One Month Later**

Today was the day all of were waiting for, the day that would decided our lives from now on. Today everything would change no matter what the verdict.

"The court trial should be finished by now. Why haven't they rung?" Fang was fidgeting wondering how it went. We couldn't watch the trial as it was a private one but soon enough we will find out what is going to happen.

"Don't worry. They probably want to tell us in person." Max calmed him down so he'd stop fidgeting. Jake, the kids, and myself have all come to the flocks house to wait for the verdict.

"They're here." I announce sitting up straighter.

"And?" Fang asked me.

"I don't know. They're keeping their thoughts hidden from me."

A moment later the garage door opened revealing Iggy and Violet. Both of them had their expressions perfectly cleared of all emotion. Violet went straight to Luke picking him up while Iggy stopped just in front of us all.

"So, we lost the court case, but I decided to cash in on it. We are going to be the subject of E! Channel's newest reality show. Cameras will be here tomorrow morning so you all better be ready." Iggy told us sadly.

_WE WON!_

He let it slip.

"We know your lying!" Angel and I yelled at him making Iggy laugh happily.

"Hell yes I am! We won!" Iggy declared. Everyone had big goofy smiles all over their faces and laughing as if we had just won the lottery. But this is better then the lottery, we just won our lives and our privacy.

"I think it was Violet who won it for us." Iggy went to stand by Violet picking Lily up on the way. "She was amazing. You should have seen her sticking it to her father. It was actually kinda hot."

Violet rolled her eyes. Same old Iggy.

All night we celebrated a great victory, no more cameras and people following us, no more closing the curtains. And for now no more worrying about…certain people in particular that may have been watching the photos for us.

"You know," I said to Jake leaning on one elbow watching him as he lay down on the bed. "I sucked a whole lot of electricity from the wall this morning and I'm pretty happy as well."

His chuckle shook the bed and filled the darkness around me,

"Oh really?"


	13. Time Flashes By

**So I am back with the next chapter. Been a while, I know. Enjoy this filler of one shot type things. I just want you to know that chapter 14 is over 14000 words so if you want me to finish chapter 15 faster REVIEW! =]**

**SBH**

**ENJOY!**

**Halloween Party**

**October**

The best part about being a mind reader is that no one can ever hide from you because thoughts never lie. Violet and I had been chasing Max all day trying to get her to wear this amazing costume that we found for her. Tonight's the big Halloween Party that we're throwing and at the moment Max is refusing to co-operate.

Violet and I sung,

"Oh Maaaax!" together as we raced into the room.

She groaned looking up at us like we were the police and she'd just committed a major crime.

"No. There is no way in hell I will be wearing that." Max told us.

"We'll let you wear tights underneath it." I compromised trying to convince her to give in because no way is she not wearing that outfit.

"Don't make us use force, because you know we will." Violet warned her but she kept quiet. Violet looked at me and we nodded in agreement.

"Force it is then."

"Fang! Your sister and her friend are trying to force me into something." I grinned as Max called out for Fang. Little did she know this plays right into our hands.

Fang came into the room with a wondering look on his face. Violet gave him a very innocent look.

"What?" he questioned suspiciously.

"We want her to wear that for the party tonight." Violet pointed to Max's costume which I picked up from where I'd placed it when we came in the room.

Fang's eyes widened in surprise and then gratitude filled them. Turning towards Violet, he hugged her quickly.

"Thank you. You're the best sister ever." He said to her before leaving the room a lot happier than when he came in.

_Fang liked it? Maybe this will make him…_

Max's thoughts rang through my head. I couldn't help the smile slip onto my face as a plan formed in my mind.

"Fang's going to really love it. He'll want to do stuff with you and that might lead to a little something." I told her hinting at what I heard in her thoughts.

"Get out of my mind!" she shouted at me, bright red in the face from my comment.

"Huh?" Violet asked us wondering what we were talking about.

"Nothing. We need to start getting ready." This was a secret I had to keep. Violet and I grabbed one of Max's arms each and began to forcefully take her out of the house and to my room.

Tipping back my glass, I felt the warmth that alcohol brings fill me as I finished my third glass and went to refill for my fourth. Violet, Max and I were all getting ready in my room and because we think Max will try to escape, had to lock the door. We also have quite a few bottles of champagne with us up here. By the time of the party, we'll all be quite giggly I'd say.

Glancing at Violet I noticed that she was once again checking her phone.

"Maybe I should call…" Violet suggested about to press in the necessary numbers that would let her find out if Luke was okay.

"Violet," I said gently, "he'll be fine."

"But what if he needs me. He's so little and this is his first night away from his mummy." Violet fretted quickly opening the phone to dial the number. Darting forward I grabbed the phone from her open hand and put it out of reach. "Hey!" Violet complained.

"You won't enjoy yourself if you're worrying about Luke the whole night. Your mum knows what she's doing, if anything happens they will call you. I'm going to go hide this so you stop obsessing." I knew that she wouldn't leave that cell phone alone all night so going into the closet and shutting the door behind me, I hid it in one of the many hiding spaces I had.

The kids were being looked after by Violet's mum during the party. It's their first time being able to trick or treat and I'm sure they'll get lots of candy.

_I was not obsessing._

"You are obsessing." I called out to her laughing as I re-entered the room to Violet as she finished Max's hair.

"You guys are spending way too much time on my hair and makeup. What are you guys doing with it?" Max asked for about the twentieth time already since we had started.

"Nothing." We chorused together not giving anything away.

"Okay," I announced as we finished, "go get dressed." I handed her the costume and pushed her in the right direction of the bathroom.

"We're such great friends." Violet stated making us both start to laugh. After a few minutes of holding our stomachs we were laughing so hard, we noticed that Max still wasn't out of the bathroom. Violet walked over and banged on the door.

"You must be ready by now! We have to get dressed too."

An annoyed reply came,

"It looks stupid."

"I bet it doesn't." I tried to tell her seeing it pictured in her head. In fact, it's perfect.

"I'm not coming out dressed like this." Max retorted.

"If you don't come out, we will get in." I warned her as she realized she had no choice but to come out.

"Iggy taught me how to pick locks." Violet added onto my threat and finally Max gave in.

Carefully opening the door she came out embarrassedly. Her costume consisted of a short white dress with gold around the hem and fluffy white angel wings with white tights under the dress.

"You look amazing!" Violet gushed.

"Like such an angel." I grinned at her knowing how cheesy I sounded.

Max let a blush come up as she looked down at the ground awkwardly.

"Your turn now." She instructed glad that she was finished getting ready.

Violet picked up her costume and walked into the bathroom nervously. She had nothing to worry about; you couldn't even tell she'd had a baby.

While Violet was in the bathroom I went into my walk in wardrobe to get dressed. I decided to go as a bad version of Alice in Wonderland which meant a red dress with a small black apron on the front, a chocker necklace, black and red striped fingerless gloves and a red bow headband. While checking myself in the full length mirror, I slipped on my Christian Louboutin black mary jane styles pumps. After curling my hair at the tips and applying some make up I was ready.

When Violet came back out Max and I whistled making her laugh with us. Violet had on a _very_ short red and white polka dot dress that had black tulle around the bottom hem with little black bows on the end of the t-shirt sleeves. She was bringing Minnie mouse back. She even had the ears and the yellow peep toe heels to go with it.

Max refused to wear the heels we had picked out to go with her outfit so she substituted with silver ballet flats. When we were sure that we were completely ready for the party, we gulped down the a glass of champagne each and headed down the stairs to see the guys who had been stuck with the job of decorating the house because they could just throw on an outfit and be ready to go.

Walking into the lounge we found the entire place decorated darkly which was perfect for the party. They were all standing their waiting for us. Jake was wearing an amazing Zorro costume. As soon as he saw me he bounded up presenting a black rose from behind his back. A tiny smile lit the corner of my mouth as I took the gift from his hand and pressed a kiss onto his cheek. Black roses aren't real but he must have spent a while making it black to match my costume. Carefully I slipped it into the belt of the apron then grabbed Jake's hand happily.

Fang had dressed up as a ninja which suited his personality quite well and made all of us giggle whereas Iggy had attempted to dress up as Puck from Glee to get on Violet's good side. Note the: attempted.

"You are not Puck!" I head Violet exclaim, "If your any of the glee football players it's Kurt."

"Except Kurt would wear better shoes." I pointed out just to annoy Iggy.

The house was full of people drinking, dancing, and some even doing some pretty R rated things. Luckily we were smart enough to lock our bedroom doors.

"Ally!" I heard a familiar voice yell out my name above the music and I couldn't stop the smile from plastering across my face as I turned around.

"Rick!" I giggled as he sauntered over dressed as a wizard with a top that's a bit too naughty to say out loud.

He hugged my gently and pecked me on the cheek before pulling back and checking out my costume.

"You look so amazing, and I told you those shoes would be perfect."

"I know, I should listen to you more often. Hey, where's Ashly?"

"Partying! Where else?" Ashly bounced up beside us wearing a Hawaiian costume, coconut bra and everything.

Ashly is one of the most fun people I know, she was on holiday last time I went in to work so I haven't seen her for a couple of months.

"I can't believe how long it's been!" she yelled to me over the music while checking out the guys in the room. "Turns out its going to be a bit longer, I see some meat."

With a wink she was gone.

"It's good to have her back." I commented to Rick as he shook his head in silent laughter.

Violet and Iggy descended the stairs giggling like two school kids but unlucky for them, the rest of us were waiting. Nudge had dressed up in an 80's outfit, knee length socks with sneakers and lots of colour. Angel had transformed into a pink witch and Gazzy was a mad scientist which wasn't a surprise in the slightest.

"Where have you two been?" Nudge began the interrogation as soon as they were within hearing range.

"Uh, upstairs." Iggy mumbled. Everyone grimaced as they grinned at us sheepishly.

Rolling my eyes, I took hold of Violet's arm and pried her away from Iggy and lead her to the dance floor for some best friend bonding time. As we went crazy with the music and just let loose having some fun I felt Jake's hands on my hips.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Dancing with you." He stated.

"No you're not, we can dance later." I explained turning back to face Violet.

Iggy sauntered up looking as smug as a cat who just got some cream.

"Hey Vi, wanna dance?"

"No."

"B-b-but why?" Iggy asked sounding confused.

"Whenever I want to talk about my feelings with you, you don't stop playing 'grand theft auto' or whatever." She explained.

"But I have prostitutes to run over!" he complained to her sounding like a five year old.

"Well, I'm dancing with my best friend!" Violet ignored him until he walked away sadly.

Jacob POV

"Guys." Iggy announced. "I think…I just got rejected."

"Same." I told them leaning against the wall.

"By my own wife!" Iggy whined to us. Fang snorted happily.

"If you had to add that part on, the no wonder." Iggy scowled at fang before suddenly lighting up.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh well, if I wait an hour or so Violet is going to be turned into a slut." Iggy grinned as Fang growled and hit him.

"Dude!"

"You know I'm not lying." Iggy pointed out.

Fang thought it over,

"So not the point."

"I like slutty Violet. Way more than 'lets-talk-about-our-feelings' Violet." Iggy seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"In a perfect world, Violet would be married to a complete prude who fears and respects me." Fang sighed.

"If you carried a baseball bat around, you might get the second part of that." I suggested smirking.

"Why would that…Oh! Emo bastards!" Iggy stormed off angrily as we laughed at him.

Ally POV

"Iggy only ever has one thing on his mind. I would just like one day where he is not trying to get into my pants." Violet confided.

"Jake hardly ever says anything sweet in public. It's like he's scared that everyone will laugh at him." I knew I was moaning but that's what alcohol tends to do to some people. You moan about things that don't matter when you're quite tipsy.

"Guys are stupid."

"Yeah, but they can be sweet too. I mean, Jake giving me that black rose, loads of people think it stands for death but in his mind I saw him thinking it means eternal love." I pointed out to her.

"Yes, that was sweet. But I have to deal with 'Puck'." Violet groaned glancing at a now smug Iggy who was over in the corner.

"His Mohawk is all wrong." I noticed.

"Jaaaakee!" I mumbled against his shirt feeling like I was about to fall over.

"Yeah, honey?" Jake asked surrounding me in his arms.

"Can we go to bed?"

"Sure." He chuckled letting me go and taking hold of my hand.

We walked slowly up the stairs together, my feet nearly dragging along the fall. As soon as the bed was in front of me I fell onto it and didn't move.

"Are you comfortable like that?" Jake laughed.

"Mhmmmm." I managed to mumble even though my answer was muffled by my pillow.

Turning my head to the side I looked up at him.

"I love you, Jake."

"I love you too, Al."

Note to self: alcohol is not my friend.

**Ally at Work**

**January**

"Vanilla foam lattes with cream and chocolate sauce on top. No need to thank me." I placed one takeaway cup on Rick's desk as I walked by. He looked up and grinned widely at me before getting up to follow me into my office. Opening the glass door I stepped into my office and grinned. Glass windows let me see above most of the other buildings in this city; I was on the top floor and had one of the best views in the building.

"Babe, you are a life saver." He laughed sitting down on the couch across from my desk.

I placed my bag on the ground and sat down in my seat glancing round my office happily. I'm hardly ever here, I'm only needed a few times a month or in an emergency. The entire building is done to be very open, hence all the glass walls and windows.

"So, I get to steal you for the, what, day that I'm in here for." I laugh leaning back into the seat and taking a long sip of my latte.

"Actually its two days and you have a meeting tomorrow morning with Mr Laboutani then in the afternoon Prada wants to meet with you." He informed me.

"And that is exactly why you are my assistant. What would I do without you?"

"Well you'd forget everything, wouldn't have a second opinion on some things and of course you'd have to drink alone." This was all said with a serious face making me giggle.

"Okay, your right! Do you have the folder of shoe designs from Louis and the samples from Christian?" I asked, while everyone else has to use their professional names I'm on a first name basis.

"Here's the folder," Rick handed over a large and thick black folder containing new shoe designs, "and the shoes are coming at one as there was a last minute change to a design."

"Thanks, Rick. I'm going to get onto these designs so that hopefully they are done by lunch. Can you get Thai take way brought to the office for lunch, chicken with cashew nuts please." I smiled sweetly as he nodded showing he had taken that information in.

"Can do Ally. Are you wanting it from the little place down the road with the purple sign, or from the other little one down the road with the yellow sign?"

"Purple sign," I said, "last time the place with the yellow sign charged me extra." I handed him my credit card so he could easily purchase lunch.

"I remember that. Okay so I'll go get everything sorted while you get to work." With a cheeky smile Rick left the room.

My fingers drummed against the leather of the folder for a moment before I unzipped it and pulled out the pictures inside. A twitch of a smile flickered at my lips as I sighted the first design.

"That is so the wrong colour…"

"Hello Mrs Taylor, looking more gorgeous every time I see you." A mans voice announced his arrival from behind me. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips as I uncrossed my feet and got to my feet.

The Anaheim White House Restaurant is the scene for every breakfast or lunch meeting within the Laboutani business, so it's not unusual that this is exactly where I am for lunch today. A booth in the back had awaited me when I arrived, the entire restaurant open and light.

"I told you Christian," I reminded him turning to face one of my many bosses, "I'm only a _miss_ at the moment, Jake hasn't popped the question yet."

We exchanged a short hug before sitting down across from each other in the booth.

"I'm surprised he hasn't proposed to you yet, considering how long you two have been together." Christian paused for a moment, his eyes glancing down at my left hand for a moment. "And of course the ring on your finger must leave people wondering."

I twirled the ring around a few times gazing at it before lifting my eyes to meet his,

"This was a birthday present from Jake when I was fifteen. My left hand ring finger didn't really mean anything at that age and now it's just natural for it to be there so I never changed it over."

"He's lucky someone else hasn't tried to snap you up." He leant back into the booth, curiosity still in his eyes even after I had explained the ring situation.

"He should have no worries about that, marriage or none I'm in it for life." I stated, "Now I know we didn't come here to talk about my lack of a husband."

Christian grinned taking a sip of water,

"No, indeed we did not."

"Can I get you anything to drink?" A young waitress came up to us with her brunette hair pulled back into a pony tail and wide blue eyes staring at Christian excitedly. She was obviously a fan of his shoes.

"I'll just stick to my water, what about you Ally?" He asked turning his head away from the waitress to look at me.

"Orange juice please, too early for alcohol yet." I laughed crossing my legs under the table.

As the waitress walked away hurriedly to get my drink Christian pulled out a diary where he would have jotted down notes after looking at what I had changed on his designs.

"Now, about the fifth design in dark blue…"

**Shadow's Birthday**

**March**

"Thank god it's sunny." I muttered to myself staring out the window at the sun that was pouring out of the sky down onto the just cleaned pool.

Today is Shadow's third birthday. We had been planning a pool party for about a month and luckily the weather had decided to be nice and grace us with sun. It would have screwed everything up if the weather wasn't fine. It is going to strictly be a family birthday party since, well; the kids had never actually really met any other kids for them to have friends.

"Mummy?" I heard a quiet voice question from behind me.

Turning around I saw Shadow in front of me looking very happy.

"Hey, birthday boy. How are things going?" I grinned at him bending down to pick him up.

"Okay. When is the party starting?"

"In about an hour. We're just setting up." I explained giving him a quick hug then placing him back on the ground so that he could go play a game with Lily.

A pair of hands place themselves on my waist.

"Can you believe that it's been three years already?"

I answered honestly leaning back into Jake's embrace,

"No, it's gone so fast. So much has changed, and yet I wish more had."

He tensed knowing what I was talking about. Just as he was about to speak I beat him to it.

"But we will not mention that subject again today. It's not fair."

"We're here to help, and we brought breakfast!" Max yelled coming into the house with the flock trailing behind. Violet couldn't make Iggy go out to get breakfast from Mickey D's because he was away on a business trip which meant he wasn't here to be all protective father over Lily and stop her and Shadow from having fun.

"I got pancakes for you Ally, and some Mc Muffins for you Jacob. We got all the kids pancakes as well." Max informed us holding out a bag to us.

"Thanks Max." I smiled at her taking the bag and getting a seat with everyone else.

"Lets dig in."

"So, whose do you want first?" I asked Shadow pointing at the pile of presents.

"Yours and dads." He told me excitedly, well as excitedly as Shadow ever gets that is.

"Okay baby." I placed a kiss on his forehead as Jake brought over his present from us.

Shadow's eyes widened in surprise as he saw what Jake was rolling into the room, it was a bike perfect for his age and had the training wheels on of course. It was grey and black just like I knew he'd like.

"Wow! Thanks!" Shadow was awestruck; I couldn't help but laugh at the joy it brings him. Seeing him happy and safe is amazing as I didn't know if he would get this luxury when he was born.

"There is one rule to the present though." I told him.

I could hear the question in his mind. "An adult has to be with you when you ride your bike, okay?"

His skinny little arms slipped around my waist as he hugged me, I ruffled his hair before he went on to hug Jake too. The next present was from Violet and Iggy even though Iggy was clueless to it. They got him a super hero figure set which he loved. Nudge and Angel had pitched in together so they could get him so clothes which, and I quote, 'Will just look so adorable on him. I mean, they're totally in fashion.'

Gazzy got him a Ben 10 backpack and omnitrix because apparently the guy at the toy shop said it was very popular. Max and Fang had gone out and bought about three different transformer play sets which are pretty much Shadow's favourite toys. I decided that it would be nice if Shadow received a present from Typa even though technically it would be from me. I had found one of those photo frames that said, Best Big Brother, and then put in a photo of Shadow helping Typa at the park. It was very cute. Typa giggled when Shadow gave her a really big hug.

The last person to give Shadow a present was Lily. She was extremely shy and was hiding behind Violet's legs. Running out from behind them she handed Shadow a poorly wrapped package and then went to continue hiding behind her mum.

Shadow ripped open the paper and found a toy car set as well as a home made card that had a picture Lily had drawn of both of them holding hands. It was incredibly cute and as soon as Shadow had opened it he stood up and walked over to Lily.

"Mummy, does he like it?" Lily whispered, she was scared he wouldn't.

"I love it." Shadow told her stepping around Violet and giving her a hug. Lily brightened instantly hugging him back.

"Okay, so does everyone want to go get into their swim suits and then after we've gone swimming we can eat cake?" I got various replies, all which were positive.

Now time for the pool party to begin.

"I wonder how old they'll be when they get together." I mused to Violet watching Shadow and Lily play together in the shallow end of the pool.

"I don't know. I don't think they could cope seeing each other date other people when they're older so hopefully not long."

I agreed with Violet as we lay back in the sun right by the pool. Jake was taking Typa for a swim since no way could she be in the water without someone holding her the whole time and Luke was being fawned over by Nudge and Angel so Violet and I had decided to take the time to soak up some sun.

"If Iggy was here, Lily wouldn't have been able to go swimming without wearing a full body wetsuit. I mean, Shadow's only turning three, it's not like he's going to perve down her swimsuit." I told her.

"He overreacts when it comes to her. Iggy can just get so protective of her that it gets to a point where he seems crazy." Violet sighed.

"Seems crazy?" I asked. We both looked at each other and started laughing.

Lily suddenly came running up to us with an innocent smile plastered across her face.

"Mummy? Can I swim in the deep end?" Lily had been taught by Angel how to do bambii eyes but luckily, they didn't work often.

"Only if an adult goes with you." Violet said.

"Thank you mummy!" Lily gushed. "Uncle Fangy?"

I couldn't help the smile that occurred when Lily called out for Fang. She had him wrapped around her finger and it was no surprise when a minute later she was swimming in the deep end with Fang.

"He is such a sucker." Violet grinned.

"Oh, I know."

Eventually Typa got sick of the water so Nudge and Angel decided to take her off Jake's hands since they didn't feel like going in the water.

"Hey Al."

I opened my eyes and sat up properly to find Jake standing in front of me dripping wet and grinning down at me cheekily.

"No." I stated trying to look for some type of escape. "Don't even think about it!"

"Too late." With that statement Jake picked me up around the waist, ran to the water, and jumped in holding me. As I surfaced I pushed my hair out of my eyes and glared at him as he laughed. I quickly swam over to him and dunked his head. Jake came up spluttering a few seconds later.

"Not so funny anymore, is it?" I taunted making my way to the shallow end where Shadow was swimming.

"You want to go in the deep end?" I asked him.

Shadow nodded and followed me out into the deep end of the pool. Eventually everyone but Nudge, Angel, Luke, and Typa were in the pool. For about an hour there were splash wars, the chicken game was played many times and everyone had fun.

"I'm going to bring out the cake." I whispered into Jake's ear as we treaded water.

Quickly escaping the pool, I made my way inside to the kitchen picking my towel up on the way. After drying off so I wouldn't drip water onto the cake I lit the candles and picked it up. The cake was a simple chocolate cake with lots of icing and fancy writing saying, 'Happy 3rd Birthday Shadow!'

I knew I was moving quite slowly but I didn't want to drop the cake. Amazingly I made it outside without tripping. Setting the cake down, I turned to find everyone getting out of the pool and making their way over.

"Okay, so you know that after everyone finishes singing you blow out the candles?"

"Yes." Shadow told me eyeing the cake making me know he wanted us to hurry up so he could eat.

As our entire family took a seat around the outside table, we all sung to my three year old little boy. When it was finished I told him one thing,

"Make a wish."

He sucked in air quickly before blowing it onto the three candles making them go out with a single puff of air. While everyone ate cake outside I ran to my bedroom shutting the door behind me. Sitting on the bed I felt a few tears run down my cheeks.

Shadow had wished that Darren and Lucy were still alive.

**Typa's First Steps**

**April**

"You're nearly there baby!" I encouraged Typa as she stood by herself on the carpet of the living room. For quite a few days now she had been getting to her feet and standing up by herself but whenever she'd lift a foot and try to take that step forward she'd fall to the ground. Every time she fell it broke my heart because she'd look up and me with wide eyes, clearly filled with tears of frustration.

Today will be the day it happens; I can feel it in my gut. Typa is standing in front of me while I sit on the couch, Jake's kneeling on the ground trying to convince Typa to try and walk towards him.

"Come on Typa, you can do this. It's not far." Jake held his arms out as she studied her father, carefully looking at the distance between her and his arms.

Her dark blue pinafore dress hung down by her knees swaying slightly as she wobbled on her feet. Picking one foot up she took a step forward, she started to fall but her determination helped her stay on her feet. She looked at both of us and smiled happily. Taking another step she finds some more of her balance and manages to take another and another until finally she was in Jake's arms.

"You did it honey!" I gushed going over to where Jake had picked Typa up and was giving her a hug. Typa was giggling nonsense and clapping her hands together.

My baby is growing up so fast and no way am I going to miss any of it.

**Typa's First Word**

**May**

It seems that at one point the nonsense a baby makes before they can talk starts sounding like words and not just random syllables shoved together. Typa has been at this stage for a little bit and everyone knows that it will be any day that she'll just open her mouth and say her first word. Some say that a child's first word shows their personality but personally I think that their first word will be the one they hear the most or the easiest word to say that they have heard.

Everyone in the flock has at some point sat with Typa and tried to get her to say their name and so far no one has been successful. At the moment everyone is at the flock's house just catching up and having some family time. Shadow and Lily are playing imaginary games on the floor together laughing happily, Max and Fang are talking quietly together, Iggy and Jake are having a 'guys' conversation and Violet is sitting next to me with Luke on her lap and Typa on mine.

"The things they try and say are so cute." Violet laughed as Luke mumbled things that made no sense.

"I know; I can't wait till Typa can talk properly. I have no idea what her first word will be, but I can tell that she's trying really hard to get out something that makes sense." I sighed watching as Typa's mouth opened and closed trying to form proper words but so far unsuccessful.

"Shit, are you serious?" Iggy exclaimed from behind me.

I turned slightly to glare at him harshly while shushing him.

"What?" Iggy asked confused.

"Don't swear around Typa or Shadow, Typa's close to her first word and if it comes out as a swear word I will kick your balls so hard that you won't be able to get them out of your butt for a month." I warned.

"Okay, no swearing. Got it." Iggy mumbled unhappily returning to his conversation but knowing not to start a fight with me.

"Are you going to talk soon Typa?" I asked her running my fingers through her short black hair soothing her instantly.

Lily got up off the floor and walked over to me smiling at Typa,

"I hope you talk soon cause then you can play with me and Shadow."

"Sha-ow." Typa exclaimed towards her brother.

Everyone froze, Shadow smiling at the fact that Typa's first word is his name.

"Can you say that again honey?" I asked her hopefully.

"Sha-ow."

She has some problems with her 'd' but it makes sense. At this point everyone is smiling at Typa widely waiting anxiously to see if she would say anything else.

"Can you say 'mummy' Typa?" I asked wanting to cross my fingers.

"Mu-y." She frowned before trying again. "Mu-mmy."

I couldn't help a small giggle to escape me before hugging Typa to me.

**Typa's Birthday**

**June**

They say that the most magical place in the world is Disney Land so for Typa's first birthday it was off to the magic kingdom. From L.A it was a forty five minute drive to Disney Land which included one toilet stop, and some arguing as to what we would do there and the best part was that it wasn't the kids causing the problems.

Before we came to Disneyland, Typa had received her presents not that she could open them without help though. Jake and I had gotten her a Fisher-Price baby gymnastic bounce and spin zebra that she could actually sit on and well, bounce and spin around on. I had gone shopping with Shadow for a present and he had chosen to get her an oval shaped silver locket necklace with Typa written on the front in cursive. On the inside were two pictures: one was of Shadow and Typa together and the other was of Jake, Typa, Shadow and myself.

Max and Fang had bought her a whole stack of new books which would be perfect as bedtime stories. Nudge and Angel gave her three new dresses. The first was red and the second was a dark blue. Unluckily the last was pink which she pushed away with disgust. Typa is girly but hates pink, I'm so proud. Gazzy had gone to a toy store and bought the first age appropriate thing he set his eyes on. This just happened to be a pull along wooden dog called Spot which she loved.

The last present was from Violet, Iggy, Lily and Luke. Violet hadn't had time to pick up a present so she had requested that Iggy pick one up on his way to the house. He will never be given this duty ever again. Iggy had decided that a soft toy ferret named Farrah was 'cute'. It so wasn't. Violet apologised and glared at Iggy for picking out the gift. The worst bit was that Typa actually liked it which meant it had to stay. Other than that, she was spoiled rotten.

The carpark was gigantic and definitely the largest any of us had ever seen. It was slightly full but not too much due to the fact that it was a school day. Iggy was pushing a double stroller with Lily and Luke in it while Violet walked beside and Jake was pushing one with Typa and Shadow in it. When the strollers had first been produced from the boots of the cars, Lily resisted as she wanted to walk around but when we got through the gates and she saw how huge the park was she finally relented.

"Can we go see the Princess Fantasy Faire first?" Lily pleaded with us all.

Everyone agreed it was fine so we went off to find the Princess Fantasy Faire. A huge arch with the title greeted us and before we knew it Snow White, Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty were standing before us signing autographs and talking to their fans.

Lily's eyes were wide open in amazement. Snow White wandered over to our group and bent down to Lily's height.

"What's your name?" She smiled at Lily making Lily start bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"Li-li-lily." She stuttered in obvious shock. Lily got a bit more confidence after her shock wore off. "You're my favourite princess."

"Well, would you like a photo with me?" Snow White asked Lily.

"Yes please!" Lily squealed.

Everyone laughed as Iggy got out his camera and took a picture of them together. I swear that Lily has never looked so excited in her entire life, or what I've seen of it that is.

The next closest attraction was the Sleeping Beauty Castle Walkthrough so we headed off to that. The weather was good and it was nearly the middle of summer so we were all in shorts and t-shirts, or in Lily's case, a dress. Inside the castle they showed all these 3D pictures from the movie. It was amazing.

We continued on to the Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage which was meant to be amazing. You got to go inside a yellow submarine and 'go into the depths of the Tomorrowland Lagoon'. The kids loved seeing Nemo as it is one of their favourite movies. Who wouldn't love a talking orange fish?

We all agreed that after the next ride, we would have lunch and then continue. The Storybook Land Canal Boats was pretty cool as well. We all got into these little boats, the kids obviously out of the strollers. Typa sat on my lap the whole ride and couldn't stop looking around at everything. Every time we would pass a new scene the kids would get really excited.

Gradually the ride came to an end and we took a break from the rides for lunch. The closest place was the Tomorrowland Terrace. There weren't any tables big enough for us to sit at so two had to be put together. It was just simple American styled food but it tasted great and after we all finished off our plates we headed off to Goofy's Playhouse.

The whole ground around the playhouse had some sort of material that made it a bit bouncy and when they say playhouse, they mean it. It was actually a house that they could play in and around. Kids were climbing over everything and the whole place was loud with laughter.

The next ride was one that everyone decided we had to go on just for the fact that I had dressed up as the main character on Halloween. That's right, Alice in Wonderland. It was based more on the newest movie than the original story. You had to get inside an oversized caterpillar and it took you around to see all sorts of characters like the Cheshire Cat. It was actually really well done.

The last stop for the day was the Chip 'N Dale tree house. It wasn't as such a ride, more of a hang out place. There was a large spiral staircase that the kids got to climb up and at the top they could have some fun and see an amazing view of the whole toon town.

By the time we all got to the car after the day was finished, Typa and Luke were fast asleep with Lily and Shadow not too far behind them.

"Happy Birthday Typa." I whispered putting her in her car seat. "I love you."


	14. Drunk Escapades and Fun Galore

**So, another update within a matter of days, are you proud? I am. Enjoy the chapter and review to tell me how it is! 10,838 words not including the lyrics later in the chapter and over 14,000 with the lyrics so please please please REVIEW!**

**;]**

Chapter 14-

"I wonder what Iggy's cooking for dinner." Nudge babbled on as we made our way to home from the flock's house.

"Does it matter?" Gazzy asked her which just made her continue talking anyway, almost ignoring him.

We walked into the house a few minutes later and were surprised to not smell any good food cooking. Iggy was standing up holding Lily while Violet was sitting down holding Luke. He'd obviously just been fed because he looked content even though he was teething.

"So I know you all worship the ground I walk on, I mean why wouldn't you? I'm unbelievably handsome, I'm highly intelligent, I have a kick-ass car and my more recent purchase of an awesome boat." I snorted at the whole kick-ass car bit.

"Sweetheart, I don't think they'll be able to see Hawaii with your ego in the way." Violet told him making all of us confused, except of course me.

"That cut me deep Violet." Iggy faked being hurt by her comment making me roll my eyes. He is such a drama queen, not king, queen.

"What about Hawaii?" Max asked while the rest of the flock listened carefully wanting to know what was going on.

"We're going to Hawaii for my birthday. Cause daddy has a con-…a con-…" Lily announced trying to say conference but she just couldn't get it.

"A conference, baby." Violet helped her out.

"Yeah, that!" Lily grinned.

"OMG! Hawaii! It's going to be so awesome, with the beaches and where are we staying? I hope it's a fancy resort with a pool and spa!" Nudge babbled excitedly.

The flock started talking excitedly as I slipped on a fake smile so that no one would know that on the inside, I was freaking out.

"We have a major problem." I whispered to Jake on our way back to our room.

"What are you talking about? Hawaii will be great." Jake smiled sweetly at me taking my hand.

"Well it won't when we have to show our nonexistent passports." I hissed.

Jake's face paled as he realised our predicament. Technically neither Jake nor I have a passport and don't actually exist. The only reason we can drive is because we got fake licences, well they're real but they were made illegally. Shadow and Typa both got passports when they were born but we just haven't had the need to get them for ourselves plus the whole fact we don't really exist.

"We have a few weeks so can't you get them like we got our licences?" Jake questioned.

"Well," I started, "I could probably get them in time but it's going to cost a lot more for passports. It doesn't really matter the price though. I'll ring Tony."

When we were inside our bedroom and the door was closed I picked up my cell phone searching through the contacts to find the right number. I put the phone beside my ear and waited for Tony to pick up.

"Hello?" a gruff voice answered the phone sounding frustrated.

"Hey Tony, its Ally Taylor. We need some help."

"Ally cat! It's been what, nearly a year since we last talked?"

"About that..." I laughed, "Listen, we're going overseas in a few weeks so both Jake and I need some passports. Would you be able to help us out?"

"Sure, anything for old friends. Our whole group went through a lot together. They'll be ready by the start of next week. Do you mind if I just use the pictures that we used for your licence?"

"No, that's fine. Thanks for this." I sighed glad that our problem could be fixed. Some day I know that something will happen meaning we have to explain everything but not quite yet.

As I ended the call I turned to Jake and smiled, "Everything's sorted."

Tomorrow we get to spread our wings and fly to the island that is Hawaii, well maybe not our wings, more like get on a plane and be flown there in a giant box of metal.

"I think you've got everything you need." I told Shadow standing up from his suitcase which was open on the ground.

"Thanks for helping mummy." Shadow made me bend down so he could give me a kiss on the cheek. He was such a good kid.

"No problem, baby." I left him to play with his toys so I could go get Typa packed. When I walked in she was in her cot sitting up and playing with some blocks. If picking them up then throwing them down is a game that is.

"Hey Typa." I greeted her walking over to where her small suitcase was already open on the floor. Now I just need to fill it.

"Mummy!" Typa squealed happily clapping her hands together. I smiled at her opening drawers to find some clothes. I hummed a random tune carefully packing everything that she might need. Warm clothes (probably unnecessary), summer clothes, bathing suit, pyjamas, nappies, and pretty much something for every possibility. I'm a mum which means we have to be ready for anything to happen.

When her suitcase was shut and Typa was completely ready for tomorrow I finally went to pack my own bag. Once I got to my bedroom I found Jake already half packed and his bag was hardly even full. I bent down and pulled a suitcase out from under the bed, placed it on the bed and opened it up.

I ran my hand along the clothes handing up as I made my way into the walk in wardrobe, picking things that I would need as I went. There were some dresses, a few skirts, a couple pairs of shorts, some summer tops, a few pairs of skinny jeans and a few different jackets and jumpers in case it got a bit cold plus the essentials. That was the easy bit, now for the shoes.

My eyes scanned over my wall of shoes and gradually I had about twenty pairs of shoes. I knew I wouldn't need them all for a week but I had shoes for every outfit and every possibility.

"Jaaaake." I whined trying and failing to fit all of the shoes in.

He glanced up and saw what I was trying to do, his eyes widened in disbelief before he came over and unzipped, what I had managed to zip, of my bag. Jake pulled out five pairs at random and put them on the bed.

"Just leave these five here." He begged knowing that I would be stubborn.

"I can't leave those ones." I told him like he had said I should leave my children behind.

"What about these ones?" Jake offered holding up another five.

"I need all of them!"

"Prove it." He told me.

I narrowed my eyes as I heard Violet laugh while passing our door.

"Sit down because you are about to be proven wrong."

"I can't believe you could actually justify why you need to bring all of those shoes." Jake told me in disbelief.

"Well, since I have and your bag isn't full…" I hinted cheekily.

"Why do you torture me? Are you trying to make the guys taunt me?" he sighed exasperated so I knew he'd given in.

I quickly shoved half of the shoes in Jake's bag then zipped them back up before skipping round to where he was sitting on the bed. I plopped myself down on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you." I smiled placing a peck on his lips.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

Shadow POV

My new cars were really cool, I was playing a game where one car was chasing the other one and I even made all the noises to go with it. Lily came into my room looking angry and frustrated.

She sat down next to me with a huff.

"Mummy's being annoying." She whined scowling at the wall.

"Why?" I asked her curiously.

"She won't let me take all my dolls." She said exasperatedly but suddenly perked up when she saw my suitcase open on the floor. Oh no, I know that look.

"Hey Shadow?" she asked smiling at me innocently.

"No."

"What?" I asked warily.

"You have a lot of room in your suitcase." She stated.

"No."

"Bu-" I cut her off.

"No."

"Whhhyyy?" she complained.

"Everyone will laugh at me." I explained earning a glare from her.

"So, you care about what people think about you more than me?" Lily whimpered starting to cry. They were obviously fake.

"I've seen the fake tears before." I told her. She jumped up and stamped her foot on the floor.

"They're not fake. Why are you being so mean to me?" Lily exclaimed.

"I'm not being mean. You're trying to use your best friend."

"Well…well…" Lily stuttered trying to say a good comeback. "boys are stupid!"

She ran out of the room screaming, "Daddy!"

I shook my head and continued with my game.

Ally POV

Violet had decided to wake everyone up extra early just so that we would be at the airport and all ready way ahead of time. When she entered the room and woke Jake and I up, I sat up and threw a pillow at the door making her laugh and move onto ringing the flock so they were up.

"Do you hate her right now?" I mumbled to Jake shaking him awake.

"Yes." He grunted sitting up and rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

By half past five all the bags were in the cars, the kids in their car seats and we were driving towards the airport.

At the airport we managed to get breakfast with the flock and we were on the place by seven which you couldn't exactly call lucky since we were there and hour and a half early.

"Hey Jake, I'm going to go sit with Violet for a bit." I told him unbuckling the belt and changing seats with Iggy who sat up with the boys. Now it was us girls together and the boys together. I had brought Typa back with me so she was sitting on my lap while Luke was on Violet's. He was in the stage where he was nearly talking but not quite.

"Can you say mama?" Violet prompted him but all Luke said was incoherent nonsense.

"How about Ally?" I asked Luke. He opened his mouth as if he might say something but then though better of it and just decided to shove his fist inside his mouth to suck on.

"Mummy, Viowet." Typa laughed taunting Luke with the fact that she could talk and he couldn't.

"You talk when you want to, okay?" Violet said to Luke placing a kiss on his head.

"Iggy, do you not remember the schoolgirl outfit in the garage?" I heard Jake ask him. My eyes narrowed, what did they think they were doing? The whole plane could hear them!

"Two words dude, French maid." Iggy bragged which made Violet glare holes in the back of his seat.

"I'm sleep deprived I'm getting so much." Fang said smugly.

From their thoughts I could gather they were having a competition. Do they never learn?

"We did it on my desk at work. She strode in unannounced, threw me onto the desk and started making out with me and it lead to, ah…adult things. I've been getting so much lately I cancelled my subscription to playboy." Iggy told the guys. Man he is an idiot, and a total liar.

Fang snorted in disbelief,

"Ally told me Violet found out and cancelled for you and burned the magazines."

Now that part was true, Violet did find them and she burned them while he watched. Iggy's face was priceless and I was so proud of my best friend.

"Psht, no. I ain't letting no woman push me around."

"Violet told Ally, who told me. You're such a liar." Iggy started muttering words that were definitely inappropriate for the kids ears.

"What about my sister?" Fang sounded pissed off at whatever Iggy had said, I personally didn't want to know.

"Ignore my last comment." Iggy told him attempting to laugh but it came out strangled.

"I swear one of these days…" Fang threatened.

"What are you going to do emo boy, cut me with your razor!" Iggy sneered.

"Beat you up till your face looks like a potato head doll." Fang retorted.

"No! Not my face, it's what I use to get Violet to have sex with me!" Violet looked mortified by what Iggy was saying loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Perfect!" Fang grinned widely.

"Violet! Your brother is being mean to me." Iggy complained. Does he not realise that Violet will not take his side? Obviously.

"Violet, your husband is mouthing off about you." Fang told her calmly knowing he would win.

"What's he saying?"

"Things that make you suspend him from sex for six months."

"Iggy! Get you skinny white ass back here right now!" Violet shouted. I flashed Iggy a smile which he returned with a scowl as we reswapped seats.

"It's sweet and all that you think I'm the sexiest one out of us girls but if you mouth off about me like that again, especially in a public place, there won't be anymore costumes like that. Got it?" I told him fake sweetly.

Jake nodded sinking down in his seat. Glad that's done with.

A long five hours later in which all the guys behaved, which was a very big surprise, we landed in Honolulu. It didn't take too long for everyone to collect their bags and manage to get out of the airport. Lily and Luke hadn't managed to sleep on the plane so they were both very tired. Typa had managed to get some sleep so she was wide awake at the moment and Shadow had too but when we get to the hotel they are going to get a quick nap so that they won't be tired when we go out.

Once everyone was checked into the hotel we each went to our rooms. The hotel was huge and when Jake opened the door to the room I couldn't help but gasp at the sight. The room was huge, everything was really light and it had the really beach feel about it. It was beautiful.

There was a lounge and a kitchenette, a balcony overlooking the ocean plus the large bathroom and two bedrooms. We entered the first bedroom on the right and found a single bed and a cot they must have set up.

"Do you guys want to have a little sleep so you're not tired when we go out?" I asked.

Both of them nodded so while Jake got Shadow into bed, I tucked Typa in. They were both asleep within minutes. We quietly left the room and went to relax on the couch. I leaned over to Jake and whispered into his air,

"You might want to go to sleep to; I have plans for us tonight."

Just under an hour later someone knocked at the door. I jumped off the couch and raced to open it. The whole flock entered the room minus Iggy, Violet, Luke, and Lily.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" I asked walking over to where Jake was asleep in a chair.

I shook him awake making him look up at me blearily. "The flock are here."

He sat up properly seeing that they were all staring at him.

"We're going to the beach and were wondering if you want to come with us. We've been trying to ring Violet and Iggy but they aren't answering." Max explained. It now made sense why they were wearing beach clothes.

I giggled,

"I don't think they'll ever answer the phone so maybe you should just go knock on their door."

Everyone gave me a weird look and Fang raised his eyebrow at me as if to say 'what?' I shook my head at them; no way would I tell them what Violet and Iggy were up to right now.

"We'll have to get dressed first so we'll see you down there soon okay?"

They nodded in understanding,

"We might go to Iggy and Violet's room now to see if they want to come."

The flock left quickly, Angel smiled at me on the way out. She knew what was happening as well but we had to respect their privacy no matter how much we wanted to blurt it out to everyone else.

I went to the bedroom Jake and I were staying in and opened my bag searching through the piles of clothes until I found what I was looking for. Finally I pulled out a black bikini with purple, green and blue polka dots on it. I also got out a pair of sandals and a short beach dress to put over. Going into the bathroom, I quickly got changed then went out to meet Jake who was already helping Shadow get dressed. Once both kids were in swim suits, Shadow in black trunks with a red stripe down the right side and Typa with a blue tankini, we applied sunscreen to them so they wouldn't get burnt. I grabbed a large beach bag that had all the towels, more sunscreen, sunglasses, and some beach toys for the kids.

Finally we left the hotel and made our way down to the beach. Time for the holiday to begin.

It didn't take long to get to the beach since it was right on the edge of the resort. When we reached the flock I took out all of the towels and lay them down onto the sand. I closed my eyes as I felt my back begin to tingle; slowly my wings disappeared leaving me with a back that looked human. Jake had done the same at the hotel so he didn't have to wear a shirt onto the beach.

After pulling the beach dress off so I was just in my bikini and putting my sunglasses on I lay down on the towel on my elbows so I could still watch Shadow and Typa playing just in front of us in the sand. I had brought some mini plastic shovels and buckets plus some other little beach toys that would keep them occupied when we weren't in the water.

"You are so lucky that you can wear a swimsuit on the beach." Max moaned, everyone but Jake and I had to wear clothes over their swimsuits at all times so that no one would see their wings.

"What can I say, it's a gift." I giggled.

"Do you know how cheesy that was?" Max snorted.

I nodded in response then noticed Violet, Iggy, Lily, and Luke coming down the beach towards us.

"Hey Igella." Fang taunted when they reached our group. Iggy had the job of carrying all of their stuff which unfortunately for him had a floral pattern on it.

"Get stuffed." Iggy growled sitting down onto a towel. Violet lay her towel down next to mine and sat down.

"What's his problem?" I asked Violet.

"Oh, he's just in a shit with me because I didn't take his fashion advice and teased without the pleasing." Violet sniggered.

"Mummy, can we go swimming?" Lily pleaded sitting on Violet's lap.

"Sure baby. Luke, do you want to come too?" Violet asked her son who nodded in response. Violet took both of her children's hands and lead them down to the ocean. I felt sorry for the flock since they couldn't just make their wings disappear for a little while.

"Hey, you guys want to go surfing?" Gazzy suggested.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Jake said standing up with Gazzy and Fang.

"Surfing? Seriously?" Iggy asked sounding a bit nervous.

"What's wrong with surfing?" Fang questioned him crossing his arms.

"Nothing." Iggy told them trying to seem calm, "It's just pointless."

"Well, do you want to know what I think?" I said.

"No." Iggy glared at me knowing I knew his little secret.

"Too bad." I told him. "I think that someone is scared."

"I am so not scared. I'm not scared of anything." Iggy smirked.

"Well then, why don't you go surfing?" I asked.

"Fine, I will!" Iggy stormed off with the guys in tow.

I turned to Max smiling,

"That was just way too easy."

A few minutes later Violet walked back towards us carrying the kids.

"Where'd the guys go?"

"They're out there." I pointed to where all the guys were surfing. They were amazing at it, well, apart from Iggy.

We all sat watching the guys surf and Iggy attempt and fail at it for a while but eventually Iggy got frustrated and left the water to come back to the group.

"Surfing is stupid. I can't do it." Iggy complained sitting down by Violet as she put a towel around his shoulders.

"Honey, you're not going to be perfect on the first go." She consoled him even though I knew for a fact she was lying and that was in fact not his first time trying to surf.

"But they're good at it!" Iggy moaned pointing at the other guys who were still out in the waves.

"So, you can do heaps of things they can't. Cook, run a whole department, father children without even trying." Violet told him. "So, I was thinking that tonight…"

"Yeah?" Iggy brightened instantly while I rolled my eyes, he is so wrong in what he is thinking.

"That we could have some family time, go out to dinner with the kids, watch a movie maybe."

"That sounds like a great idea, but first…" Iggy said cheekily before scooping Violet into his arms and running down then into the water.

Jake came back from surfing dripping wet,

"Do you want to take the kids in the water for a little while?"

"Sure." I grinned getting up.

I picked Typa up while Jake took Shadow's hand and we walked down to the ocean together as a family. The sand was burning hot today so we had walked as fast as possible. When we reached the edge of the water I place Typa down on the wet sand but grabbed her right hand. We carefully started making our way into the water and when the first wave came, Typa squealed hugging my leg.

"It's okay Typa, the wave won't hurt you." I reassured her.

After a few more waves came then went she slowly let go of my leg and then started having some fun in the water. This was her first time at the beach so she didn't know that the water came in waves like this.

Jake and I didn't let the kids go very far, not past their knees which was practically not past our mid shins. Seeing my family have fun and relax was one of the best things I could have wished for but I couldn't help but glance up and check our surroundings because there is one rule you can never forget.

Peace doesn't last forever.

After a full day at the beach which involved a lot of water fights in the waves, a failed attempt at surfing for Iggy while the guys teased him mercilessly, and tans for nearly everyone, we decided to just spend the night with our families. Jake had other plans though. Shadow and Typa were going to spend the night with the flock while Jake takes me out to dinner at a restaurant on the beach.

"Are you nearly ready?" Jake called to me from the living room as I applied my eyeliner.

"Coming!" I called out to him standing up to check myself in the mirror one last time.

I had on a knee length dress that hugged my legs, there was a red strip just under the bust, below that was just complete black and above the red strip was a red and black flower pattern. On my feet were some red evening sandals with no heel so that I could walk on the sand easily. My hair was in a side pony tail and curled slightly. The only makeup I had on was some lip gloss and eyeliner.

When I walked into lounge Jake stood and offered me his arm which I accepted, linking my arm with his. Once we made it out of the hotel we made our way down the beach to the restaurant, talking about anything we wanted to. As we approached the restaurant I noticed a sign above the open doorway that said, 'Honey Suckle'. Huh, so that's the name of the restaurant, I mused to myself.

Lanterns were strung up to the ceiling all around the place and soft Hawaiian music was playing from speakers on the walls. A woman met us at the front desk,

"Reservation for Taylor." Jake told her.

Flicking her long braid behind her, she checked the bookings.

"Ah, right this way."

Jake took my hand as the waitress lead us to a secluded table for two in the corner of the restaurant, he held my chair out for me acting like a perfect gentleman which made me laugh and thank him. After both of us were seated she handed out the menu to us saying she would be back in a moment for our orders.

"Is this place ok?" Jake asked nervously, wringing his hands together.

"It's perfect, don't worry." I gave him a small smile placing my hand over one of his.

It didn't take long to figure out what both of us wanted to order and before long the waitress was back.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll have a cosmopolitan and the pasta." I answered handing her my menu.

"I'll have the steak and a pale lager." (Note: I don't know the types/names of beer in Hawaii so sorry if that is wrong, wikipedia told me.)

"Your drinks will be here soon and your food will follow soon after. Enjoy your evening." The waitress departed to go to another table for orders.

"Have I mentioned you look gorgeous tonight?" Jake grinned at me.

"Why no, you haven't." I smirked. Tonight will be perfect.

It was after midnight when we got back to our hotel room. The kids were staying in the Flock's room so we didn't have to worry about waking them up.

"Tonight was amazing." I mumbled into Jake's chest as he stroked my hair. We were lying in bed relaxing and waiting for sleep to come.

"I'd do anything to make you happy, Al." Jake told me placing a kiss on my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jake."

Once the sun came up and streamed through the windows effectively waking us up, we got ready for the day then went to get the kids. They greeted us with enthusiastic good mornings and hugs.

"Fang, why don't you and Jake go pack up the kids toys and grab the stuff they brought over?" Max suggested to which they agreed instantly not minding.

"So, how was it?" Max inquired once they had left and we were in the room by ourselves.

"It was so good to just hang out with him. The restaurant was amazing and he was acting all romantic. I can't believe how much we laughed and…it was exactly what we needed but I am glad to be back with the kids. It's odd not having them with me all the time." I sighed happily sitting down on the couch. "How's it going with Fang?"

"The same as usual, nothing new to report, I just can't help but wonder how Violet can get pregnant after one night and its been how long for me now?" Max confided in me sounding frustrated.

"It'll happen, you just have to wait for the time you least expect it and BOOM, suddenly there's a baby in your arms and your wondering how it got there." I laughed.

After a few more minutes of talking the guys came back in with Typa and Shadow plus all of the items they'd brought into the room last night.

"Let's go over to Violet and Iggy's room so we can sort out what we plan on doing." Max instructed.

On our way we quickly dropped off the kids stuff then continued down the hall. After we knocked on the door of their room it wasn't long till Violet called out saying it was open. When we walked in we found Iggy on the ground with Lily playing with her dolls while Luke sat near by grinning at Violet.

"You girl." Fang mocked when he saw Iggy holding a doll dressed in complete pink.

"Oh, sorry Uncle Fangy. I'm playing with daddy now but you and me can play with the dollies later." Lily told Fang smiling up at him.

"Okay Lils." Fang told her while Iggy told Lily,

"Good one."

I settled onto one of the couches with Typa sitting happily in my lap.

"So, you know how we said that one night while we were here we were all going to go out together as a group?" I reminded them. "Well how about tonight, we go out for dinner and hit some bars. Angel and Gazzy will look after the kids."

"That sounds great."

"And," I grinned at the girls, "I booked us girls into the hotel spa today so we can get pampered before we go out."

"That is just what I need. Will you be okay with the kids Iggy?" Violet asked him.

"Yeah, we can go to the pool or the beach." He never could disagree with Violet when she wanted something.

It hadn't taken long for all of us to get ready to go to the spa so it wasn't surprising that within two hours the four of us were sitting in chairs getting facials and gossiping about everything, just having some fun.

"Iggy and I are having another baby." Violet announced suddenly shocking all of us. I opened my mind up and could sense the others minds but there was one too many and it was in the same area as Violet.

"I can't believe you're pregnant already!" I almost yelled.

Violet sighed exasperated while the others put in their two cents on the matter,

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are." I insisted.

"No. I'm not." Violet fought back seeming confused.

"But you have to be because…oops." I muttered lying back in the chair and shutting my mouth quickly.

"What?"

"Nothing you won't find out."

"What aren't you telling me?" Violet demanded.

"Nothing that you won't find out about in a few weeks." I knew she was still suspicious but there was no way I was going to tell her, she'd have to find out for herself.

"Well, anyway, Iggy and I are planning on having another baby in two years."

Angel and I snorted.

"What?" Violet questioned us sounding a bit annoyed.

"Oh, nothing. So Max, how's your baby-making coming along." I asked her completely changing the subject to something that Violet didn't know to distract her.

"It's not working." Max told us quietly sounding embarrassed.

"Just do what I did, get drunk." Violet told her.

Angel and I then started to laugh.

"What?" Violet complained wanting to know what we knew but trust me, she would find out quite soon.

"Nothing. Tell us more about your two year plan Vi." I told her.

"The kids will be older, Iggy will be more settled into his job, Lily will almost be starting school. Things will be perfect to have a baby." She explained. It sounded perfect…apart from the fact that it wasn't going to happen.

"I'm sure it will be." Angel told Violet innocently.

"Do you two know something that will affect this?" Violet asked us warily.

"Why would you think that? It seems like you have everything planned perfectly." I smiled at her.

"Because the red light in my head that tells me people are lying is flashing."

"I think your imagining things." Angel told her sounding as if butter would melt in her mouth.

"I'm so tired, maybe that's it." Violet finally said with a yawn after watching us for a few minutes.

"I'm sure that's it." I consoled her.

"Nudge? Are you as confused as I am?" Max asked Nudge sounding very lost.

"Oh yeah. Definetly. I mean, it's pretty obvious that the two year plan isn't going to work because Iggy will screw up before then but I have no idea what they're on about." Nudge rambled on.

"I'm back." I called out to Jake when I got back to the hotel room after the trip to the spa. It had been so relaxing and all of us had had tonnes of fun but it was a shame Violet was so tired.

"How was the spa?" Jake asked me coming into the bedroom and wrapping his arms around my waist while resting his chin on my left shoulder. I stared at the clothes and shoes I had brought with me to Hawaii and analysed them critically to find the perfect outfit for going out.

"It was so good. I'm glad I booked it. All of us girls are going to get ready in Nudge and Angel's room so we'll meet you there. Gazzy and Angel said they would get dinner for the kids so we just need to get them ready then drop them off." I informed Jake picking up a dress, some matching shoes and a jacket.

"Okay, you go have fun with the girls and get ready and I can't wait to see you there." Jake kissed me on the cheek then went to get the kids ready.

How did I ever manage to get someone like Jake? I wondered to myself smiling.

I got dressed in the bathroom of Angel and Nudge's room. I had decided on a dark red strapless dress that went to just above my knees and had some diamantes at the top. Over that was a skin tight black jacket that went to my elbows and finally some black wedge shoes.

When I went back into the lounge Violet was lying on one of the beds while Nudge and Angel finished setting up the make up and hair curlers. I sat in the chair in front of the mirror and let them do whatever they thought was best. Violet was already dressed and ready to go. She was wearing a white strapless dress that came to just above the kness with a black pattern along the hemline and a black belt of material under the bust. Her hair was curled in a half up, half down hair style that suited her.

Nudge had on a sparkly brown knee length dress that complimented her skin colour and had her mane of hair straightened perfectly. It had taken a lot of convincing (blackmail) but we eventually got Max into a midnight blue strapless dress that reached to just above her knee and hugged her figure. Angel wasn't coming with us but had decided she still wanted to help out.

"I'm not going to last long tonight." Violet told us sounding exhausted. "I have no idea why I'm so tired."

"Hmmm." I hummed while the girls pinned bits of hair in place. "Wonder why that is."

It didn't take long till we were ready to leave. We decided to take a cab to the bar in town where we were supposed to meet the guys. We giggled in our seats excited for the night of partying ahead of us but unfortunately Violet wasn't quite as upbeat as the rest of us so she fell asleep on the way there.

"Violet," I tried to wake her up gently when we reached the bar, "wake up."

"Leave me alone, stupid white coats. I'm sleeping." Violet groaned thinking she was in the past.

"Lily's trying to fly by jumping off a cliff." I told her knowing that was the only way she would wake up.

Violet jumped in her seat suddenly wide awake, her eyes searching everywhere.

"Where?"

When she realised that I'd just been trying to wake her up she relaxed finally getting out of the cab. We paid the driver then walked into the bar looking for some fun.

Wolf whistles and seductive looks greeted us when we entered the room. Guys appraised us and beckoned us over to them but we ignored them all. The guys were by our side within a second wrapping an arm around our waist protectively. They guided us toward a booth that would fit all of us. Once we sat down Violet instantly tried to get a waiters attention.

"Hi, can I please have some of those mini hotdogs?" she asked the waiter when he turned up.

"Sorry miss, we're out of them."

"What? How can you not have any? What kind of service is that!" Violet nearly yelled grabbing on tightly to the waiter's arm as if he had just told her her children were missing.

"Honey," Iggy tried to calm Violet down pulling her back into her seat, "tone it down a notch." Iggy gave the waiter a wad of cash smiling apologetically. "Sorry about that."

Violet calmed down quickly realising she sounded quite insane.

"I need a drink."

"I'll get one for you." I told her quickly standing up as fast as I could. No way can she drink.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" Violet grinned at me happily.

Once I had been told what everyone wanted to drink, Jake and I left to go up to the bar and get them.

"Listen, don't ask questions but whatever happens you can not let Violet drink anything alcoholic. Okay?" I instructed Jake while we waited for the barmen to make the drinks.

"Okay." Jake agreed sounding confused. After we had the two trays of drinks we carefully took them back to the table. I handed the non-alcoholic one to Violet then gave everyone else their own. I had ordered the largest cocktail in the bar and it definitely was large.

Violet frowned when she took a large gulp of her drink. Oh no.

"This doesn't taste alcoholic."

"Trust me Violet; this is the right drink for you, that's what you want to be drinking." I encouraged her. She knew I was telling the truth but not necessarily the whole truth.

"Fine, I have to go to the bathroom." Violet said standing up and rushing to the bathroom. As soon as she was gone I turned to the others.

"If anyone, and I mean anyone lets Violet have an alcoholic drink or get herself an alcoholic drink than I will hurt them. I can't tell you why but trust me." I warned them. Everyone nodded except Iggy who just smirked.

"Like I won't get Violet drinks. When Violet gets drunk she turns into slutty Violet. I'm not missing out on that." Iggy scoffed.

I glared at him until he shrunk down in his seat,

"If you give her an alcoholic drink or let her drink anything alcoholic than I will put your gonads on a chopping board and cut them off. Understand me?"

Iggy nodded with fear in his eyes.

"Good." I smiled taking a sip of my drink.

It didn't take Violet long to get back from the bathroom and when she did we all joked and laugh and drank a lot of alcohol for a few hours just relaxing and enjoying the night.

"Come on guys, let's hit another bar!" Violet told us jumping up and down like a kid. At the moment she was an energiser bunny but throughout the night she had gone through parts where she was energetic and then pretty much falling over with exhaustion. "We've only been to like five already, I reckon before the end of the night we can hit ten!"

"Weren't you falling asleep on me ten minutes ago?" Iggy questioned her as we went into another bar.

"Nah-uh. Can't have been me! I don't get tired, I'm never tired." I wouldn't have been surprised if she had stuck her tongue out at him.

"She's worse than you are Nudge." I whispered to the other girls laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I don't have crazy eyes!" Nudge whispered back sounding scared.

"I think I'm gonna call her, escaped mental patient Violet. She's not as great as slutty Violet, but she's got a kinda scary cuteness to her. She reminds me of high Violet." Iggy told us.

"High Violet!" We all nearly screamed at him.

"You'd better have a really good reason for this." Fang threatened Iggy slowly advancing on him.

"Oh relax, I didn't get her high. It was morphine after she got shot that one time. She was in pain so they gave her some pain meds and she had no filter between her brain and mouth, she was giggly and all she wanted to do was make-out." He explained trying to calm his brother in law down.

"Yay! That was a nice trip down memory lane…I want to dance now." And with that she grabbed Iggy's hand and pulled him into the dancing bodies. We laughed as she bounced around but within five minutes she was dead on her feet with all her weight on Iggy. He picked her up carefully carrying her over to us.

Nudge was talking to some guy called Ash and they were hitting it off.

"She's asleep. I'm going to take her back to the hotel." Iggy yelled to us over the thumping music.

"We'll come with you, this bar isn't very good. We can go to the hotel bar for some final drinks." Jake said leading the way out of the bar.

"Hey Nudge, we're leaving!" I yelled out to her.

"I'm going to go home with Ash. See you tomorrow!" She called back to me before returning her attention to the guy who I presumed is Ash.

Before long we were all piling out of the cab with Violet still fast asleep.

"We'll see you later Ig." Max whispered trying not to wake Violet. He nodded once before taking her inside.

"Let's get some drinks." I grinned grabbing Jake's hand and swinging it between us as we walked into the hotel and over to the bar. The music blasted our ears when we went in.

A few minutes later Violet and Iggy walked in with Violet now looking okay again. Out of my peripheral vision I noticed a poster, turning around I could see an ad for karaoke.

"OMG! Guys, we should enter that! It's tonight." I pointed at the sign excitedly while everyone read it.

"Ok." Violet agreed which meant Iggy was in as well.

"What about you Max?" I asked her grinning widely.

She looked very hesitant but after a minute she agreed.

"Fine, but I need anther drink first."

I went and signed up Violet, Max and myself for a song that was sure to kill the boys while the others all signed up for whatever songs they wanted.

I ordered 3 shots, the third not actually alcoholic but Violet didn't need to know that.

"Down them and let's get up on that stage." All three of us picked up our glass and swallowed them with a flick of the wrist.

We sauntered over to the stage while they go the music ready.

"What song are we singing?" Violet asked looking energised again.

"Buttons, by the Pussycat dolls. It'll kill the boys." I laughed.

"I can't sing that!" Max exclaimed blushing slightly.

"Don't worry. I know that you know the words so just sing along and have fun. Make them drool."

Once we were on stage with a microphone the dj announced who we were and whistles came out around the room.

"Tonight we have three lovely ladies singing a sexy song. Here's Ally, Max, and Violet singing Buttons by the Pussycat dolls!"

We smiled at the crowd while the intro music started and then suddenly it was time for us to sing. None of us were bad singers so we actually sounded pretty good together.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

_You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I had sung the first verse, Max the second and Violet the third. The rest was all in harmony. We danced across the stage flicking our hair around, laughing and just having loads of fun. When the music stopped applause rained down on us. The three of us ran off stage laughing like crazy and feeling a bit tipsy. Well at least Max and I were feeling a bit tipsy, Violet just thought she was.

"Wait right there Violet. You and Iggy are up next with Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship." The DJ told her making her run back up on stage and wait for Iggy to join her.

_(Italics-both, __**bold and italics**__-Iggy, __underline and italics__-Violet)_

_**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Good girls go bad)**_

I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
_  
__I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control ___

_**She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild **___

_**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad**__  
__I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist__  
__**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)**__  
__**Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad**___

_**Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**__  
__And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance__  
__**Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**__  
__And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance___

I make them good girls go bad  
_**(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)**__  
I make them good girls go  
make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
__Good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
__**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go**_

Violet and Iggy flirted together on the stage singing together. Iggy definitely liked to perform and man was he.

"Next up we have Max and Fang singing a love song. Lay All Your Love On Me from the Mama Mia soundtrack."

"Seriously?" Iggy laughed at Fang while he went up to sing the song.

(_**Bold and italics**_-Fang, _Underline and italics_-Max)  
_**I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man that I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
I beg of you  
**__  
__Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied  
I skip my pride  
I beg you dear  
_  
__**Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me**_

Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me__

_I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce___

_**I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible**___

_'Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
What can I do?___

_**Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me**___

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

Fang would hate it if he knew this but I think most of the girls in the bar were sighing because it was so 'romantic' which it was. It was very cute and very lovey dovey which is not Fang in the slightest.

"Now we have Iggy back on stage with…Jizz In My Pants."

"This is what a real man would sing." Iggy smirked at Fang while wandering up to the stage smiling like an idiot.

_Lock eyes from across the room  
Down my drink while the rhythms boom  
Take your hand and skip the names  
No need here for the silly games  
Make our way through the smoke and crowd  
The club is the sky and I'm on your cloud  
Move in close as the lasers fly  
Our bodies touch and the angels cry_

Leave this place, go back to yours  
Our lips first touch outside your door  
Is the whole night what we've got in store?  
Whisper in my ear that you want some more  
And I jizz in my pants

This really never happens, you can take my word  
I won't apologize, that's just absurd  
Mainly your fault for the way that you dance  
And now I jizz in my pants  
Don't tell your friends or I'll say you're a slut  
Plus it's your fault, you were rubbin' my butt  
I'm very sensitive, some would say that's a plus  
Now I'll go home and change

I need a few things from the grocery  
Do things alone now mostly  
Left me heartbroken, not lookin' for love  
Surprise in my eyes when I looked above  
The checkout counter and I saw her face  
My heart stood still, so did time and space  
Never thought that I could feel real again  
But the look in her eyes said "I need a friend"  
She turned to me, that's when she said it  
Looked me dead in the face, asked "Cash or credit?"  
And I jizzed in my pants

It's perfectly normal, nothing wrong with me  
But we're going to need a cleanup on aisle 3  
And now I'm posed in an awkward stance  
Because I jizzed in my pants  
To be fair, you were flirting a lot  
Plus the way you bag cans makes me bothered and hot  
Please stop acting like you're not impressed  
One more thing, I'm gonna pay by check

Last week I saw a film  
As I recall it was a horror film  
Walked outside into the rain  
Checked my phone and saw you rang  
And I jizzed in my pants

Speeding down the street, when the red lights flash  
Need to get away, need to make a dash  
A song comes on that reminds me of you  
And I jizz in my pants

The next day, my alarm goes off  
And I jizz in my pants

Open my window and a breeze rolls in  
And I jizz in my pants

When Bruce Willis was dead at the end of Sixth Sense  
I jizzed in my pants

I just ate a grape  
And I jizzed in my pants

I went to. . .  
Ok seriously you guys, can we. . . . ok?

I jizz right in my pants  
Every time you're next to me  
And when we're holdin hands  
Its like havin sex with me  
You say I'm premature  
I just call it ecstasy  
I wear a rubber at all times  
Its a necessity  
Cuz I jizz in my pants  
(I jizz in my pants, I jizz in my pants, yes, I jizz in my pants, yes, I jizz in my pants)  
Yes I jizz in my pants  
(I jizz in my pants, I jizz in my pants)

The entire song all Iggy did was grin and stare at Violet sometimes wiggling his eyes suggestively. Many of the girls in the bar looked a bit disturbed from the display and latched onto their boyfriends.

"Violet, it's time for you to get back on up here. Let's see if you can top your husband."

Violet hopped up from her seat where she had been sipping on a drink through a straw.

They handed her the microphone and as soon as the music started I recognised the song. Everyone was having so much fun with karaoke. Best holiday ever.

_If you want me, a cherry on top, the pick of the peck,  
The crème de la crop.  
If you want me you better do better than that tonight.  
Oh, Oh.  
If you want me, it takes more than a wink,  
And more than a drink and more than you think.  
If you want me you're gonna have to break the bank, tonight.  
Cause some don't have the patience, some call me high-maintenance  
But you pay the bill, cause, that's the deal._

If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me

If you want me, I'm not a piece of ass, a one night stand, a storage shed  
I think you better walk by, tonight  
Oh, no.  
If you want me, then stop begging I don't put out for charity  
If you want me there's no discount price tonight  
But I don't need your dollar bills I just want something real  
Cause, nothing's free, except a lovin' me

If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me

If you want me, a cherry on top,  
The pick of the peck, the crème de la crop

If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford -

If you wanna ride, just name your price don't play cheap, with your heart  
Don't make a bet if you can't write the check, for me, for me.  
Cause I can be bought, but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me

Violet did really got into the song dancing around and singing. She was really good. She even acted out some of the bits of the song.

It was getting late by this point so we knew it would only be a couple more songs and a few more drinks then off to bed.

"Can Fang, Iggy and Jake come on up to Bust A Move!"

They grinned at us as we started laughing at their choice in song. Bust a move? Really?

_Bust it_

This here's a tale for all the fellas  
Tryin' to do what those ladies tell us  
Get shot down 'cause you're over zealous  
Play hard to get, females get jealous

Okay smartie, go to a party  
Girls are scantily clad and showin' body  
A chick walks by, you wish you could sex her  
But you're standin' on the wall like you was Poindexter

Next day's function, high class luncheon  
Food is served, and you're stone cold munchin'  
Music comes on, people start to dance  
But then you ate so much, you nearly split your pants

A girl starts walkin', guys start gawkin'  
Sits down next to you and starts talkin'  
Said she wanna dance 'cause she likes the groove  
So come on, fatso, and just bust a move

Uh, hey, ya, uh, uh, hey, ya  
Just bust a move  
Uh, hey, uh, ya, uh, hey, ya, uh, uh

You're on a mission and you're wishin'  
Someone could cure your lonely condition  
Lookin' for love in all the wrong places  
No fine girls, just ugly faces

From frustration, first inclination  
Is to become a monk and leave the situation  
But every dark tunnel has a light of hope  
So don't hang yourself with a celibate rope

Your movie's showin', so you're goin'  
Could care less about the five you're blowin'  
Theater gets dark just to start the show  
And then you spot a fine woman sittin' in your row

She's dressed in yellow, she says "Hello  
Come sit next to me, you fine fellow"  
You run over there without a second to lose  
And what comes next, hey bust a move

If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
Just bust a move  
If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it

In the city, ladies look pretty  
Guys tell jokes so they can seem witty  
Tell a funny joke just to get some play  
Then you try to make a move and she says, "no way"

Girls are fakin', goodness sakin'  
They want a man who brings home the bacon  
Got no money, and you got no car  
Then you got no woman, and there you are

Some girls are sadistic, materialistic  
Looking for a man makes them opportunistic  
They're lyin' on the beach perpetratin' a tan  
So that a brother with the money can be their man

So on the beach you're strollin', real high rollin'  
Everything you have is yours and not stolen  
A girl runs up with somethin' to prove  
So don't just stand there, bust a move

If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
Just bust a move  
If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it

Break it down for me, fellas  
Huh, hey, ya, uh, huh, ooh, hey, ya  
Uh, uh, hey, ya, ee, uh, uh, uh, ya

Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry  
In five days from now he's gonna marry  
He's hopin' you can make it there if you can  
'Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man

You say "neato," check your libido  
And roll to the church in your new tuxedo  
The bride walks down just to start the wedding  
And there's one more girl you won't be getting

So you start thinkin', then you start blinkin'  
A bride maid looks and thinks that you're winkin'  
She thinks you're kinda cute so she winks back  
And then you're feelin' really fine 'cause the girl is stacked

Reception's jumpin, bass is pumpin'  
Look at the girl, and your heart starts thumpin'  
Says she wants to dance to a different groove  
Now you know what to do, G, bust a move

You want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
Just bust a move  
If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it

Move it, boy  
Uh, uh, uh, hey, uh, uh, ya, uh  
Huh, hey, huh, hey, uh, uh, hey, ya, ya

The guys knew that we were really big glee fans and they had been subjected to the entire series so far so they had seen this song done on TV. Throughout the song they even did some dance moves that were pretty amazing. We clapped and whistled just like they had done for us.

"Anyone else singing?" I asked having my…well I lost count on how many drinks but it may be nearing the double figures not including any shots. Alcohol doesn't affect us as much since our metabolism works faster.

"Me." Fang told us making his way to the stage.

"This is our last karaoke singer for tonight. Here's Fang with Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls."

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue  
(Taste it on my tongue)

The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt  
But girl, in case you haven't heard

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)

Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white  
(Stuck in black and white)

You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a lush

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over

All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now I'm sober

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now it's over

Fang was actually one of the better singers out of us so everyone in the bar loved it.

"That manly enough Iggy?" Fang taunted sitting back down beside us.

Iggy just grinned at Fang and clapped him on the back.

"Welcome back."

"Excuse me guys, I've got to go organise something." Iggy told us a few minutes later heading in the direction of the DJ. We saw Iggy hand some money over.

"Do you think he just carries around wads of cash to show off or because he constantly has to make bribes?" Jake asked us.

I nearly snorted in amusement.

"He has to cover for his crazy wife." Violet poked her tongue out at me as if she was five. "But then again, it's Iggy, he likes expensive things and he likes showing them off even more."

"His ego is the size of Texas." Max commented.

Violet suddenly turned serious,

"You see the ego. It's his façade. He's actually a very insecure person. He's always going on about how he doesn't deserve me. And I amconvinced some girl did it to him. He's never said anything, but it's probably because she hurt him so bad that he can't talk about it." Violet told us. I glanced at Jake and the others.

_Don't say anything. It's not safe for her to know._ I sent them the thought quickly but Violet caught our glances at each other.

"What do you know that I don't?"

"Iggy's never been with anyone before you." I reassured her.

"He had crushes, eye candy and stuff like that but nothing serious." Fang joined in.

"He wasn't a relationship kind of guy." Jake put in which was true before he met Violet.

"Until he met you of course. You changed everything." Max gave her a smile while we all held our breath hoping she'd drop the topic.

Before she could speak a new song started playing.

"Oh my god. He remembered!" Violet gushed standing up looking as if she was about to cry. She hurried away to find Iggy.

"That was so close. She's not going to drop it." I said.

"Are you sure we can't tell her?" Fang asked Jake and I.

"No, maybe some day but at the moment it's still too dangerous." Jake told them.

"Well, we need something to stop her from asking." Max said.

Suddenly everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Do you happen to have any blackmail?" Fang asked slyly.

"On Iggy, a whole box. On Violet, none." I told them. I had an entire box of blackmail hidden away to use on Iggy if I had to.

"Can you get some?" Max asked. "I mean, nothing major just something that will make her stop asking."

"Probably, I'll go find them and see what they're doing." With that I stood up and pushed my way through the crowd of dancing people only to see Violet start dragging Iggy outside and off the dance floor.

Carefully opening the door to outside, I found them falling into the pool laughing uncontrollably. Within a few seconds they were kissing and undressing each other. I gagged and turned around not wanting to watch. This was a perfect time for blackmail. Pulling out my cell phone I called the hotel reception.

"This is Ally Taylor. I need to hire out the photographer to do some videoing for me." I smirked.

"When do you need him?" The receptionist asked politely.

"Now, get him to meet me by the hotel pool."

"He's on his way."

I snapped my cell phone shut and grinned.

After a few minutes I could see the photographer approaching me.

"Are you Miss Taylor?" he asked.

"Yes, this job will be a bit different to any of the others you've done so far."

The man looked at me curiously.

"I need you to video that couple in the pool without them noticing then when you're finished I need you to bring me the tape. This is worth five hundred dollars." I explained.

His eyes flickered briefly over to Violet and Iggy.

"Deal."

"You get the money when you deliver the tape."

With that I walked back into the bar and told Max, Fang and Jake that the blackmail was sorted. It only took a few more drinks before we headed up to our rooms to get some sleep. The reason I wasn't out there taping them is simple, I don't want to see it and I never intend to watch it.

A knock on the door interrupted Jake and I getting ready for bed. We had just got the kids off of Gazzy and Angel and had put them in their own beds. They were so tired that they hadn't even woken up when we carried them back to the room.

"I'll get it. It's for me." I said to Jake stopping him from getting up. Picking up the money I had prepared, I made my way to the door quietly. Upon opening the door I was met by the photographer.

"Here's the tape." Now that we weren't in the dark I could see him properly. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes. He wasn't very old either, early twenties.

I handed him the money and took the tape from his hands.

"Thanks for your help."

"No problem."

I closed the door then started dialling a number on my cell phone as I walked into the lounge and sat down on a couch.

"I'm going to send you something that I don't want you to watch but I need you to look after it for me, okay?" I asked.

"Of course Ally cat."

"Thanks Jack. Anything to update on?"

"Not at the moment but don't worry. We need to catch up sometime. I haven't seen Shadow for nearly two years." I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"I trust you and we will catch up. Sometime soon, I promise."

"Are you coming to bed, Al?" Jake called from the door of the bedroom.

I nodded ending the call.

By half past seven in the morning we were all ready for the day and eager for breakfast. Max and Fang had picked up a whole bag of food to take to Violet and Iggy's room so Iggy could make breakfast for all of us.

Lily answered our knocking on the door looking very cute in her pink pyjamas rubbing her eyes tiredly. Luke wasn't too far behind her trying to catch up to her.

"Where's your mummy and daddy?" I asked her.

"They're still asleep." She explained taking Shadow's hand to lead him to the lounge. Typa followed giggling about being faster than Luke which only frustrated him.

Quietly walking into their bedroom we found Violet with the covers over her head and Iggy glaring at us.

"Iggy, can you make us some breakfast? Please, we brought the food." Max asked him.

Iggy sighed loudly before answering,

"Fine, but only cause I'm hungry."

It only took ten minutes before the smell of food cooking filled the suite. All the windows were open and the warm weather was flooding the room. Iggy made an amazing breakfast that we all praised him for. The kids ate fast so they could go play with their rooms.

"Oh, hey guys. I was wondering if you could watch something for me real quick." I questioned them trying to sound as innocent as possible. Iggy and Violet agreed and sat down in front of the TV while I put a certain tape in.

I muted the TV not wanting to hear anything and pushed play before turning to look at their reactions so I didn't have to see the tape.

"I have a sex tape." Violet whispered paling. "I have sex tape!" she screamed turning to glare at me. "Why would you tape this?"

"First of all, technically I didn't tape this, I paid a guy to. I've never even watched it. And secondly, it's pretty obvious, blackmail."

"That was supposed to be something private." Violet told me. I felt bad, there was a reason I didn't have blackmail on Violet. She was my best friend and I hated doing this to her but it was to keep her safe in the long run. She couldn't know the truth, not yet at least and once she can the tape will be destroyed.

Iggy quickly jumped up at ejected the tape from the recorder then threw it on the ground stamping it to oblivion.

"There, it's gone." Iggy stated victoriously.

"You're so naïve. That's no the only copy, and before you think about ransacking our room looking for the other tapes, you should know you won't find them because I've sent copies to people all over the world."

Well technically one person.

"I'm going to…" Violet tried to start a threat. "I'm going to…" She snapped her mouth closed. "I'm going to be sick."

And with that Violet was flying out of the room to throw up in the toilet. Iggy followed close behind to help her. That is definitely the worst part about being pregnant. Too bad she thinks it's a hangover.

Two days passed full of shopping and lying on the beach while Iggy went to his conference. Today it's Lily's birthday.

"Come on Shadow, it's time to go over and see Lily." I called out to him.

He ran out of his room excitedly. I walked out of the door with Jake holding Typa and Shadow following behind me. The door to Violet and Iggy's room was open so we walked in, the flock not far behind us.

Everyone sat down on the couches and chairs around the room while Lily decided whose present she wanted to open first.

"I want to open mummy and daddy's first." Violet and Iggy handed her a pink envelope with a bow on it.

She frowned as she ripped the paper of the envelope. Inside was more paper with plans for a pink cottage playhouse and a few photos. It was a house fit for a princess with furniture and some flowers. Lily attacked Iggy and Violet with hugs.

"I love it so much. I can't wait to play in it."

"I'm glad you like it." Violet told her.

Luke grunted in annoyance and pushed forward a present towards Lily. She was stunned that he would give her one. Lily pulled off the wrapping to reveal a soft toy Elmo. Lily's eyes lighted up when she saw the toy. After hugging it to her chest she leaned over to hug her brother. Luke hugged Lily back, you could tell they loved each other.

Nudge and Angel handed over a present that contained some new dresses; they used Lily as a little doll that they could get to try things on. All of the dresses were pink and frilly which Lily loved. Max and Fang gave her a fairy outfit that came with wings, a wand and a pink and green fairy dress. Gazzy got her a new doll but you could tell he had help picking it out.

"Here sweetie," I told Lily handing her a large box with bright wrapping paper on it, "this is from me, Typa and Jake."

Lily placed the box on the ground quickly tearing through the paper finding a baby doll with everything a baby would need.

"Thank you!" Lily exclaimed happily opening the box to get the doll out.

"You're welcome." I smiled down at the Lily glad she liked present. "I think someone else will be getting on of these things in a few months." I directed the last part to Violet but she was too distracted to hear the innuendo.

Violet and Iggy whispered together for a moment before quickly leaving the room to go talk. Violet had seemed quite upset.

"Lily baby, daddy and I just need to do something for a minute, we'll be right back."

Shadow was the only one left with a gift to give so he quickly handed her the gift before cuddling into my side worried she wouldn't like it. Once the paper had been torn off Lily gasped in surprise, a small smile spreading across her face until she was grinning widely.

"I love them Shadow! Thank you!" I nudged Shadow forward so that Lily could hug him. They were so cute together.

Lily and Shadow's friendship had been formed through both of their love of blocks so he had gotten her a brand new set of blocks that spelled out both of their names. Lily was spelt out in pink and Shadow was spelt out in black. It was something Lily could keep forever as a reminder of their friendship.

Iggy made an amazing breakfast as always that contained all of Lily's favourite breakfast foods. Afterwards we all got ready and headed down to the beach to go snorkelling. Typa and Luke were going to go to the day care centre at the resort so that no one had to miss out on the snorkelling. Both Shadow and Lily had to wear water wings to help them float. They had only recently learnt to swim.

Lily was wearing pink fish shaped water wings whereas Shadow was wearing dark blue fish shaped ones. They both looked adorable with their water wings, snorkels and goggles.

"I know that you've been swimming a bit longer than Lily but you're still only three years older so you have to stay by either daddy or me, okay?" I told Shadow making sure his water wings were inflated enough.

"Okay mummy." Shadow agreed instantly.

"Hey." Jake greeted us when he came back from dropping Typa off at the day care centre.

"Hey, we're all ready to start snorkelling." I informed him getting up off the sand.

Max, Fang and Angel were lucky since they didn't have to use snorkelling gear, I mean, why would you with gills?

I started wading into the water with everyone else, Shadow's hand grasped tightly in mine. It only took two minutes to get out to the right depth so that we could start swimming. Jake swam on the left of Shadow while I was on the right. We helped him out quite a bit so he wasn't too tired. The resort had told us where the perfect place to go snorkelling is.

We all stuck our heads under the water when we reached the area we were told to go to. Lily was the first to spot a fish out of everyone and then after that we all seemed to see fish. They were everywhere and there were so many. The colours on them were amazing. Shadow was swimming excitedly watching all the fish, his eyes big as he took everything in.

Angel managed to convince some dolphins to come over really close so that we could all get a look; they were crazy and so much fun to watch. The flipped around in the water and made us need to go to the surface so we could laugh. Thankfully Angel kept all of the sharks away though so as not to scare the kids. Being under the water and seeing all of the wildlife was so incredible that it's nearly impossible to describe. The experience was breathtaking.

We only stayed in the water for a couple of hours before heading back to the shore. As we all lay on beach towels on the sand drying off Lily rambled on about snorkelling.

"That was so much fun!" she grinned at everyone.

"Well, the main thing is that the birthday girl had a good time." Iggy said picking Lily up. Everyone gathered their things so we could go back to our hotel rooms but first we had to go pick up the kids.

Violet went up to the desk first. The lady running the day care centre went away to find Luke. Luke held up a picture he had obviously done himself to Violet. She gushed over it as they all walked out the door.

"I'm here to get Typa Taylor." I told the lady. She smiled and went to get my daughter.

I could hear footsteps running towards me and next thing I knew Typa came towards me grinning. I picked her up smiling,

"Thanks." I told the receptionist.

"Mummy wet." She observed.

"Yes, mummy is wet. Now, did you have fun?" I asked her walking out of the day care centre with Jake and Shadow following behind.

Typa nodded then yawned tiredly resting her head on my shoulder.

"Go to sleep baby girl. I love you."

That night the whole flock went out to dinner to finish celebrating Lily's birthday. Violet stayed off the alcohol thankfully so we didn't have to watch her. She said the smell made her feel sick. Everyone had a great time and it was the perfect way to end the holiday. We made a toast to Iggy for bringing us to Hawaii and Lily got an amazing cake which just made her smile more.

As soon as dinner was finished we all made our way back to our own rooms to pack since we were leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow. I tucked Shadow and Typa in singing them a lullaby then placing a kiss on their foreheads. When I got to my own bedroom I saw Jake lying on the bed.

I grinned at him slyly making my way over to him,

"How about we end this holiday with a bang?"


	15. Guess Who Is Back?

**Hey guys,**

**Here' s the next chapter. Enjoy. I have the next three days off school so I'll try and get the next chapter done and dusted so we can post again soon. **

**SBH**

**Review!**

Chapter 15-

It seemed like just yesterday that Luke was born but in reality it's been one year today, that's right, it's his birthday. Luke knew something exciting was coming up that involved him but at his age he was too young to really know what was going on and what it meant.

As a birthday surprise, we were all going to drive to San Diego and see the Chargers play. Luke loved to watch football on the TV with Iggy. He may only be one but he loved to watch the people on the screen. Whenever it was on the TV he'd just sit there and stare at the screen completely fascinated.

At the moment however, I was in the middle of a shower. Jake and I had just woken up. The kids were out in the lounge playing having already been dressed so we were busy getting ready. After my shower I let my hair out to dry naturally and got dressed into some denim shorts, a light blue hoodie and a pair of light blue high top chucks. Both Iggy and Luke were wearing matching football jerseys which showed their obsession with the game.

A quick breakfast was organised so we could eat before the flock came over. Jake carried Typa downstairs while Shadow and I walked side by side down the stairs carrying Luke's present.

"Happy birthday sweetie." I told my godson picking him up to give him a hug. Luke smiled happily me.

The flock arrived quite soon after that carrying a whole pile of presents for the birthday boy. Once they had put them down with the other presents we all sat down for breakfast discussing the driving plans and the football game later. When Iggy brought out he bacon Violet started gagging and ran to the window so she couldn't smell it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Iggy asked her clearly worried.

"Fine, fine, never better." She muttered shooing him away and sitting back down at the table. Iggy went to get more food still watching her suspiciously.

"I'm sure you've gotten sick from bacon before…" I told her hoping she might finally realise, I didn't have that luxury though.

"Yeah, when was that, like two years ago." Violet reflected taking a sip of water.

"Was it stomach flu or…"

"Food poisoning?" Violet suggested trying to remember.

"Nope, I don't think it was that."

"I can't think of anything else it could be."

"Serious?" I nearly screamed starting to loose my sanity. "Nothing?"

"Well, you don't have to be mean about it." Violet started to tear up.

I took a deep breath calming myself before trying again,

"Throwing up, mood changes, smell of food making you feel sick, exhaustion." I listed her symptoms. "Still nothing?"

"No." Sometimes being a mind reader sucked, because it's something that's not natural I couldn't just tell her though I can hint. Iggy placed a plate of eggs down directly in front of Violet which made her turn green and not with envy. "Put those eggs near me and I will cut you!"

"I'm sorry." Iggy told her quickly moving the plate so she couldn't smell it.

"Oh, its okay darling, I love you." Violet suddenly hugged him for a moment before letting him go so he could sit down at the table. I rolled my eyes at how dense they were being.

"I can't believe neither of them is seeing it." I muttered.

"Especially with their track record." Angel agreed. Violet gave us a weird look before deciding to ignore us. Honestly, it's so obvious!

As soon as Luke had opened his presents we all had to get ready and be in the cars by ten o'clock so we could get to San Diego on time and be at the stadium by twelve thirty. I strapped Shadow into his seat carefully as he sat quietly waiting for us to leave. Typa was being put in her car seat by Jake, she liked to sleep in the car so it wouldn't be surprising if she was out to the world within ten minutes.

Shutting the back door, I slid into the driver's seat to find Jake already in the passenger seat and doing up his seat belt. Carefully pulling out of the garage, we made our way onto to road and within minutes we were travelling along the highway with Violet and Iggy in front of us and the flock behind us.

In the past I had been known as one of the best get away drivers there were because I could travel at extreme speed and navigate so well that no one would be able to follow us but now all that is different. With my kids in the car I would never think to drive like that unless it was an emergency and even then I'd be extra careful not that I was ever reckless as such.

I was right and Typa was fast asleep in her car seat sucking on her thumb while Shadow watched out the window quietly. They were both such amazing kids, I could never regret having them. Jake and the kids are my life. Lots of people say they can't imagine a world without a person but I can imagine life without them, I hate it though. I could never live like that.

At one point in the journey Iggy swerved violently onto the side of the road.

"Should we stop?" Jake asked as we approached them.

"No, Violet's throwing up on the side of the road but she'll be fine." I still can't believe she hasn't realised. I guess she didn't think it would happen this soon, that or she was in denial.

"Mummy, what's wrong with aunty Violet?" Shadow asked me sounding worried from the back seat.

"She's just a bit nauseous hunny, nothing to worry about." I reassured him as we passed their car.

It didn't take too long before they pulled back onto the road behind Max and Fang. It wasn't too far from the stadium now, just on time too.

"Come on baby, we're at the football game." I woke Typa up when we reached the stadium; she looked around excited seeing all the people around us. This was the biggest crowd she had seen, and one of the biggest buildings as well.

"I'm guessing you're going to spend the entire game not understanding what's happening and constantly going to buy more food just so that you don't have to watch the game." Jake told me walking beside me holding Shadow's hand so he wouldn't get lost.

"How do you know me this well?" I laughed; football had never been of any interest to me. Sweaty men on a muddy field chasing after a tiny football, seems boring to me.

"Well, I have known you…pretty much my entire life." Jake smirked.

"Yeah, yeah."

Since we all had to take our own cars we had decided beforehand that everyone would meet outside the stadium.

As soon as we entered the crowd flocking, (no pun intended), like lemmings into the stadium, the smell hit our noses. The guys embraced it grinning like mad and getting excited for the game to come while all of us girls were gagging and finding out how long it was possible to hold our breath.

"Ugh, it smells horrible." Violet shuddered while we all sat down taking up quite a fair amount of seats. I completely agree with you Violet, I thought to myself wrinkling my nose.

"It smells fine to me and I have the most sensitive sense of smell ever." Iggy told Violet while I held in a snort.

"That's because it smells like him when he tries to catch Luke at bath time." I whispered to Jake making his smirk.

Shadow was in the seat on the other side of the seat looking bored and wanting the game to start. He's not the most football oriented boy but he'd even at three he'd rather watch football than Glee any day. Typa was sitting on my lap leaning back against but watching everything. Her eyes were wide with excitement not knowing what was going on.

"You know what; I think I'll get some ice cream for the kids after ten minutes into the game." I wondered aloud to Jake.

"And chips twenty minutes in?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What a great idea."

He rolled his eyes at me knowing I wasn't kidding about getting the food.

"Shh." Luke said to Iggy at one point when he wouldn't stop talking.

"Awh, he's already telling Iggy to shut up. I've taught him well." I told everyone acting very proud of him.

The football game started soon after that, whenever the Chargers got a touch down the guys would start yelling and whooping but if the other team got one they would boo like mad making us all laugh at their antics.

Every so often I would put Typa on Jake's lap and go up to the concession stands to get some food. Every time I would Jake would laugh at me and I'd poke my tongue out at him immaturely.

It was ending the near of the game when the trouble started. A sharp pain went through my head causing me to flinch. What happened next had never occurred before, and it scared me.

_Violet. Violet. Violet. Violet. Violet._

_Images flashed across my eyelids. They went from a picture of Violet when she was a lot younger, around the age of fourteen, then it would flash to different angles of Violet sitting in her seat at the football game._

Violet was being watched by someone. I didn't know the person, hadn't heard their thoughts before, and I couldn't get a good hold on any particular line of thought. Just Violet's name being whispered and the flashing images, the thoughts were becoming louder. A headache started to form as I tried to figure out who it was.

"Al, are you okay? You keep shaking your head and mumbling." Jake asked me over the roar of the voices surrounding us and the thoughts swarming through my head. I snapped out of my daze and stood up abruptly needing to get out of the crowd.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." I told him rushing out of the seat and up the stairs.

Before long I had reached the top and was in a long corridor with more stairs leading down to the ground floor. As I walked down it silently to go to the bathrooms I saw a man standing beside a pillar. I stopped suddenly as the flashing images came back. He was staring intently at something in the crowd.

_Violet, _his thoughts screamed at me. I shivered, now I was close enough I knew the thoughts were coming from him. Behind the thought was something cold, something dangerous, something that made me want-no _need_ to turn around and run but I couldn't do that, not yet.

"Who are you?" I shouted down the corridor.

The man glanced at me, smiling cruelly, before running away.

Turning instantly I started to sprint back to the entrance of the stairs by our seats. As I ran I nearly tripped down the stairs but I finally reached the flock.

"Violet," I choked out, "someone's been watching you."

The crowd kept shouting and cheering but the flock fell silent, all eyes trained on me, some with anger, some with confusion, and a few with fear.

"We need t get out of here." Max announced after a moment, finally regaining her composure. "Up and away?"

"No," Iggy told her staring at Violet looking like he wanted to pick her up and run, "Too obvious. If whoever they are had a weapon they could easily take her out and it'll kill the inconspicuous thing. We should just leave, discreetly. You could be in danger." The last bit was only directed towards Violet.

Iggy helped Violet up then picked up Luke, Violet grabbed Lily, Jake held Shadow's hand and I held Typa close to me. Everyone grabbed anything they had brought with them and we made our way out of the stadium and into the car park trying not to rush so we wouldn't look suspicious. As soon as we reached the car park though, we ran and no one stopped until they reached their car.

"Go back home, we'll discuss it more there. It's not safe here." Max instructed us all.

The kids were buckled in quickly then it only took another minute for us to take our seats. We managed to be on the highway within five minutes of leaving the stadium. All of us were nervous, I could tell from their thoughts.

I pushed my foot down on the accelerator knowing that I was slightly over the speed limit but not enough that I knew I wasn't in control. This was my specialty after all.

"Mummy, what's wrong?" Shadow asked from the backseat knowing something wasn't right. The kids were too intuitive sometimes.

"Don't worry baby, we're just going home early is all." I tried to reassure him while checking the rear view mirror and any minds that weren't the flocks in the cars around us.

He was silent for a moment before asking another question,

"Who was watching Aunty Violet?"

"I don't know sweetie but I hope we never have to find out because whoever they were, they are a very bad person." I told him truthfully.

"How about we play a game?" Jake suggested trying to distract them so I could concentrate on driving.

They played I-spy for a while then some other car games but I could tell just under the surface, the kids were just as worried as we are.

The drive took a few hours and about half way home both the kids fell asleep feeling tired from the days activities. It didn't take long till we were pulling into the garage beside Iggy's car. Iggy's face was impassive but his eyes held extreme worry as he got out of the car with Violet following a few seconds after.

All four of us got the kids out of the cars silently, everyone sticking to their own thoughts and wondering what was going to happen, who was watching Violet and why they were.

"Oh no, I think you need your nappy changed mister." Violet told Luke pretending like nothing had happened, trying to act normal for the kids' sake. "Yup, mummy's right."

"When is she not?" Iggy said carrying Lily into the house.

"Shadow, can you take Typa to the lounge to play for a while? The adults need to talk."

Shadow nodded taking Typa's hand and leading her into the house with Jake and me following behind them. While they went to the lounge to play Jake and I went to the dining room for a flock meeting. I sat down silently in one of the seats, Jake sitting down on one side of me. Soon the rest of the flock came in and sat down at other chairs around the dining room table. We waited for Violet to come back from changing Luke's diaper before we started.

Violet entered the room and came to sit between Iggy and me.

"Ally," Max turned to me, "exactly what did you hear?"

"It was a guys and he was just thinking Violet's name and all these images of her when she was like fourteen." I tried to explain.

I could see Violet shudder in her seat from beside me. She stood up from her seat and went to stare out of the window, carefully guarding her emotions.

"Violet, it's going to be okay. They're not going to do anything." Iggy tried to support her.

"Don't tell me it's going to be okay." She snapped not turning away from the window. "Because it's not okay! Everything is good right now! We're happy right now! We're happy and we have kids and the two year plan and your job! If this person is like a spy for some organisation who wants to use us for experiments, it would ruin everything!"

Iggy quickly stood up and went over to hug her.

"I'm going to pick up dinner now." Iggy told everyone once Violet stopped crying. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, when it's not Luke's birthday."

Iggy left the room without another word; silence filled the room as we heard the engine of his car start and the garage door opening.

Violet exited the room to go see the kids in the lounge. Wordlessly, I got up from my seat and followed her. She was seated on the couch with Luke sitting in her lap. Quietly I sat down beside her and relaxed into the couch.

"You okay?" I asked her knowing it was a stupid question but a question that needed to be asked.

She nodded after contemplating the question for a minute,

"Yeah, I think I just had a meltdown. When you said fourteen, I kinda freaked. Some really bad, bad stuff happened when I was fourteen."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I offered letting it be her choice, this was private and I wasn't going to cheat and just read her mind.

"Baby, go play." Violet told Luke helping him off her lap, obviously not wanting him to hear this. "I was in Itex and one day the white coats brought in this guy, he was unbelievably handsome and I fell for him, hard. We formed a really quick bond and it turned romantic. So, me and the guy, Zack, his name was, decided to escape. We were so close, I could see over the fence for the first time in my life and then the erasers came. They dragged me back to my cage and I waited for Zack to be brought back and he never came. I only found out what had happened when an eraser came to gloat about how fun it had been to tear him limb from limb."

"You don't have to say the next bit out loud, I understand." Unfortunately, Violet's thoughts are very loud when she's upset and it was hard to miss the next bit of the story, she had attempted to commit suicide. "I probably would have done the same in your circumstance."

"I just couldn't cope anymore. But now, I can't believe how stupid I was. If I had done that I wouldn't have all this." Violet gazed at her kids playing on the ground wistfully and I felt my heart tug.

"It's over now." I told her trying to help her, "I just can't understand why that guy would have those memories of you. I could tell he wasn't an eraser but I was sure he was some kind of mutant. His thoughts were cold and hard, as if he couldn't feel emotion."

"Was there anything in the memories that made them stand out?" Violet asked curiously.

"Not really, it wasn't the same picture. It was lots of different memories of you around that age. They were close though, as if he didn't stand too far from you when they happened." I remembered thinking back to the man's thoughts. I shuddered at the feeling I got from him.

"The people who took 'care' of me were not big on personal space. It could have been any of tem." Violet sighed sounding quite upset, "I cannot go through this crap again."

I mused over the thoughts for a moment and realised something new,

"Actually, there was something funny about the pictures that makes me think that it wasn't a scientist. In some of them you were looking right at the person and you were smiling. It wasn't sarcastically either; it was as if you were close to them." I explained slowly trying to make sense of it all.

"That sounds strange, there was only one person who I would have been like that with, and he's dead." Violet choked on her words.

"I don't know who it was but whoever it is, I wouldn't say they were nice to anyone and has a noticeable cruel streak." I still couldn't figure out why I couldn't hear his thoughts correctly.

"Seems about right." Violet told me. At that moment the garage door could be heard opening. "Hey guys, dinner's here."

The kids all ran out of the room excitedly, Luke and Typa a bit slower than Lily and Shadow. Violet and I traipsed after them not worrying about rushing to the food. When we walked in we found Lily attacking Iggy trying to get to the food that he was holding up high in the air.

"Lily, go sit at the table and wait." Violet told her nudging her lightly in the direction of the table.

The flock were still seated at the table trying to lightly discuss the football game before everything went haywire and we had to leave. Violet, Iggy, the kids and I all took our seats at the table while Iggy dished out the food to everyone. Luke seemed happy in his high chair with all of the family surrounding him. No mention of the ending of the football game was mentioned throughout dinner but it hung heavily over everyone's heads like the calm before a storm.

Dinner finished as happily as it could. Violet and Iggy decided to take all the dishes into the kitchen and clean up.

"Are you excited for your birthday cake?" I asked Luke. He smiled widely at me nearly bouncing up and down in his high chair.

It didn't take long before ice cream sundaes were brought in by Violet. Iggy was lighting the candle on the cake in the kitchen while Violet brought out the rest of the dessert items.

Violet pulled Luke out of his highchair and onto her lap while Iggy placed the cake in front of him. It was a large blue birthday cake in the shape of a car with 'Happy Birthday Luke' in green piped icing and a candle in the middle.

When Luke saw the cake his eyes widened in amazement not really knowing what to do but soon a smile grew on his face. Everyone sang happy birthday, quite loudly I might add, then with some help from Violet he managed to blow out his one candle on his first birthday cake. I clapped with everyone else, laughing happily. Iggy cut the cake while Violet handed out the ice cream sundaes covered in chocolate sauce and sprinkles.

"Here, give me Luke. I want to spend some time with my son." Iggy told Violet. With Luke sitting on Iggy's lap, you could see the resemblance the most. It was amazing how alike in not only looks but personality as well.

I scooped some ice cream into my mouth as a piece of cake was passed to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled trying to swallow my mouthful.

Suddenly the doorbell rang interrupting the celebration.

"I'll get it!" Violet sprung up from her seat to go open the door.

I let my mind wander to see who it could be and when my mind felt the presence outside the door, it felt like cold water was slowly dripping down my spine. Before I could shout to Violet to wait I heard the door open.

Silence ensued, no words were said, but I could sense that Violet was confused and shocked.

Finally a single whisper was uttered from Violet, and it was the last name I expected to hear.


	16. A Danger Lurking

**Two chapters with only a day apart! I think that we deserve QUITE a few reviews for this. Enjoy the chapter and please review!**

**I can promise that next chapter you all get to know what's up with Ally's ring which you have been wondering about since Eternal Love and Killer Seduction so review and I may just write faster!**

**SBH**

Chapter 16-

Silence ensued as we waited to find out who had interrupted.

"Hey Violet."

It was a man's voice, an unknown man's voice at that and somehow, this man knew Violet.

"You're here. I must be dreaming…" Violet told him making everyone adopt identical expressions of confusion.

"This isn't a dream. I'm really here." I heard him answer.

Standing up, I made my way out of the dining room and into the entrance to find Violet with her arms wrapped around a stranger. He had dark brown hair, bright green eyes and he was tall, thin and was quite handsome. When I looked closely though, I could see the hard line in his lips and the coldness in his eyes. It seems I was the only one to notice though.

By now both Iggy and I were standing by the door staring at the scene playing out before us. Violet started to cry while both hitting and hugging him.

"How could you-what-you have got so much explaining to do!" she sobbed, clinging onto him.

"I know I do. I have a lot to tell you and I'm going to. I promise. Long story short, the white coats have a lot to do with it, I will explain more but, god I just missed you so much." The man told Violet, a look of love floating in his eyes.

I shivered involuntarily as I watched him. Something about him was off, and I was going to find out what it was. I reached out with mind towards his but when I reached it I pulled back immediately, shocked at what I had found.

"What the hell?" Iggy exclaimed, anger seeping from him.

Violet finally let go of the man and turned to face us. Iggy's face was full of confusion. He hid his hurt well but a little of it was showing in his eyes. Iggy was holding Luke in his arms, Luke's face covered in icing from the cake, chocolate sauce and ice cream.

"Ig, this is Zack, remember? My ex-boyfriend." Violet announced finally introducing who the man was. Recognition dawned in his eyes and I finally understood what was going on, but wasn't he supposed to be dead?

"But, I though he…" Iggy was speechless to say the least.

Carefully opening my mind to his thoughts again, I found that it was still the same as before. I couldn't read his thoughts. I pushed against the steel wall surrounding his mind trying to find a weak spot but found none. Instead, my mind was pushed back harshly causing me to flinch.

I kept watching Zack to see if he had noticed. His eyes flickered over to me, they filled with anger at the sight and at the point I realised: he knows I can read minds. How, is the question though.

"He's alive! Oh! Zack, this is my husband Iggy. He's part avian like I am. And this is our son Luke."

"You're married? With a kid?" Zack asked her incredulously as if it was unheard of to be married and have kids. What a jerk!

"Two kids actually, we've got a daughter too." Iggy told him.

"I gotta say, I'm surprised." Zack said teasingly. Violet shoved him slightly as if he had never left in the first place.

"Shut up! C'mon, you have to meet everyone else." Violet told him excitedly pulling him by the arm into the dining room.

I grabbed Iggy's arm before he could follow them through. He glanced at me, anger still flashing in his eyes.

"No matter what you do, don't trust him." I whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

"Why?" he asked me though I knew he hated the guy already.

"I can't say at the moment, but there is definitely something wrong with him." I was still confused about the whole mental block thing. I walked into the dining room with Iggy close behind me. The flock had expressions of shock and surprise covering there faces when we entered the room behind Zack and Violet. Zack was standing stiffly beside Violet obviously not having expected so many other people here.

"What?" Violet asked him.

I watched as he threw on a greasy smile trying to cover up his unease,

"Nothing. Why don't you introduce us?"

"Uh guys, this is Zack, he's an old friend of mine. We were together in the school." Violet announced to everyone. She then continued to say what had happened but holding back little bits of information she didn't want everyone to know about.

Violet then proceeded to drag Zack away into the lounge so that he could tell her what had happened to him privately. We all sat silent for a moment as everything that had happened sunk in. I know I shouldn't have but I closed my eyes and listened in on his story. At one point I snorted, Violet was eating it all up, not seeing a single thing wrong. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't actually that great of a liar and through Violet's thoughts I could tell he was skimming over bits and making bits up.

"What do his thoughts say?" Iggy asked me abruptly.

Snapping open my eyes, I looked straight at him.

"I don't know."

"You mean you haven't listened in?" Iggy asked sounding entirely shocked.

I glared at him before answering,

"I have tried, tried being the key word." I sighed. "He's got a mental block up that I can't get through and that's what worries me. I was made to be able to get through _any_ mental block."

"I'm getting the same thing." Angel told us. "I don't even get to the wall, as soon as I try to open my mind to anyone other than the flock's thoughts all I get is a major headache."

"I make it to the wall but then it's like he notices and pushes me away." I closed my eyes once more and opened my mind to all thoughts, slowly reaching out. I stopped just before I reached his mind and listened. Faint thoughts could be heard but they were jumbled and I could only get one word every minute or so.

_Violet…not good…patience…_

I scrunched my nose up in frustration.

"The most I can get is fragments of a sentence. It doesn't make any sense."

Luke began to yawn at the moment signalling that it was time for him to go to bed. Iggy stood up and went into the lounge with Luke.

"Jake, can you put the kids in bed? I have some business to attend to." I asked sweetly, planning what I was going to do in my head. He nodded giving me a kiss on the cheek before taking the kids upstairs.

I went out the back door and around to the front of the house, leaning against the wall outside. Before too long Zack was leaving the house, after he and Violet said their goodbyes the door shut behind him.

"Wait." I called out to him as he made his way to his car.

Zack turned sharply, shock passing through his eyes briefly before his face set into stone.

"Hello Ally. What are you doing out here?" He asked curiously leaning back against his car.

I strode over to him till I was right in his face.

"I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me about what exactly?" Zack asked cockily.

"I don't know why you lied to Violet but I know you did. I also don't know why you are guarding your thoughts so well but I want to warn you to watch out. If you hurt Violet or any of my family I will not hesitate to hurt you." I put as much steel into my voice as I could before turning on my heel to walk away.

Zack snapped out his arm grabbing me and throwing my back into his car making the breath leave my lungs. He leaned over me menacingly holding me forcefully to his car.

"Don't threaten me you naïve girl. You can not hurt me." He spat at me angrily.

I narrowed my eyes not liking the manhandling. I brought my electricity to the surface of my skin shocking him back a good ten feet. He fell down into the dirt with a look of complete horror on his face.

Walking over, I stood above him glaring down.

"If you ever try something like that again, I _will_ crush you and you know I can and will do it." I told him venomously. "My threat still stands so you better watch yourself."

I left him lying in the dirt as I walked back into the house, there was definitely something he was hiding and no way in hell was I going to let him hurt anyone in my family.

Now for my next job.

Violet was saying goodnight to Luke at the current time and I was waiting for her to come out. Iggy exited the room giving me a nod as he passed me. He was extremely angry at Violet at the current time because she had nearly completely ignored Iggy while Zack was here. I went into Typa's room to say goodnight and as I came out of the room Violet exited Luke's room, silently closing the door.

"Violet," I whispered so as not to scare her.

"Hi." She said to me smiling slightly.

"I know you're obviously happy about what happened but just be careful." I tried to warn her. She probably wouldn't believe me. We walked down the stairs together as she adopted a look of misunderstanding.

"What do you mean?" She asked with puzzlement clouding her voice.

"His thoughts are confusing; I can't get a clear read on him. I don't trust him." I tried to explain.

"Ally," she consoled me thinking I was being paranoid, "I know Zack, he's a great person. There's nothing to worry about." Violet left me standing at the bottom of the stairs completely brushing me off. She headed off towards the basement obviously on a mission.

"Damn it." I said under my breath. So much for the warning.

Jake came around the corner at that point to find me still standing on the stairs.

"Hey Al, what are you-wait-what are those marks on your arms?" Jake asked me worriedly taking one arm gently in his hand to exam it.

"Don't worry, but I think it would be better to explain it in our bedroom." He followed me up the stairs as we made our way to our bedroom.

Once in there we shut the door and sat down on the bed.

"I don't trust Zack. His thoughts are guarded too well and everything he does seems fake to me, as if he's putting on a façade just so that he can get close to Violet. I went intercepted him on his way to his car earlier and warned him that I would hurt him if he touched Violet or my family. I went to walk away but he shoved me back against his car hard enough to wind me then he got all up in my face threatening me. I got the red marks from where he was gripping me arms." I paused at this moment to gauge Jake's reaction to the information. He'd been getting gradually angrier every time I said something.

"I electrocuted him so he flew backwards into the dirt. I scared the shit out of him and now he knows if he sets a foot wrong that he'll get it. I threatened him quite good; well I think I did at least." I finished explaining shrugging at the end. I'd had much worse than this.

He gently examined the marks on my arms; you could see where each of his fingers had been. At the time I hadn't even noticed how tight his grip was. Leaning down he kissed both of my arms where Zack had gripped me as if it could actually heal me.

"You said he threw you against the car?" Jake asked, poison seeping into his voice.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked not knowing where he was going with this.

He turned me around on the bed so my back was facing him. His hands slid up the back of my shirt,

"God, how hard did he throw you against it?"

"I'm not sure. I wasn't really focusing on that at the time."

"You're going to have a bit of a bruise but not much." He told me running his fingers over the bruise beginning to form.

"Are the kisses helping?" he asked slyly.

"No, why?" I asked him turning back to face him.

"Well, maybe we should try some more." Jake suggested.

"I think that's a perfect idea." I grinned pushing him back onto the bed.

"Do you have to go?" Jake asked me still lying down on the bed.

"Yes," I laughed, finally finished getting dressed, "I need to put Shadow into bed. I'll be back soon."

I quickly left the room and went down the hall to Shadow's room where he was playing with toy cars on the floor.

"Hey baby." I greeted him happily, going over to the drawers that had his pyjamas.

After searching through the drawer for a minute, I finally found a pair that weren't too hot. Even though it was early autumn, the weather in California was still quite hot. Taking out a dark blue pyjama t-shirt and cotton black pants, I turned around and began to help Shadow get dressed for bed. Before too long he was dressed and in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

I leant against the wall waiting for him to finish. He had to stand on a chair so that he could reach the sink. Once his teeth were clean and he'd gone to the toilet, I carried him back to bed and laid him down under the covers. Pulling up the covers to just under his chin, I leant down and kissed him on the forehead.

Violet entered the bedroom holding Lily making me look up.

"Hi, Lily just wanted to say goodnight." She explained placing Lily down on the bed beside Shadow.

They both hugged each other and said goodnight tiredly while Violet and I watched them interact. There is no way that they won't end up together when they are older.

"Come on, sweetie, time for bed." Violet told Lily gently trying to pick her up again.

Tears started to well up in Lily's eyes at the prospect of leaving even though she was about to fall asleep any minute.

"Nooo." She whined.

"Darling, you're so tired." Violet reminded her making Lily pout.

"Fine, but daddy has to sing the spider pig song again." Lily bargained.

Violet scooped Lily up into her arms leaving the room to take her to bed.

"Darling, I want you to remember something for me, okay?" I asked him watching him nod tiredly.

"She will come to you; you just have to be patient."

"What do you mean mummy?" he yawned.

"You'll understand when you're a bit older." I told him wiping some hair out of his eyes.

Giving him one last look, I quietly left the room turning out the light and closing the door as I went.

I made my way back to my bedroom to find Jake sitting up in bed waiting for me. I shut the bedroom door then made my way over to the bed grinning.

"Now, where were we?"

"Ally, Iggy is on the phone for you." Rick told me sticking his head into my office.

"Did he say what he wanted?" I asked closing the sketch book I was working in.

"No, just that it was urgent and he needed your expertise." He left the room promptly to continue with his work.

Sighing, I put the phone on speaker and pushed the talk button,

"What do you want Iggy?"

"What? No polite 'hello, this is Ally speaking." He told me faking hurt.

"Not unless you want to some shoes, and since I know you don't, why are you calling?"

"Violet's going to lunch." He stated.

"And that's supposed to mean something to me?" I asked confused.

"With Zack."

I paused,

"Where?"

"The Olive Garden."

I checked the clock on my wall,

"I'll pick you up from your office in ten minutes."

I clicked off speaker phone then grabbed my bag from beside my desk before running out the door.

"I'll be back soon, Rick. I have to go interrupt a Violet's lunch date."

"Have fun!" he called.

Oh, I will.

"There's a park right there!" Iggy pointed out.

"That's a wheel chair park you moron!" I snapped at him finally finding a car park that I could actually go in to. We clambered out of the car and after locking it we made our way into the restaurant.

"Can I help you?" a waitress asked when we entered.

"Hi, our friend, Violet Ride, is here for lunch with her two children and a companion. We're meant to meet them here, so could you tell us where they are?" I asked politely hoping she would buy it.

"Of course, they're just over there." She told us pointing to the outside tables.

"Thanks." I told her dragging Iggy with me who had thankfully kept quiet throughout this whole process.

It didn't take long before we spotted them and luckily, the table had two extra seats.

"Daddy!" Lily called out jumping out of her seat and racing over to Iggy. Luke soon joined her. Iggy picked both of them up as we walked over to the table.

"Fancy seeing you both here." Zack told us as we approached sounding less than impressed.

"Just popped by for some lunch. You don't mind us joining do you? Good." I asked, no, more like told, him. Iggy say down on one side of Violet while I sat on her other side. We were double teaming against Zack. He was bad and there was no doubt about it, especially after last time.

"Hello my hot as wife whom I had amazing you-know-what with for the past two nights." Iggy told her while Violet giggled blushing.

"Isn't that demeaning?" Zack asked angrily.

"Nah, it's just Iggy." Violet paused for a moment. "Plus, it _was_ amazing."

"Damn right it was." Iggy told Violet leaning in to kiss Violet while I turned away not really wanting to see that. Instead I focused on what I could get out of Zack's mind and so far that was zilch. Now it was my time for what I'm good at.

"Aren't they just the cutest couple?" I directed the statement towards Zack who was watching them in disgust. "No one can break them up."

"Are you sure that no one would be better for her?" Zack hinted.

"No one. Ever. And if someone tired to break them up then they would end up in a world of hurt." I subtly threatened so only he would get the message.

"I doubt that." Zack scoffed.

"Hey Violet, did you ever tell Zack about how I can kill a person with just a flick of my fingers?" I casually asked her while still looking at Zack.

"Nope." She said.

"It's awesome and scary at the same time." Iggy told him grinning.

"I mean, if I can do that, imagine how much pain I could cause if someone tried to hurt my family." I laughed but it was fake and I knew he could tell.

"Yeah, not to mention my fire powers and my intense jealousy." Iggy joked with me though he left a hint of seriousness behind it.

"Plus the fact that my husband, who would do anything for me, can just create a black hole."

"Teddy would get angry if mummy and daddy broke up and teddy is not nice when he's angry, right daddy?" Lily asked her dad.

"Yeah and teddy doesn't like Zack, does he?"

"Nope, he told me so but he loves you daddy, like I do." Lily snuggled into her father's side.

"Love you too princess."

"A teddy, like I'd be scared of that." Zack told us in disbelief.

"Sucker." Lily muttered under her breath but loud enough for him to hear.

"So, what are you guys doing here? I thought you two hated each other's guts with a burning passion?" Violet asked us.

"It's our monthly lunch when Ally and I are both working and we go out and talk about the rest of you guys." Iggy stated.

I spent the rest of lunch casually telling Zack about all the ways I could inflict torture on someone which made him squirm in his seat. Lily and Luke sat on Iggy's lap the whole time and Iggy's arm never left Violet's waist so it showed that Zack was never going to get a chance. It left Violet feeling awkward and Zack wanting to leave, the latter was the one we wanted.

After lunch was finished, Iggy helped Violet with the kids to the car while Zack and I left.

"Remember what I said in our little chat the other night. Stay away or I'll make you." That was my parting sentence before I got in my car and drove away leaving Zack to stand by himself in the parking lot.

Violet seemed to always be going somewhere with Zack or talking to him on the phone, she didn't seem to be acting herself either. She'd dress up really nice as if she was going on a date, just to go see him and she was constantly leaving the kids with someone. Basically, Violet was never home. She managed to rope me in to baby sitting the kids on Tuesday so she could go out to lunch with him but that was only because I didn't have a plausible excuse. On Wednesday however, I made sure that she wouldn't be able to find me so it might make her cancel. Unfortunately, this plan was ruined when she rang Max and Fang who agreed instantly.

Violet didn't have any plans with Zack on Thursday so she was taking a day to herself, the kids were going to her mums, and Iggy was already off to work. Jake and I were up early on Thursday, the kids were playing together on the floor contentedly while we sat on one of the couches together.

"He's not taking my threats seriously, even after the other night." I sighed, slouching back against the couch like a pouting two year old.

"Then he's obviously an idiot. Even Iggy knows to take your threats seriously." Jake told me dropping a kiss onto the top of my head.

"I know he's hiding something though. I just wish that Violet would listen to me but she's too caught up in him to notice anything else." I complained.

"Well, I can't take you seriously when you're made, well, when you're not mad at me at least." He told me with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"And why is that?" I asked playing along with his little joke.

"Well," he told me leaning closer, "all I can think about is wanting to get you all to myself."

"I laughed and playfully pushed him back a bit then laid my head on his shoulder.

"Good morning," Violet greeted us, finally coming down the stairs, "Lily and Luke, we're leaving for grandmas now, grab some toys that you want to take." She instructed them.

It didn't take Lily and Luke long to scramble upstairs and get the toys they wanted then the three of them were leaving the house.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jake asked me once Violet had left and the house was quiet.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go flying because we haven't done that in a while and Typa hasn't really been taken yet." I suggested while glancing up at him.

"That's a great idea. If you carry Typa then I'll bring a back pack full of things we can eat for lunch down by the lake." Jake told me grinning.

"Well, we better get ready then." I smiled, standing up to get things organised.

One of the lucky parts about living away from town is that you get wide open spaces where you can fly without people pestering you. The forest spread out beneath us as we flew over the trees revelling in the sun warming our feathers and the beauty of it all. Before long, a clearing appeared just ahead of us with a lake sitting right in the middle of it. It was definitely one of my favourite places to come.

We landed quickly after circling overhead a couple of times. Jake laid the blanket out on the grass so we could all sit down. I kneeled on the blanket sitting Typa down beside me. Shadow came to sit on my other side while I helped Jake unpack all of the food.

It didn't take long for all of the food to be laid out and for us to start digging in. We had packed a bag with sandwiches, fruit, drinks, and some cake for later. Overall, it was a large haul that made sure everyone was full by the time it was finished.

We sat as a family, talking and eating, just spending time together and having some fun. After lunch was finished, we all stripped off into bathing suits and went in the water. I put water wings on Typa then waded in holding onto her. We went out to where the water got to my waist then stopped. I kept a good hold on her the whole time as we splashed in the water. Shadow and Jake were just a bit further out swimming in the cold lake water.

Luckily the weather was still warm enough for us to go in the lake otherwise it would have been freezing instead refreshing which was how it felt at the moment.

We stayed for around three hours then decided to head back home since the others would most likely be back by now. The flight was short and comfortable. It had been relaxing going to the lake and not worrying about any problems that may turn up sooner rather than later.

It was nearly four o'clock when we reached the house. Iggy's car was in the driveway but Violet's wasn't there. When we entered the house we found Iggy putting down his briefcase, looking like he had just got home.

"Hey Iggy, where's Violet?" I asked while putting Typa on the ground so she could run off and play. She'd been itching to get down since we'd landed on the ground a minute ago.

"She's just about to go to the supermarket so I picked the kids up." He explained before heading off towards the kitchen. He stopped just before he went in, "Can you guys watch the kids while I start dinner?"

I nodded at him then went off to find some paper, crayons and coloured pencils. I found the kids in the lounge so I led them to the dining room and sat them down at the table. Jake was giving Typa a bath after we had swam in the lake and Luke was in the kitchen with Iggy. I smiled at Shadow and Lily,

"How about we draw some pictures?"

Violet came in around six o'clock. She came into the dining room a few minutes after we heard her car enter the garage. Luke was settled in her arms as she approached Lily.

"Hi darling, what are you drawing?" she asked happily looking down at the picture in front of Lily.

"There's daddy and Aunt Ally and Luke and Shadow and me…" Lily told her looking very innocent as she pointed everybody out.

"Where's mummy?" Violet asked, her forehead furrowing slightly.

"Oh, these are only people who have been around." Lily told her with a devilish smile. I wasn't shocked Lily had said something to Violet but I wasn't expecting anything that cruel. "Aunt Ally! Aunt Ally! Look at my picture; it's got everyone who loves me in it." Lily turned to me and pushed her picture towards my hands. She was true to her word, everyone was there except Violet.

Violet ran from the room suddenly looking as if her heart had just been crushed which it probably had been. I placed Lily's picture back on the table while watching a smug expression cross her face.

"Lily," I stared sternly, "you should not have said that to your mum. You and I both know that she loves you lots. I know that you are feeling hurt that she's not spending any time at home and when she is home she doesn't spend that time with you but you still shouldn't have said that."

Lily's eyes filled with tears,

"I'm so mad at mummy. She's never here anymore. Does she not like spending time with me?"

I pulled Lily into my lap and hugged her,

"Of course she does. Mummy's just being a bit silly at the moment but she'll come to her senses soon. Now promise me you won't say something like that again." I told her.

"I promise Aunt Ally."

That night, Violet didn't come out of her room obviously still very disturbed with the outburst from Lily and I don't blame her.

Lily was still mad at Violet the next day so nothing had really changed except that now Violet was determined to get onto her good side instead of being in the dog box. They went out to an ice cream parlour but it was no luck. That night Violet was going out to dinner with Zack. We were all sitting down at the dining room table when she entered the room to say goodbye.

She was wearing an extremely short silver dress with a ribbon around the waist, her hair was curled, and over all she was quite dressed up for dinner out with a friend. It looked like something you would wear to a date.

"I've got to get going now, I shouldn't be too late, maybe around ten-ish." Violet told Iggy placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, well if you're going to be late just call me."

"I will, love you."

"Love you too." He said while she tried to place a kiss on Lily's forehead which resulted in her turning away from Violet in disgust. Violet went over to Luke sadly, giving him a kiss and a hug before leaving.

"Should I be worried about how much she's dressed up?" Iggy asked us once the sound of the car leaving had disappeared.

I glanced up at him,

"I wouldn't be worried about what Violet will do, per se, but more about what Zack plans on doing."

Iggy thought for a moment before responding,

"And if she responds to his plans positively?"

"Violet may be blind to the truth at the moment but I can tell you now that she's not stupid."

With that said, it was silent throughout the rest of dinner as we all thought about what ifs and the future to come. From where I was sitting, it didn't look to pretty and of course, I had to be right.

"Where the hell is she?" Iggy muttered pacing back and fourth in the lounge. Violet said she would be home around ten o'clock. It's now two in the morning and we haven't heard anything. Everyone else was in bed but I agreed to stay up and wait for her just to make sure everything was okay. I opened my mouth to respond but Iggy cut me off for the millionth time like he had been doing for the past three hours. "What if he's done something? If he has then I will kill him."

"Iggy!" I shouted finally able to get a word in, "Will you calm down! You aren't helping anything by pacing."

Iggy sighed before falling back into a seat across the room.

"What if something is wrong? She hasn't even called."

"I'm sure she's fine." I tried to reassure him since he was getting on my nerves but really, I wasn't entirely sure what I was saying was true. "Now, you are going to go upstairs and you are going to wait there for her."

Iggy grumbled under his breath as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. I glanced at the clock before heading up the stairs to bed as well,

"Where are you Violet?" I whispered.

"What time do you call this?" This was the sentence that woke me from sleep.

"What's happening?" Jake mumbled from beside me.

"I don't know. I think Violet just got home." I told him sitting up and wiping sleep out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know that I had to run everything by you." Violet retorted back at him.

This didn't sound good, a fight was brewing.

"You could have a least called! I have been dying with worry."

"Well I was fine! Stop treating me like a child!"

"You know what; you are acting like one. You cannot do this!"

"Do what? Leave the house?"

Jake and I glanced at each other as the fight began.

"Spend all your time away! I don't care if you and have a good time, but you are not an unattached teenager. You are a mother, with kids who need you! There is a reason why Lily isn't talking to you!"

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? Stop acting like a controlling psychopath."

"I can't stand to be around you. I'm sleeping in the spare room."

A door slammed shut as footsteps passed our door.

"What are you thinking?" Jake asked quietly.

I bit my lip with worry,

"That this is just the beginning."


	17. What A Diamond Time

What A Diamond Time

Chapter 17-

After dinner which was filled with tension between Iggy and Violet, Jake and I had decided to lye down and relax on the bed for a while. My fingers were playing with the ring Jake had given me all those years ago. I examined it curiously, turning it around my finger.

"Hey, Jake?" I questioned, curiosity getting the better of me once again but you know what they say, satisfaction brought it back.

"Yeah babe." He said brushing some hair off my face.

I looked up at him for a second before I resumed staring at the ring.

"I've just always wondered why you got me a ring with a diamond."

Jake tensed beside me, his thoughts were jumbled. He must be debating something, I mused to myself while waiting for his reply.

"Well," he started, making sit up and face him on the bed, "a guy generally gets a girl a ring with a diamond when he pops the question."

Jake kept his head down looking a bit nervous while my brain tried to process what he had just said. My voice came out in a whisper as I made sure that I was on the same thinking track as him,

"And what question would that be?"

Jake's hand grabbed mine as he looked back up, into my eyes. His fingers gently slipped the ring off my finger then he placed it in my palm, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Look inside the band."

I picked up the ring from where it sat in my palm and turned it over to see what he meant. An inscription was clearly written inside the gold band,

_Will you marry me?_

My hand made a fist around the ring so I wouldn't drop it when I made my next move. I kissed him with all I had in me. He responded eagerly seeming a bit surprised. After a few minutes I pulled back and grinned wildly at him,

"Yes. I have been waiting for that question for years."

Laughter erupted from him as he helped me slip the ring back on my finger. As I gazed at the ring it took on a whole new meaning, I had been so naïve.

"Well, all you had to do was look inside the ring."

"Why didn't your tell me?" I groaned hiding my head in his chest happily.

"I was…nervous. We were fifteen and we had only been dating three months so I wasn't sure if you would want to commit that early in life." He told me hugging me to his chest.

"I knew I loved you since, well, forever really. As we matured, I realised what that love actually was. You should have ordered me to take that ring off and look on the inside of the band! I wouldn't have declined, Jake." I told him placing another kiss on his lips.

"I guess I never thought I could get a girl like you so even the fact you were just wearing it without knowing what it symbolised, meant something to me. Then whenever I got up the courage to try and tell you again something would happen and it didn't seem like the right time." Jake sighed with a small grin tugging at his lips. "I love you, Al."

"I love you too, Jake. I always have."

"I'm guessing the first person you'll tell is Violet?" Jake teased as we made our way downstairs.

"Well, I don't think it's the right time at the moment." I mumbled sadly.

"She's your best friend, why wouldn't she want to know?" He asked confused.

"She's not home very often anymore and when she is all her and Iggy do is fight. It can wait till they sort out their problems." I brushed it off once we made it to the bottom of the stairs. Annoyed and angry voices could suddenly be heard from the kitchen. We hurried towards the shouting, worried something would get out of hand.

"What is your problem with me?" Violet asked him sounding frustrated.

"You know, actually, you wouldn't because you never spend any time at home anymore." Iggy retorted, bitterness seeping into his voice.

"I've been out with a friend a few times. I'm sorry I have left you to look after your own children for the first time in three years!"

We heard the fridge door slam shut as we approached cautiously.

"I always look after them! Especially now that Zack is back around and you drop everything whenever he calls up with a restaurant he thinks you'd like or tickets to the movies! If I didn't know any better I would say you were having an affair!"

I flinched as the fight continued. If this doesn't stop soon then someone would snap completely.

"I can't believe we're having this discussion! You jealous hypocrite!"

"Hypocrite?" Iggy hissed back at her.

"You think I can't see you looking at those…beach bunnies whenever we go to the beach! Because you are so wrong! How can you accuse me of having an affair when you drool after anything in a bikini? You don't get how hard it was when they took him away from me. You've never had your heart broken." Violet accused him viciously.

"How do you know I don't know how it feels?" Iggy spat furiously. This can not end well.

"Because you never went out with anyone other than me." She stated as if it was a stupid question.

"That's what you think." Iggy said quietly.

"So there was someone before me? Who was it then?" Violet demanded.

"It doesn't matter."

"If it doesn't matter then why can't you tell me?"

"I just can't, it's not safe?"

"Oh not with the: it's-not-safe crap again."

"I'm not going to put you in danger because of a stupid mistake!"

"Why the hell would this put me in danger?"

"Violet, you don't know what type of situation you're putting me in! You knowing could put your life in danger because of my past."

"What happened to being honest with each other? It was in our freaking wedding vows for god's sake."

"I just can't tell you okay! I would if I could."

"You obviously don't honour our wedding vows then." She stated.

"Violet…" Iggy said sounding pained.

"There's no point of me sticking around here."

I ran through the door before she could leave but it was too late, she was gone.

"Violet, wait!" Iggy called after her.

"Goodbye Iggy!" Violet yelled back slamming the door.

"Damn it!" I yelled tugging on my hair.

"I'm guessing you heard all that." Iggy said, his voice sounding devoid of all emotion, empty.

"Yeah." Jake answered.

"Listen, Iggy, I think you should tell Violet the truth." I said going over to sit on the kitchen counter which he was leaning against.

"She's a part of the family. It'd almost be unsafe for her not to know the risks." Jake told him coming over to join us.

"You said if we told anyone, they could be in danger. Are you saying that it's now safe?" he asked.

"No. It's not safe, but we won't let _our_ past interfere with your marriage. We can keep her safe. When we said don't tell anyone, we were referring more to non-flock members." I explained.

"Well I can't tell her the truth." He told us.

"Why?" I asked.

"She might not come back." Iggy told us, his eyes showing revealing all the pain he felt.

"Of course she'll come back. She loves you, not Zack." I bumped shoulders with him then gave him a quick hug.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Iggy asked me cautiously.

"You may annoy me most of the time, but you're still like my brother." My shoulders shrugged as I finished my little spiel. "There's no point in staying up all night so go to bed. She'll be back when she's ready to and not a second before."

Iggy nodded in agreement before slowly trudging out of the room. He stopped at the doorway and turned to face with Jake and I with a tiny grimace of a smile,

"Thanks Ally."

"No problem, but Iggy, don't get used to it." I warned flashing a grin in his direction so he knew I was just teasing him.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

**So, I'm a lazy ass and I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me but here is a new chapter and I will try to get the next one up as soon as possible. I am hoping to get the next one up before my exams start because from the 12****th**** of November till the 30****th**** of November I can't write as I will be studying. Just a little heads up. Enjoy.**

**Silent Broken Heart**


	18. Despair With A Hint Of Shocking News

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 18- Despair With A Hint Of Shocking News

Iggy was an idiot. Yes that is the understatement of the century but in this case it is very true. Instead of going to bed last night like he was supposed to, he had gone and slept on the couch, waiting for Violet to come home. She had stayed out all night and still wasn't home. Iggy was sleeping on the couch, limbs flung everywhere, when Jake and I got up the next morning. It had been a long night for everyone including the kids.

Jake went into the kitchen to start getting breakfast ready while I ushered the kids out of the lounge so I could talk to Iggy. After I shook him awake he sat up groggily for a few seconds before putting his head in his hands. I sat beside him quietly, leaning into the couch with my hands in my lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, watching his expression carefully.

"What do you mean?" his voice was heart broken and I could understand why.

"You slept on the couch last night. Lily and Luke are worried but Lily more so. She's old enough to understand a little of what's going on whereas Luke just knows that there is something wrong but not any idea as to what."

"It's my entire fault. The whole thing is _my_ fault." Iggy told me, anger seeping into his voice.

"Don't think that! This is not all your fault, Iggy. She had a part to play in this as well." I scolded him for thinking like that. How could he think that the entire thing is his fault when she was the one who was constantly out with Zack?

"No, it is my fault. I wasn't a good enough husband." He argued.

"If you say that one more time I will not refrain from slapping some sense into you. You are a great husband and a great father and don't let someone else's mistake ever let you think otherwise. You two belong together; she would never give what you have away." I sighed when he wouldn't reply. "Listen Iggy, you both said stupid things but at the end of the day words, are just that, words. You love each other."

"What if that's not true for her anymore? He's brain washed her." Iggy whispered giving me a sideways glance.

"I know for a fact that she loves you. Zack's part of her past and she wants to hold onto that. She's not in love with him."

"Exactly! She loved him first and if he hasn't of 'died' where would I have stood?" Iggy asked me.

"She would have met you, realised what a douche he is then gone with you." I stated simply.

Iggy rubbed his eyes tiredly,

"I just know that whatever happens she's going to end up hurt."

"And if she does then you'll be here waiting."

"Damn it!" Iggy suddenly burst out, "What is he doing to her?"

"I hate to say this, but she's letting him. She's got a picture of who he used to be in her mind so she's not seeing who he is now."

"I get that he was the only person who cared about her but I know she's smarter than this." Iggy told me sounding torn.

"She is, and she will realise. Trust me." I consoled him. Violet couldn't see how much she was hurting everyone.

"I don't know what to do." Iggy confided in me.

"Fight for her, not with her. It's all you can do. She will come back, you've just got to let her realise what a douche bag Zack is first."

"What if it's too late?" Iggy's voice cracks half way through the sentence as he looks down.

Gravel crunches as the sound of a car pulling in quickly outside the house is heard. Iggy and I both look up towards the door as pounding footsteps run up the porch steps outside before Violet runs inside clutching a small piece of paper tightly in one hand. She stopped just inside the door, eyes confused as she sees that I have to console Iggy.

Guilt crept through her thoughts as I felt my face harden and my eyes narrow into a glare. She really only just realised how much pain her family had been put through because of her.

"I got a speeding ticket." Violet blurted out explaining the piece of paper still being held in her hand.

When there was no response for a moment her eyes filled with tears and the words 'I'm sorry' poured continuously out of her mouth in a hurried stream. Iggy stood up quickly and went over to her so he could console her.

He mumbled things into her ear to calm her down.

"N-no, it's not! You should hate me!" she blubbered wondering why he was being so nice and the answer was simple, he was a sucker in love. I shook my head and left them to their business, quickly exiting the room.

I already knew where she had been and what had happened. It showed as clear as day in her mind. She had gone to Zack's house last night, upset. He had convinced her to stay the night then this morning he had tried to kiss her. Thank god she had kicked in the balls when he'd tried.

I walked into my bedroom and flopped onto the bed beside Jake, burying my face into my pillow.

"How's Iggy?" Jake questioned.

"A mess. Violet just got home."

"That's good then."

"Mhhmmmm." I mumbled agreeing but he could hear the underlying tone.

"You don't sound very happy." I glanced up to see him raise an eyebrow in question at me. I rolled over onto my back so I could see him better.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she's come back. I'm just so angry at her for making the mistake in the first place and the fact that it took her till this morning to really figure out how much pain she's caused everyone. It was like she couldn't even see what she'd been doing to her family." I explained.

Jake nodded understanding what I meant.

"What are they talking about?" he asked after a few quiet minutes.

"Well, they've made up so now Iggy's going to tell her about Courtney." I told him. It will good for Violet to know so that if something does happen, which eventually it probably will, she will be ready.

"Do you think he'll ever find us?" I whisper to Jake.

"Maybe one day, but if he does, he's not going to know what hit him."

**Shadow POV**

Lily stormed into my bedroom angrily, plopping down onto the floor beside me with an annoyed 'huff'.

"What's wrong?" I asked putting down the cars I had been playing with.

"How could she leave?" Lily questioned me, her eyes watching me sadly. Violet hadn't been home very much at the moment and Lily missed her.

"I don't know Lily," I gave her a small smile, "I do know that I'd never leave you."

"Doesn't she want to be my mummy anymore?" Tears welled up in Lily's eyes as she wondered this aloud.

"Of course she does. She's just being silly."

"If she did then why did she leave?"

"I don't know. She'll come back."

"No she won't." Lily fought stubbornly.

"She will." I argued.

"How do you know?" she taunted.

"I know everything." I replied grinning widely.

"Nuh uh." Lily poked her tongue out at me thinking that she'd won.

"I know more than you."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" She challenged.

"How many times have you asked me about stuff? And how many times have I asked you?" Lily's face fell as I spoke. She stayed silent for a few moments,

"You're not being fair."

"You just don't want to believe I'm right." I stated smugly.

"Well I'm littler than you so it's not fair."

"No, that's how it works. The bigger one knows more." I told her as she frowned at me.

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Cause I'm your best friend."

Lily suddenly jumped forwards and wrapped her arms around my chest awkwardly, her head pressed into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist as we sat together on the floor of my bedroom, Lily sniffling every few minutes.

"Thank you." She whispered hugging me to her tighter.

I always felt better when mum kissed me on the head so I decided to see if it was the same for Lily. Tilting my head down, I kissed her lightly on the head and it seemed to work because she relaxed more.

"I'll always be here for you." I promised.

"I know. Can we go play outside or something?" Lily asked pulling back from the hug and wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Do you want to go ask your dad?"

"Yeah, he'll get worried if I don't." Lily stood up slowly before leaving the room with only a tiny smile of thanks left behind.

**Ally POV**

"AUNT ALLY!" I heard Lily scream my name.

Looking up from the design book I was looking through, I saw Lily run into the room with tears streaking down her face and a distraught expression showing just how upset she really was. Without a word I put the book down on the coffee table and picked her up, hugging her to me as she cried. Once her sobs had turned to breathless shudders I rubbed her back soothingly,

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Mummy's home." She answered in a small voice.

"Aren't you happy?" I asked her though I knew she was just as angry as I was.

"No!" Lily told me frustrated. "She's been away for ages and then she just came home and tried to comfort me and I'm just so mad at her."

Her bottom lip wobbled, threatening that more tears might spill over any second.

Violet came into the lounge at this point, holding onto Luke's hand. Her eyes floated over Lily until she met my gaze which quickly turned into a glare. My anger was still roiling and obviously Lily felt the same way as she was soon trying to imitate me. They quickly gathered Luke's toy cars silently before exiting the room without a single glance back. The whole time Violet's muscles had been tightly strung and her eyes had betrayed her emotions, she was a bit more than upset to say to say the least.

"Your mum made some mistakes and you have a right to be angry with her but don't leave it too long, okay?" I told her.

"Okay Aunt Ally." Lily promised. "Are you angry at mummy too?"

I paused for a few seconds before answering her,

"At the moment yes but I won't stay mad at her long. Life's too short to be mad for a long time."

Something shiny outside caught my eye. When I looked I could see Zack getting out of a flashy sports car. This would not end well. Placing Lily on her feet on the ground I made my way to where all of the commotion was. Their voices could be heard clearly even from the lounge. Lily followed timidly behind me.

I found Iggy and Violet standing there with Zack standing on the porch. Jacob came up behind me and we went to stand in the doorway to see what was happening properly.

"Yeah, do what your wife tells you." Zack sneered as Iggy lunged towards him, murder clear in his eyes. Violet grabbed his arms restraining him. Violet went right up to Zack,

"Please go. We can talk later."

"No, I need to get this out in the open now." Zack growled.

"My kids are just over there. They don't need to hear this." Violet reasoned.

"That's my point! You've gone soft! If erasers were just to drop out of the sky right now, you couldn't do shit! When I left you, you were strong and brave and I return and find you shacked up with some manwhore with a couple of kids." Zack yelled.

"You've seriously crossed the line." Iggy told him menacingly, going to stand in front of Violet. "You don't get to insult her and you don't get to swear in front of my kids."

"What did you need to tell me?" Violet asked him.

"I'm surprised you never worked it out. They said you were smarter than that."

"Worked what out?"

"That it-us-was all a test." He grinned at her triumphantly.

"W-what do you mean?" Violet's face paled with this new information.

"They created me for the purpose of testing your emotional state. All the stuff I told you about being taken from my family was complete crap. The test was to see how you react to have a mate and subsequently getting it taken away."

"No! You're lying. I would have picked up on all that!" Violet told him disbelievingly.

_I say we teach Zack a lesson. _I send the thought to Iggy.

_I agree. I've been wanting to punch him since I saw his stupid smug face turn up on the doorstep. _

"They also created me with the ability that I could lie without you detecting it. It was necessary. You need to leave all this behind and come with me now if you're got any chance of passing this test." Zack told Violet.

"The thing is, I don't care about passing those tests and I wouldn't trade this for the world. You are dead to me." Violet told him, her voice betraying the hurt she was feeling.

Violet suddenly turned and fled from the porch, running up to her bedroom inside the house.

"Jake, can you take the kids upstairs. Iggy and I would like to talk to Zack about a few things." I told him calmly. He quietly took the kids from the porch and back into the house.

"Time for round two." I grinned, electricity sizzling on my fingers.

"You freaking idiot!" Iggy hissed.

"Do you want the first hit?" I offered.

"Of course." Iggy snorted. He launched himself at Zack hitting him with a closed fist. Zack's head snapped to the side while he stepped back once just to keep his balance. A smug grin slipped onto Zack's lips as he turned his back to face us.

"Ha! You can't even knock me off the porch."

I raised my hands and let the electricity flow out of me in a powerful burst of light that hit Zack square in the chest. His surprised expression was all I could see before he flew backwards off the porch, landing on the ground with a thump.

"You sure about that?" I taunted sarcastically.

"You deserve so much more but I don't want to scare my children and make them think their father is a bloodthirsty monster." Iggy growled at him as Zack stumbled up from the ground, brushing dirt of his now rumpled clothes. Without another word he turned on his heel and ran towards his car.

I glanced towards Iggy,

"Do you mind if I get one more shot in?"

Iggy shook his head with a sly grin,

"Take as many as you want!"

I decided to be evil since he had put us all through so much. I sent a few zaps of electricity to just around his feet so that he would jump around in the air.

"Come on monkey, dance!"

Suddenly a small brown object hurtled through the air hitting Zack on the back of the head before falling to the ground with a soft thump.

"Take that!" Lily yelled angrily. She had thrown her teddy bear at Zack.

Zack's foot came down hard onto Lily's bear which earned a cry of distraught from Lily. "Teddy!" Lily screamed, tears beginning to cascade down her face.

"You made my daughter cry," Iggy started, "so now I'll make you cry."

Zack snorted like the douchebag he is,

"I'd like to see you cry."

I put a hand out to stop Iggy,

"Allow me." I smiled nicely at Zack as I strode up to him. Once I was within distance I kicked him in the chest making him fall to the ground for a second time. My heel pressed onto Zack's throat cutting off his air supply. "Do you like me shoes? They're new." I said casually while pressing my shoe harder to his throat.

A gurgling noise was all Zack could do when he tried to speak. His body struggled underneath my foot. "Well, if you won't answer then," I released him then turned to Iggy, "your turn."

Iggy grabbed Zack up from the ground and pushed him against the car.

"Listen you little twerp. Never come near my family again. Got it?"

_Oh, and Zack. If you don't do what Iggy say__s then next time I see you, your throat won't be the body part I'm crushing with a high heeled shoe. _

Zack's eyes went wide at my comment. He quickly scrambled into his car before driving away as fast as he could.

"What'd you think to him?" Iggy asked me suspiciously once we couldn't see his car anymore.

"Oh, let's just say I may have threatened his manhood." I grinned mischievously.

"Well done. Now I have to give a little girl a cuddle." Iggy told me. He picked up the teddy bear from the ground and went to hand it back to Lily. I went inside and left them to have a father/daughter moment.

"Ally?" I stopped halfway up the stairs and looked back towards where Iggy had picked up a sniffling Lily.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Oh, and you might want to check on Violet. She's not doing to well." I warned him. I could hear her thoughts coming from their bedroom and they weren't the easiest to hear. The sadness surrounding her was horrible.

Iggy had just gone upstairs to check on Violet since she hadn't come downstairs yet. The Flock had run a few minutes ago to say that they had dinner and were on their way over with it. It didn't take long to catch them up to speed with what had happened this afternoon.

"Hey guys, thanks for bringing dinner over." I told them when they arrived.

Everyone piled into the house, putting the food down on the kitchen table.

_Iggy, the flock have brought dinner over. _I sent a quick thought to him so that he and Violet wouldn't miss out.

We all took a seat at the table and started to pile food onto our plates. A few minutes later footsteps could be heard and soon Iggy and Violet were walking in and taking their rightful seats. Violet kept her head down and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. She was embarrassed about her actions.

"Mummy!" Luke suddenly called out. The room became silent as we all looked at Luke. Violet stood up quickly.

"You just talked!"

"Mummy! Mummy, mummy, mummy, mummy!" Violet picked him up and hugged him tight as he kept speaking the one word that made her day good. I grinned at Jake happily as the flock all started to talk and laugh.

"I'm so proud of you, my clever little boy." She cooed at Luke.

"Can you say daddy?" Iggy asked him.

Luke's serene face lit up in what you could only call a devious smile.

"Awwy!"

My smile widened as Iggy's face fell. That's my godson!

My anger at Violet had almost disappeared completely a couple of hours later. I decided it was high time that I started talking to her so I headed to the kitchen where I knew she was eating ice cream. When I got to the kitchen I didn't say anything but grabbed a spoon from the cutlery draw then hopped up onto the bench to sit beside Violet who was holding the ice cream tub.

"You okay?" I finally asked before scooping more ice cream into my mouth.

"I think so. It was hard to deal with but I'm going to be fine." Violet paused for a moment, "Did he love her?"

I knew instantly that she was meaning Courtney. Sitting there quietly for a few moments, I thought about it.

"I think he did. Actually, he loved who he thought she was, even though he was blind, he really suited the love is blind quote. She faked innocence that he couldn't see."

"How did he cope?" she whispered.

"He acted like nothing happened but you could tell he was crushed. I read in his mind that he thought the no one would ever love him again." I explained.

"What was she like?" Violet's curiosity was understandable.

"She was sneaky and smart even though she acted like a dumb bimbo. They have stupid nicknames for each other. Iggy boo and Courtypie." I nearly gagged remembering and by the looks of it Violet was too.

"Thank god he grew out of that before we started dating. What did she, uh, look like?" Violet's thoughts screamed insecurity as she tried to picture how much prettier Courtney was than her but in truth, Violet is much prettier. Courtney just looked fake.

"She had long blonde hair, bright green eyes, tanned, tall, perfect amount of freckles on her nose and supermodel perfect." A frown appeared on Violet's forehead as I talked. "You've got nothing to worry about, I don't think now he'd go near her with a ten foot pole. Besides, he's way happier now than he ever was with her."

Violet gave me a tiny smile of thanks then jumped off the bench. I hopped off after her and began to follow her out but before we could get into the lounge Violet had stopped in the doorway.

"Who didn't use a coaster!" Violet yelled making everyone look her way and Iggy slide down in his seat, not wanting to be seen. "So you want the coffee table to get ugly ring on it!" Violet's voice was nearly cracking and the tears were welling up in her eyes, nearly spilling over.

She sat down beside Iggy trying to get herself under control. "Sorry, I over-reacted."

"Are you alright?" Iggy questioned her as she calmed down.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't know why I'm getting so worked up, maybe I'm just PMSing…" Violet stopped her sentence as realisation dawned in her eyes. Shocked, she ran from the room in denial.

Around fifteen minutes later Violet was back downstairs in her pyjamas and a large hoodie one.

"I'm going to get an early night." She told Iggy. "Night, I love you."

"Love you too."

"Night everyone." She called to us before leaving the room to go to bed.

She was definitely in denial.

"Mummy?" Typa asked me the next morning once I was finished getting her dressed.

"Yeah?"

"Wuv you." She couldn't quite get some letters yet but considering her age, she was very developed in her speaking abilities but I guess that comes with the wings.

"I love you too baby girl." I pecked her on the head before placing her on the ground where she wobbled for a moment. Once she was stable her legs took her over to Jake who was waiting to take her downstairs.

"You coming?" he asked.

"In a minute, I'm just going to clean up her toys." They left quietly while I bent down and began to pick up her toys that were scattered everywhere. I couldn't believe how messy she was at such a young age. What would she be like as a teenager?

The room didn't take too long to clean so after I was finished I walked down the hall towards the stairs. When I went to pass Violet's room I saw her lying in bed, her hand on her stomach and tears running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked her going to sit beside her on the bed.

"I think I need to take a pregnancy test." Violet's voice was so quiet that I nearly missed what she'd said. Her eyes were fearful and red rimmed.

"You don't need to bother with the test." I said as tenderly as I could.

"W-what do you mean?" Violet stuttered, her eyes fearful.

"I can tell there's a second mind in you."

"Oh god." She fell back onto the bed then burst into a new round of tears. "I can't do this."

"Of course you can Violet. You've done it twice and you can do it again! I'll help you through this and if Iggy's a jerk at any point you can tell me and I'll throw him off a cliff with his wings tied to his body so he can't fly." I comforted her.

"I'm not ready; I wanted a baby in two years!"

"Violet, I know. But sweetie, you're a great mother. You're going to be fine."

"I need to tell Iggy before he goes to work. Can you come with me, it's not that I want to be restrained from killing him, I just really don't want to hurt the baby."

"Oh honey, I'll hurt him for you." I offered.

"Thank you so much." Violet hugged me tightly. "Sorry, it's the hormones."

"I know. I've been through it." I sympathised with her.

We made our way downstairs so that we could catch Iggy before he left the house. Iggy had just finished the dishes so I stood with my hands on my hips in front of the garage door. No way was he running.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he inquired to Violet when he noticed she had come in the room.

"Like an idiot." She told him. He frowned at her statement.

"Why?"

"Because I keep making the same mistake over and over."

"What do you mean?" Iggy gave her a steady gaze wondering what she was talking about.

"I'm pregnant."

And that was when the shit hit the fan.

**So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Exams are over and it is the holidays so I will be trying to write more. PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it is to yell at me for writing too slow.**

**xx**


	19. Secret Encounters of The Good Kind

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 19-

Iggy's face drained of all colour as his thoughts wandered back to memories that I do not want to see in his mind.

"N-no. You can't be. I always use a…" his voice cut off suddenly as realisation dawned on him and his deed was unveiled before him. "Oh, shit!"

"What?" Violet screeched as she launched herself at him, grabbing a fist full of his shirt in her hand. Iggy's complexion brightened considerably to a flaming red while Violet's glare intensified.

"About a month ago. I think I might have…I forgot to use a…I didn't…"

"Just spit it out!" Violet screamed; her melting point very close to the surface.

"I forgot to use a condom." Violet's death grip on his shirt loosened slightly as she let this information sink in. Iggy stumbled backwards slightly. "I h-have to get to work. I-I-I'll talk to you later." He spun on his heel to run out the door but came face to face with me.

"Let me get this straight, you get your wife pregnant due to forgetfulness, when she tells you this your first instinct is to run when she is obviously scared and needs you right now." As I said this I kept walking forwards making Iggy walk backwards until he hit a wall and was cornered. Iggy's eyes screamed of terror as thoughts about how I would injure him ran through his head on fast forward.

"I have a meeting in forty minutes."

I brought my hand up and within a few seconds Iggy's head was whip lashed to the side from the slap I had just given him. A red hand print was visible on his cheek.

"Look, just go to work. I can't stand to be around you right now." Violet growled, frustrated at her husband. He's lucky she stepped in or he would probably be on the ground begging for forgiveness. I stepped to the side and let him run towards the door, his feet stumbling as he went. "Wait!"

Iggy turned slowly towards Violet with his hand inching towards the door handle. "You're getting a vasectomy." A glare erupted on his face before he quickly went into the garage and left for work.

The kids were playing happily and Violet was upstairs getting dressed so I took the spare time to grab my folder and get some work done before I have to go into the office again. There was a certain pair of shoes that are amazing but there's something about them that just wasn't right. I bit my lip while I studied the picture. The colours that were picked were perfect, maybe it was the strap around the ankle? No.

A loud ringing interrupted my train of thought. I put down the picture and picked up my cell phone from where I'd put it on the coffee table. It was an unknown number.

"Hello, Ally Taylor speaking." I answered formally in case it was a work call.

"Hello Miss Taylor. This is Tony Bianco. I've heard you are the best in the business and that's just what I'm looking for."

"Well I am familiar with your work Mr Bianco and I have to say I am a fan. I would love to have a meeting with you to discuss the prospect of working together."

"That is great to hear. How does five weeks time sound?"

"It sounds perfect. I'll get my assistant to set an appointment time and contact you with it. Thanks for the call."

"No, thank you."

I hung up the phone and smiled, another client, I'm climbing the ladder.

Lily ran into the room at full speed with a grin spread across her angelic face.

"Aunt Ally! Aunt Ally!"

"Yeah sweetie?" I asked when she stopped abruptly just in front of me.

"After mummy has had a shower, do you want to go to the park with us?" her eyes were eager with excitement as she bounced on the heels of her feat.

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Why isn't Aunt Violet here yet?" Shadow asked me, his hand clutching mine as we waited by the entrance to the park.

Violet, Lily, and Luke were supposed to meet us here over fifteen minutes ago. Finally we saw them pull into a car park. Once they had reached us, Lily holding one of Violet's hands while she carried Luke with the other.

"What took you so long? We've been waiting for ages." I asked curiously wondering what could have kept them.

"Someone cut mummy off when she was driving and it made her upset and start crying." Lily said. "We had to stop at the gas station to get tissues cause there wasn't any in the car and chocolate to make her feel better."

I felt sorry for Violet sometimes, pregnancy hormones are a bitch. I'm glad I won't be going through that again and luckily for Violet, this will be the last time for her as well. Slowly we strolled over towards the playground. Violet and I chose a bench nearby to sit down. The kids quickly ran off together but Lily hesitated.

"Mummy, will you be okay? Will the baby be okay?" she bit her lip with worry.

"Yes baby, we'll be fine. Go and play." Violet reassured her before leaning back on the seat. Lily ran off to join Shadow, those two are nearly inseparable.

"So, I guess you told her." I stated, relaxing because we would be here for a while.

"Actually, no." Violet grinned a little. "She worked it out. I don't know whether to be proud that she's so smart or to be worried."

Violet was almost glaring at the older mothers sitting across the park from us.

_One of them is pregnant with her third child and she's so young. _One sneered.

_And the other one, who does she think she is prancing around in clothes like that? Mother's should be wearing more appropriate clothes. _Another said.

I nearly snorted. Oh, and they think that I should be wearing what? Track pants and a turtle neck? For crying out loud, it's not like I'm actually wearing clothes that show off anything.

I took a deep breath and decided that now was the time to tell Violet about the wedding because honestly, there is never a good time.

"Do you think the backyard's big enough?"

"For what?" Violet asked, glancing over at me.

"My wedding."

"Yeah, it's pretty big-Oh my god!" she yelled turning around to face me once she thought about what I'd said. "Where? When? How?"

"Well, two days ago Jake and I were lying in bed and I asked him why he gave me a ring with a diamond. He said it's what you use to ask a girl to marry you. It turns out that he got 'will you marry me' engraved inside the ring and I was too stupid to look. He said he didn't think a girl like me would ever marry a guy like him which was why he couldn't just come out and tell me to look inside the ring." I explained.

Violet's arms surrounded me as she crushed me with a hug while she congratulated me.

"Who else have you told?" she questioned me wanting all the details.

"Only you." I let a grip slip onto my face. "I had to tell my maid of honour first."

Violet's eyes started to gather water,

"You want me to be your maid of honour?"

"Of course. Who else would it be? Iggy?" I said wondering who else she thought it could possibly be. She's my best friend. "Are you crying?"

"No." Violet muttered trying to wipe the tears away. "Okay, so maybe I am, I'm allowed to. So when do you think the wedding will be?"

"I think I'd really like a late spring or early summer wedding." I concluded, my mind drifting towards dresses and flower arrangements.

"You'll have a blimp for a maid of honour then." Violet warned me.

"Oh, how pregnant will you be by then?" I wondered. Her dress will need to be adjusted quite often as her baby bump grows but that won't be too much trouble.

"Uh, I think I'm due around mid-may but honestly being in labour wouldn't stop me being there."

We burst into wide grins. I couldn't wait to start planning everything.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Luke yelled while he ran over towards us. We both watched him curiously as he approached. "Mummy! Buggy!"

Luke stretched out his hand to show Violet what he had. On his outstretched little fingers was a snail that was sending shiny silver trails of muck all over his skin.

"Oh my god!" Violet screeched which made Luke begin to whimper. "Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry. But I think that buggy will be better free."

Violet screwed her face up in disgust as she picked up the snail with the tips of her fingers then quickly placed it on a plant.

"Buggy mine!" Luke cried while Violet grabbed a wet wipe from her bag and got rid of the slime and germs covering his hand. She picked Luke up and comforted him until he stopped crying.

"I'm sure buggy is a lot happier on the plant so he can meet up with all his other buggy friends. Do you want mummy to take you on the slide?" Luke nodded his head, his eyes shining with happiness. Violet picked him up in her arms and left to go to the slide.

I went over to check on Shadow on Lily to find them happily on the swings. Typa ran over to me on her little legs.

"Mummy, can we go to the sandpit?" she asked me while I picked her up off the ground.

"Sure honey." I began to walk to the other side of the playground where the sandpit is situated. The group of snotty mothers were huddled together near the sandpit.

"Oh, hi! I just have to say that your baby is so cute." One of the ladies gushed to me, the smile on her face as fake as her boobs.

"Thanks." I said before continuing to walk towards the sandpit.

"Look, she's not even married yet. Her daughter will end up a slut just like her." A different mother said to her friends quietly.

I stopped instantly, a frown appearing on my face. How dare they!

"Um, excuse me? What did you just say?"

"Oh nothing darling, don't worry."

Time to get even.

_I hope she doesn't know what I did with Mark last night._

"Ok. Did you know that she's sleeping with your husband? Oh, and you have a bit of baby throw up on your shoulder." I smiled sweetly after I delivered the information to three of them.

Luke and Violet were already at the sandpit when I reached them with Typa. I placed Typa down on the sand then went to sit beside Violet on the wooden edge. It didn't take long for our conversation to be focused on the wedding.

"Mine!" Luke yelled suddenly.

My head snapped around to see Luke and Typa holding onto a plastic spade and fighting each other for it. It was like a mini version of Iggy and myself. I jumped up and gathered Typa in my arms while Violet did the same with Luke. The spade dropped to the sand between them.

I placed Typa at one end of the sandpit so that she was far away from Luke and no more fights would break out. I left her with some toys that she could play with in the sand. I went back to the wooden bench and sat down with Violet. It didn't take long for Lily and Shadow to make their way over to us.

"Mummy," Lily started, "I think the baby is hungry. I think the baby wants ice cream. Mummy, I think we should get the baby its ice cream." She even sat in Violet's lap and looked up at her innocently.

"Oh really?" Violet told her sounding amused. "Well, I guess the baby has to get what it wants."

I shook my head and laughed while I called Typa over. Soon the six of us were off to get ice cream. I could still see the 'perfect' mothers arguing. I waved with a smirk on my face when we passed by them. They glared before grabbing their children by the arms and leaving their separate ways.

"What do you guys want?" I asked Shadow and Typa as I held both of their hands in line behind Violet, Luke and Lily.

"Cookie dough!" Typa squealed happily bouncing up and down excitedly. Max had recently taught her what cookie dough was and now she loves it.

"Can I have chocolate please?" Shadow asked me.

"Of course you can." Once I had Typa's cookie dough, Shadow's chocolate and my double scoop of chocolate we all at the ice creams in the park. When we were finished Luke began to play up so we packed up and headed home.

I put Typa down for her nap before going down to the lounge to play with Shadow. Jacob was already there and Lily was sitting and playing dolls quietly by herself. Around an hour later we were playing a new game. Violet ran down the stairs seeming stressed.

"I have to um, go out for a doctor appointment." Violet told us, drawing out the sentence so she had time to think of an excuse. Where was she really going? "Do you think you could keep an eye on the kids for me?"

I narrowed my eyes as thoughts of anything but where she was going flickered through her mind.

"Yeah, sure. I hope everything goes okay." I said still trying to figure out what she was hiding and why she had to hide it from me.

Violet snatched up her car keys and then left without another word. As she exited the garage I managed to catch a part of her thoughts,

_That bimbo is not going to get my husband!_

"Where's she really going?" Jake questioned me.

"Oh, you know, just bimbo bashing."

"Ally, Mr Bianco just rang and asked if you were free to meet up and discuss arrangements now." Rick told me over the phone just after Violet had left.

"Jake," I called out after I pulled to phone away from my ear, "would you be okay to look after the kids for a little bit so I can go to a meeting?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He yelled back to me.

Putting the phone back up to my ear, I told Rick that I could and I would meet Mr Bianco in my office in fifteen minutes. I ran into the lounge, snatching up my car keys from where they lay on the coffee table then after kissing Jake goodbye I made my way to my car. Within two minutes I was driving down the road towards work.

When I arrived Rick was waiting by the door for me holding a pair of appropriate work shoes, so basically, high heeled shoes.

"Thanks." I smiled at him taking the shoes and entering my office.

Once the shoes were on I relaxed in my chair for a few minutes before Tony Bianco turned up. I stood up as he entered and smiled,

"Have a seat Mr Bianco, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He shook my hand then took a seat on the couch in front of my desk.

"You can call me Tony."

"Hey, how did your meeting go?" Jake asked me when I came out of the garage.

"I have a new client." I sing song to him, putting down my keys on the table beside the door.

"Does that mean you're going to need a bigger closet?" he joked.

"No, I'll put the shoes I hardly wear in the closet at work." I said defiantly.

Jake groaned when he realised I was serious about getting more shoes. I patted his cheek lightly then continued on to the lounge to check on how the kids were since I'd left.

"Hey guys, how was your time with Uncle Jacob?" I asked them.

They all said they'd had fun.

"You're such a slow driver." Iggy's voice was heard from the garage.

Iggy must have taken the rest of the day off from work.

"I'm not a crazy driver like you are." Violet retorted.

Lily jumped up from her seat on the lounge floor so she could go and greet them at the door.

"Hi mummy! Hi daddy!" Lily met them just as they opened the door. "Daddy, did you know that I'm getting a baby brother or sister!"

"Yeah, I did know that-" Iggy started to reply but was soon cut off with a distraught cry.

"NO!" Luke shouted from the other room.

"Guys, let's go upstairs for a while well they have a family talk." I told them. Quickly I shooed Shadow and Typa, with Jake following behind, up the stairs towards me and Jake's room. They sat on the bed beside us wondering why I had brought them into our bedroom instead of one of theirs.

"How would you guys feel about your dad and me getting married?" I asked. Typa was a bit little to understand what we were talking about but Shadow's opinion on the matter is very important to us.

"Can I be the ring bearer?" he asked us.

"Of course!" I grinned at him.

He sat and thought for a minute before giving us a nod and a smile.

Luke ran past the door suddenly with Iggy following close behind. He must be giving Luke a father and son talk. Soon Shadow, Typa and I went back downstairs as I knew that the 'family talk' was over.

"It's so little." I heard Lily say.

"It's actually even littler than that."

I walked through into the lounge with Typa and Shadow. After I placed Typa down on the floor beside Shadow, I made myself comfortable beside Violet on the couch.

"Hi, did you tell your kids?" Violet asked me as the ultrasound played on the T.V.

"Yeah, did you tell Luke?" A loud sound came from directly above the lounge which just happened to be Luke's room. I presumed that Iggy was having a lot of fun up there trying to handle Luke. "I'll take that as a yes."

Typa tug on my sleeve gently. I looked down at her to find she was pointing towards the T.V.

"What that?"

"That's Aunt Violet and Uncle Iggy's baby." I explained to her as she watched the screen with curiosity.

"You having baby?" Typa questioned Violet innocently.

"Yeah, I am." Violet said with a small smile playing on her lips.

Typa tended to have that effect on people. You couldn't help but smile when you saw her. Without hesitation Typa toddled over to Violet and tried to hug her with her tiny arms. It was a very adorable moment.

When Typa let go she lay down on the floor beside Shadow and Lily. Violet picked up the control and switched to Disney Channel which would keep them occupied for quite a while. Lilo and Stitch managed to keep them captivated as they kept their eyes glued to the screen not wanting to miss a single minute. The programme always had a similar structure. A cousin would wreak havoc, Gantu would try to capture the experiment but Lilo and Stitch would defeat him and find a good place for the experiment to reside. I had to admit, the original was much better than the new series.

"So, how was the doctors?" I implored to Violet after a few minutes of watching cartoons.

"Uh, fine." Violet stammered quietly.

"Are you sure?" I asked knowing that she was hiding something from everyone. She should know better.

"Yup, they said I was about six or seven weeks and that the baby was healthy." This time she gave a few more details but there was a nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

"And what about your little detour before the appointment?" I questioned with a devilish smile.

"How did you…?" Violet began but trailed off in surprise.

"When you're upset you have very loud thoughts that are hard to ignore. So how was bimbo bashing?"

Violet opened her mouth to tell me the story when a sudden loud noise erupted from the kitchen.

"Luke?" Violet raised her voice slightly so that it would be heard in the kitchen. No reply was given so she quickly stood and left to go to the kitchen with a frown appearing on her face. "Lucas Ride, you've made such a mess!" Violet's voice exploded from the kitchen. I could see flashes of pictures in her mind. Luke was covered in flour and so was the rest of the kitchen. "Iggy, I need your help!"

Some more noise emitted from the kitchen as we stayed seated in the lounge. A few minutes later Iggy's voice could be heard very clearly.

"Luke!" his voice was strangled, "That's the good flour! It costs me a fortune!"

I snorted at this. He bought _good flour_?

Another couple of minutes went by and Luke ran into the room looking as clean as a whistle and a cheeky grin plastered across his face, mischief clear in his big blue eyes. He's not as innocent as he appears, that is for sure.

I shook my head and turned my attention towards my kids who were splayed out on the floor. Fear gripped my heart as I realised we had never stayed this long in one place. I didn't know if he would find us, but if he did, he would never even see my kids. He doesn't deserve the luxury.

Max and Fang had been invited over to dinner while Violet took a nap upstairs. By the time they arrived that night all of my negative thoughts were gone from my head and I was ready to enjoy what was to come. Fang was known for a bad reaction when it came to Iggy and Violet telling him that she was knocked up. Now I would finally get to see one in action instead of just hear the stories.

We all headed into the lounge and sat down while Iggy went upstairs to wake Violet up from her nap. She had been exhausted and drained of energy from her escapades. We were discussing work and just how things in life were generally when Iggy and Violet came downstairs hand in hand.

"Mummy!" Luke yelled. He scrambled to his feet and waddled over towards her, his arms up in the air. Violet scooped him into her arms tiredly.

"Hey guys." Violet nodded towards Max and Fang then sunk down onto one of the couches with Luke perched on her lap happily. Iggy left to go see how far away dinner was.

"Have you still got that stomach flu?" Max asked while concern flashed across Fang's face. He was so protective of Violet. I snorted in response. Luckily they ignored me.

"Uh yeah, but there's not much I can do about it. I kinda just have to wait until it passes." Violet lied sounding a bit uneasy about the situation. They didn't seem to notice though.

It wasn't too long after this that Iggy called all of us to the dinner table except for the kids who had eaten earlier. Once we were all seated a steaming dish a lasagne was carried into the room. I have a feeling this is just to butter up the brother in law so that maybe Iggy won't get a black eye, or any other bodily harm.

"Remember how much you like my food and how that if I died you wouldn't get it." Iggy instructed Fang with a nervous smile before sitting down. Hands all went forward and gradually everyone had a full plate and we were digging in. We had all taken our first bite when Violet burst,

"FangI'mpregnantpleasedon'tkillmyhusband!"

Violet's hand flew up to cover her mouth, her eyes wide in shock at what she had just said. Iggy's fork dropped from his hand as a furious look made its way onto Fang's face. Nice way to drop the bomb shell. I swallowed my mouthful just in time for Fang to send a flying punch towards Iggy. Iggy wasn't going to take it sitting down though so within a few seconds the room was no longer where we were eating dinner but a fight ring where two bozos were going at it.

"Do something!" Violet begged Jake and I. With Violet pregnant, she couldn't take the chance of accidentally being hit by one of them.

I glanced at Jake to see him shrug as if to say, it's up to you.

"In a minute." I told her then continued to watch the fighting match. "Go Fang!" I cheered just as he got a good kick in.

"I'll do it." Violet sighed then took a step toward them. As soon as she was within hitting zone they both stopped as if someone had pressed pause on a movie. "What the hell Fang?" Violet exclaimed before checking over her husband's injury.

She helped him into a chair. "Stay there. I'm going to get a cloth." It didn't take long for her to come back into the room and begin the clean up duty.

I sat back in my chair and watched the aftermath. Iggy had definitely come out worse than Fang.

"Damn your brother is a psychopath." Iggy moaned.

"I know darling. I'll deal with him in a minute." Violet consoled him.

It wasn't nearly as exciting as all the other times. I sighed in defeat.

"Why am I getting the blame? He's the idiot." Fang growled. "When will you learn that sleeping with Iggy is always a bad idea? I should seriously send you off to a nunnery far, far away from him…" Fang ranted for a few more minutes before settling down with a scowl that wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Fang, you don't have to worry about it. This is the last baby I'm having." Violet told him calmly while Iggy froze. I leaned forward in anticipation, this was getting interesting.

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Because," Violet stated, "Iggy is getting a vasectomy."

"Violet!" Iggy groaned as we all processed what Violet had just told us. Suddenly the room was full of laughing, I leaned against Jake for support when we couldn't stop giggling from the new flock gossip.

Lily appeared at the door with wide frightened eyes,

"Daddy! What happened?"

"Uncle Fang hit me." Iggy told her which made Lily turn her glare towards Fang.

"That's not nice Uncle Fangy." She scolded him, hands placed firmly on her hips.

"It's normal of Uncle Fang. He found out the daddy and I were having a baby. He did the same thing when he found out that we were having you." Violet explained but this made the situation worse.

Lily's eyes filled with unshed tears which she turned onto Fang.

"Uncle Fangy, didn't you love me?"

"Look what you did! First you punch my husband and now you made my baby cry." Violet glowered at Fang while cuddling Lily and trying to calm her down. "Its okay baby, he loves you now."

"But h-he didn't then." Lily stuttered as the tears flowed over.

"I'm sorry Lils, it wasn't that I wasn't happy that you were coming, it was just a big shock that's all. How can I make it up to you?" Fang asked desperately, hating to see her upset.

Violet let Lily down onto the floor. She began to drag Fang towards the lounge with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Uh, what are we doing?" Fang asked her nervously, his eyes scanning for any means of escape.

"You'll see." Lily chuckled happily.

"That's my girl." Iggy told us, a smile across his face and dried blood on his nose.

Lily had finally gotten the make over of 'Uncle Fangy' that she'd always wanted and Fang had had to sit and endure it all with us standing on the side lines giggling and taking pictures. Hot pink lipstick is _not_ his colour in the slightest. As soon as the kids were being tucked into bed, fang had sped towards the bathroom, hurrying to get the gunk off his face before he lost all of his man points for the day.

All of us adults made our way down to the lounge where we continued conversations from earlier and just hung out like the old days. We laughed at jokes and remembered some of the good times.

"Are you free eight months from now Max?" I asked out of the blue. Max looked over at me and after a minute she managed to answer,

"Uh, I think so, why?"

"Oh, I'm just planning my bachelorette party." I said calmly as if I had announced that tomorrow was going to be sunny.

"What?" Fang, Max and Iggy yelled in surprise.

Violet jumped from where she was in Iggy's lap, having been woken up by Iggy's scream.

"Sorry darling," Iggy started with a smirk in my direction, "It just astonishes me that anyone would want to marry…that." Iggy inclined his head towards me and suppressed a fake shudder.

I sent him a rude gesture and a potent glare from where I sat. He just had to ruin it.

"But congratulations and all that crap. Marriage is awesome, especially when you're married to someone who's really good at it. Like my wife." Iggy told us.

"Iggy, don't." Violet warned him quietly. He must have struck a nerve.

"Wow, um, congratulations." Max came over to hug me.

"Glad you finally manned up and did it." Fang gave Jake one of those man hugs which just showed how homophobic guys really are.

"Fang, I want you to be my best man." Jake announced.

"Course." Fang told him with a small grin.

"What about me?" Iggy asked them incredulously.

"What about you?" Jake asked quizzically.

"I'd make an awesome best man." Iggy told them.

"Sorry man, but I'd like my best man not to be fighting with my bride."

"Okay, fine, but be prepared for a lame bachelor party. I will be sitting here being awesome while you wish that you had one of my legendary bachelor parties." Iggy boasted trying to make them jealous but it failed.

"Like how you almost got us arrested at mine?" Fang countered angrily.

"Exactly. It was way better than what we did at mine, Princess Fangy."

"That was safe and responsible fun." Fang defended himself.

"It was boring. Luckily I foresaw what you were going to do and made back up arrangements."

"Oh yeah, the ones that cause you to come home at five am, waking up your pregnant fiancée. I'm just glad I made you have it a couple of days before the wedding or who knows what could have happened." Violet told him.

"A word of advice, don't wake up Violet at five am. It wasn't pretty." Iggy warned us.

We started to discuss different ideas for the wedding which the guys weren't too interested in but you couldn't blame them when you begin to talk about dresses and shoes.

Iggy announced that both him and Violet would be going to bed. He picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs as Violet's eyes droop closed.

Max and Fang departed not to long after Violet and Iggy so in less than an hour Jake and I were curled up in bed together.

"How much will this wedding cost?" Jake whispered to me in the darkness.

I rolled over to face him and smiled sweetly at him,

"How much have you got?"

He laughed and kissed me goodnight. Little did he know that I wouldn't be going to sleep for a little while yet.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked Fang around a half an hour later. He had come back as soon as Max was asleep. I'd agreed to get some payback on Iggy for him.

We crouched down just outside Violet and Iggy's room. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander; Iggy was sleeping peacefully beside Violet. Too bad it wouldn't last any longer.

I connected my mind to Fang's so that he could see what Iggy was thinking about. I placed a dream into Iggy's head where Fang and I were chasing Iggy around with scalpels, telling him that it was time for his vasectomy. We chuckled quietly in the darkness of the hall.

I was concentrating so much on Iggy's dream that I didn't know Violet was awake until the door swung open. We stood up abruptly.

"What the hell are you guys doing out here?" Violet hissed.

We looked at each other for help.

"Uh…what are you doing out here?" I replied.

Violet shut the door in our faces without another word.

"Well, I guess we're busted. See you later Fang." I whispered before heading back to my room. It wouldn't take Fang long to fly back to his house.

I crawled back into bed beside Jake, placing my head on his chest and an arm around over him.

"Where did you go?" Jake murmured sleepily.

"Oh, I just had to go finish some business."

_MCDONALDS!_

The thought abruptly woke me up from my deep sleep. Someone was getting McDonalds. I shook Jake until he woke up,

"What's wrong?"

"Someone is getting McDonalds. I'm guessing it's Iggy dealing with Violet's cravings."

"I want some too." I heard a voice call down the hall.

Jumping out of bed I shuffled over to the door and opened it quietly, poking my head out to see who was up.

"Met too!" Luke's voice yelled.

"Can you get Jacob, Shadow, Typa and me some too?" I ask Iggy when I saw him leave his bedroom.

I picked up my cell phone and dialled the Flock's house. "Hey Fang... call Iggy and ask him to get you all some McDonalds and then come down to our place... because it'll piss him off and aren't you looking to get revenge on him."

He took all of our orders before leaving the house angrily. The door was slammed quite loudly. I got the kids up then we all made our way downstairs to find Violet, Luke and Lily sitting in the lounge while the rest of the Flock came through the front door, all still in pyjamas.

"Uh, what are you guys doing here?" Violet said confused when she saw them.

"Same thing that you're doing. Waiting for McDonalds." Fang said to Violet. They all sat down and became comfortable. A while later Iggy came through the door.

"Here darling. I got you a sundae too because I thought you might like one." Iggy told her handing her a bad.

"Oh thank you, you can be so thoughtful sometimes." Violet smiled gratefully at Iggy.

After the kids received their bags of food he threw our bags on the table, seeming to be very pissed off. "Here." He snarled.

Silence ensued as we began to eat our food hungrily but the calm didn't last long before the storm hit,

"I've had enough! Okay, from now on I only get food at midnight for Violet because she is my wife and she cannot help wanting McDonalds in the middle of the night."

"But daaaddddy!" Lily complained while Luke huffed in annoyance at being left out.

"Okay, for Violet, Lily and Luke." Iggy agreed.

"Blackmail, and that includes me, Jake, Typa, and Shadow." I persuaded.

"Fine, only for Violet-" Iggy was soon cut off.

"You got my sister pregnant. Three times." Fang told him.

"It's because of me that you're not rotting in the ground." Max reasoned.

"I can make you get me McDonalds so I don't care either way but I'm pretty sure you'd rather do it on your own terms." Angel informed him with a sugary smile.

"I will use my special power in your bedroom." Gazzy warned him easily.

When Iggy began to argue Violet cut him off swiftly,

"Don't you dare argue with that one."

"I can control metal and I don't think you'd like it if I manipulated your precious car and boat into cubes." Nudge said sweetly.

"I am the head of the product development at a multi-national co-operation. I have a staff of 50 people working under me. I am not your monkey butler!" Iggy screamed in frustration before hightailing it out of the room.

Violet frowned at the departure of her upset husband.

"Hey Violet, are you sure he's a guy because that is how Max acts when she's PMSing." Fang teased.

"Oh Fang, I know he's a man." Violet smiled deviously at us. I shuddered at her thoughts.

"I still think that's debatable." I argued.

"It's not." Violet stood up, placing Luke down, before leaving the room to see how Iggy was holding up.

We followed after a few minutes to make sure everything was alright.

"Just over a month ago, we were doing the same thing on thing on this very couch that resulted in you getting me knocked up." Violet said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled, I'd been sitting on that couch earlier. I cringed in disgust.

"I've sat on that couch! Oh god, I need a shower!" Nudge screamed running out of the room to get over the trauma.

"Have you no shame?" Fang asked them.

"Nah, not really." Iggy replied proudly.

"The couch? Of all places in the house you had to pick the couch?" I shrieked at them feeling dirty all over."

"I wouldn't say we picked the couch." Violet tried to explain. "We were kind of just sitting on the couch, drinking after everyone had gone to bed and then on thing led to another…"

Images flashed in front of me. I screeched in disgust and furiously blocked them out.

"I don't need the images!" Angel and I both yelled at them before leaving the room. The rest of the Flock followed dutifully after us with similar looks of revulsion written on their faces.

"We are buying a new couch, end of story." I stated to Jake giving no room for discussion though I doubt he'd say no after what we just found out.

The next morning I bounced around excitedly, humming a tune under my breath as I got dressed. When my last shoe was on Jake walked into the bedroom with the kids, all dressed and ready to go. I placed a chaste kiss on Jake's lips before heading downstairs with my family.

"We're going out for the day." I stated simply to Violet and Iggy when we met them in the lounge.

"Cool, where are you going?" Iggy asked us curiously.

"To see a friend." I told them, giving out no more details then was necessary. This aspect of our lives will remain a secret.

"Which friend?" Violet questioned us cheerily.

"A friend who is in possession of a certain tape." I said carefully which made them instantly stop asking questions as I knew it would.

"Have a nice time." Violet told us.

"Will you be home for dinner?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, we will. See you."

"Bye." They called out to us in unison.

Jake buckled up the kids while I got into the driver's seat. Once we were all in I started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Ally cat, long time no see." A voice grunted from behind me.

I jumped from my seat nearly knocking the chair over in my haste. I grabbed the man in front of me in a type hug which he returned with a chuckle. I pulled back so he was at arms length then let my eyes run over him, noting the subtle changes.

Jack hadn't changed much since the last time I had seen him. His angular face was familiar with laugh lines showing around his eyes. His dark blue eyes bore into mine as I grinned at him happily. He was taller than both Jake and I but not by much. His dark hair was showing some signs of age and stress with the odd grey hair appearing in his short hair.

We were in a small café in the middle of the city. We were careful that no one followed us and I checked every mind that was in the café or even just walked past on the street. I was on high alert. Meeting with Jack is dangerous but it's a risk I'm willing to take.

I stepped back so that Jake could shake his hand and Shadow gave him a quick hug.

"And who's this gorgeous girl?" Jack asked smiling down at Typa.

"Jack, this is Typa. Typa, say hi to Jack. He's a very good friend of mummy and daddy." I told her.

"Hi Jack." Typa said cheerfully, hugging him around the legs.

He patted her hair gently,

"She's beautiful, Ally cat."

"I know. So, how are you?" I gushed, ushering him into a seat across from us.

We stayed in the café for a few hours, just catching up and switching information.

"You will be getting an invitation to our wedding. You can't miss it." I told him with Jake nodding in agreement.

"I would never miss that." He said.

"I have work in a few hours so I need to get back. I'll ring you sometime soon." He announced a few minutes later.

The goodbyes were short but sweet and soon we were cruising down the highway back home.

"I missed him so much. He was like a father to me, a real father." I confided in Jake, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"I know, Al." He grabbed me free hand as we drove.

"Guys, remember, you can't tell anyone who we visited today. It's really important." They both nodded when the note of seriousness in my voice.

If anyone can keep us safe, it's Jack. Well, at least that's what I thought.

**So what did you all think? Please review! Reviews make my day! They really do! This one was up a bit faster and hopefully the next one will be up REALLY soon. =]**


	20. It's No Appendectimy

**I apologize that this took so long but I was set back quite a lot. I save all of my work for this story onto my USB. It decided to write protect itself for no reason at all. It doesn't have a switch so I didn't bump it into write protection and I've done all I can to un write protect it but its all failed. I had next chapter written up and everything but I couldn't get to it because of the write protection. I had to restart all over again. It has been quite distressing. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! It would make my day if everyone who reads this chapter could **_**please**_** review. **

**Silent Broken Heart**

It's No Appendectomy

Today was the day that Iggy had been dreading since Violet had told him the 'special' news. He hated the idea but what made the whole thing worse for him was that Fang and Jake would not stop teasing and taunting him like the great friends they are.

_I am so going to milk this!_

Guess whose thoughts that was early this morning. That's right, Iggy's and even before he thought that I knew he would but I can see straight through him and his guilt trips.

Jake and I were currently in the park watching the Shadow, Typa, Lily, and Luke play on the swings and slides so that Iggy wouldn't have the kids running around as soon as he got home. The park wasn't far from the house which was why I could hear Iggy's thoughts. We would head home sometime soon, but we'd let Iggy get settled first and give Violet sometime to herself.

The Flock had originally come with us but they left soon after as they had things to do at home.

"Aunt Ally! My nose is runny!" Lily told me, sniffling, as she made her way over.

I put a hand to her head and felt a slight fever coming on. Luke looked like he was in the same state.

"Jake, we're going to have to go home now. Lily and Luke are coming down with a cold." I told him. He quickly gathered up Shadow and Typa before we made our way home. It wasn't too far of a walk and only took five minutes.

Violet had had some trouble getting Iggy in the car that morning but with a few words from me he was running for the car.

"_Stop moping. The sooner you get your nip and tuck, the sooner you get sex. Now get your ass out that door and stop being a pussy or I'll start calling you fluffy."_

That sentence was delivered with a fake sweet smile.

It was mid afternoon by the time we got home.

"Mama, mama." Lily shouted almost instantly.

"In here." Violet yelled back sounding exhausted. Lily ran off towards Violet's voice while Luke stayed in my arms, sniffling miserably.

"I'm getting a cold Mama! So is Luke. My nose is stuffy. I need a tissue." Lily informed her mother. Oh the joy of kids.

"Come here." Violet instructed Lily when we walked past the lounge to put the Shadow and Typa at the dining room table so they could colour. I kept Luke in my arms then went into the kitchen where I could hear Violet putting something in the bin.

Luke's arms stretched out toward Violet so she quickly took the whimpering child off my hands.

"How were they?" She asked me.

"Good, but I think your kids are getting sick." I told her which made her moan in detest.

"Great, just what I need." Her voice showed revealed her stress as clear as day.

"Is Iggy being annoying?" I guessed.

"He's milking it. I mean, I feel sorry or him that he's in pain and everything but I just want to have a few minutes to myself." Violet explained with a sigh.

I knew the bastard would take advantage of his situation.

"You look tired. Jake and I will make dinner; you go sleep or watch TV." I told her gently.

"Thank you." Violet said to me before leaving the room with Luke.

I went through to the dining room where Jake was playing with the kids.

"Hey, Iggy's being a jerk and has run Violet down so I told her we'd get dinner sorted tonight, ok?" I informed Jake.

He nodded in reply before going back to help Typa with her crayons.

"Look mummy!" Shadow pointed at his picture proudly when I turned his way.

He'd drawn a picture of a fire truck in bright red.

"That's a great picture baby." I said to him which made his smile widen.

"I think I'll go start dinner now." I told Jake after another hour of spending time with the kids.

Jake went to have a shower while the kids continued to play at the table.

"Shadow, if you guys need anything, I'll just be in the kitchen." I said to him before heading through the door.

It only took half an hour to make a giant bowl of pasta big enough for everyone. It was simple spiral pasta with ham, a traditional pasta sauce, and some cheese that everyone would enjoy. Well, except Iggy, but he doesn't count because anything that isn't cooked by him, he doesn't like. He'll just have to suck it up.

I could hear a loud movie playing upstairs in Iggy and Violet's room so I presume Violet is sleeping in the spare room. Just another reason to add to the, why-should-I-punch-Iggy list.

"Lily?" I called out towards the lounge where she was playing with her dolls. Within a matter of seconds Lily was skipping into the room to see what I needed.

"I'm going to take a plate up for your dad so while I do that can you please wake up your mum. If she doesn't want to get up, tell her that we'll save her some." I picked up a bowl of pasta and took it up the stairs while Lily went towards the spare room.

I opened the door to find Iggy sitting up in bed with tons of pillows and a loud movie playing on the TV. The sound was almost deafening, no wonder Violet was in another room.

"Here." I told Iggy, handing him the plate carefully.

"Thanks. Can you fluff my pillows?" Iggy asked me before putting a huge spoonful of food into his mouth.

"You got a bit of your dick cut off, not your hands. I'm sure you can manage yourself." I said to him with a grin before shutting the door and heading back downstairs.

When I arrived in the dining room, I found that after Jake's shower he'd set the table so everything was ready for dinner. I sat down beside Jake and took a sip of the drink he'd set out for me. It didn't take long for Violet to emerge from the kitchen with Lily who was no longer sniffling.

"Baby, you've still got your dinner there." Violet spoke up suddenly.

I looked up to find Luke trying to get Violet to pick him up without even touching any of his food.

"No! Up Mama! Up!" Luke cried to her. Once the tears came flooding out Violet picked him up and placed him in her lap where he calmed down quickly. His cheeks were a bright red, poor kid, he must be feeling really sick.

Dinner went by quite quickly. We talked about random things like how work was going, and all of our plans for the upcoming few months. It was good to just relax and eat dinner with family. Unfortunately for Violet, Luke refused to be put down the whole night so she had to sit with him in her lap at all times.

Once the kids were in bed, the dishes were washed and put away, and Violet had gone up to bed, Jake and I went for a late night fly.

I zipped up my jacket then stretched out my wings carefully. They were feeling quite cramped from being closed for so long. Since none of us were on the run anymore, we didn't tend to fly as much.

I took a running start before jumping into the air and flapping my wings hard to get me aloft. In only a few short minutes, both Jake and myself were high up near the clouds. We skimmed around them so we wouldn't get wet. Jake and I must have spent at least a good couple of hours flying, just spinning and floating through the cool night air.

I locked the front door after we were both inside then we went to bed almost instantly. After quickly changing into my night clothes, I flopped onto the bed and shut my eyes. Before long, I was out like a light.

Sometime a few hours after I'd fallen asleep, footsteps woke me up as they neared the door to my room. Quickly scanning the persons thoughts, I found that it was just Violet. Luke had been sick all through his cot.

"Violet, is everything okay?" I called out to her trying not to wake Jake.

"Yeah, it's fine." She said back to me but her voice betrayed her feelings.

"You sure?" I asked again.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep."

Her footsteps faded away as they headed towards Luke's bedroom. I lay my head back onto my pillow before falling back to sleep.

The next day, Iggy was still in bed complaining about he surgery, Luke still wouldn't let Violet put him down, and Violet looked as if she hadn't even managed to lye down last night.

Shadow decided he would be Lily's doctor for the day while she stayed curled up under a blanket.

"Oh no, you've got a temperature of a gazillion degrees!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible." Lily's voice was very scratchy when she replied.

"I know what will make it better." Shadow announced. He gave Lily a peck on the forehead which made Lily smile.

"That does make it better. Thank you doctor!"

"I'll go get you a snack now." Shadow told her before running to the kitchen.

It was by far one of the cutest things I had ever seen. I ran the Flock in the afternoon to catch them up on everything that had happened. They offered to bring pizza over for dinner so no one had to worry about cooking.

I could tell that Violet was near boiling point as she was so run down and had no energy. Everyone was seated at the dinner table when Violet walked in carrying the last pizza box. I'm not sure how it happened but Violet tripped over sending the pizza onto the ground. The room stayed silent for a few moments before Violet's eyes began to tear up and she started to cry.

No one moved from their spots to help her up so I stood up from my seat then walked over to her before crouching down in front of her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked her gently.

"I d-d-dropped the pizza. I'm so s-s-sorry." Violet told me, while sobbing.

"It's okay, we'll get you another piece and fee that one to Flu-I mean Iggy." I tried to cheer her up.

"I'm just do tired." Her eyes drooped slightly as the sobbing stopped and silent tears ran down her face.

"Let's get you to bed then."

"I can't, the kids are sick and I've got to look after Iggy." Violet told me despairingly.

"Oh, I'll look after the kids…and Iggy." I hissed Iggy's name angrily when I said it. I'll really 'look after' him.

"Thanks Ally." I helped her up then she slowly made her way down to the spare room.

As soon as Violet was out of the room I stomped over towards Iggy and slapped him round the back of the head…hard. Lucky for me, he'd just been swallowing a huge mouthful. He sputtered for a few minutes until he finally managed to swallow it and his breathing went back to normal.

"What the hell was that for?" Iggy yelled at me angrily.

WHACK!

I slapped him again.

"Will you stop slapping me!" Iggy complained.

WHACK!

"Seriously, why are you slapping me?" Iggy demanded, trying to shield his head.

"You should know." I growled at him.

WHACK!

"Will you slap me anytime I talk?"

"Just until you realise what you did." I tell him.

WHACK!

"What?" Iggy asked me again.

"I can't believe you haven't realised what you've done!" I ranted at him. "You are more idiotic than I originally thought!"

"What?" Iggy countered. "Violet's little 'outburst'?"

I clenched my hands as I glared at him. I could see red.

"Outburst? OUTBURST? You fucking caused that so called 'outburst' to happen! You made her run around all day doing everything you wanted even when you didn't need it while she was trying to look after two sick kids. She had to sleep in another fucking room because of you. She was so run down from the shit you put her through, that she cried because she dropped a piece of flipping pizza. You are the most selfish ass whole I have ever met!" I screamed at him.

WHACK!

"Uh, sorry?" Iggy said, cowering in his seat.

I turned around to storm out of the room before reconsidering. Turning around, I grabbed the pizza on the floor and shoved it in Iggy's face.

"There! Enjoy your dinner!" I told him before walking out of the room.

After the fiasco that was dinner, the Flock left and the rest of us went into the lounge. Iggy made hot chocolate for all of the kids while the TV played quietly in the background. I looked around the room and counted three children when there should have been four.

"Where did Luke go?" I asked Lily.

She pointed upstairs. Hurrying up the stairs, I managed to catch up to Luke just before he got to the spare bedroom where Violet was sleeping. I scooped him up just as he got to the door.

"I want mummy!" he cried, his arms stretching towards the door.

"Sweetie, she's very tired and needs to sleep." I tried to explain to him as kindly as I could since he wasn't feeling well.

"Me sick, I want her look after me." He whined.

"How about I look after you while your mum sleeps? Now, would you like some hot chocolate?"

His eyes lit up at the sound of hot chocolate, but there was something devious glinting in his eyes as well.

"Can me throw stuff at daddy?"

"Of course you can. Do you want marshmallows in your hot chocolate?"

"Yes pwease. Aunt Ally, is the baby make mummy tired?" he asked me, his blue eyes innocently looking up at me as he settled in my arms.

"Partly. She's just been doing too much work and cleaning and she hasn't been sleeping enough." I told him.

"Oh," Luke thought for a few seconds, "Is the baby repwace me?"

"No, no one could replace you Luke." I told him firmly so he would know that it was the truth. "Hey, if you promised to go to bed after your hot chocolate and not go see your mum until she wakes up tomorrow morning, I'll tell you a secret."

"What is it?" Luke asked me, excitement clearly shown on his face.

I leaned down to whisper in his ear,

"If you tell your daddy that you think the baby will replace you, then he'll buy you whatever you want."

I place Luke on the ground only to watch him speed down the hall towards the stairs.

"Daddy!"

I shook my head with a smile on my face then slowly made my way back downstairs. I can teach him so much in the years to come.

**Shadow POV**

The door creaked open slowly, waking me up from my sleep.

"S-s-shadow?" Lily's voice whimpered.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, sitting up in bed and yawning.

"I had a nightmare. And it was about you." Lily explained, fear in her eyes.

I pushed the covers back so Lily could get in. She crawled into the bed beside me. We both lay down.

"What happened in it?" I asked her quietly.

"You went off with those mean girls from the park yesterday."

"The girls, you're worried over them? Why?" I questioned her sounding confused.

"Cause they're older and prettier than me."

"They were annoying. I just wanted to hand out with you and play but they got in the way…your prettier than them." I told her honestly. They were very annoying and one of them had a nasally voice as well.

Lily mumbled something too quiet for me to hear.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter." Lily looked away from me as if she were embarrassed.

"You can tell me anything." I promised her.

"I love you…like a best friend." Lily told me.

"I love you…like a best friend too." I said.

She finally looked back at me, seeming relieved.

"Can I stay here tonight…cause Luke is crying really loudly, not because I don't want to be alone."

"Course…but don't hog the covers." I added the last bit on quickly.

"That was one time!" Lily defended herself.

"No way, at least twice." I argued.

"Well, you kick me in your sleep."

"Just go to sleep."

"You go to sleep."

"It's my bed so you go to sleep."

"Now I know why mummy gets grumpy with daddy." Lily grumbled.

The door swung open. Mummy was standing in the doorway looking at the both of us. We were busted.

"Lily, its fine that you stay with Shadow but you guys are going to be really tired in the morning if you don't get some sleep soon. Especially you Lily, you need lots of sleep to get that cold better." She told us sternly.

"Is mummy okay?" Lily asked her.

"She's fine sweetie. She's having a big sleep and will be fine in the morning." Mummy came in and kissed us both on the head before leaving. "Sweet dreams." The door shut quietly.

Lily snuggled close to me as we both we off to sleep. No nightmares in sight.


	21. In The Dog Box

**Hello my dear readers,**

**Sorry for the wait, but I have good news. We will be posting 22 pretty much straight away, if not a few days later. We will see how everything goes. Please review! Enjoy. ;)**

**Silent Broken Heart**

Chapter 21-

The lump on the bed under the covers didn't move so I shook them again.

"Iggy, just give me two minutes. I'll get you what you want soon." Violet mumbled.

"It's not Iggy." I told her. "Come on, we're going for a girls day out."

"Can't, gotta clean. Look after kids." She told me, still not coming out from under the blankets.

"Nope, we got that covered. Your lazy husband has finally got himself out of bed. Come on, it took heaps to convince Max to come." I pleaded with her.

Technically Iggy was dragged out of bed and convincing Max was more of a guilt trip really. Nudge, Angel, and I all crowded around Max and told her about how tired Violet is and how it would mean so much to her if she came. She eventually gave in but Nudge and Angel are still watching her so she doesn't try to escape.

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up just give me two minutes to get changed."

"Good, I'll meet you in the car." With a triumphant grin, I left the room while Violet rolled out of bed.

I walked downstairs to where Max, Nudge, and Angel were seated in the lounge. Max had a scowl on her face while Nudge and Angel talked animatedly about how fun this would be, Nudge happened to be talking just a bit more.

"Come on guys, we're going to meet Violet in the car." I informed them.

We strolled out towards the garage as a group, saying goodbye to Iggy, Jake and the kids as we went past. Max, Angel, and Nudge all slipped into the back seat of my car while I sat in the driver's seat.

After ten minutes went by I went to check on Violet to make sure she hadn't just gone back to bed.

"Violet, are you coming?" I called down the hall towards her.

"Yeah, coming." She replied.

I'd just managed to get back into the car myself when Violet emerged from the house into the garage.

"Where are we going?" Violet asked as she did up her seatbelt. I looked at the other girls to see what they thought but they seemed fine with telling her. "Uh, should I be scared?"

The four of us giggled as Violet watched us from her seat, clearly afraid.

"Relax, we're just going shopping. You've had a rough couple of days so we figured that you need some down time." I said to her with a bright smile.

"Aw, thanks guys." Violet told us all, her eyes starting to cloud up with tears which she swiped away with her hand.

"Yeah whatever, just know I'm not here by my own free will." Max told her sounding frustrated. "Don't get all hormonal and crap. Like last night."

Violet turned in her seat to give a fierce glare to Max. Nudge leaned forward to turn the radio up slightly. I hummed along as I increased our speed while on the highway. It didn't take long to reach the mall so before long we were wandering around the shops looking at all sorts of clothes and just having a good time. Some outfits were so hideous that we would all just look at each other and burst out laughing, even Max.

We had just left a shop when suddenly Violet squealed,

"Babies!"

I followed slowly with the rest of the girls wandering over with slight groans. Violet would no doubt want to spend the rest of the day cooing all over the cute baby items, and of course buy everything she laid her eyes on.

It was a constant onslaught of,

'This is so adorable.'

'Wouldn't this just look so sweet?'

Nearly everything was in pale colours like blue, pink, yellow, and green. There were soft toys everywhere as well. It was a lot to take in.

"Hey, where did Max go?" Nudge asked us after we'd been in the shop for about fifteen minutes.

"I'll go talk to her, you two better stay to make sure she doesn't buy everything in the store." I warned Nudge and Angel. Violet rolled her eyes.

_I wouldn't buy everything._ I heard Violet think.

Yeah, she wouldn't, she'd buy everything except that ugly doll in the corner that we all think is staring at us. I mean, it's like a whole bunch of soft toys threw up and that was what was made. I shuddered as I passed it and made my way to the bathroom where I could hear Max's thoughts coming from.

I knocked on the door to the stall I could hear Max crying from behind.

"Max, come out and talk. I'll shock the door if someone tries to open it so no one can come in." I reasoned with her.

I heard the lock slide open then the door opened to show Max wiping the tears from her eyes. Her cheeks were bright red with embarrassment. Max hated weakness and she saw crying as weakness.

"What's wrong?" I asked her when she came out from the stall. She walked over to the sinks and grabbed a tissue.

"The baby stuff is just making me really upset. I've been trying to get pregnant for so long and it's not happening and Iggy forgets to use a condom once and boom, Violet's pregnant." Max confided in me.

"I know honey. It took a while for me to get pregnant with Shadow and then Typa. You just have to be patient. It'll happen when the time is right, when you need it most." I told her gently.

"I know, it's just so frustrating." Max replied with a sigh.

_Ally? Where are you guys?_ Nudge's thoughts jumped into my mind.

_Save a table in the food court for us. We'll be there in a second._ I sent the thought to her.

"Come on. Eating some food will make you feel better." I told her before leading her from the bathroom.

Violet was on her way to the food court as well. She was worrying about what Iggy would think of the bill he'd get for his credit card.

_Violet, don't obsess over your purchases at the moment, it's not a good time._ I told her gently.

The food court was huge with many different varieties. I made my way over to the Thai place while the rest all went to get what they want for lunch. After getting my favourite Thai meal, chicken cashew, I met back up with the other girls at our table. We spent lunch eating and talking. Jokes were shared and we all just hung out.

After lunch we went to a few more shops before heading back home. Once I'd parked the car in the garage, Nudge and Angel said goodbye and headed back home as they were both doing things that night. Lily and Luke were standing right in front of the door when we opened it into the house, they were obviously for Violet.

Violet crouched down in front of them to say hello. Max and I quietly walked past them and into the lounge to find Jake, Fang and Iggy watching television. I sat down beside Jake who wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. I gave him a tiny grin while Max sat down beside Fang. Iggy turned off the TV and we sat there in silence waiting for Violet to come in. Iggy fidgeted in his seat, his eyes flickering towards the door every few seconds.

After a few minutes we could all hear someone shuffle towards the door. I looked up to find Violet standing in the door chewing on her bottom lip worriedly.

"Hi."

Before I knew what was happening Iggy had jumped up from his seat and was striding over towards Violet with determination set into his features.

"Hi."

I cuddled into Jake's side as Iggy started his apology.

"I'm sorry. I was an asshole; I shouldn't have made you do all those things. I should have seen how tired you were and made you sleep and looked after the kids and not put you under all that stress, because last time you got over stressed, it didn't end up well."

Well, he was right about the asshole bit.

"Iggy, you're rambling." Violet told him with a smile.

"What I'm trying to say, is that I'm really sorry. You're my wife and we're having a baby. You deserve someone better." Iggy explained sadly.

"Don't be stupid, how can I do better when I've got the best." Violet consoled him. After hugging they came to join the rest of us on the couches.

"Why do you put up with me?" Iggy asked Violet.

"You honestly want to know? Ok, but it's a long list. Don't let this go to your head; you make me laugh on my worst days, your smile lights up a room, you can cook, you're a brilliant dad and you love our kids more than anything, you make mistakes but you always try to fix them, you have the best sense of humour, you're a naturally happy person. I know some girls," Violet glanced towards me and Max before continuing, "Like those dark, brooding, mysterious guys but I couldn't deal with that, I need a guy who can make me laugh, who's bright and happy and who I can talk to for hours."

A smile spread across Iggy's face which showed that the things Violet was saying was in fact, going to his head.

"It's the way that, you have a side of you that only I get to see, how you always know exactly what to do, say, and how you can deal with my hormonal crying no matter how late at night it is. You've been there for the good times and bad. And it's your eyes…" Violet trailed off.

"My eyes?" Iggy asked her sounding confused.

"Yeah, they're this beautiful blue and I was so happy when I saw that Luke had them and I really hope this baby has them too because I just love them so much. I could stare into them all day."

"I like your eyes much better." I whispered into Jake's ear. He chuckled quietly before pulling me closer.

"I'm a better man because of you. Before you I was selfish, ignorant, stupid and so many other things. And then the whole thing with Courtney just took me down a peg and made me feel like shit. And then you come along and all that pain goes away, just by you existing. Because of the whole dream girl turned out to be real thing. At first we were just friends, I thought that I was lucky to have gotten this far, I didn't dream I could get more. Not with my luck. But then we did get together and it was so fast, I couldn't believe my luck. I thought it was too good to be true and that it would all disappear. But nearly eleven years later, you're still here.

I know you're scared about the baby, and I hate that you doubt your ability to

Look after that kid because I know that you're a great mother. I'm going to do everything to help you and be the best dad I can. This may surprise you but to me the baby is worth the v-vas-vasec- the thing and I think that it's going to complete our family. I really hope it's just like you."

I silently sat up straight so I wasn't leaning on Jake anymore. Fang and Jake began to snigger at what Iggy was saying.

"The first time I looked at you, I saw everything I ever wanted and everything I never thought to ask for, and I still do." Iggy finished. Violet was crying quietly. "Did I say something wrong? Don't cry, its okay."

"I'm crying because it was so sweet." Violet told him softly.

"Jake?" I said sweetly.

Jake looked at me with a smirk still firmly planted on his face.

SLAP!

Jake's hand reached up to rub his cheek, his face frozen in shock with a bright red handprint staining his skin. From the corner of my eye I could see Max do the same.

"What was that for?" Fang and Jake exclaimed together.

"It's so nice to see someone who's not me getting bitch slapped for once." Iggy said to Violet making her laugh.

"You never say that stuff about us!" Max seethed at Fang.

"And Iggy, Iggy the sexist pig, just said one of the sweetest things I've ever heard!" I fumed angrily.

"Ah, we're the strong and silent type?" Fang offered while Jake nodded quickly, both hoping that there wouldn't be more violence towards them. I huffed in annoyance before storming out of the room with Max close behind.

"Come on. We can go online and spend their money on things we don't need." I told Max as we made our way to my bedroom.

"Should we tell them later, or just let them wait till the credit card bill arrives?" Max asked me with a grin.

"Wait for the bill. I want to see their faces." I laughed.

It wasn't too long after that Max and I went down for dinner. Upon seeing both Jake and Fang sitting at one end of the table we both sat down together down the other end so we would be as far away from them as possible. We both sent fierce glares in their directions showing that we were far from 'over it'.

I began to shovel food onto my plate while ignoring Jake's attempts at trying to catch my eye so he could convey his sorry ass apology but I wasn't falling for that.

_Ally cat?_ My mind instantly latched onto his thoughts but I pushed away from his mind and set up my own blocks so that I wouldn't be able to hear him. I know that if I listen to him then there is no doubt that I will forgive him instantly. I love him too much to not.

"You love it, don't you?" Violet asked Iggy, her emotions bringing on tears.

"Of course I do. It's my baby." They leaned in to kiss but it didn't last long as Fang interrupted them.

"Seriously you two. We're trying to eat dinner." Fang grumbled at them as they finally took their seats at the table.

I only managed to get one mouthful of food into my mouth before the cute argument began.

"You're so cute." Iggy told Violet.

"No, you're so cute." Violet argued sweetly.

"No, you're cute."

"No, you're cute."

"No, you're cute."

"No, you're cute."

I stared at them aghast that they had to do this during dinner. By the looks of it, the others weren't too impressed either.

"Neither of you are cute!" Max exclaimed with anger.

Silence filled the room as everything began to eat again.

"I broke the punching bag today." I stated, frost coating my voice and giving it a sharp edge.

Jake and Fang had identical looks of horror on their faces as I mentioned that fact.

"Hey! That's my punching bag!" Iggy protested unhappily.

"You don't need it." Violet whispered to Iggy making him grin smugly.

The rest of us groaned loudly in annoyance. Would they never let up?

"We're trying to eat!" We yelled at the couple.

"Fine then!" Violet stormed out of the room with a scowl on her face.

"C'mon guys, be a bit nicer." Iggy told us sounding ticked off. He ran after Violet to make sure she was okay.

After Max and I were finished eating we stood up and went to leave the room but before we could Jake spoke out to me,

"C'mon, you can't stay mad at us forever." He reasoned.

I glanced at him for a few seconds before throwing two words over my shoulder at him,

"Who says?"

All of the kids had been put to bed only a few minutes prior to everyone gathering in the lounge. The television was on but no one was really paying attention to what was on. A steely silence settled over the room for a few minutes until Iggy broke the silence.

"Tired?" He questioned Violet as she cuddled into his side.

"You can tell?" she asked him sounding surprised.

"Because when you're tired you get all cuddly and cute, and then after awhile you start getting tearful but if you get up in the morning and you're still tired you get grumpy." Iggy stated as if it was an obvious fact.

"How do you know that stuff?"

"Ten years of loving you."

"Are you a man?" Fang mocked Iggy while Max and I sat quietly, observing the interaction.

"Hey, at least my wife's talking to me." Iggy retorted.

"You can't talk; you guys are in counselling to save your marriage." Jake told me.

"Counselling is actually alright. Especially what we do in the car afterwards."

"Yeah, it is." Violet nodded in agreement. They high-fived happily. Violet lay down with her head in Iggy's lap and was asleep in no time.

The day began to get to me and I realized how upset I really was.

"I'm gonna go to bed." I stated abruptly before leaving the room and going upstairs to the bedroom.

Once I was dressed in my night clothes I got into bed and lay down wishing for sleep.

"Al?" Jake's voice asked me timidly from beside the door to the bedroom.

I kept quiet as I listened to him walk across the room to the bed. I felt the mattress go down a bit with his weight as he lay down beside me.

"You know, I really am sorry." He sighed and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm, I'm not good with words. But I want you to know that I love you."

There was a pause before he started to speak again. "Do you remember when we first found out that we could change our appearances?"

"Yes." I whispered to him.

"Do you remember what I told you when you asked me if I minded your new appearance?"

"No." I told him, turning over in bed to face him.

His hand reached over to stroke my cheek softly.

"I told you that no what you changed your appearance to I would always think you were beautiful. I still believe this. I love everything about you. Yes, you may spend way too much money on shoes and clothes, but I will always take care of you and I will love you unconditionally. When I wake up, I always turn to face you so that your face is the first thing I see in the morning because there is no one else in the world that I would rather have lying next to me."

I scooted closer and lay my head down onto his chest.

"That was sweet, but you only said it because of Iggy."

"Did I mention that Fang and I are cooking you and Max breakfast then taking you to the most expensive restaurant in town where you can order whatever you want for lunch?" He asked me quickly.

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you." I mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too, Al."

The first thing I noticed when I woke up in the morning was that the smell of bacon was strong in the air. A smile slipped onto my face as I got out of bed slowly, stretching my arms above my head as I stood up. It didn't take me long to get dressed into an off the shoulder flowing dress that stopped just above my knees and my favourite shoes for occasions such as today's lunch.

Fang and Jake were in the dining room laying out plates of food for me and Max when I got downstairs. Max was already seated at the table so when I walked in she gave me a nod in greeting. As I was sitting down into my seat I noticed Jake's gaze locked onto my shoes.

"Are you wearing your boozing shoes?" Jake asked me worriedly.

I gave him a sweet smile and a small nod to tell him he was right.

"What do you mean boozing shoes?" Fang asked confusedly.

"Ally always wears them when she plans on drinking quite a lot which means the bill today will be huge." Jake explained.

Fang's eyes widened slightly in response but before he could answer Iggy came in, interrupting the conversation.

"So I see that you guys are sucking up." Iggy commented smugly. "I don't have that problem because Violet's so sweet-tempered."

Violet sluggishly entered the room with a scowl on her face. She must be having morning sickness.

"Good morning!" I greeted her cheerily.

"What's so good about it?" Violet snapped.

"I have the best fiancée in the world." I told her.

"Yeah, well I feel like crap and it's all Iggy's fault!" Violet turned her fierce gaze onto Iggy whose eyes were nearly falling out of his skull.

"Trouble in paradise?" Fang sneered.

"Weren't you just saying how sweet-tempered Violet was?" Jake mocked.

"Do you want breakfast?" Iggy ignored the boys and focused on Violet.

"Do I look like I feel well enough to eat breakfast?" she growled grumpily.

"Okay, do you need anything?"

"Uh, I need a time machine and a husband who knows how to use a condom."

"I don't think I can get those things for you."

"Oh come on Iggy, she wants them. You'd better get them. Especially the second one." Fang told Iggy with a smirk plastered across his face.

"I have to get to work." Iggy told Violet.

"You're leaving me?" Violet yelled. "But it's not even nearly half-past eight!"

"I've been out for three days because of the vas-thing. I need to get back into it and catch up on everything I haven't done. See you tonight." Iggy said calmly before exiting the room quickly.

"I hate you!" Violet screamed.

"Love you too." The door to the garage shut which left us with an angry Violet.

"Don't say anything." Violet warned us then before another word could be said she had left the room.

We all chatted for a little while and finished off the amazing breakfast that was made for Max and I.

"What's Uncle Fangy and Aunt Max doing here?" A little voice questioned curiously from by the kitchen. I looked up to see that Violet had returned to the room with Lily and Luke and was busy getting their breakfast sorted.

"They are having a special breakfast with Aunt Ally and Uncle Jacob."

"Why?"

"Cause Fang and Jacob got in trouble and they're sucking up."

"Come on girls. It is time for your special lunch." Fang announced helping Max up from her seat while Jake helped me up. We were headed out to the garage when Violet called out to us.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Out." Fang told her.

"You can go out after you've cleaned up the kitchen." Violet instructed them. Fang and Jake chuckled and kept walking. "Clean it, or else."

"Or else what?" They asked me, identical smirks on their faces.

"I won't be the one dishing out the punishment." Violet told them with a grin. Fang and Jake scowled and grumbled as they went back to get the work done.

"Can you look after Shadow and Typa please?" I asked Violet hopefully.

"Yeah, of course. You guys have fun, see ya later." Violet agreed.

"Don't take too long with the cleaning; we don't want to miss our reservation." Max called out to the guys.

No, we don't.

"So, what restaurant are you taking us too exactly?" I asked the Jake as we drove through the centre of town.

"We are going to Cicada." He glanced over at me quickly to see a grin on my face. Jake had promised the most expensive restaurant in this city and he had definitely kept that promise.

It didn't take long to find a park just across the street from the restaurant. The building itself was magnificent as it suited the Italian theme of the restaurant. You could sit at tables on either the first or second floor but thankfully Jake had decided to get a booking on one of the first floor tables. It was very open downstairs and there wasn't the problem of stairs after having a few drinks.

A man in his mid forties came to greet us and escort us to our table.

"If you would please follow me."

I gently grabbed Jake's hand and sent him a sweet smile as we walked to a table a little out of the way so there would be more privacy. Once we were seated with menus in front of us, Jake and Fang seemed to relax a little thinking that maybe the lunch wouldn't be so bad. Of course, they don't know what was coming.

"Hi, can we please get a bottle of your most expensive champagne with two glasses?" I told the waiter pointing at Max and me.

The boys ordered their drinks not thinking much of the bottle for Max and me. Truth be told, it won't be our only bottle today.

"What are you two planning?" Fang asked us suspiciously. Max and I shared a look before giving the boys a mischievous smile.

"Let's just say, your pocket will be feeling _very_ light by the time we're done with lunch." Max hinted to them.

Soon a waitress came over with the drinks. I picked up my glass filled with bubbling champagne and clinked glasses with Max. The four of us ordered a large lunch, with dessert in mind for after. Before the waitress left I turned to her,

"Oh, and could you please bring us the cocktail menu. We'll be needing it."

_Let the games begin._

I giggled hysterically from my position in the back seat next to Max. At the moment it seems like everything everyone says is funny in some way or another. At the same time, everything I looked at was a bit fuzzy as well. I leaned forward and stroked the back of Jake's head.

"Wow. His hair is so soft." I told Max, surprise on my face.

Max quickly jumped up in her seat and reached out her hand to Fang's hair,

"Fang's too!"

I looked at Max for a moment before busting up laughing again. The car slowed to a stop. I glanced at the window and realized we were home. Jake and Fang got out of the car and opened our doors for us, helping us out of the car.

Max and I stumbled out of the car clumsily, giggling as we made our way towards the door to the house. Our arms were linked as we walked into the house. We had drunk quite a lot of alcohol at the restaurant so now both of us were swerving all over the place and laughing at things that would normally not be so amusing but I guess that's the fun of it.

"How was lunch?" Violet asked Fang and Jake who had followed us into the house with glum expressions.

"Ally and Max decided to drink the restaurant dry." Fang muttered which caused Iggy to laugh.

"That old trick. Good one. Don't know how many times I've had that one pulled on me."

"Not a lot in the past few years, since I'm, you know, constantly pregnant."

"Yeah, now it's just ice cream and that kind of stuff. But seriously, you guys got conned." Violet snickered.

Max collapsed onto one of the chairs in the lounge while I fell down onto the couch. It didn't take long for our giggling to subside and for our eyes to shut. The last thing I remembered was,

_Man I'm going to have a hangover tomorrow…_

**C'mon! It's just onto 12 pages, REVIEW!**


	22. The Trouble Began With A Rose

**Hey my peeps,**

**This chapter**** has been a long time coming, and I know that it is short but it needs to be this way. Next chapter is very momentous as you will all finally find out who has been after Ally and Jake with the roses and why they left all those years ago. Please review for this chapter as it may mean you get the next chapter soon as it is written. **

**SBH**

Chapter Twenty Two

Before I even fully woke up, I knew that something was off. I couldn't tell what it was, but my stomach was churning and my body felt cold. I kept my eyes closed and stayed still, making it seem like I was still sleeping. Someone was watching me. I checked the thoughts inside the room but could only find Jake's. Next I expanded my range and checked each room of the house quickly, but efficiently. After a full check of the house I determined that no one was inside.

I sat up in bed quickly causing my sight to go black for a moment. Head rush. Light was entering the room through a small gap in the curtains. Pushing back the covers, I tip toed over towards the window. Through the small gap I could determine that there was no one directly outside the window.

I scanned the area around the house but still couldn't find anything. There was no one around but the people who should be there, a.k.a the flock. The nearest humans were on the highway which was still quite a way off. The house couldn't even been seen from the highway.

"Ally? What are you doing up?" Jake's voice startled me so much that I jumped. My hand flew to my heart as I gasped in surprise. With my heart beating faster than normal, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't know how oblivious I was being to everything until that moment.

"Something woke me up." I told him. Slowly I made my way over to the closet and chose a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white top with thick shoulder straps and a zip going up the middle of the top. I matched it with knee high white converse.

"What woke you up?" he asked me sounding confused. Normally, if something were to wake me up, he'd have heard it as well. Too bad it wasn't a sound.

"I just thought I heard something. It was nothing." I reassured him as I ran a brush through my hair. The nagging feeling that something was wrong wouldn't leave me though. Something was definitely wrong, but I had no idea what it could be.

"If you're sure." Jake said uncertainly, running a hand through his dishevelled hair as he sat up in bed, blinking blearily at the room.

"Don't worry." I gave him a smile, though unfortunately it was forced, "I've checked for people anywhere near the house and there are none."

After giving Jake a quick good morning kiss I went to go get the kids up so they could have some breakfast. When I got into Shadow's bedroom I found him still fast asleep which was unusual because normally he would already be up. I stroked his hair gently which slowly woke him up.

"Good morning sleepy head. Are you ready to get up and have some breakfast?"

"Morning mummy. Can I dress myself?" Shadow asked me sweetly.

"Sure honey. Once you're dressed come downstairs for breakfast, okay?"

Shadow nodded and went to go find some clothes to wear. I found Jake already up and getting Typa ready so I headed downstairs to find Iggy cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey." I greeted him while I grabbed some glasses from one of the cupboards and started pouring out orange juice.

Iggy nodded in hello as he continued to fry the bacon. The aroma that it gave off made my stomach grumble in response. Iggy snorted,

"Hungry much?"

I ignored him and began to set the table for when everyone came down. Jake, Shadow and Typa came in just after I sat down in my seat. Food began to be placed onto the table which to be honest, almost made my mouth water. It smelt and looked amazing, but of course Iggy's food always makes you feel that way.

"Good morning." Violet's voice sounded very happy as she sat down on her seat at the table. Iggy brought in the last plate of bacon before sitting down himself. Everyone began to talk while we loaded our plates with as much food as possible.

"I have to go grocery shopping today. We're out of ice cream." Violet announced to us all.

"We have a whole carton." Iggy stated.

"I ate it last night. You were asleep." Violet shrugged like it was normal, because it is normal in this household.

"What were you doing eating ice cream in the middle of the night?" Iggy questioned sounding baffled, his eye brows knitting together.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" I told him incredulously.

"You're just lucky we had some or I would have sent you out to the shops."

"Your cravings get worse every pregnancy." Iggy sighed heavily in defeat.

"Well, aside from the ice cream, it's Saturday so the flock will be coming over for lunch. So we obviously need a tonne of food."

'…_spotted…girl…waiting…orders…'_

My head snapped up to look at the window. I checked the area again but couldn't find anyone's thoughts. Where did those broken thought fragments come from, and what did they mean? Am I finally going crazy?

After breakfast, I found that I still couldn't relax. The feeling of being watched and those broken thought fragments don't add up well. I keep catching a few words at a time, like someone was teasing me and letting me know that they were there but I would only hear them when they want me to.

Leaning against the wall near the front door, I pulled out my cell phone and dialled a number I knew oh too well.

"Ally cat?" a voice answered quietly from the other end.

"Hey, Jack." I replied quietly. I didn't need anyone overhearing this conversation.

"What's up?"

"I'm not sure. I have this bad feeling…" I paused for a minute "…like I'm being watched. I keep hearing bits and pieces of someone's thoughts as well, but not enough to know who they are or what they are talking about. I feel like something really bad is going to happen."

"I don't know what to tell you. I haven't heard anything. I'll go check soon and flick you a text once I know. It's probably nothing, but just in case, be careful."

"I will, Jack. Thank you."

I pressed the end button then deleted my phone history so no one would stumble on the number in my phone. My body didn't move from leaning against the wall for a long time.

"You know, no matter how long you stare at the door, it's still going to be a door." Iggy's voice made me flinch. I guess I had been thinking too hard and hadn't noticed him come up.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled pushing off the wall and heading towards the lounge.

Settling down, I turned on the television for about half an hour but was soon staring off into space and decided to turn it off. I could feel how tense my muscles were. I was ready to spring.

My phone buzzed in my pocket telling me I had a text.

_From: J_

_Everything fine. Relax. X_

I put my phone back into my pocket and leant back into the couch, but still I couldn't seem to shake this feeling of paranoia.

"Hey Ally, are you alright? You seem kind of jumpy." Violet asked me curiously. She must have just got back from the supermarket with Lily.

"I-I-I don't honestly know. Something doesn't feel right today."

Violet frowned and sat down beside me on the couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Violet asked me with concern lacing her voice.

"I can't explain it. I just feel like something bad is about to happen, that someone is watching every move we make, waiting for our guard to go down…am I crazy?" I whispered to her, wringing my hands in my lap.

"I think that with our lives paranoia is very normal. I mean, you wouldn't believe how paranoid I am about this baby."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just being silly. Ignore me." I told her, smiling weakly.

"I'm sure everything is fine. But if there's something really bugging you, you can tell me."

"No, it's fine. Just one of those days I guess." I glanced towards the window before hurriedly leaving the room.

I just wish I could have told her that without it being a lie.

When half past twelve came around, the flock arrived for our weekly Saturday lunch. I made my way to the dining room and sat down with Jake just as the rest of our family came in. My eyes flickered towards the window for a moment before I focused back on the people saying hello to me.

It didn't take long for the conversation to start which was a relief for me since I couldn't seem to focus on anything. My tension was growing with every minute and I could feel an impending doom, but it was silly. It was nothing…right?

"We got interns at work and it is awesome." Iggy bragged. "They have to do whatever I say and I don't have to pay them. Hey Vi, I could send one home to do chores for you."

"No." Violet told him simply.

"Because it's a total abuse of power." Max told Iggy but her reasoning was a bit off.

"No, because they wouldn't do it right. If you want something done right you have to do it yourself." Violet told them indignantly.

This got a tiny smile out of me but it didn't last long. The flock seemed to be having a great time, all laughing and talking. No one seemed to notice my paranoia except for Jake who kept giving me concerned looks. I didn't want to bring anyone down. It wasn't fair.

It didn't take long for all of us to move into the lounge after lunch. Everyone was full and happy so now it was time to just hang out together and spend some family time. Violet had put Luke upstairs for a nap while Jake offered to put Typa upstairs for a nap. Lily and Shadow were well past the age where they needed naps so they had slotted themselves in amongst us.

As the afternoon wore on, my feeling of unease didn't ease up. In fact, it got worse. At one point, I knew that my paranoia wasn't paranoia, but was in fact real. It started with a thought.

'_How long can you hold your breath, Ally?'_

"Jake." I whispered, terror covering my face. My family looked at me in confusion for a second before the window smashed, and that was when it all fell into place.

Glass flew everywhere as a large metal object landed in the middle of the room, smoke pumping out of it and filling the room. A smoke bomb.

"What the fuck?" Iggy shouted. The flock each in turn started to pass out and soon enough it was my turn.

I collapsed onto the floor, my body feeling numb and my eyes tired. Before my eyes closed I remembered seeing something that chilled me to my core. It was dropped onto the ground as strong arms dragged me from the house, away from all that I loved, and towards all that I despise.

It was a single red rose.

A rose which could only mean one thing…

He was back, and this time, I wouldn't be getting out of this situation alive.


	23. Dad? More Like Perverted R

**Hi,**

**So long time no write. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and I would really appreciate feedback on this one. I actually wrote it a long time ago or at least started when we were around ten chapters back because I was very excited to write this. **

**REVIEW!**

**SBH**

**Dad? More like perverted rapist.-**

"_It's great to see you again sweetheart. Daddy missed you."_

I froze and didn't move as my brain processed what was happening. A cold sweat started as I dragged myself into a sitting position, I swallowed hard hugging my knees to my chest as tight as I could. Cold came through my thin clothes and settled into my bones.

My breath came out raggedly as I kept my head down not wanting to look up into the spawn of Satan's eyes. Without looking up I glanced around at my confinements. I was in a cell, except it was more like a room that looked like a cell. The door was closed and obviously locked, that son of a bitch I would never call my father was stood leaning against the wall beside the door. I can feel the twisted smirk on his face and the piercing cruel eyes watching my every move.

The room is all made of concrete with bits of blood streaked on the walls here and there. The most blood is on the door though, especially the handle. My head pounded and my body was drained of nearly all my energy. I felt something weighing down my wrist; a thick and heavy metal bracelet surrounded my wrist.

"I see you've noticed your special bracelet. It drains the powers of mutants so don't bother trying to use them, while that is on your wrist your powers are useless. You're weak." He spat at me, making me flinch.

"You can't even look at me can you?" Amusement was evident in his voice.

He is sick and twisted and so disgusting that it makes my skin crawl, I thought to myself wishing I was anywhere but here. Still I kept my head down not letting him have the satisfaction of being able to control me. I can feel the blood boiling to the surface, it won't be long till he lashes out and without my powers I'm too weak to fight. The worse bit is he knows it.

Silence filled the room like poison that made you want to choke. Stagnant water dripped from the roof onto the floor making the room damp and cold. My bones chilled and I wanted to throw up but I would never give him the satisfaction, never.

"You're an ignorant naïve girl, you mean nothing. No one could ever love you." He paused when he didn't get a rise from me. "How's Jake? The kids? Why didn't you ever bring them to see their grandfather?"

I glared at my knees wanting to punch his living daylight out of him knowing full well that it wouldn't happen. Sitting is too much of an effort already.

"If I mean nothing then why did you bring me here?" I put as much acid into my voice as possible. It was quiet but I knew he heard.

A deep cruel laugh filled the room like toxic waste making me cringe and press my back so hard into the wall that pain exploded in my wings.

Footsteps sounded on the concrete as he walked over to me. His pace was fast and within seconds he stood over me. One hand grabbed my hair and pulled it hard jerking my head up so that I would look at him but I closed my eyes.

"Fine Ally, don't look at me but just know that the only reason I have you here is for you to be a toy, a plaything. No one is coming for you but me; I'll see you in a couple of hours when you're a bit more rested my darling daughter." He scoffed letting go of my hair, I let my head drop onto my knees.

His footsteps were headed towards the door, unlocking it and opening the door he went to step out of the room but stopped halfway in and halfway out of the door. I didn't bother looking up to see if he was watching me, I knew he was.

"Why do I need rest? It's not like you care." I snarled at him letting some anger and fear out. I needed to know what would happen.

A light chuckle emitted from him,

"Your right, I don't care but I need you rested for when I have my fun with you. I want you to fight back, I want you to scream and yell and cry for Jake to help you but I know he won't be there to help you. No one will." With that he slammed the door and locked it behind him.

The slam echoed through the room before leaving me in the dark, cold, damp room alone. A tear escaped from my eyes and rolled down my cheek.

"Oh Jake," I whispered, "Please hurry." And with that I curled into a ball crying until I let the black take me whole.

_Drip, Drip, Drip._

The blackness didn't take me for long, maybe an hour at the most. Time is hard to judge here. Everything is the same.

_Drip, Drip, Drip._

The blood stays rusted on the walls and door, the cold still creeps into my skin and the water still drips from leak in the roof. My eyes have been dry for a while; I can only stare blankly at the wall. What else is there for me to do?

The tumblers in the lock click open bringing me out of my reverie and to sit up again though it takes a lot of effort. I bite my lip and look at the ground just as I did the last time he came in.

The door scratched the ground as it opened and in stepped the man I loathe more than anyone in the world. Letting my hair fall over my face I take a chance and look up. He hasn't changed one bit. Still dressed in flashy clothes and still got an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. His hair is chestnut brown and wavy like mine was but his eyes are a light blue compared to my once brown ones.

I averted my eyes to the ground again before he noticed.

"Still not looking at me Ally? Pathetic, now look at me." He instructed.

My eyes stayed down and my mouth closed. He can't control you, I tell myself.

"I said look at me." His voice is scary calm.

"Look at me!" He yelled using his long stride to reach me quickly. Yanking my head up he locked gazes with me before my head snapped sideways. Pain erupted in my cheek but I didn't make a sound, he had slapped me…hard.

Grabbing my shoulder he literally threw me across the room, my back and head hit the wall causing me to cry out. I slumped down to the floor, with my hand I checked the back of my head to find red sticky blood blooming out. Before I knew what was happening he came back for more and kicked me in the gut causing me to crawl into a ball while pain flowed though me.

"Had enough yet?" he sneered down at me.

I coughed up blood staying down on the floor not being able to talk not that I would even if I could. Rolling onto my back I waited tensely for what was to come. Without my electricity my energy is too low to fight even though I desperately want to.

He crouched down beside me as I glared at him wishing I could beat him to a pulp but that wouldn't happen unless he unlocked this damn bracelet which I know he won't.

Reaching out he brushed hair away from my face gently surprising me.

"Don't you dare touch me." I managed to hiss out at him.

"Don't be like that sweetie." Slowly his hand traced down my cheek and my jaw bone to my neck and it kept travelling down. I struggled trying to get away but it was no use. Reaching down he ripped my top into shreds getting it off me and then proceeded to throw it into a corner of the cell.

His fingers went to my jean zipper and after a minute I was just left in my bra and underwear. One hand held my arms together not allowing me to punch him like I was trying to.

"I'll enjoy this." He smiled at me harshly positioning himself over me pressing his body to mine. I struggled as much as I could but he was stronger and I was a helpless duckling to him. His warm breath washed over my face and neck making me gag and want to throw up.

"Scream for Jake. I dare you." He whispered in my ear as I turned my face away from him. Not meaning to I let myself whimper and regretted it instantly knowing that was what he wanted.

My struggling was mostly useless but finally I managed to knee him where the sun doesn't shine causing him to cuss and roll off me. Knowing the door was locked I got into the corner that was on the other side of the room from him. Drawing my knees to my chest I cowered into the wall.

Standing up slowly he got to his feet,

"You shouldn't have done that Ally."

The door burst open beside him showering light into the room. I pressed as close to the wall as possible not knowing who it was.

"Ally?" I looked up into the eyes of Jake. Relief flooded through me but I stayed where I was because my father only by blood stood in the way and I also don't have the energy to stand. Jake's eyes turned to my father who stood…smiling, the bastard. Jake's eyes flashed angrily as he advanced on him.

"Well Jake, it's nice to see you."

"What'd you do to her you bastard?" Jake growled throwing a punch.

The punch got him in the jaw making his head snap to the right, Jake tackled my dad pushing him into the wall and holding him there. Punch after punch was delivered till my dad was covered in blood and bruises looking like he was hit by a car yet still he smiled.

"I'm going to kill you." Jake snarled.

"You don't have the guts to." He spat into Jake's face.

"I promised that I would never let you hurt Ally again and I will keep that promise so just watch me." With that Jake landed the final blow letting him fall to the ground.

His head lolled to the side letting me see his eyes; they looked at me unstaring, dead. No light left in them and I was glad.

"Honey?" Jake called to me walking to me carefully as if I might be frightened.

"I thought you wouldn't make it." I choked out letting the tears stream down my face. I laid my head against the wall knowing I was safe. The black started taking me again. Jake's strong hands encircled me pulling me into his arms so I was leaning against his chest.

"God, what did he do to you?" He whispered noticing my lack of clothing and injuries. "Al, don't close your eyes. Stay awake." I opened my eyes sleepily and looked into his feeling content at being in his arms, nothing else matters.

"Why?" I breathed as he struggled to keep me upright. I'm just so tired; maybe it's from losing blood. I noticed Jake reach into my father's pockets and successfully pulled out a key, he unlocked the bracelet around my wrist throwing it away from me.

"Al, can you sit up by yourself for a minute?" I nodded managing to stay upright but swaying slightly.

"Put your arms up." He instructed so I did so feeling something go over me arms and head. I breathed in deeply smelling my favourite smell in the world, Jake. He had put his t-shirt on me, it was black and warm and was too big on me but that was lucky as it covered me up enough for no one to see anything.

"Nothing will ever hurt you again. I love you Al." He whispered slinging me up into his arms bridal style. My head rested against his rock hard chest letting me hear his heart beat, steady and rhythmical.

The last thing I felt was Jake's lips kissing the top of my head then everything went black as I sunk into the inky swirls of darkness.

**Jake's POV**

I held Ally close to me, as tight as I could without hurting her. Her head was bleeding and I knew she needed medical attention but before I could do anything I had to get her out of here.

The Flock were fighting, and winning, against the latest version of robots. "Iggy." I called, getting him to take down his opponent and run over to us. The Flock covered us as I showed Iggy the head wound. Getting some bandages out of his back pack he bound up Ally's head carefully and tied it securely in place.

"It looks like she's been coughing up blood." I told Iggy as I noticed the blood on the corner of her mouth. My stomach tightened with worry and I felt sick with guilt. I had been telling her all this time that I could protect her that I would never let her be taken away from me again, and yet here she is, injured. Why couldn't I be strong enough to protect her from things like this?

"**That should keep pressure on the wound until we get her proper medical care. She'll probably need stitches and maybe even a transfusion. But that's not anything that I have the equipment to do." Iggy explained to me as he checked the rest of her for injuries. I brushed some hair from her eyes as she stayed limp in my arms. Right now I wish I was the mind reader, just so that I could know she was ok. "I think she may have also broken a few ribs, which would explain why she was coughing up blood. Hopefully it hasn't pierced any of her organs."**

**Iggy began to take out more bandages from his bag as I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. This was my fault. I couldn't protect her, and now she was hurt. So much for my promise of keeping her safe. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't make it. Without a proper doctor we can't even know what's fully wrong with her. She could have internal bleeding, or worse. **

"**Here," Iggy handed me up a few thick rolled up bandages, "you need to wrap these around her upper torso. Make sure they are tight enough to help support her ribs, but not enough that it will hinder her breathing."**

The Flock came over to see what was going on.

"Omg! Is Ally okay…and, why isn't she wearing any pants?" Nudge asked me sounding shocked.

Luckily my shirt was long enough that nothing could be seen. Iggy suddenly became frantic,

"Where's Violet? Have any of you seen her?" Iggy questioned us all urgently.

I checked the room and saw that Violet was in fact missing. No one knew where she was. "Where the hell has she got to, she should know better than to-" Iggy stopped talking as something raced past one of the windows. Iggy stood up quickly with a furious expression coating his face. "I'm going to kill him!" Iggy ran straight at the window smashing right through it without pausing.

"Oh no, Zack has Violet in that car." Angel told us. "Should we help him?"

Max thought for a moment, she was in leader mode.

"No, this is something that Iggy has to do himself. He wouldn't want us taking out Zack as I'm sure he wants to do that himself."

For the last few minutes the building had been quiet as the Flock had finished off Gamma's newest inventions, but now a new load were entering the room. I picked Ally up into my arms gingerly and got her over to one of the corners in the room so that the Flock could stop any of the robots getting to us.

I sat her up on my lap so her back was leaning against my chest as I figured this would be the easiest way to wrap her ribs. It took some time and some careful manoeuvring but her chest was eventually wrapped correctly to support her ribs until we made it to the hospital. I spent a lot of time after that cradling Ally to my chest and whispering in her ear about all our good memories and how she couldn't leave me or kids. I'm not sure how much time had passed but it seemed like minutes later Max was kneeling beside me and telling me it was time to go.

"We're heading up to the roof to wait for Iggy; we've cleared out all the robots so we should be ok for the moment." Max said.

After I had Ally in my arms bridle style I used the wall to stand up. My wings spread out and after a few hard strokes I was in the air and making my way up to the sky light, well, what used to be the sky light. The rest of the Flock were already waiting for us when we made it onto the non-glass section of roof.

"Has she woken up yet?" Nudge asked, biting her lip with worry.

I shook my head no in response.

"It's Iggy!" Gazzy shouted out to us from where he was standing. A fast approaching form was flying towards us, someone in their arms. Within five minutes Iggy was flying down towards the roof, a grim expression on his face and Violet in his arms.

"She's not waking up either. We need to get them to a hospital." Iggy explained as soon as his feet touched the roof. We all did a simultaneous take off from the building and began to make our way to the closest hospital.

"I'm so sorry, Ally." I whispered to her, the wind sweeping it away as soon as I'd said it making it seem like I'd never opened my mouth in the first place. But I knew I'd said it, and I would never forgive myself for allowing this to happen.

Even flying at our fastest it still took twenty minutes to reach the hospital. Upon landing we sprinted into the emergency department. Violet was on one gurney while Ally was placed on another. She was instantly rushed to a private section so she could be checked correctly. I held her hand as the doctor looked her over with worry clouding her eyes.

"By the looks of it, she's been beaten up pretty bad. Possibly thrown into a wall even." The doctor said to me while a heart monitor and drip was fixed up to her. "She will definitely need stitches in the back of her head and at least one transfusion to make up for the blood she's lost. Two of her ribs have been broken. As far as I can tell the broken ribs have not punctured any of her organs so there is no internal bleeding. She has a lot of cuts and bruises all over her body so she will feel quite sore when she wakes up."

"So, she'll be ok?" I asked him, my throat hurting from the effort of not crying.

"Yes, she won't be doing any strenuous activity for a while but with rest she will be fine. We will need to keep her in overnight to check that she doesn't have a concussion but by the looks of it you got here in time." The doctor smiled at me before leaving the room.

"Now, do you know what blood type she is?" the nurse asked.

"Uh, yeah. It's the same as mine." I peeked outside the curtain to see the Flock waiting patiently down the hall. I gestured to Max to come down here. "Max, can you stay with Ally while I go get some blood taken to give to her?"

"Of course, Jacob."

After my blood was taken I went back to find that Violet and Ally were in a room together. I took a seat beside Ally's bed, much the same as Iggy was doing with Violet. Ally's head had been stitched up and bandaged plus her ribs were re-bandaged. The transfusion had also been set up. I grabbed her hand and watched her face so I would know the exact moment she woke up.

The Flock had come in soon after and were situated around the room. It had been around three hours when Max decided she'd had enough.

"You are both being ridiculous!" I didn't even look up. "You need to get out of this room and eat."

"No." I told her, my voice devoid of all emotion.

"I'm not leaving her." Iggy argued, "Or it."

"Do you want to be passed out from lack of food when they wake up?" Max tried to reason but both Iggy and I were beyond that.

"Not leaving." Iggy said indignantly.

"Get your asses out of those chairs before I drag you from the room." She threatened menacingly having seen the reason was not the way to go.

"No." Iggy repeated. I couldn't care less about their bickering so I didn't bother to answer and just watched Ally. Her hands were colder than normal and her face was pale. My heart was breaking little by little with every passing minute; surely she should have woken up by now?

"Have you been taking lesions in debating from your children?" Fang sniggered in which he got a glare in return from Iggy.

"That got an emotion out of him that wasn't depression. Egg him on again Fang." Max instructed him excitedly.

"Iggy, are you a married twenty-five year old with two, soon to be three, kids, or are you a four year old whose not getting their way?" Fang taunted.

"Piss off." Iggy growled.

"Well, it looks like we'll be taking you out by force. Who wants to go first?" Max asked with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised defiantly. I nearly groaned, why is she so persistent? Can't she leave us alone?

Iggy's finger shot up to point at me while I pointed at him. We were almost like children.

"How about we flip a coin?" Angel proposed.

"Good idea. Heads for Iggy, and tails for Jacob."

"It's tails." Fang declared when he revealed the coin.

"Damn." I muttered.

About three different pairs of hands grabbed me and hauled me out of my seat. At first I resisted but it was soon apparent that there was no way I was getting out of this. I glanced back at Ally once more before she was out of sight.

"It's for the best." Fang told me quietly as I was lead down a corridor towards the elevators which would take us up to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, right." I mumbled before shrugging off all of their hands and stalking towards the elevators.

It was most definitely not for the best.


	24. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Hello!**

**Long time, no writing. I know. I'm hopeless. Utterly hopeless. This year is the most important year of school for me because it determines what scholarships I can get next year and what university I can go to and it has been so unbelievably busy that I had to put my future above everything else. **

**Anyway! Here is a new chapter, it is very different from normal and quite weird but that is kind of the point. It's really quite demented so sorry if you hate it but there won't be something else like it the rest of the story. I can assure you. **

**R&R**

**Silent Broken Heart**

Down the Rabbit Hole-

I am walking in a forest of dead trees burning. Everything is on fire yet I don't feel the heat of the flames that are licking hungrily at me from all sides. Grey smoke swirls up into the black night sky. I don't know where I'm walking to but I know I have to keep walking and it's important I don't stop.

_Ally! Come on. Please. Come back to me._

I cock my head to the side, that's Jake's voice but where is he. A wind blows through the forest and the fire is gone, just dead trees burnt and covered with ash. His voice calls to me so I follow listening closely, I don't watch where I am going and suddenly my feet aren't on ground anymore.

Falling, all I know is that I am falling and my wings won't open. In fact, it's like they aren't even there. I can't feel them either.

Darkness, the everlasting darkness surrounds me like a blanket and I can't see anything. It's an odd feeling knowing my eyes are open but seeing nothing, not even the outline of anything.

I close my eyes and suddenly I'm not falling anymore, I feel as though I'm lying in a field of long grass that swishes back and fourth with the wind…but there is no wind. Opening my eyes I see the grass swaying around me. I sit up putting my hands on the ground to brace me.

Looking around I see the sun high in the sky burning down and my eyes don't hurt to stare. I can see it clearly. I stand slowly and try to find where I am.

Footsteps pound heavily through the grass behind me, I turn around to find a rabbit much larger then normal rabbits are. I stare curiously at the rabbit. The rabbit is yellow and white with a red bow tie. How unusual, I murmur to myself absentmindedly.

"Not unusual one bit miss." Shocked I took a step back, the rabbit had talked.

"My names Ronny and yours is?" Ronny asked lifting one eyebrow questioning me.

"My names Ally." I tell him.

"Well you're no Alice but close enough."

"Who's Alice and where am I?" I ask very confused indeed.

"Alice was the last human down the rabbit hole and you're in wonderland. Where else would you be?" Ronny asked exasperated.

Ronny then proceeded to open his mouth to say something else but what came out made no sense at all,

"OMG is Ally okay…and why isn't she wearing pants?"

I felt my eyes widen and looked down to check that I was in fact wearing pants.

"What are you on Ronny? I am so wearing pants and why did you sound like Nudge?" This whole situation was making me suspicious.

"I'm not Ronny, I'm Rodger." Ronny, now Rodger said changing his bow tie from red to blue.

"Yes you are and I'm Ally." I said slowly enunciating each word.

"No, Ronny's my cousin. I'm Rodger; it's nice to meet you Ally." I backed away a few steps.

Great, I'm stuck in 'wonderland' with a bi polar rabbit. What next?

_She's not waking up either. We need to get them to a hospital. Come on Violet, don't leave me…_

I jumped at the sound of Iggy's voice floating around me, what's wrong with Violet? Hospital? Either? Who else is hurt? This is so confusing.

Iggy's words appeared out of nowhere in italics fluttering away like they were the wind.

"I have to follow the words, Violet's in trouble." I mumbled taking off running through the grass but soon the grass turned to water and I knew I wouldn't be able to swim fast enough.

Ronny-Rodger, which ever one it is now hopped up beside me.

"How do I get out of here?" I ask hoping he would just answer the question with a simple answer, an easy answer.

"To get out you must see the Queen of hearts, but to get there you need the Cheshire cat and the mad hatter on your side." Okay, that's doable.

"Where do I find them?" I crossed my fingers hoping once again he would answer and not suddenly be Ronda the rabbit or Robert the rabbit or what ever other R names I could think of.

"Cross the water, on the other side lays a tree with a Cheshire cat in the leaves and the mad hatter drinking tea." I must be going crazy because the way he said it sounded like a rhyme.

"Okay but how do I get across the water? My wings don't work." I pointed out.

"Wings? People can't fly. That's ridiculous." He scoffed as I scowled, so is a taking rabbit that's bi polar but do I say that out loud?

"Well how do I then?" I asked nearly doing a face palm.

"A boat you silly goose. Ones right over there!" he pointed out a boat I swear hadn't been there last time I looked up. "Oh but before you go I need your opinion on something. Should I add pink glitter to my fur and red lipstick or pink lipstick?" The rabbit was entirely serious.

"Are you Rodger?" I asked carefully.

"Of course." He smiled.

This is getting so incredibly creepy now. Next thing I know he'll pull out a knife and try to murder me.

"Well bye." I called jumping in the boat then rowing away as fast as possible.

The water here is different, instead of blue it's black but sometimes it looks red. I put my hand in the water and pulled it back out feeling how thick it is. My hand came out blood red and sticky and when I say blood red I mean that the water is actually blood. I scream and then everything goes black again.

I wake up to see the sky still blue and I hope I'm out of wonderland but that is ruined when I look around me. I'm on a bank, the boat beside the ocean of blood and my hand is clean now. Crawling away trying not to look at the ocean of blood I look around to see a tree.

This tree is alive unlike the ones I saw earlier, lush with green leaves. Underneath sits a table and a chair, on the chair sits a man with a rather tall hat and a tea cup in one hand. In the tree a head of a cat pokes out, the cat smiles evilly at me but I know I've found the right ones to help me find the Queen of hearts so I can get out of here.

"Hello." I stay as far away as possible but close enough to talk.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" The mad hatter asks kindly and I relax for a moment before I see what he starts pouring in.

"What are you doing?" I screech.

"Pouring water in, water is in tea you know." He said rather matter of factly.

"That's not water, that's blood." I say appalled and back away slightly.

"No, it's water from the ocean that you just came across. I drink it all day long." He took a sip smiling and I twitched. This wasn't right. It couldn't be.

"I know you want to see the Queen of hearts." A silky voice came from above my head. Looking up I could see the bright green eyes of the Cheshire cat.

The mad hatter snorted spitting out his 'tea'. I shudder looking at it.

"More like the queen of whores, how else do you think she got the rest of the hearts pack?"

I ignored what he said and glared.

"Can you take me to her?"

"Sure, she lives right through that gate." The Cheshire cat pointed a paw behind me. Turning I found myself flat against a gate that just magically appeared out of no where. Well this is rather easy.

_Al, I know you probably can't hear me but I need you to wake up. Please, for me._

Jake was talking to me from somewhere; I pressed my ear against the gate and thought it was coming from in there. Shoving open the gate I looked inside to find a green hedge maze.

_I know you don't like clichés but this is true, I can't live without you Al._

I'm running and I feel like my feet aren't even touching the ground. I follow the voice through the maze.

"Jake! JAKE!" I yell trying to reach him desperately.

_The doctor said you'll be okay but I won't know that for sure until you open your eyes._

I heard him sigh; I could feel I was close, nearly there. I ran faster then I ever have.

_I love you._

I burst through the exit of the maze to find a beautiful garden but no Jake, he was fading away. I felt my forehead tingle and my hand flew up to touch the spot; Jake had given me a kiss on the forehead.

"Who are you and what are you doing in _my_ garden?" A ladies voice called to me. My head snapped round to see a woman walking towards me. Her arms held tattoos of hearts on them, red hair flared out around her slim face and bright red cheeks. A top her head sits a crown made of golden leaves.

"I'm Ally and I want to leave wonderland. Apparently you're the one that can help me." I answer almost instantly.

"Well, well, well, a human here in wonderland again. I'm guessing you've seen the ocean of blood. I wonder how it got there." She smiled at me and I knew where the blood had come from, all humans who came here.

"Listen, I don't want to stay here or anything, no trouble. Just want to leave." I told her. I don't know how strong she is.

"Don't lie!" She shrieked making me jump. "All of you come here to steal my crown, you think your better then I and can rule the kingdom better but I showed all of them and I'll show you too!" I could almost imagine the whole rubbing the hands together thing or the twirling the moustache thing but neither happened.

"Listen, I don't want your crown or your kingdom or any of that crap. I just want to leave. If I leave then you won't have to kill me and you'll still have your kingdom."

"Okay then. Ruin my fun. If I ever see you back here again I'll add you to my list of ocean people. Comprende?" I nodded profusely.

"Ta ta, kisses!" she called doing the gestures and everything.

"Uh, kisses, rite." I said trying to copy her but just getting creeped out at this whole affair.

"Tap your heels together."

"This isn't the wizard of oz." I reminded her.

"Oh right, well then!" she clapped her hands together and poof I was gone.

Well not gone exactly, I was being sucked upwards into the air. It was like falling but going to opposite way. Okay, that was a crap try at explaining what it felt like.

The air rushed around me and was loud in my ears, the darkness still surrounded me but I could see myself going towards a bright light like a torch flashing right at me.

Tingling went all through me and pain shot through my head first then the rest of my body too. I was warm and comfortable. Something warm held my hand, another hand no less. Jake's hand, I recognised. My eyes felt like they were sown shut but I fought to open them. I was closer to the light now. Very close and within moments…I hit it.


End file.
